L'aurore
by Morgane 2 toi
Summary: Dans l’Angleterre ravagée par la guerre, deux ennemis assemblés dans le même camp, l’un pour ses convictions, l’autre par obligation.Les temps sont sombres, que c’est il donc passé en quelques années ?... FIC FINIE merci à ttes
1. Lorsque 5 ans ont passé

-La nouvelle aurore-

Disclamer : je ne suis pas la grande JK Rowling donc rien ne m'appartient ! sauf la fic quand même !

Rating : PG mais il peut changer

Mon pt blabla : Voilà ma 2ème fic assez différente de l'autre (« pourquoi ? ») qui se passe après Poudlard. Je vais publier en fonction de mon inspiration donc pas très régulièrement ! J'ajoute ensuite que Hermione et Draco vont pas finir ensemble au bout du troisième chapitre alors les impatients doivent se faire une raison ! En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez alors bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Lorsque 5 ans ont passé**

La jeune femme marchait au milieu du capharnaüm d'un pas vif. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient attachés et descendaient jusque sa taille. Quelques mèches couleur miel s'échappaient de la queue de cheval et virevoltaient dans le vent. La jeune femme avait le visage inexpressif et ne semblait guère se soucier du paysage complètement ravagé dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le silence inquiétant, inhabituel aurait fait frissonner n'importe qui. Mais pas elle. Des panaches de fumée s'élevaient au loin, c'était sans doute un pâté de maisons en feu. Les ruines des divers buildings qui avant constituaient la city, cœur économique de la ville, s'amoncelaient sur des centaines et des centaines de mètres. De véritables montagnes de débris, de poutres enchevêtrées, de verre cassé, de pans gigantesques de mur qui tombaient jusque dans la Tamise. L'eau du fleuve était encore plus sombre qu'avant, du aux ponts qui s'étaient écroulés. Le ciel était gris, sombre et renforçait l'aspect cauchemardesque de ce qui avait été le centre ville de Londres. Et la jeune femme marchait toujours dans ce champ de ruine. Elle était habillée d'un pantalon ample, d'un petit débardeur et de simples tennis. Tout en noir. Des guêtres noires couvraient ses avants bras. Cela semblait bien léger mais il fallait tenir compte de l'atmosphère suffocante, due aux immeubles récemment effondrés, à la poussière et aux fumées apportées par le vent. Elle avait de grands yeux noisette qui auraient pu être jolis si un voile de tristesse ne les couvrait pas. Sa bouche était en forme de cœur et de petites mèches continuaient de balayer son visage. C'était une très jolie jeune femme, dont la présence contrastait avec le sentiment de peur, de violence et de mort qui régnait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'air effrayée le moins du monde, son visage demeurait impassible. Après tout, en l'espace de cinq ans, elle en avait vu bien des choses. Elle en avait faites également. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, les villes anglaises devenaient de plus en plus un espace de combat entre Mangemorts et Aurors. Le dernier de ces affrontements datait d'une dizaine de jours et avait littéralement détruit tout le centre ville. Voldemort régnait en maître sur la rive droite de la Tamise tandis que Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phoenix occupaient le côté gauche. Là où se promenait la jeune femme d'un air si tranquille était ce qu'on aurait pu appeler le « no man's land », endroit de plus dangereux de toute la ville. Pourtant, elle continuait sa route, d'un pas assuré et semblait ignorer la pression magique due aux nombreux sortilèges qui avaient fusés.

A bout qu'un long quart d'heure de marche, elle arriva à côté d'un petit immeuble en partie effondré. Elle consulta sa montre d'un coup d'œil rapide, toujours à l'affût et prête à saisir sa baguette. La jeune femme n'aimait pas les gens en retard… Surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans un terrain à risque où ses ennemis pouvaient surgir à tout moment. Elle s'approcha plus lentement du bâtiment et sa main plongea dans sa poche là où se trouvait sa baguette. C'est alors qu'une silhouette se détacha d'un renfoncement et s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme vit des cheveux blonds très clairs se détacher de l'ambiance grisonnante des lieux.

Sans relâcher sa surveillance, elle s'avança à sa rencontre. Ils stoppèrent tous deux à deux mètres de distance environ et se scrutèrent sans gêne. L'homme était vêtu simplement mais assez élégamment. Il avait un visage plus masculin que dans les souvenirs de la jeune femme, mais des yeux toujours aussi froids qui la regardaient avec un mélange d'incompréhension et de dégoût. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coupés de manière étrange et des mèches plus longues que d'autre arrivaient à la hauteur de ses oreilles et tombaient sur ses yeux. Cela lui donnait un air intriguant et assez séduisant. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais très bien comprit ce qui avait changé à ce point chez l'adolescente qu'il considérait comme incapable de désobéir il y quelques années. Il avait été étonné de recevoir sa lettre et avait longuement hésité à venir.

Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Toujours aussi aimable, ricana la jeune femme. Je vais être directe avec toi, il te veut avec lui.

Ce n'est pas mon combat Granger ! cracha le jeune homme. Pourquoi est ce que vous n'arrivez pas à comprendre ça ?

C'est le combat de n'importe quel sorcier ! répliqua la femme. Tu aurais l'occasion de venger ta mère.

Le jeune homme sentit colère et peine envahir son cœur. Deux ans déjà et il ne pouvait atténuer sa douleur. La seule femme qu'il aie jamais aimée était morte presque devant lui...

Il résista à l'envie soudaine de frapper l'ancienne Gryffondor qui se tenait devant lui et s'approcha doucement, l'air menaçant. Elle ne cilla pas et ne recula pas non plus. Seul son sourire ironique s'effaça quelque peu. Il s'arrêta à cinquantaine de centimètre d'elle, la dominant de sa taille. Elle aurait du lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux mais ne voulait pas s'y rabaisser et se contenta d'observer son torse d'un air appréciateur.

Donne moi une seule bonne raison de me joindre à vous, marmonna-t-il furieux qu'elle ne soit pas impressionnée plus que ça.

Ce pourquoi tu as toujours voulut t'investir, pour tes idéaux… Arrête ta comédie, je ne te dirais pas ce que tu veux entendre. Et il n'aimera pas un refus… Dans ces temps, et seul en plus, je ne crois pas que tu survivrais longtemps Malefoy…

Me sous estimerais tu Granger ?

Aurais tu simplement peur d'être dans la bataille ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux et ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Draco Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était passé cette étincelle de joie et de bonheur qui brillait dans ses yeux auparavant. Une étincelle qu'il lui avait toujours enviée mais qui avait sans douté été balayée par ces années de guerre… Et comment en était elle arrivée là ? Le retournement de situation avait commencé à la fin de sa septième année à Poudlard, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Il avait ensuite entendu parler d'elle mais n'y avait pas vraiment cru. Sa lettre et maintenant sa présence le confirmaient… Mais il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Alors sans prévenir, d'un geste brusque, il saisit son bras droit au niveau du poignet et repoussa le tissu qui le couvrait. Il sut alors que c'était vrai en voyant la fameuse marque des Ténèbres. Hermione le repoussa violement avec une assez force étonnante, plaça sa baguette sous la gorge de Draco et rabattit ses guêtres sur le funeste tatouage. Ses yeux, tellement plein de vie auparavant, lançaient des éclairs meurtriers. Draco leva doucement les bras pour indiquer qu'il ne comptait pas répliquer. De toute façon elle avait le dessus et le jeune homme ne voulait pas se mettre à dos tout le clan de Mangemorts.

Hermione recula d'un pas, la baguette toujours tendue tandis que Draco massait sa gorge en grimaçant. Il garda les mains levées et ils s'affrontèrent une nouvelle fois du regard.

Tu as du laisser Sarah dans ta petite planque, Malefoy. Londres, c'est petit… Il n'hésitera pas tu sais… Il la trouvera. Sauf si…

Sa voix calme et posée aux yeux de Malefoy, même si il avait du mal à l'avouer, le remplissait de terreur. Elle le vit pâlir rien qu'au nom. C'était sa faiblesse, très bien cachée, qu'elle avait réussi à trouver. C'est pour ça que Hermione était ici et non pas Parkinson ou Zambini.

Très bien Granger, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… marmonna le jeune homme.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire cynique et lui ordonna d'avancer, la baguette pointée sur son dos. Ainsi, c'est en se lançant des pics, remarques acides et menaces que les deux jeunes gens traversèrent le champ de ruine sur un bon kilomètre.

Pour le décor, j'imagine à partir du film « le règne du feu » si ca peut vous aider.

Alors ? Quelles sont vos premières impressions ? Bonnes ou mauvaises j'accepte tout ya pas de problème ! (sourire angélique et battements de cils : une pitite review ?)

Bizz d'une garce


	2. Lorsque les gens ont changé

Coucou ! me revala ! J'ai eu des pts pbs pr les dialogues pke les tirets ne marchen pa ! j'ai mi des " à la place mais ça fait quand mm bizarre. Quelqu'un saurait il comen fair ?

En tout cas merci pr les reviews (je vais svt répéter ça !) et bonne lecture !

_Valentine_ : bon courage pr ta fic c « la où tout à commencé » je crois ? C jms facile de commencer j'ai tjs peur de décevoir mais bon… merci pr ta review ! bizz

_Zeeve Lelula_ : contente de te revoir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bizou

_Jay_ : hé oui Hermione un Mangemorte ! lol je voulais faire original alors c la 1ère chose qui m'est venue à l'esprit… merci bcp pr ta review et n'aie pas peur je vais commencer « soft » lol. bizzzz

_Pretty Hoe_ : je reconnais tjs t review car je me di « houlà keske C ! » lol !

Merci bcp bcp bcp ! j'espère que la suite te plaira et je suis contente de voir un enthousiasme pareil ! et pi j'attend tjs ta prochaine fic ! bizou

**2) Lorsque les gens ont changé**

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et verrouilla la porte. Elle enfila un gros pull en laine. Les quartiers n'étaient pas particulièrement chauds et le fait de se trouver sous terre n'arrangeait rien. Sa chambre contrastait totalement avec l'atmosphère des couloirs. Elle était spacieuse, luxueuse et chaleureuse… Mais trop froide.

Elle était lambrissée de bois et un magnifique lit à baldaquin aux rideaux bleu ciel départageait la chambre en deux : vers la droite un bureau était encombré de divers objets, de magie noire entre autre, qui se disputaient le terrain avec des parchemins. Un gros fauteuil en cuir était posé devant une grande cheminée, malheureusement éteinte, et à côté du bureau. Des appliques étaient accrochés au mur et un lustre majestueux, qu'elle avait « emprunté » à une famille de Moldus fortunés, projetait une douce lumière tamisée à l'aide de cristaux plus pâles. Vers la gauche, une luxueuse coiffeuse ainsi que de belles étagères (remplies de livres bien sûr) occupaient la majorité de l'espace.

Il y avait des photos sur les murs de paysages. Les montagnes enneigées de Nouvelle Zélande, la vision paradisiaque des Caraïbes, un coucher de soleil sur la mer… Ca l'aidait à s'évader quand les temps se faisaient trop durs, quand elle apprenait un décès de plus. Hermione avait toujours voulut voyager pour les voir d'elle-même ces paysages mais la guerre l'en avait empêchée. Elle se servit un verre d'eau dans la petite salle de bain jumelée à sa chambre. Le retour inopportun de Malefoy ne la ravissait pas vraiment mais il le fallait pour la réussite de son plan. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et releva délicatement sa manche. L'autre crétin lui avait fait mal à l'agripper comme ça et sa peau était encore un peu rouge. Hermione passa le doigt sur la marque des Ténèbres, d'un air pensif. Tout avait changé. Sa vision de la vie, ses opinions, son caractère…

En tout cas, le maître était fier d'elle car convaincre Malefoy était jugé quasi impossible. Elle se demandant encore pourquoi il était venu. Bien sûr, la menace pesant sur Sarah l'y avait incité mais il y avait sans doute quelque chose derrière. Et cette chose, elle se devait de le découvrir. Avoir Malefoy avec eux était un énorme avantage et Hermione comptait bien garder le jeune homme. Après tout, elle le cherchait depuis presque six mois.

De plus, Malefoy lui avait apporté le pardon du Maître pour avoir _accidentellement_ abandonné Bellatrix sur le champ de bataille. Elle avait été tuée par le survivant qui menait l'Ordre du Phoenix depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Hermione n'avait jamais aimé Bellatrix. Cette bonne femme non plus d'ailleurs, ne comprenant pas ce que l'ancienne Gryffondor venait faire parmi eux. Une rivalité s'était crée dès les premières semaines alors que Hermione s'entendait très bien avec les autres Mangemorts. Pour elle, Bellatrix était beaucoup trop fouineuse, stupide et visait sa place, à savoir bras droit du Maître. Et puis forcément, quelqu'un qui s'acharnait à dire que c'était une Sang de bourbe, qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance et que ses buts étaient louches ne pouvait pas trop attirer d'amitié. Bref…

En plus de ça, le Maître l'avait autorisée à questionner un témoin qu'ils avaient capturé.

Trois bonnes nouvelles en une journée, songea Hermione.

A ce moment, des coups se firent entendre à sa porte. Il y a deux ans, lorsqu'on se permettait d'entrer dans sa chambre sans frapper, Hermione virait l'intrus à coups de Doloris. Elle avait ensuite fait installer un verrou moldu, se doutant que les autres Mangemorts n'y connaissaient rien. Hermione se leva pour déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrit. Blaise Zambini se tenait sur le seuil, une bouteille de champagne à la main, adossé d'un air nonchalant contre le montant de la porte. Il était lui aussi vêtu tout de noir, et les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits, laissant entrevoir son torse. Ses cheveux maintenant long jusqu'aux épaules étaient soigneusement décoiffés. Il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui éclata de rire.

"Wahou ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle alors qu'il lui montrait deux coupes, c'est en quel honneur ?

"Pour notre prochaine victoire, remportée grâce à ta persévérance.

Blaise déposa un baiser furtif dans le cou d'Hermione, qui le repoussa gentiment. Il posa deux coupes sur la table tandis que la jeune femme refermait la porte. Ils discutèrent du cas de Malefoy pendant quelques minutes puis Blaise ouvrit la bouteille et tendit une coupe à Hermione. Ils trinquèrent pour la destruction de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

"Qu'est ce que ça te fait de voir ton vieil ami la fouine ? demanda Hermione en invitant Blaise à s'asseoir.

"Bah, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé tu sais… Mais il s'y connaît en anciens sorts de magie noire et pourrait nous être très utile.

"Il s'y connaît plus que moi ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

"Tu sais bien que personne ne t'a jamais battue sur ce terrain.

Ils se sourient et burent un peu de champagne. Un silence gênant envahit la pièce. Hermione savait qu'elle plaisait au jeune homme pour l'avoir vu dans son esprit. Par contre, elle n'avait pas trop envie de commencer une relation par ces temps. De plus, ça ne ferait que créer des tensions puisque l'autre truie de Parkinson s'intéressait également à lui. Hermione venait tout juste de s'imposer et de se faire respecter des autres. Elle sentait bien d'ailleurs que ses efforts seraient récompensés car Voldemort allait peut être lui accorder la place de bras droit vacante depuis la disparition de Malefoy (le père).

"Dis, fit Blaise en interrompant ses pensées. On va se faire une petite virée mercredi soir côté Moldu histoire de se défouler un peu et d'évacuer le stress… Tu viens avec nous ?

"Ca aurait été avec joie mais les recherches pour retrouver Malefoy m'ont épuisées. Je vais me reposer un peu. Tue en deux ou trois pour moi.

Blaise hocha la tête et déposa sa coupe sur la table de chevet. Il sentait que Hermione n'avait pas trop envie de bavarder. Il lui sourit et lui conseilla de bien s'amuser avec le prisonnier.

La jeune femme sourit également et le regarda sortir de sa chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit en réfléchissant aux questions qu'elle pourrait bien poser au prisonnier. Puis, Hermione prit une cape qu'elle agrafa sur ses épaules et dissimula son visage sous la capuche. Elle saisit une petite sphère transparente et la déposa dans sa poche avant de sortir de sa chambre. Le jeune femme parcourut quelques couloirs puis descendit les étroits et sombres escaliers qui menaient vers les cachots. Ses pas résonnaient contre les parois suintantes d'eau et plus on descendait, plus l'atmosphère lourde et pesante s'intensifiait. Hermione parvint ensuite dans une vaste salle ronde éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs. Il y avait une dizaine de portes en bois menant à des cellules d'où s'échappaient des gémissements de douleur ou de peur. L'homme chargé de la surveillance était une armoire à glace dénommée Goyle. Son visage rond à l'air stupide se crispa et il adressa un rapide signe de tête à Hermione avant d'ouvrir la porte numérotée 4. Il entra dans une cellule exigue, sombre et nauséabonde. Il y eut quelques bruits étouffés puis Goyle réapparut en tenant un homme par le bras. Le prisonnier était vêtu misérablement et se tenait courbé. A côté de cet homme maigre et visiblement affaiblit, Goyle ressemblait à un mastodonte. Hermione sortit sa baguette et remonta les escaliers, Goyle et le prisonnier derrière elle.

Au bout de quelques marches, elle ouvrit une porte et entra dans une salle tout aussi lugubre que les cellules. Goyle poussa sans ménagement l'homme sur le sol et marmonna d'une voix rauque qu'il allait chercher Crabbe, l'autre gardien. Hermione alluma d'un geste de baguette magique les torches murales. Le prisonnier qui tentait de se relever comprit enfin où il était. La salle des tortures si réputée… Elle était aussi grande que les salles de classes qu'il avait fréquenté à Poudlard. La décoration était néanmoins beaucoup moins accueillante. De grandes étagères en bois sombre supportaient des objets aux formes très étranges mais dont il n'avait aucune envie de connaître l'utilité. La plupart avaient l'air inoffensifs mais le prisonnier reconnu une arme redoutable qui infligeait des décharges électriques parmi elles. ? Hermione ouvrit l'un des placards du fond de la pièce et revint vers la table. Elle lança un morceau de pain et des biscuits à l'homme maintenant assis qui cherchait désespérément une sortie. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la table, attendant l'arrivée de Crabbe.

"Mange, dit-elle au prisonnier d'une voix forte, tu en auras besoin…

Elle laissa volontairement la phrase en suspens. L'homme prit doucement le morceau de pain et commença à manger en lui adressant des regards furtifs. Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, pourquoi il se retrouvait là. Ou alors, c'était de la pure comédie, comme le pensait Hermione. Les Aurors savaient trembler comme un homme souffrant, ils savaient regarder leurs interrogateurs d'un air éteint, ils savaient prendre un air apeuré et désespéré… Alors l'interrogateur tournait le dos et là, l'Auror détenait sa liberté. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe. Quand Crabbe arriva dans la pièce, elle lui ordonna sèchement d'attacher le prisonnier. L'homme tenta soudainement de se rebeller mais Crabbe lui assena un coup de poing qui le mit presque KO. Puis, comme si il s'agissait d'un paquet de linge, Crabbe souleva le captif et l'amena près du bureau. Il l'attacha au mur et après s'être brièvement incliné sortit de la pièce. Il attendrait ainsi la fin de « l'entretient ». Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au prisonnier qui gémissait de douleur. Elle se tourna alors vers lui et enleva doucement le capuchon qui maintenait toujours son visage dans l'obscurité.

Le prisonnier releva la tête et ne put cacher sa surprise.

"Her… Hermione ? bafouilla-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

"Dean ? rétorqua la jeune femme avec une surprise feinte

Elle se tourna soudainement, prit la sphère dans sa poche et la posa sur la table. Elle fit ensuite apparaître un verre d'eau. Hermione s'avança vers Dean, sans arriver à ébaucher un sourire, malgré le fait qu'ils aient été amis à Poudlard. Il détourna la tête quand elle approcha le verre de ses lèvres.

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, tu me supplieras de t'en donner tout à l'heure !

Dean soupira lentement et son regard se dirigea vers le sol. Elle avait sans doute parlé trop durement. Il avait l'air à la fois incompréhensif, affligé et mécontent. Hermione s'approcha plus doucement et posa la main sur la joue de son ancien camarade qui avait de nouveau détourné la tête pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

"Ecoute, Dean... reprit Hermione d'une voix douce. Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi. Les autres t'auraient torturé avant même de te poser des questions. Réponds à celles que je te poserais et je te promets la vie sauve.

Elle prit le verre d'eau et observa Dean d'un air interrogateur avant qu'ajouter qu'il n'y avait pas de vésitasérum. Le prisonnier resta silencieux puis secoua lentement la tête.

Hermione abandonna son expression de compassion. Ses yeux redevinrent menaçants et elle posa le verre sur la table d'un geste brusque.

"Apaisatum ! dit-elle, la baguette pointée sur Dean.

Un éclair orangé toucha le prisonnier qui s'attendait à une douleur insupportable mais il n'en fut rien. Hermione passa le doigt sur la sphère qui passa du translucide au bleu clair, ressortit sa baguette et se posta à quelques pas de Dean.

"Dis moi, combien sont les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix maintenant ?

Le prisonnier ferma les yeux et balbutia qu'il ne pouvait et ne dirait rien.

"Hermione… Dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! Enfin, tu étais la meilleure élève de Poudlard, tu avais des amis formidables… Dumbledore te faisais confiance, les professeurs aussi. Tu avais tout pour réussir, et…

"Je connais ma propre adolescence je te remercie, coupa Hermione d'une voix tranchante. Réponds à ma question ! Potter a-t-il trouvé de nouvelles recrues ?

Dean garda les yeux fermés. Hermione comprit qu'il ne répondrait pas. Alors elle leva sa baguette.

"Endoloris ! s'écria la jeune femme, tandis que les cris de douleurs se répercutaient sur les murs.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Elle quitta la salle au beau milieu de la nuit, laissant le « soin » à Crabbe de ramener Dean dans sa cellule. Le garçon était inanimé et saignait à plusieurs endroits sur le visage. Sa lèvre était fendue et du sang séchait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Hermione remonta vers ses appartements d'un pas vif. Cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Au moment où elle allait entrer dans sa chambre, avec la perspective d'un bon bain chaud et moussant dans la tête, Blaise apparut au détour d'un couloir. Il informa Hermione que le maître voulait la voir et tout de suite. La jeune fille acquiesça doucement. Elle n'en avait pas envie mais c'était le seigneur des Ténèbres alors il fallait y aller. Blaise lui demanda si tout c'était bien passé avec Dean.

"Il est moins résistant que je le pensais… Ancien Gryffondor soit disant… Pfff

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, déposa un baiser sur la joue de Blaise et se dirigea vers la salle à manger qui servait aussi de salle de réunion. Elle aimait beaucoup cette pièce. Les fenêtres avaient été bouchées et seul un lustre majestueux mais couvert de poussière éclairait la pièce. Une grande cheminée de marbre blanc était disposée de part et d'autre d'une grande bibliothèque dont les livres traitaient de magie noire. Hermione adorait les lire et les relire, confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, avec une couverture sur les genoux et un capuccino. C'est devant cette cheminée que le maître l'attendait, tourné vers le feu comme toujours. Seul le crépitement des flammes se faisait entendre, la maison était endormie depuis quelques heures.

"Bonsoir Maître, murmura Hermione en s'inclinant.

"Alors, il a parlé ?

Sa voix était toujours aussi glacée, à en donner des frissons...

"Pas tout à fait. Il a juste lâché qu'un Weasley était partit en Italie pour recruter. Apparemment l'Ordre a été affaiblit par nos derniers combats. Il paraît aussi que Potter cherche à capturer l'un des nôtres dans une embuscade. Je crois qu'il a entendu parler de nos projets. Comment je l'ignore mais laissez moi M Thomas demain soir et vous aurez la réponse, Maître.

Voldemort resta silencieux pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Hermione savait qu'il réfléchissait mais que son silence indiquait également qu'il n'était pas très satisfait. Il aimait les faire attendre comme ça, dans l'incertitude.

"Très bien, je laisse le prisonnier à vos soins, dit enfin Voldemort de sa voix glacée. Je verrais Monsieur Malefoy demain pour dix heures. Je veux qu'il soit coopératif, arrangez vous pour que ce soit le cas. Disposez !

"Je suis là pour vous servir, répondit Hermione en s'inclinant avant de sortir de la salle à manger.

Elle serait bien allé voir Malefoy pour lui parler de son entretient mais il devait sans doute dormir… Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Draco.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finit ! L'affrontement Draco Hermione sera pour le prochain chapitre !

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bizou à ts !

Pte Garce


	3. Lorsqu'on ne peut plus revenir en arrièr...

Bjr à ts ! C vrai que j'ai mit pas mal de tps à poster le chapitre mais j'ai une manière d'écrire assez bizarre (par exemple le sixième chapitre est déjà écrit, le cinquième non !)

Je suis dsl mais ce chap est assez… chiant je l'avoue mais il faut bien que je plante le décor, les personnages ect… Un grand merci pr vos reviews encourageantes !

_Tit fée_ : c vrai que d'habitude, on voit plutôt un Draco malfaisant ! Merci bcp pr tes encouragements bizou !  
_Jay : _lol ! hé oui, j'arrête ce chap là ! et non ils ne seront pas ens dans ce chapitre et se marier dans le quatrième ! merki de ta review bizz

_Ari : _oui c'est sur, d'habitude c'est plutôt Draco qui change de camp ! Quant à Sarah, ce n'est pas sa petite amie (rassuré ?) ! je n'en dirais pas plus ! bizou

_Poupoux_ : Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? lol ! j'ai piqué un fard devant mon ordi en lisant ta review c'était trop marrant à voir !

Et non, tu n'as pas fait de gaffe, c bien moi l'auteure de « pourquoi ». D'ailleurs je vais me mettre au 13ème chap…

J'espère que la suite va te plaire (oui pke avec autant de compliments j'ai un peu la pression moi ! lol). Ro bizou

_Kmila_ : vala la suite ! merci bcp ! bizzzz

_Nanimia_ : tu sauras pourquoi Hermione a changé comme ça…. Mais pas tout de suite ! Ben oui, entretenons le suspens ! lol. Merci bcp pr ta review ! biz

Arwenajane : c marrant tu es l'une des seules à avoir posé la question. Donc Sarah n'est ni sa fille, ni sa copine, ni sa sœur ! Essaie encore ! lol. Et pk Hermione est la seule au courant ? Je vais l'expliquer dans un chap peut être mais en gros, Voldemort voulait Malefoy et a ordonné aux Mangemorts de lui ramener… Ce que Hermione a réussi grâce à Sarah. Elle ne va en parler à personne pour d'autres raisons…. Merci encore ! bizou

_Bloodymelou_ : voilà la suite ! merci de ta review ! bizzzz

_Zeeve lelula_ : j'ai presque fait vite ! lol merci bcp bizou !

_Pretty Hoe_ : merci bcp ! (je l'ai répété cette phrase ac toi di donc ! lol) Ca fait tjs trop plaisir de te voir à chaque chap !

Prends ton temps pour ta fic, que ce soit vrt bien (ce dont je doute pas) ! Ro bizoussss

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

**3) Lorsqu'on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.**

Quand Draco ouvrit la porte, en colère d'avoir été réveillé à cette heure, il se trouva face à face avec une Hermione dont le sourire était tout sauf sympathique… Il l'aurait même qualifié de maléfique.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ? bougonna-t-il, histoire de montrer son désaccord.

_-_ Le Maître veut te voir demain.

_-_ Demain, Granger, demain ! Cela signifie pas au milieu de la nuit ! rugit Draco.

Sans comprendre comment c'était arrivé, car il avait bien vu qu'elle ne tenait pas sa baguette, il se retrouva projeté contre le mur de sa chambre avec une violence qui lui coupa le souffle. Le sourire d'Hermione s'agrandit, elle entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Draco inspira un bon coup et tenta de se libérer mais une sorte de force invisible le maintenait fermement plaqué au mur. Il n'y avait que sa tête qui était libre de bouger et tout le reste de ses membres demeuraient écrasés par cette effrayante puissance. Il s'acharna à bouger pendant un long moment, alors que Hermione s'était assise sur son lit et le regardait faire d'un air méprisant.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu m'a fait ? cracha Draco, en abandonnant sa lutte.

_-_ Tu es décidé à m'écouter ?

Hermione se leva et s'approcha doucement, comme un prédateur se délectant d'avoir capturé sa proie. Elle s'avança devant le jeune homme et se colla sensuellement à son torse, tandis que ses bras venaient encercler le cou de Draco. Le jeune homme enragea de ne pas pouvoir la repousser et serra les dents pour éviter de la contrarier… Pour la première et dernière fois, songea-t-il avec amertume. Il connaissait bien la magie noire pour avoir été plongé dedans toute son enfance et il mesurait la puissance dont était capable Hermione.

Celle-ci se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota à son oreille qu'elle attendait une totale coopération de sa part.

_-_ Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne Granger ? marmonna Draco, tandis qu'elle se détachait de lui.

_-_ La vie crétin ! Celle de Sarah, le pouvoir, la puissance !... Et d'autres choses dont je te parlerai plus tard. Si tu es digne de confiance. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas mais bon…

_-_ Confiance ? Qui a trahit son camp Granger ?

Draco sentait peu à peu les effets du sort, de l'incantation enfin de la chose que lui avait lancé Hermione se dissiper. Ou alors ses paroles l'avaient déconcertée. Il reprit alors la parole, espérant qu'elle allait détourner son attention du sort pour qu'il puisse se libérer.

_-_ Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accueillit une Sang de Bourbe parmi ses rangs ? Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de moi ? Si tu veux une coopération, il faudra avant tout des réponses Granger !

_-_ Je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de négocier ! Tu es dans le QG des Mangemorts avec le seigneur des Ténèbres dans le coin… Serais tu plus stupide que je l'imaginais ?

Draco bouillonnait de rage devant cette fille qui osait lui faire face avec tant de mépris. Son regard dériva vers sa baguette magique, malheureusement posée sur le lit. Imaginer ce qu'il les sorts qu'il pourrait lancer à Hermione lui fit un bien fou. La colère se dissipa peu à peu et Draco fit un effort pour rester calme et serein. Il sentait la force du sort d'Hermione se dissiper de plus en plus. Il eut l'impression qu'il se nourrissait de sa propre colère. Hermione s'était un peu éloignée et le toisait.

_-_ Ecoute, cette guerre dure depuis bien trop longtemps et il faut arrêter ça. Tu vas nous y aider de toute façon, qu'as-tu à perdre ? Ta vie dans une planque minuscule avec Sarah te manque ?

Draco répondit que c'était toujours mieux que de passer sa vie à tuer des innocents mais au fond, il sentait qu'elle avait raison. Hermione sourit, mais presque gentiment cette fois.

_-_ Que c'est il passé Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix radoucie. Tu étais parti pour succéder à ton père. Bras droit de Voldemort, ce n'est pas n'importe quoi.

Elle avait retrouvé l'air à la fois intrigué et mécontent qu'elle abordait à Poudlard, dès que quelque chose lui échappait. Etrangement, Draco fut content de voir qu'il lui restait au moins ça de Poudlard.

_-_ Lorsque tu m'expliqueras ce que tu fous ici, j'en ferais de même, répliqua-t-il.

Il lui tendit la main, comme pour signer cet accord. Hermione perdit son sourire et s'approcha. Draco n'était maintenant plus sous le sort et pouvait bouger sans problème mais il restait tout de même immobile. Quand Hermione lui serra la main, il s'apprêta à la tirer vers lui. Mais la Mangemorte le projeta sur le mur d'en face, rien qu'avec un signe de main. (comme Prue dans Charmed vous voyez ?) Draco s'écrasa au sol, le souffle coupé.

_-_ Ca marche Malefoy… Mais ne t'avises pas de me sous estimer.

Hermione tourna gracieusement sur ses talons, ses longs cheveux virevoltants, et sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_-_ Asseyez vous, Malefoy, fit sèchement Voldemort avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de le saluer. Sa main blanche drapée dans sa robe noire désignait un fauteuil en face de lui.

Hermione salua en s'inclinant et se retira dans un coin plus sombre de la pièce pour faire oublier sa présence. Draco s'installa tranquillement, bien que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés. Il savait pertinemment que le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait placé face à lui pour le tester. Son père lui parlait souvent de ce genre de combines qui angoissaient un Mangemort qui lâchait ainsi plus de détails ou de choses qu'en temps normal il n'aurait jamais dites. L'ambiance obscure, même en plein jour, et l'odeur d'encens devait aussi faire partie de ce « conditionnement ». Une atmosphère étrange régnait dans cette pièce mais Draco n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi. C'en était d'autant plus inquiétant, et la boule présente dans son ventre ne voulait plus s'en aller. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort le scrutèrent intensément et Draco eut la soudaine envie de s'enfuir en courant. Le martèlement douloureux déjà présent dans sa tête s'accentua et Draco tenta de se rappeler toutes les choses qu'on lui avait enseignées en Occlumentie. Peu à peu, son mal de tête diminua, alors qu'il essayait de fermer son esprit.

_-_ Avez-vous entendu parler de l'Avènement ?

La voix glacée le fit presque frissonner. C'est comme ça qu'était Voldemort. Direct et franc. Il laissait souvent la parole aux autres, comme pour montrer qu'il était bien au dessus d'eux et que parler directement à l'un des Mangemorts était une sorte d'honneur. Draco se félicita alors d'avoir été embrigadé par son père car sinon, il aurait sans doute perdu tout contrôle.

_-_ Je crois que c'est une prédiction qui évoque une célèbre bataille… bafouilla Draco, après un silence. Un peu comme la prophétie. Mais rien d'autre.

Voldemort se tourna légèrement vers Hermione, qui se rapprocha d'eux.

_-_ Nous avons malheureusement besoin de toi, fit elle. La prédiction de l'avènement te mentionne mais avant tout, il faudra prouver que tu as ta place parmi nous.

_-_ Je…

_-_ Silence ! ordonna Voldemort, d'une voix basse et sifflante, bien plus menaçante qu'un cri.

Draco fut bien obligé de taire son amour propre et croisa les bras, sans toutefois oser regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Hermione avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser et son sourire ironique donna à Draco des soudaines envies de meurtres.

_-_ Il ne te propose pas de devenir Mangemort, poursuivit la jeune femme. Simplement de nous aider à réaliser la prophétie. Seulement, comme tu as disparu après Poudlard il ne sait pas ce que tu as fabriqué, les personnes que tu as rencontrées….

Draco supposa que le « il » impliquait Voldemort et se dit que ce mégalomane parlait sans doute de lui également à la troisième personne. Néanmoins, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et ça le frustrait. Il n'avait pas à devenir Mangemort, juste les aider et prouver sa bonne foi. C'était un peu trop facile.

_-_ Une fois l'avènement réalisé, vous serez libre. Château, esclaves, argent, femmes… J'aurais les moyens de vous accorder les plus fous de vos désirs… fit Voldemort à voix basse.

Draco sentit l'enthousiasme perceptible dans la voix si froide. Il tourna brièvement son regard vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui l'observait intensément, sourcils froncés. Une partie de son visage décharné était plongé dans l'obscurité, lui donnant un air inquiétant. Draco sentit un frisson de dégoût lui parcourir le corps et se tourna de nouveau vers Hermione.

Elle attendait patiemment que son maître veuille bien lui accorder la parole. Chose qu'il fit, d'un signe de la main.

_-_ Nous faisons une petite sortie entre Mangemorts demain soir. Tu vas venir avec nous et tâcher de montrer que ton expérience en Magie Noire est bien celle qu'on prétend. Démontre ta loyauté, et il te confira le contenu de la prédiction concernant l'avènement. Es tu d'accord ?

La question sonnait plutôt comme une affirmation et Draco hocha la tête, même si cela lui faisait mal au cœur. Voldemort dit ensuite que Hermione le suivrait pendant toute sa période d'essai et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de s'étaler sur ce qui arriverai en cas de trahison ou du moindre petite soupçon.

Puis il fit un vague signe de la main, Hermione s'inclina avant d'indiquer à Draco qu'ils devaient y aller.

_-_ Tu te souviens de Dean Thomas ? demanda soudainement Hermione, une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la pièce.

_-_ Ouais… Ancien Gryffondor…

_-_ Bien, tu peux aller t'amuser avec lui ! Reprendre du poil de la bête hein ? Révise quelques sorts, pour être à la hauteur demain…

Il regarda Hermione quitter la pièce d'un pas vif. En plus de ne rien comprendre, il avait la désagréable sensation que quelque chose lui échappait. Sa journée ne fut pas de tout repos. Pansy Parkinson s'accrocha à lui une petite demie heure jusqu'au moment où Blaise l'amena faire un tour à l'extérieur. Les deux hommes n'avaient jamais été très proches à Poudlard mais ils discutèrent beaucoup de la guerre en parcourant les ruines. Blaise donna de bons tuyaux pour éviter les ennuis, lui parla d'Hermione mais très peu de leurs activités.

A midi, ils rentrèrent et déjeunèrent en compagnie d'autres Mangemorts qui posèrent beaucoup de questions à Draco. Hermione et Millicent Bulstrode s'ajoutèrent au groupe et se mirent à plaisanter joyeusement, comme deux bonnes copines d'école. L'atmosphère se détendit un peu et Draco entreprit de faire une idée de chacun en se mêlant aux discussions.

Il se rendit compte que beaucoup de leurs idées étaient fausses et il demeura persuadé que leurs parents leur avaient enseigné la haine des Moldus dès leur plus jeune âge. Résultat, ces hommes et ces femmes tuaient sans problème et, pire que tout, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait connu que très récemment s'empara de son cœur.

Il revit un instant le visage souriant mais bien pâle de sa mère.

_-_ On appelle ça de la compassion Draco, disait elle.

Le jeune homme sentit encore une fois sa gorge se nouer. Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. C'est affreux comme elle lui manquait. Il avait affronté Voldemort, Hermione en quelque sorte, faire bonne figure face aux Mangemorts dans la même journée… Alors qu'il était rongé d'inquiétude concernant Sarah. L'après midi, les Mangemorts furent libres et Draco vit Hermione partir près de trois heures, sans que personne ne puisse lui dire où.

_-_ Elle fait souvent ça, lui expliqua Blaise tandis qu'ils échangeaient quelques sorts, on ne sait jamais où elle va… Elle se promène des heures. Le Maître lui fait confiance, alors personne ne lui pose de questions.

Draco acquiesça et prétexta un mal de tête pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il savait que demain, il verrait des Mangemorts tuer, saccager. Il devait s'y préparer mais la perspective d'être dans l'obligation d'y participer le remplissait de peur. Juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, il pensa que Dean pourrait peut être lui apporter des réponses à propos d'Hermione.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Le quatrième chapitre sera pour la semaine prochaine !

Ro bizou d'une garce


	4. Lorsque les Mangemorts sont de sortie

Bjr bjr ! Pas le tps de bavarder alors bonne lecture à ts !

ATTENTION : changement de rating ! Les Mangemorts ne vont pas prendre une tasse de thé avec les Moldus et ce chapitre est assez… heu… sanglant… On passe donc àT qui correspond à PG-13 je crois.

Sinon pour ceux qui lisent « pourquoi ? » (ma 1ère fic) je préviens que je serais sans doute à la bourre pour le prochain chap car j'ai décidé de le réécrire !

* * *

_--_La nouvelle aurore_---_

**4) Lorsque les Mangemorts sont de sortie**

Draco émergea de ses cauchemars vers onze heures et demie le lendemain. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, il faut dire que ces derniers temps n'était pas vraiment roses mais l'inquiétude le pressait de plus en plus. Il se leva, s'habilla et se rendit dans la salle à manger. Il n'y avait que Blaise pour le moment, attablé devant un copieux petit déjeuner.

_-_ Lève tard également ? fit il en apercevant Draco qui s'assit en face de lui.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et prit une part de porridge. Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter. Le poids dans son ventre semblait s'alourdir au fur à et mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il tournait sa cuiller dans son bol d'un air distrait, sous le regard de Blaise.

_-_ Tu es prêt pour ce soir ? demanda le Mangemort.

Draco releva la tête et acquiesça d'un air convaincu. Il expliqua que une sortie entre amis pour lui consistait plutôt à se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et bavarder autour d'une tasse de café, plutôt que d'aller tuer des gens. Il arriverait à les accompagner mais participer était autre chose.

_-_ Le Maître attends que tu fasses tes preuves. Hermione sera avec toi, elle ne te lâchera pas. Tue quelques Moldus, c'est tout. Plus vite tu auras fini, plus vite tu seras libre de partir.

Draco sourit et le remercia, avant de quitter la pièce. Oui, Voldemort lui avait promit sa liberté quand l'Avènement sera réalisé. Mais il ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait.

Son appréhension et ses doutes augmentèrent au fil de la journée qui passa bien trop vite à son goût. Il fit un petit tour au dehors mais fut bien vite obligé de rentrer à cause d'une patrouille de police Moldue qui passait. Draco se dit que d'habitude les Mangemorts devaient bien s'amuser avec les policiers et qu'ils avaient de la chance d'être tombés sur lui. Vers deux heures de l'après midi, il vit avec surprise Hermione et Blaise faire une bataille d'eau dans le salon, en hurlant de rire. Les autres Mangemorts ne s'en formalisèrent pas et Flint marmonna que ça devait être leur manière de décompresser. C'est vrai que rester toute la journée sous la terre, éclairé uniquement de manière artificielle était plutôt pesant. Draco sentait également le poids suffocant de la magie Noire diffusée dans les pièces. Il commença à faire un plan du QG. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il trouverait une faille qui lui permettrait de sortir. Pas longtemps, juste une ou deux petites heures… Mais si jamais Voldemort avait le moindre soupçon, il le tuerait, Draco le savait. La perspective de mourir ne lui faisait pas vraiment peur, il avait toujours été persuadé que sa vie serait longue. C'était la pensée de laisser Sarah seule qui le terrifiait…

A sept heures, il prit sa baguette, revêtit des vêtements sobres et se rendit dans le salon. Les Mangemorts arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et Hermione fut la dernière à entrer dans la pièce. Habillée tout de noir comme d'habitude mais contrastant avec tous les autres Mangemorts. Mini jupe, bottes, cache cœur et ses habituelles guêtres cachant le tatouage. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés et descendaient gracieusement dans son dos et de chaque côté de ses épaules. Elle avait maquillé ses yeux en noir. Draco ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle avait changé, que c'était maintenant une femme… Et une femme terriblement charmante qui dégageait un mystère assez envoûtant.

Il sentait la puissance qui se dégageait d'elle et se dit qu'elle devait être une adversaire redoutable.

_-_ On y va ? demanda alors Blaise Zambini en entourant de son bras la taille d'Hermione.

Draco vit les yeux de Parkinson alterner entre le bras de Blaise et le sourire amusé d'Hermione.

Les Mangemorts acqueisçèrent d'un air joyeux et revêtirent leurs cagoules. Pansy en tendit une à Draco avec un sourire niais et le jeune homme l'enfila de mauvaise grâce.

_-_ Direction le centre ville de Southampton, déclara Blaise.

Tous transplanèrent pour déboucher dans une rue piétonne, où une foule de passants se pressait autour des divers bars, restaurants et boutiques. L'atmosphère était joyeuse, on sentait bien le début de week end. Les parents promenaient leurs enfants, profitant du temps clément. La nuit commençait à tomber et lampions accrochés aux lampadaires donnaient une ambiance festive. Les Mangemorts se frayèrent un passage dans la foule qui étrangement pressait le pas. Ils avaient l'habitude d'être regardés bizarrement à cause de leur accoutrement mais ils n'étaient jamais fuis.

_-_ Bien ! Je prends le fast food ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix joyeuse. Il y a toujours plein de monde à cette heure là. Qui vient avec moi ?

Zambini, Flint et Bulstrode se portèrent volontaire. Les autres Mangemorts décidèrent de l'heure et du lieu où ils devaient se retrouver. Puis, Hermione et les autres se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du fast food. Draco semblait être le seul à remarquer que la rue piétonne s'était soudainement vidée… Les autres Mangemorts, dans un état euphorique, commentaient déjà combien de Moldus ils prévoyaient de tuer.

Draco suivit Blaise et Hermione qui ouvraient en grand et violement les portes du restaurent. Ils avaient toujours aimé faire une entrée théâtrale. Tous les regards convergèrent vers eux.

Puis, dans un affolement général ponctué de hurlements, tous se levèrent pour fuir.

Blaise et Hermione échangèrent un regard intrigué, puis haussèrent les épaules.

_-_ Dix points pour celui en rouge ! s'exclama Blaise en désignant un adolescent qui tentait désespérément d'ouvrir une fenêtre.

_-_ Avada Doloria ! fit Hermione.

Un trait mélange de vert et de rouge sortit de sa baguette pour percuter de plein fouet l'ado qui se mit brusquement à hurler de douleur. Blaise fit exploser miroir, vitres et lampes dont une tomba sur un jeune homme qui s'écroula à terre, le crâne fendu. De leur côté, Flint et Bulstrode lançaient quelques Doloris. Les gens hurlaient, tombaient, se marchaient dessus et tentaient avec l'énergie du désespoir de sortir du fast food. Certains se ruèrent vers les cuisines et Milicent les suivit.

Flint s'avança dans la foule en riant joyeusement, attrapa une femme par les cheveux d'une main, un morceau de vitre brisée dans l'autre. Puis, comme si il faisait ça tous les jours et sans le moindre dégoût, il poignarda la femme avec le morceau de vitre. Son hurlement déchirant mourut alors que du sang sortait de sa bouche et qu'elle tombait, sur le jeune homme tué par la chute de la lampe.

Quelques minutes après, il ne restait plus personne de vivant et un vacarme s'élevait à l'extérieur. Blaise fit remarquer que Parkinson avait du mettre le feu à un bar au coin de la rue qui était fait tout en bois. La pièce dans laquelle ils étaient demeurait vide et semblait tirée d'un film d'horreur, où des psychopathes armés étaient brusquement entrés pour faire feu sur tout ce qui bougeait.

Des cris s'élevaient encore dans les cuisines, mais plus pour très longtemps. Blaise informa Hermione qu'il allait voir le brasier dehors et sortit du fast food.

Draco s'était mit à l'écart, incapable de prendre part mais également d'arrêter le massacre. La plupart des lampes avaient été touchés par un sort et grésillaient, en lançant des gerbes d'étincelles. Il vit Hermione enlever sa cagoule et s'avancer doucement entre les cadavres qui baignaient dans leur sang. Son sourire était toujours affiché sur son visage. Elle se dirigeait visiblement vers une petite fille blonde qui était recroquevillée dans un coin, pleurant sur la dépouille de sa mère. Hermione posa la main sur la tête de la petite fille qui eut un violent sursaut, accompagné d'un cri suraigu.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te veux pas de mal, murmura Hermione d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. La petite fille tremblait littéralement de peur et ses yeux rouges étaient baignés de larmes. Elle étouffa un sanglot et serra d'avantage la main de sa mère, comme si elle voulait la faire revenir.

_-_ Comment t'appelle tu ? demanda Hermione toujours sur ce ton presque maternel.

_-_ Au… Aude… balbutia la petite fille en regardant l'adulte qui lui faisait face d'un air craintif.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'Aude, sans faire attention au sang qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Elle lui fit signe de venir près d'elle. La petite fille encore secouée de sanglots hésita un instant. Dans la pièce d'à côté, des hurlements se firent entendre ainsi que quelques rires gras. Aude se leva timidement, sans lâcher la main de sa mère et vint se blottir dans les bras d'Hermione. Draco observa cette étrange scène, toujours immobile. Un nuage de fumée provenant de l'incendie de la maison d'à côté envahissait peu à peu la pièce. Il faisait toujours nuit dehors mais des éclairs provenant de baguettes magiques éclairaient de temps en temps la scène macabre. Il y avait environ une dizaine de corps à terre, dont le visage de certains était encore tordu par la douleur infligée par les Doloris. Vitres cassées, tables et chaises renversées, un plancher rouge au lieu de la couleur bois habituelle… Draco ne n'aurait jamais avoué mais son cœur se serra devant une telle horreur. Mais également parce qu'il venait de comprendre que la petite fille avait vu ses parents tués devant ses yeux…

La voix douce d'Hermione le tira de ses pensées.

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on va se sauver… Tout sera bientôt finit.

Pelotonnée dans ses bras, Aude continuait à déverser toute sa douleur. Hermione lui caressa les cheveux d'une main, tandis que l'autre se dégageait un peu de son emprise.

_-_ Tu retrouveras ta maman mais il va falloir être forte avant.

Draco n'entendait plus ça mais regardait la main gauche d'Hermione qui se dirigeait doucement vers sa hanche. Il était comme obnubilé par ce simple geste, incapable d'en détacher les yeux. Il vit Hermione se saisit de sa baguette. C'était sans doute pour nettoyer le sang… Ou jeter un sort pour oublier les évènements…

Elle continuait à murmurer des paroles douces à Aude qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras. Hermione posa doucement sa baguette sur la tempe de la petite fille.

Le cœur de Draco fit un bond dans sa poitrine si violent, qu'il manqua de renvoyer son dîner.

_-_ Avada… commença Hermione.

Elle n'eut le temps de finir car Draco c'était jeté sur elle, la plaquant contre le mur et l'empêchant de tuer la petite fille. Il la maintenait fermement, une main pour chaque bras, encore sous le choc. Aude avait été poussée sur le côté et rampait pour se mettre à l'abri sous une table, pleurant de plus belle.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais Malefoy ? siffla Hermione, sans chercher toutefois à se libérer.

_-_ Tu… tu allais tuer une gamine Granger !

_-_ La vie est cruelle…

_-_ Une gamine, est ce que tu comprends ce que je dis ?

_-_ Hé bien quoi ? Ne fais pas le sentimental… Ou alors…

Hermione retrouva son sourire goguenard qui l'agaçait particulièrement. Ses yeux semblaient avoir retrouvé leur vie et cet éclat d'autrefois. Ils se regardèrent ainsi sans bouger, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

_-_ Ou alors elle te fait penser à Sarah… N'est ce pas Malefoy… susurra Hermione.

La pression que Draco imposait à ses poignets se fit encore plus violente. Ses yeux gris lançaient des éclairs menaçants et Hermione le sentait trembler légèrement. De colère sans doute. Il y a quelques années, jamais il n'aurait montré une faiblesse pareille. Mais lui aussi avait changé, semble il. Le vacarme à l'extérieur fut amplifié par les sirènes des pompiers et de la police Moldue. Inconscients du risque qu'ils couraient maintenant, Draco et Hermione restaient à s'observer ainsi, les yeux plongés les uns dans les autres, comme pour deviner leurs pensées. Hermione ne regrettait en aucun cas les longues et difficiles heures d'Occlumentie dont elle avait bénéficié à Poudlard.

_-_ On se tire ! lança soudain une voix.

Draco libéra Hermione et fit quelques pas en arrière. Blaise se tenait là, les vêtements ensanglantés, la baguette à la main et l'air mécontent. Hermione lui sourit et se dirigea vers lui. A ce moment, un homme d'une trentaine d'années déboucha dans la pièce. Il avait l'air complètement hagard et ses yeux reflétaient sa terreur. Il stoppa net en apercevant les trois personnes habillées de noir.

_- _Avada Doloria ! dit Hermione d'un ton tranquille, avant de tourner les talons pour sortir de la pièce, accompagnée de Blaise.

Draco regarda l'homme s'effondrer, prit de violents spasmes et hurlant à faire peur. Puis, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ne bougea plus. Draco conclut qu'il était mort et s'empressa de rejoindre Blaise et Hermione qui parlaient de la police Moldue.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? s'exclama Draco, tandis que les autres Mangemorts les rejoignaient, pour voir si personne ne manquait à l'appel.

_-_ Quoi, tu ne connais pas ce sort ? C'est le maître qui l'a découvert. Un mélange d'Avada Kedavra et de Doloris. En gros, cet homme est de douleur. Sympathique hein ?

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la tête que tirait Draco.

_-_ Morsmordre ! dit Flint d'un ton tranquille.

La marque des Ténèbres illumina le ciel. Tous les Mangemorts s'étant retrouvés, ils purent transplaner dans leur quartier général.

Les Mangemorts discutèrent une dizaine de minutes sur leur petite sortie, se félicitant l'un l'autre, comptant le nombre de victimes, décrivant comment ils avaient tué… Draco, toujours à l'écart, fut persuadé que si il ne s'écroulait pas devant eux c'était pas pure fierté. Hermione constata tranquillement que ses vêtements étaient tout ensanglantés, s'excusa auprès de ses compagnons et partit se changer. Parkinson et Millicent décrivaient avec animation et en riant comment une femme s'était suicidée pour leur échapper. Blaise s'approcha de Draco. Il avait enlevé sa cagoule et abordait un air contrarié.

_-_ Je peux savoir ce que tu as foutu ? grogna-t-il d'un air mal aimable.

_-_ Je vous ai accompagnés, protesta Draco.

_-_ Tu devais participer ! Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Venir observer la scène comme un spectacle ?

Draco se retint de dire qu'il se serait bien passé de ce « spectacle » macabre mais Hermione revint à ce moment. Elle dit à Blaise d'un air tout à fait crédible que Draco avait tué trois personnes et que ce n'était pas si mal. Blaise haussa les épaules avec mauvaise humeur et alla féliciter Parkinson pour son magnifique « feu d'artifice à l'allure de bûcher ». Draco avait heureusement réussit à cacher sa surprise mais jeta tout de même un coup d'œil interrogateur à Hermione qui fit mine de rien. Flint apparut à ce moment, annonçant que le Maître attendait.

Les Mangemorts quittèrent la pièce, et au moment où le dernier franchissait le seuil Hermione posa la main sur la poitrine de Draco, l'empêchant de les rejoindre.

_-_ C'est la dernière fois que je te viens en aide ! dit elle avant de quitter à son tour la pièce.

Draco la suivit dans le dédale de couloirs pour déboucher dans la pièce où Voldemort lui avait parlé pour la première fois. Les Mangemorts s'installèrent autour de la table et Draco resta debout dans l'ombre, un peu à l'écart.

Voldemort apparut soudainement, de cette manière théâtrale qu'il aimait, et les Mangemorts baissèrent la tête respectueusement.

Hermione lui fit un compte rendu détaillé de leur sortie et affirma que le monde Moldu avait assez été touché et que la deuxième phase de leur plan allait pouvoir commencer. Quelques uns ajoutèrent des remarques puis un silence tendu retomba. Le genre de silence ou chacun se demande qui allait parler et attendait le courageux qui se déciderait.

_-_ Ils ont été prévenus, lâcha enfin Zambini. Dès qu'on a passé le seuil du pam flood…

_-_ Fast food, corrigea machinalement Hermione.

_-_ Ouais, c'est ça… Et bien les gens ont commencé à paniquer et se sauver.

_-_ Pareil pour nous. Ils étaient terrifiés avant même qu'on ai tué l'un d'entre eux, ajouta un Mangemort (dont Draco ne se souvenait plus du nom) d'une voix déçue,

Les Mangemorts restèrent silencieux, attendant le verdict de leur Maître. Il fut simple comme toujours. Ils avaient deux jours pour trouver une explication. Voldemort se tourna près du feu et ils surent que l'entretient était terminé. Hermione se leva rapidement, elle avait prit du retard dans son entretient avec Dean Thomas. Draco avait assisté à tout cela avec un poids sur le cœur. Son père l'avait toujours destiné à devenir Mangemort mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait faire partie de ce groupe de sadiques tueurs d'enfants…

Il tenta de s'éclipser vers sa chambre discrètement mais fut abordé par Parkinson, qui à part quelques centimètres de plus était toujours aussi laide.

Ils discutèrent dans les couloirs, l'ancienne Serpentard voulant savoir pourquoi Draco ne s'était pas joint à eux. Celui-ci ne répondit pas et laissa Parkinson à la porte de sa chambre.

Draco se précipita alors dans sa salle de bain et vomit. Les images du bain de sang lui revenaient en mémoire. Et la petite fille…

_-_ Granger l'aurait tuée… murmura-t-il en passant son visage sous l'eau froide.

Il frissonna de dégoût devant les visages révulsés des victimes. On frappa à sa porte, qu'il avait prit soin de verrouiller, mais Draco ne répondit pas. Il fit alors comme d'habitude, lorsqu'il devait évacuer sa colère ou son stress… Ou les deux… Et détruisit méticuleusement sa chambre avec des sorts puissants, avant de tout remettre en ordre et de s'effondrer sur son lit, vidé de toute magie et épuisé.

* * *

Je finis par les reps aux reviews : 

Rose Malfoy : oui c vrai que la Hermione préfète en chef, 1ère de la classe, toujours raisonnable ect en Mangemorte c très étrange ! merci bcp pr ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Ro bizou

Bloody : ba si ça ta plut c aussi bien ! merci pr ta reviews et bizous !  
Jay : Merci bcp c gentil ! ca donne envie de continuer mine de rien tes reviews ! Ce que fait Hermione lors de ses sorties ? oui pourquoi pas je verrais bien :) bizouS !

Ayuluna : Dsl mais je peux pas rep à tes questions ! Je peux juste te dire que Sarah n'est pas la fille, ni sa sœur, ni sa copine et ni sa pte copine ! Tu as le droit de faire d'autres hypothèses ! lol. Ro bizou et merki encore


	5. et lorsqu'on se retrouve prisonnier

---La nouvelle aurore---

Disclamer : oh non pas envie ! ca sera pr une autre fois :)

Rating : toujours T

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Draco rencontre Hermione, devenue Mangemorte. Elle l'oblige à se joindre aux rangs de Voldemort. Draco s'installe dans leurs quartiers, Hermione interroge Dean Thomas, l'un de ses anciens camarades de Gryffondor et membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Le lendemain, Draco rencontre Voldemort, qui lui ordonne de faire ses preuves. En effet, le Mage Noir a besoin de son aide pour réaliser l'Avènement. N'étant pas dans la confiance des Mangemorts, Draco ne sait pas de quoi il s'agit. Il accompagne les Mangemorts lors qu'une de leurs sorties mais refuse de participer au massacre. Les Mangemorts se réunissent ensuite en présence de Voldemort qui leur demande de trouver pourquoi les Moldus se sont enfuis à leur arrivée.

RAR :

_Oceana-666_ : merki bcp ! vala la suite bizou  
_Hermione 46_ : y manque des morts ?c pas de ma faute c ! lol ! merci de me le faire remarquer. bizz  
_Marilla Chan_ : Sarah la fille de Draco et Hermione ? (éclate de rire) C'est vraiment pas bête ce scénario par contre…. Mais non ce n'est pas ça ! Jsuis dsl ! Sarah n'a aucun lien de parenté avec Draco. Mais si ça peut te faire plaisir je peux te dire que c'est une petite fille de dix ans Moldue. Chuuuut hein ! Fo pas répéter ! ;)

_Arwenajane _merci bcp ca fait très plaisir ! au fait, que veut dire ton pseudo ca m'intrigue ! Et non Sarah n'est pas sa cousine dsl ! j'espère que la suite va te plaire, bizou !

_Jay_ : coucou ! Ba de rien pr ce que j'ai dit, c vrai ! Je ne pensais pas que tu imaginais Draco en train de tuer. C'est vrai qu'il est assez spécial dans cette fic, il a changé…. J'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

_Hermione 46_ (2ème review) : merki une nouvelle fois ! bizz  
Pt rappel avant le chap : En gros, l'Occlumentie sert à cacher ses pensées  
La Légilimencie à les lire chez les autres

**5)... et****Lorsque qu'on se retrouve prisonnier **

Hermione fut réveillée par un rayon de soleil. Elle sourit et s'étira longuement. Dehors, ou plutôt à la surface, il pleuvait. Elle entendait les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur les vitres de l'immeuble situé à côté de l'entrée du QG. Sa chambre était la plus proche de la surface. A peine un mètre de devaient s'amonceler entre son plafond et l'extérieur.

Hermione se retourna dans ses draps de soie et éteignit son soleil artificiel. Elle avait dégoté cet objet sur le chemin de traverse. Le soleil lui manquait terriblement et le vendeur lui avait assuré qu'il donnait une véritable lumière solaire et pouvait être programmé pour l'heure de son réveil. Ainsi, à huit heures cinq très précisément, l'appareil commençait à diffuser une lumière semblable à celle du soleil et s'accroissait pour finir par réveiller Hermione.

Sa chambre était alors entièrement éclairée par une douce lumière. A ce moment, il était huit heures et quart. Hermione se leva en étouffant un bâillement, enfila robe de chambre et chaussons. Elle se débarbouilla rapidement dans sa petite salle de bain puis retourna dans sa chambre pour commencer ses exercices matinaux. Ainsi, elle s'exerça à la télékinésie, échauffa ses sens magiques, entraîna son endurance et ses talents d'Occlumens…

A neuf heures moins le quart très précisément, Hermione sortit de sa chambre pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Sa vie semblait être réglée comme une horloge. Elle avait tout d'abord été surprise de voir à quel point on pouvait être Mangemort et mener une vie tranquille.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine et ne fut pas surprise d'y voir que Draco et Milicent. Cette dernière avait un sourire rêveur aux lèvres et tournait sa cuiller dans son café, l'air absent. Draco avait des cernes sous les yeux et le teint encore plus pâle que d'habitude, ce qui laissait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas du dormir, voir pas du tout. Il mangeait des pancakes avec des gestes presque mécaniques.

_-_ Bonjour ! s'exclama Hermione. Encore dans tes rêves Milicent ?

_-_ Salut, répondit la Mangemorte en détournant son attention de son bol. Je pensais…

_-_ William ? demanda Hermione avec un sourire malicieux et en s'asseyant en face de Millicent.

Un bol sortit de l'armoire, accompagné d'une cuiller, d'une boîte et d'une casserole. Le bol, la cuiller et la boîte lévitèrent jusque la table où ils se posèrent. La casserole vola jusque l'évier puis sous le robinet qui la remplit d'eau. Draco regarda d'un air morne les ustensiles s'activer autour d'Hermione. Lui avait perdu l'habitude d'utiliser la magie dans tous cas. Question de survie… Mais pas de la sienne. Pendant que la casserole faisait chauffer l'eau toute seule, Hermione déposait de la poudre au fond de son bol.

_-_ Tu n'as pas fixé de date pour le mariage ? demandait-elle à Millicent.

Draco manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange et les observa, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Millicent répondit que non mais qu'Hermione serait informée dans les premiers et qu'elle espérait avoir son aide pour les faire parts, la robe et autres corvées. Les deux femmes ne semblaient pas se rendre compte du regard presque déplacé que Draco leur portait. Elles papotèrent joyeusement jusqu'au moment où Millicent se leva d'un bond, constatant qu'elle était en retard. Hermione lui « souhaita bonne chance pour tenir face à tous ses crétins à la botte d'un incapable ». Millicent répondit par un rire amusé et fila hors de la pièce. Le regard d'Hermione porta alors sur Draco. Ils s'observèrent un moment sans rien dire.

_-_ Mal dormi ? fit Hermione en esquissant un sourire.

_-_ Ouais, j'ai repensé aux innocents que t'a massacrés hier, répondit Draco du tac au tac.

_-_ Pauvre chou, il est triste pour les Moldus ?

Hermione porta la tasse à ses lèvres sans tenir compte du reniflement méprisant de Draco. Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence.

_-_ Où sont les autres ? demanda soudainement Draco.

_-_ Ils travaillent Malefoy ! Tous ne sont pas Mangemorts à plein temps. Ca serait bien trop facile à deviner, nous aurions plus besoin de cagoules, marmonna Hermione, cachant à peine son agacement.

_-_ Il ne reste plus que nous alors ?

_-_ Ouais… Mais d'autres vont passer dans la journée je pense.

_-_ Et Voldemort où est il ?

Hermione, qui allait boire une autre gorgée, arrêta net son geste et reposa sa tasse. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers Draco. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait prononcer son nom. Cela ne la choquait pas mais l'intriguait. Il avait toujours dit « le Maître des Ténèbres » ou « le Mage Noir » lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Potter le rembarrait souvent là-dessus…

_-_ C'est mauvais de prononcer son nom quand tu es parmi les Mangemorts, Malefoy, dit Hermione en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

_-_ Je sais, Zambini me l'a déjà dit, répondit Draco sans ciller.

Hermione détourna les yeux en premier et grignota un toast sans motivation. Elle sentait le regard de Draco posé sur elle. Qu'est ce qu'il lui voulait ? Elle n'avait pas envie qu'on lui casse les pieds aujourd'hui, il fallait qu'elle trouve pourquoi les Moldus s'étaient enfuis la veille. Et ça ne s'avérait pas être une tâche facile.

_-_ Il est là oui ou non ?

La voix tranchante et glaciale de Draco la tira de ses pensées. De quoi parlait il ? Ha oui, Voldemort…

_-_ Nan, partit en réunion chez ses recruteurs. Ne t'imagines rien, tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici.

_-_ Tu veux que je reste enfermé toute la journée ? cracha Draco l'air mécontent.

_-_ Va t'occuper de Dean Thomas, j'ai pas eu le temps d'aller lui rendre visite hier.

Hermione faillit ajouter qu'elle s'était prit la tête avec Blaise justement à cause de son ancien compagnon mais se ravisa.

_-_ Ou alors va au gymnase t'entraîner. Tu n'as vraiment pas assuré hier, ajouta-t-elle en ricanant.

_-_ Va te faire voir, Granger ! Je n'ai aucune honte à être répugné à l'idée de tuer !

Hermione sentait que ça commençait à s'envenimer. Elle adressa un regard noir à Draco et sortit de la pièce. Sa tasse et ses divers ustensiles se rangèrent d'eux même.

La jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre. Elle se lava et s'habilla rapidement. Sa journée allait être chargée. Elle décida en premier lieu de sortir. La Mangemorte aimait se balader dans l'air frais du matin. Il faisait encore un peu froid, ils n'étaient que en Mars, mais c'était toujours plus vivifiant que l'atmosphère lourde et oppressante du QG.

Hermione revêtit sa longue robe de sorcière et grimpa les escaliers conduisant à l'extérieur. Elle savait que Draco ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir, ni de fouiner. Divers sorts et protections l'en empêcheraient. Elle se mit en route, le vent frais la revigorant, gravissant et descendant les montagnes de gravier dans le paysage apocalyptique.

Au bout de vingt minutes, elle arriva au bord de la Tamise, essoufflée. Elle mettait trois fois plus de temps à parcourir un kilomètre à cause des gravas. Les vitres sur lesquelles elle marchait risquaient à tout moment de voler en éclat et sous les diverses poutres, planches ou tas de parpaings rien ne lui assurait qu'il n'y avait pas que du vide.

Hermione butait sur les briques, s'écorchait aux morceau de fer, manquait de tomber par manque de stabilité et laissait échapper de terribles jurons à cause de ça. En gros, marcher parmi les décombres relevait du parcours du combattant.

Le pire était que les Mangemorts étaient bien obligés d'y aller à pied. C'était fatiguant, agaçant et terriblement frustrant. En effet, la quantité de magie déployée pendant la dernière bataille, celle lui avait réduit en cendres la City, avait complètement perturbé les fluides. Ainsi, ils pouvaient toujours transplaner mais avaient une chance sur deux de se retrouver ailleurs. Hermione était arrivée dans un petit village près de Douvres, alors qu'elle voulait se rendre dans une rue commerçante de Londres. Elle n'avait plus recommencé l'expérience. Voldemort avait arrangé les choses en faisant en sorte d'épargner leur QG. Ils pouvaient maintenant se téléporter du QG vers une autre destination, tant qu'elle n'était pas dans le périmètre de la city. Malheureusement pour Hermione, la boutique qu'elle voulait rejoindre se trouvait encore dans ce périmètre. C'est pour ça qu'elle était assise sur un banc rescapé et reprenait son souffle.

La Mangemorte reprit sa marche. Elle longea un moment les quais, plus découverts et donc plus praticables. Elle arriva à un endroit où les quais avaient littéralement été explosés. Un grand cratère s'ouvrait sur la Tamise, comme une sorte de lagune. Hermione descendit tant bien que mal pour se retrouver au niveau de l'eau.

_-_ Glacius ! s'exclama-t-elle, baguette pointée sur l'eau.

Aussitôt, une plaque de glace d'une dizaine de centimètres d'épaisseur sortit de sa baguette et couvrit l'eau. Une ligne blanche s'étendit jusqu'à arriver sur l'autre rive. Hermione avait en face d'elle un chemin de glace, d'une largeur d'un mètre environ, qui lui permettait de traverser le fleuve. En effet, rien n'avait échappé à la bataille. Tous les ponts étaient en miettes, disséminés dans la Tamise. Il en restait bien deux, dont le Tower Bridge, mais ils étaient bien trop loin.

_-_ Fichue guerre, vivement qu'elle se finisse, marmonna Hermione en avançant d'un pas expert sur la glace.

Elle traversa ainsi la Tamise. Un Moldu qui passerait dans le coin aurait vu avec stupeur une jeune femme marcher sur de la glace, en plein milieu de l'eau grisonnante… Sauf que aucun Moldu, pas même la police, n'osait s'aventurer ici. Hermione arriva enfin sur l'autre rive. D'un « Windgardium Leviosa », elle se fit léviter sur le quai. En face d'elle se dressait un pâté de maisons plutôt épargné. C'est ici que les sorciers, autant de l'Ordre que les Mangemorts venaient faire leurs courses magiques. Le chemin de traverse et l'allée des embrumes étaient trop surveillées par les deux clans. On trouvait donc une dizaine de boutiques, aux devantures plus ou moins amochées, qui proposaient diverses marchandises, allant des potions plus ou moins dangereuses aux balais. Il y avait une chance, faible certes mais elle existait, de se retrouver face à face avec l'un des membres de l'Ordre. C'était arrivé une fois à Hermione. Elle sortait de la pharmacie magique et avait trouvé Lavande Brown, un sac à la main. Les deux femmes s'étaient mises d'accord pour éviter tout affrontement. C'était le lendemain de la bataille et toutes deux étaient affaiblies…

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers une boutique faite d'un bois sombre. La vitrine était couverte de poussière, de toiles d'araignées et le verre fendu en plusieurs endroits. On aurait très bien pu penser que le magasin était abandonné.

Hermione poussa la porte, dont le bois commençait à moisir et entra. Elle se retrouva dans une pièce sombre, éclairée à la torche. Les vapeurs d'encens montaient à la tête. Des centaines d'objets hétéroclites s'amoncelaient sur les étagères. C'était le plus étrange magasin du coin, tout aussi bizarre que son propriétaire qui sortait de l'arrière boutique. Le vieil homme, qui avait perdu un œil et se tenait sur des béquilles clopina vers Hermione. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage décharné et il s'inclina avec maladresse.

_-_ Mademoiselle, bienvenue dans l'antre de Samuel le borgne ! Vous pouvez…

_-_ Je suis déjà venue, je te remercie, coupa Hermione d'un air irrité.

Il lui faisait son numéro à chaque fois…

_-_ Tu as ma commande ? demanda-t-elle en résistant à l'envie de jeter un sort pour purifier un peu l'air.

Le vieil homme se courba et disparu dans son arrière boutique. Hermione entendit des bruits de casse, des grognements étouffés et elle soupira. Le dénommé Samuel réapparut, tenant plusieurs colliers à la main. Hermione prit ceux qu'il lui tendait et observa d'un œil critique les bijoux, sous la lumière de sa baguette. Elle entendait la respiration rauque et précipitée de Samuel qui l'insupportait au plus haut point. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, Hermione déposa les colliers dans un petit sac attaché à sa robe. Elle prit dans une poche secrète une dizaine de Gallions et les tendit au vieil homme, dont l'œil restant brillait de joie.

Il la remercia en s'inclinant plusieurs fois et fut prit d'un rire nerveux.

_-_ Si je peux me permettre Miss… dit il d'une voix rocailleuse. Ces objets sont d'une grande magie mais… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est à même de repérer les mensonges dans l'esprit des plus forts… Pourquoi donc…

_-_ Ca ne vous concerne aucunement, répliqua Hermione d'une voix tranchante. Je vous apporte le reste de la somme la semaine prochaine.

Elle tourna les talons sans demander son reste. Elle détestait venir ici mais étrangement, était la seule à être respectée. La Mangemorte venait d'acquérir, entre autre, un talisman de Cassandre. Il empêchait celui qui le portait de divulguer des informations et permettait à un Légilimens l'accès à la mémoire et aux souvenirs, même ceux enfouis par la plus puissante magie.

Voldemort avait vu que Malefoy détenait des secrets qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause de sortilèges infranchissables… Même par lui. Ces sorts résultaient d'un mélange d'ancienne Magie, combinée aux runes et aux sortilèges oubliés. Peu de personnes maîtrisaient la pratique de cacher la mémoire. Narcissa Malefoy en faisait parti…

Hermione retrouva avec bonheur la lumière du jour. Elle traversa la rue, fit quelques mètres et entra dans une librairie. Les articles qu'elle commandaient étaient comme toujours accrochés à la porte. La Mangemorte prit sous son bras toute une liasse de journaux et déposa de l'argent sous le paillasson. Puis, elle réduit son tas de papier pour pouvoir le faire entrer dans sa poche. Hermione fit ensuite tout le chemin en sens inverse, pour rentrer au QG. Quand elle y parvint, il n'était pas loin de midi. Hermione déposa tout d'abord les journaux et les précieux bijoux dans sa chambre. Elle prit également trois bougies rouges dans un coffre, traça à la craie un cercle et divers symbole et posa l'un des colliers au milieu. D'un geste de la main, les bougies s'allumèrent et Hermione se concentra. Ca allait être difficile, elle était déjà fatiguée mais le temps lui était compté.

_- Par Gebu et par Elhaz,_

_Que cet objet soit transporté_

_A travers le temps et l'espace, _

_Vers celui de ma pensée _

Le collier prit une teinte plus claire puis dans de petites étincelles disparut. Hermione rangea son matériel et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Elle était maintenant vraiment fatiguée, à cause son escapade au dehors et son incantation qui était d'une très haute Magie, malgré son apparente simplicité. Deux Mangemorts déjeunèrent avec elle et Malefoy. Hermione savait qu'ils étaient Américains et ne leur posa pas de questions. Voldemort commençait à rallier tous ses membres pour le combat final. En ce moment, il n'était plus très présent dans leur QG et ils voyaient défiler chaque jour de nouvelles têtes…

Elle demanda à Malefoy si il ne s'était pas ennuyé et le jeune homme répondit qu'il s'entraînait dans le gymnase pour mieux lui jeter des sorts dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ils débattirent pendant tout le repas, se lançant pics ironiques et sous entendus. Les deux Mangemorts observaient la joute verbale avec amusement.

Après le déjeuner, une Hermione énervée descendit dans les cellules. Elle ouvrit celle de Dean qui dormait, l'immobilisa et le fit monter dans la salle de torture.

Puis, elle ranima le jeune homme, après avoir prit soin de l'attacher. Dean n'avait pas l'air très mal en point. Il manquait de nourriture, c'était certain mais les sorts ne semblaient pas l'avoir marqué plus que ça. Hermione déposa une sphère sur le bureau, passa son doigt dessus. La sphère de couleur translucide se coloria de bleu. Puis, elle se tourna vers Dean.

_-_ Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

La réponse était complètement incongrue mais Dean ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il répliqua qu'il ne dirait rien, malgré la torture. Hermione rétorqua qu'il avait bien lâché des informations la dernière fois. Elle vit les yeux de Dean s'agrandir de surprise mais il n'eut pas le loisir de parler qu'un Doloris le percutait de plein fouet.

Hermione le bâillonna d'un sort en ricanant que ses cris la dérangeaient. Elle s'assis sur le bureau et réfléchit. Dean la regarda faire. Il avait peur, il était terrifié. Ses membres tremblaient et son cœur battait si violement qu'il devait être sur le point de lâcher. Il sentait venir ses larmes et se dit qu'il allait mourir que ça ne pourrait pas être autrement… Mais il ne dirait rien. Il le ferait, il l'avait promis. Promis à Lavande. Il ne la reverrait sans doute jamais. Son cœur se serra douloureusement et la douleur se propagea dans tout son corps. Sa Lavande… Si touchée par la mort… Il serait un de plus. Après avoir perdu sa meilleure amie Parvati Patil et ses parents, lui aussi allait l'abandonner.

Inconsciente aux affreuses pensées qui traversaient l'esprit de Dean, Hermione réfléchissait. Quand elle releva enfin la tête, Dean pleurait et ne semblait à peine s'en rendre compte. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, l'observant comme une bête curieuse. Elle eut envie de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et supprima le sort de mutisme.

_-_ Hermione, balbutia Dean, je sais… je sais que tu n'as… plus… plus vraiment de principes mais…

Il ferma les yeux, secoué par des sanglots. Il était jeune, il ne voulait pas mourir, pas de cette manière…

_-_ Dis à Lavande qu'on se retrouvera, qu'elle ne doit pas pleurer, rester forte et… et… tenir le coup, me venger… venger Parvati…

Sa voix qui s'était emportée d'un coup retomba. Hermione répondit qu'il lui restait des principes et qu'elle le ferait. La Mangemorte semblait presque peinée. Elle était face à un homme qui savait qu'il allait mourir et qui n'avait peur que de parler.

Hermione inspira un grand coup, avant d'envoyer un sort sur Dean.

Deux heures plus tard, elle ressortait de la salle de torture et abandonnait un Dean évanoui, mais toujours vivant, dans sa cellule.

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et regarda la pile de journaux en esquissant une grimace. Les revues de presse n'avaient jamais été dans ses préférences mais elle pensait trouver là une réponse. La Mangemorte se mit donc à feuilleter les journaux avec attention.

* * *

Draco avait, comme Hermione le soupçonnait, très mal dormi. Les cauchemars l'avaient poursuivis jusque deux heures du matin. Il avait eu deux ou trois heures de sommeil agitées puis avait renoncé et s'était levé. Il rêvait de Sarah principalement mais aussi d'amis qu'il s'était faits en dehors du monde de la Magie. Il revoyait la scène de la veille en boucle. Mais à la place du visage révulsé et blafard des nombreux morts, il voyait celui de Sarah. Le jeune homme se réveillait alors en sursaut, le cœur battant comme jamais et tremblant comme une feuille. Il avait prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Millicent Bulstrode qui répondait à ses tentatives de conversation par des « huuuum » ou « ha oui » distraits. Puis Hermione était entrée et il avait comprit à demis mots que Millicent préparait son mariage. Il s'était demandé si s'en était encore un ou arrangé. Son père voulait bien le fiancer à ? autrefois… 

Puis, Draco avait entreprit de visiter une nouvelle fois le QG, histoire de voir si aucune pièce ne lui avait échappé. Curieusement, certaines portes refusaient de s'ouvrir et semblaient soumises à divers sortilèges. Il avait découvert la bibliothèque, pas loin du gymnase d'ailleurs. On n'y trouvait pas que des livres traitant de Magie Noire mais même des histoires à l'eau de rose.

_-_ Pour Flint quand il est en manque, pensa Draco, ricanant intérieurement.

Le jeune homme était ensuite rentré dans sa chambre et avait trouvé avec surprise et bonheur un grand nombre de ses affaires. C'était pour la plupart des choses impersonnelles, des vêtements, trousse de toilette ou livres qu'il avait laissés dans sa planque en partant. Déjà un début… Sans très bien comprendre comment, Draco s'endormit sur un livre consacré aux Langues de Plomb du Ministère de la Magie.

Trois ou quatre heures plus tard, il émergea lentement d'un sommeil lourd avec la terrible envie de se défouler. Il passa manger un morceau puis se dirigea alors vers le gymnase. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que les Mangemorts avaient leur gymnase mais leur QG était véritablement étrange. On aurait dit une petite ville, sans les magasins bien sûr, cachée sous terre. Le gymnase était une pièce aussi vaste que la Grande Salle à Poudlard. Sur tout le côté gauche, des cages s'empilaient, occupés par divers animaux. Que des bestioles dangereuses dont la cage était bien entendue renforcée par des sorts. Au dessus des cages, il y en avait bien une trentaine, de petits soupiraux laissaient filtrer la lumière du jour. Dans la pièce se trouvait également une petite bibliothèque, un nécessaire aux premiers soins, divers instruments et objets de Magie Noire. Sa curiosité avait été attirée par des sphères de couleurs variées. Elles étaient entreposées avec soin dans deux grandes armoires aux portes en verre. Draco avait ouvert l'une d'entre elles et prit une sphère dans la main. Il l'avait inspectée avec attention, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre brusquement dans un nuage de fumée bleue. Complètement déboussolé, Draco avait vu une ombre se former devant lui et un froid intense lui glacer tout le corps. Son cœur s'était serré et la peur l'avait submergé. Il avait comprit pourquoi lorsque la fumée s'était dissipée et qu'il s'était retrouvé face à face avec un Détraqueur.

Un instant complètement hébété, il avait lancé le « Spéro Patronum » d'un ton machinal, en pensant à la fois où Sarah s'était perdue dans un quartier sensible de la ville et qu'il l'avait retrouvée saine et sauve. Un tigre était sorti de sa baguette et le Détraqueur avait disparu, enfermé dans la sphère. Draco avait alors aperçu que des fiches listaient la particularité des sphères. Ainsi toutes contenaient des animaux, êtres et autres étrangetés du monde magique.

Draco supposa que les Mangemorts s'entraînaient avec mais n'avait testé que les plus insignifiant d'entre eux. Il se promit néanmoins d'affronter un jour l'un des dragons, renfermé dans une grosse sphère noire. Puis, il avait trouvé une autre occupation plus à son goût à savoir un sac de sable et des gants de boxe. Le jeune homme avait alors décidé de défouler sa colère là-dessus. Près de trois quart d'heure plus tard, Draco décida de faire une pause. Il s'assit sur un amoncellement d'épais tapis. Il prit sa bouteille d'eau et avala une longue gorgée, avant d'essuyer la sueur qui coulait sur son front. Il était tellement essoufflé que sa gorge le brûlait.

_-_ Lorsque tu te retrouveras face à un membre de l'Ordre, vous ne règlerez pas ça à coups de poings, fit une voix amusée à l'entrée de la pièce.

_-_ Granger ? bafouilla-t-il surpris.

_-_ Malefoy ? ricana la Mangemorte en s'avançant.

Elle avait l'air assez fatigué. Draco ne l'avait pas revue depuis le petit déjeuner où ils avaient échangé leurs habituelles civilités. Elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et observa le sac de sable.

_-_ Je t'imaginais à sa place, fit Draco d'un ton tout naturel.

Hermione hocha la tête en disant que c'était tout naturel et qu'elle-même le faisait en pensant à Flint… Mais qu'elle aurait maintenant une autre victime imaginaire.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda alors Draco, toujours aussi aimable.

_-_ Te dire qu'il y a une réunion demain soir et qu'il faut que tu y sois… Frais et dispo… Ca sera ta première réunion en tant que Mangemort non officiel. Un bon moyen de t'imposer.

Draco fronça les sourcils. « Mangemort non officiel ». Que dirait sa mère si elle le savait ? Elle avait donné sa vie pour qu'il ne le soit pas. En aucune manière, officielle ou non. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait réfléchit au moment de sortir de ce mauvais pas. Rien ne lui était venu à l'esprit. Même les sortilèges de Magie Noire ne résoudraient la situation. Draco savait qu'il pouvait fuir, emporter Sarah avec lui et se cacher… Mais il ne voulait pas lui offrir ce genre de vie. Sa mère aurait été contre, sans aucun doute mais vus les derniers évènements, elle aurait sans doute ravisé son jugement.

_-_ Malefoy, t'es avec moi ? demanda Hermione.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Sa tête était légèrement penchée sur le côté. Elle était intriguée. Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'elle avait bel et bien changé. Hermione avait perdu ce visage rond enfantin et ses cheveux touffus. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, elle avait prit des formes où il faut et grandit. C'était une femme. Ce contraste avec l'image d'adolescente qu'il gardait en mémoire le frappa d'autant plus que la marque sur son bras était légèrement découverte.

_-_ Tu as vendu ta liberté Granger. Comment expliques tu une chose pareille venant d'une femme intelligente comme toi ?

Il vit Hermione redresser la tête, ses sourcils se froncer. Ses yeux étaient animés d'une étrange lueur qu'il pensait être de la colère. La Mangemorte croisa les bras et toisa froidement Draco.

_-_ Ne n'ai pas vendu ma liberté, simplement parce que c'est impossible. On peut vendre ce qu'on a mais pas ce qu'on est. J'obéi c'est tout.

_-_ Et c'est une obéissance volontaire ?

Il la vit hésiter. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Et si il s'amusait à la pousser à bout ? Peut être qu'elle allait lâcher quelque chose.

_-_ Oui, répondit doucement Hermione, comme si elle avait honte qu'on l'entende.

Elle se retourna et sortit si vite que Draco n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter la moindre chose.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et remit les gants de boxe.

_-_ Je te ferais parler Granger, maronna-t-il, quelque soit le temps que cela prendra…

Et il assena un violent coup de poing dans le sac.

* * *

Tous les Mangemorts assis autour de la table se jetaient des regards en coin. Parkinson avait l'air sur le point de fondre en larmes et Flint jouait machinalement avec les boutons de sa veste, signe de nervosité. C'était la première fois que Draco se retrouvait assis à leur table et Voldemort avait eut la bonne idée de le placer entre Hermione et Crabbe… Il connaissait la plupart des Mangemorts tels que Dolohov, Nott, Rokwood pour avoir été des amis de son père. 

Draco espérait qu'on n'allait revenir sur la décision de ne pas le faire Mangemort et lui tatouer cette affreuse marque sur le bras… Mais pour l'instant, ses compagnons avaient vraiment l'air anxieux, tous sauf Hermione qui abordait son sourire en coin, et Draco en déduisit qu'aucun n'avait su trouver pourquoi les Moldus s'étaient enfuis lors de leur dernière escapade.

Un petit homme grassouillet entra à ce moment dans la pièce et se chargea d'allumer un feu, près du fauteuil habituel de Voldemort. Draco vit Hermione suivre le moindre de ses mouvements, les sourcils froncés et les yeux étincelants. Il songea que si c'était lui qu'elle regardait comme ça, il se serait enfui en courant. Puis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit son apparition. Tous les Mangemorts se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Draco les imita, un temps en retard. Le sourire ironique d'Hermione s'agrandit.

Voldemort se posa dans son fauteuil et se rapprocha de la table. Il esquissa un sourire à faire peur et balaya l'assemblée de ses yeux rouges.

_-_ Très bien, qui veut commencer ? dit il, sa voix glacée pas plus élevée qu'un murmure mais que Hermione détestait.

Tous les Mangemorts s'observèrent d'un air gêné. Puis, une jeune fille que Draco ne connaissait pas déclara d'une voix tremblante que les Moldus avaient peut être été prévenus par l'Ordre. Un ange passe. Voldemort se redressa. C'était mauvais, il n'était paraît il pas très sympathique à voir en colère… Même sans l'être d'ailleurs. Alors Hermione leva la main pour réclamer la parole, comme si elle était encore à Poudlard.

_-_ Quoi ? aboya Voldemort en dardant ses yeux rouges dans sa direction tandis que la fille se ratatinait sur son siège.

Hermione posa un journal sur la table. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le titre qui apparaissait en gras : menaces terroristes sur la ville.

_-_ Le Times, lut Blaise. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

_-_ Un journal Moldu, du même genre que la Gazette du Sorcier, répondit Hermione. Je vous lis l'article ?

La question s'adressait à Voldemort, bien que Hermione n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Il acquiesça lentement, sans détacher son regard d'elle.

_La menace s'intensifie sur la ville. La city demeure toujours aux mains des gangs et les forces de l'ordre, malgré les demandes, n'osent s'y aventurer. Les auteurs de la destruction du centre ville de Londres n'ont toujours pas été arrêtés et continuent de sévir. Ainsi, mercredi dernier, Scotland Yard les a officiellement reconnus comme les auteurs des crimes sanglants du café de Picadilly Circus. Leur marque, une tête dont le serpent sort par la bouche, flotte au dessus des lieux où les victimes sont recensées. Les enquêteurs n'arrivent pas à déterminer de quelle manière cette étrange marque apparaît. De plus, aucun lien clair n'apparaît entre les victimes. Les tueurs semblent frapper au hasard et déboussolent l'équipe chargée de l'enquête. D'après les services secrets, ce groupe composé d'une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes se font appeler « Mangemorts » et sévissent également dans d'autres pays d'Europe. Ils sont reconnaissables au tatouage porté sur leurs avants bras droits et leur tenue vestimentaire composée de noir. Nous recommandons une fois de plus la plus grande prudence à nos concitoyens. Face à cette recrudescence de violence, l'Etat se voit obligé d'imposer un couvre feu. Bill Weasley, secrétaire du premier ministre récemment nommé a bien voulut répondre à notre interview. _

_Il affirme que les débats au sein du parlement sont encore très tendus. Les partisans d'une traque acharnée des gangs demandent la proclamation de l'Etat de guerre tandis que d'autres réclament des négociations par peur des représailles. M Weasley demande également aux participants de la manifestation de samedi d'agir dans la plus grande prudence et de s'armer si nécessaire. Conseil qui relance encore le débat. Les armes à feu dans ce contexte de guerre des gangs doivent elles être plus accessibles pour permettre aux citoyens de se défendre ? Un sondage révèle que près de soixante quinze pour cent des Britanniques ne se sentent plus à l'abri et que soixante pour cent réclament une plus grande sécurité, quitte à transgresser la loi en se procurant des armes. Le week end prochain, la funeste date d'anniversaire de la station Waterloo raniment les animosités existantes contre le pouvoir, jugé incapable d'arrêter cette déferlante meurtrière. C'est malheureusement une affaire à suivre. _

_Nous consacrons une édition spéciale à ces gangs en vente samedi prochain. _

Hermione acheva sa lecture et Draco crut voir un halo de colère émaner de Voldemort.

_-_ Weasley…. Gronda-t-il, faisant d'un coup sursauter les Mangemorts. Je veux voir sa dépouille trôner sur la colonne Nelson le plus vite possible !

_-_ En fait… J'avais une autre idée, proposa Draco avec une audace presque insolente.

Si nous réussissons à contrôler Weasley avec l'Impérum, il pourrait ainsi révéler aux médias Moldus l'existence de l'Ordre comme ennemi public. Ainsi, Potter et sa troupe serait poursuivit par nous mais aussi par la police Moldue. Inutile de tuer ce Weasley, il pourrait nous être bien plus utile vivant.

Son intelligence le surprenait des fois…

_-_ Surtout que l'Etat de guerre va sans doute être proclamé, ajouta Hermione.

_-_ L'Etat de guerre ? demanda Pansy en haussant les sourcils.

Hermione retient un soupir. Il est vrai que les Mangemorts n'avaient pas l'habitude de ce genre de termes parfaitement Moldus. Elle tenta donc de leur expliquer que ce n'est pas une guerre proprement dite, en fait c'est à mi chemin entre la guerre et la paix. Il y a deux ennemis déclarés et tant qu'aucune hostilité ne se produit, leurs relations ne changent pas.

_-_ Ennemis déclarés ? Mais ils ne savent même pas contre qui ils se battent !

_-_ D'où le fait d'utiliser Weasley pour le leur apprendre, intervint Draco qui retrouvait son attitude hautaine.

_-_ Exactement, approuva Hermione, qui semblait heureuse de voir que quelqu'un la suivait.

_-_ Mais ils disent dans ton journal… commença Draco.

_-_ Cette décision est très controversée mais elle a été adoptée il y a deux semaines déjà. Les Moldus sont tenus dans l'ignorance pour le moment, l'Etat attends de voir comment vont évoluer les choses pour savoir si l'opinion publique y est favorable. Alors il l'annoncera officiellement… C'est Dean Thomas qui m'en a parlé entre deux séances… ajouta Hermione.

_-_ Je ne comprends rien à ces satanés Moldus ! soupira Rookwood en passant une main sur son visage.

_-_ Il reste aussi le problème des armes à feu, compléta Flint. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler mais il paraît qu'elles sont meurtrières.

Crabbe ricana tout haut, tandis que Milicent et Pansy échangeaient un regard intrigué. ? Lestrange et Milient Bulstrode protestèrent, comme si les Moldus étaient incapable d'une telle chose.

Voldemort leva alors la main, les faisant tous taire.

_-_ Dolohov et Flint, occuper vous de Weasley. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons faire qu'attendre et rassembler des informations. Monsieur Zambini…

_-_ Nous allons reprendre les tours de garde, annonça Blaise.

Tous les Mangemorts grimacèrent, l'air contrit mais aucun d'eux n'osa élever la voix. Veiller la nuit durant deux heures dans le froid et le paysage chaotique n'était pas quelque chose de très réjouissant. Blaise demanda alors de former des groupes de deux et qui serait avec qui.

_-_ Je serais avec Malefoy, annonça tranquillement Hermione.

Draco se tourna vers elle d'un bloc, les sourcils arqués. Blaise garda sa plume en l'air, attendant sans doute qu'Hermione l'informe que c'était une blague. Flint, Pansy et quelques autres gardaient les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_-_ Comme ça tu pourras rester avec Pansy, ajouta placidement la jeune femme.

Blaise et Hermione se fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes puis le Mangemort inscrivit les noms sur le parchemin.

Pansy regardait Hermione avec l'air de la fille qui ne comprend pas tout. Draco savait que Hermione et Blaise s'étaient disputés à propos de Dean. Il avait plus ou moins deviné que l'un voulait intensifier la torture pour le faire parler et que l'autre préférait la méthode plus douce mais plus longue et pénible. Il ne savait pas lequel soutenait la violence ou la cruauté mais il avait alors pensé que tous deux étaient complètement ravagés pour se disputer sur la manière dont il fallait tuer un homme.

Les Mangemorts attendirent ensuite que Voldemort leur dise de quitter la table mais il n'en fut rien. Le Mage Noir se leva doucement et tous les mouvements cessèrent. Il avait cette sorte d'aura inquiétante et paralysante qui imposait silence et respect… Peur également.

Draco remarqua qu'aucun des Mangemorts ne regardait directement Voldemort dans les yeux. Soit parce qu'ils savaient que c'était un maître en Occlumantie, soit parce que ses yeux rouges mettaient encore plus mal à l'aise qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Ou les deux alors.

_-_ La bataille finale approche, fit Voldemort d'une voix basse et froide. Je vais devoir m'absenter de plus en plus régulièrement. Mlle Bulstrode, je vous charge d'agrandir notre quartier général. Chaque jour, à partir de la mi Avril, de nouveaux fidèles viendront se joindre à nous. Je n'ai pour le moment aucune estimation du chiffre mais Nott va se charger de connaître ceux de l'ennemi. A l'approche de cette bataille, je veux un entraînement plus qu'intensif. Je ne tolèrerai aucune erreur, aucune faiblesse. Disposez !

D'un même mouvement, (excepté Draco pas encore habitué) les Mangemorts se levèrent et s'inclinèrent.

_-_ Vous deux, restez !

Hermione tressaillit et lança un regard d'avertissement à Draco. C'était eux dont il parlait. Blaise quitta en premier la pièce, l'air furieux, suivit par les autres. Le dernier ferma la porte, laissant seuls Hermione, Draco et Voldemort.

_-_ Vous l'avez ? demanda le seigneur des Ténèbres à Hermione.

_-_ Oui maître. J'ai fait des tests dessus. Il est puissant, fiable et indestructible.

_-_ Bien ! Donnez le lui !

Hermione sortit de sa poche une chaîne argentée à laquelle un médaillon pendait. Draco fit un pas en arrière. Pour deux raisons. Voldemort avait esquissé un sourire terriblement satisfait qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ses yeux rouges brillaient d'une lueur bien connue du jeune homme, pour l'avoir vue si souvent dans les yeux de son père. La cupidité.

Ensuite, parce qu'il savait ce qu'était la chaîne que tenait Hermione. C'était un objet magique extrêmement puissant, un talisman de Cassandre. Et il lui était destiné. Voldemort allait pouvoir lire en lui aussi facilement qu'il le ferait d'un livre. Il ne devait pas, il y avait bien trop d'informations capitales dans sa mémoire cachée. Hermione et Voldemort, se rendant compte du trouble de Draco, se tournèrent d'un même geste vers lui. Le jeune homme était paralysé.

Hermione s'approcha de lui et passa la chaîne autour de son cou d'un geste vif.

Draco sentit comme un courant électrique se propager dans tout son corps. Voldemort se plaça devant lui et posa ses deux mains blafardes et glacées sur ses tempes. Draco vit Hermione reculer et l'air inquiet de son visage. Puis, un flash de lumière l'aveugla. Il sentit une terrible douleur lui traverser la tête. Il retient un cri. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. La douleur à l'intérieur de son crâne s'intensifiait affreusement. Draco crut qu'il allait s'évanouir. C'était insupportable, lancinant.

Puis, la souffrance s'atténua un peu et il vit des images défiler à une vitesse folle. La pression exercée sur sa tête recommença. Puis, les lames de fer qui semblaient s'être plantée de chaque côté de sa tête se retirèrent. Une violente décharge traversa tout son corps et il hurla. Les points de couleur passaient devant ses yeux clos. Draco sentit un choc violent le blesser. Puis, peu à peu, la douleur disparut, l'étau autour de sa tête se desserra. Il posa doucement les mains sur ses tempes, toujours incapable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Draco ne sut pas combien de temps il resta là. Sa vision s'améliora doucement mais les battements de son cœur semblaient résonner dans sa tête. Draco se rendit compte qu'il était étendu à terre. Il était toujours dans la salle de réunion. Hermione et Voldemort ne s'occupaient pas de lui. Draco leva ses mains devant lui. Il ne saignait pas des tempes mais avait toujours cette désagréable sensation d'avoir été percuté de plein fouet par un Cognard… Si ce n'est deux.

Le jeune homme resta une ou deux minutes à terre. Voldemort avait sans doute eu accès à ses souvenirs, même eux cachés par sa mère. Satané talisman ! Il tenta de l'enlever mais c'était impossible. Une force étrange et invisible maintenait fermement le bijou à son cou. Draco se redressa tout doucement et fut prit d'un vertige. Une nausée lui vint et déséquilibré, il tomba de nouveau au sol. Puisque j'y suis, autant y rester, songea Draco néanmoins fortement blessé dans sa fierté. Il tourna la tête vers Hermione qui était face à Voldemort. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains une sphère bleutée. Draco se concentra un peu, oubliant le martèlement incessant dans sa tête.

Il entendit alors une voix qu'il connaissait.

_- Dis à Lavande qu'on se retrouvera, qu'elle ne doit pas pleurer, rester forte et… et… tenir le coup, me venger… venger Parvati _

Draco comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de Dean Thomas, non sans une bonne minute de réflexion. C'était une sphère enregistreuse. On les utilisait pour stoker une quantité de données impressionnante. Ces sphères étaient utilisées pour enregistrer les débats au ministère de la Magie, les procès ou même les cours compliqués pour les futurs Médicomages.

Les Mangemorts enregistraient leurs séances de torture… Chacun son truc.

Draco inspira un long moment puis s'assit. Il s'aida d'une chaise à ses côtés pour se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient. Il se força à se contrôler mais ses muscles n'obéissaient pas. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il était réveillé et Voldemort passa la main sur la sphère, ce qui fit taire les hurlements de Dean Thomas.

_-_ Vous n'avez pas un passé appréciable en tout point monsieur Malefoy, dit il. Mais rien de ce qui était caché ne met en doute votre loyauté. Ma confiance ne s'acquiert pas ainsi. Il reste vos preuves à faire, comme je vous l'ai déjà affirmé.

_-_ Bienvenue chez les Mangemorts ! ajouta une Hermione souriante.

_-_ Soyez digne de ce que je vous accorderais, chuchota Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.

Draco hésita un instant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi mais Le Seigneur des Ténèbres venait en quelque sorte de le reconnaître digne de figurer parmi ses rangs. Il devait profiter de ça. Manquer de respect en ce moment, ou sembler indifférent ne serait pas une bonne tactique. Ravalant sa fierté, Draco s'inclina légèrement.

_-_ Je le ferais… Maître.

Hermione lui adressa un regard étonné tandis que Voldemort souriait de plus belle. Il lui ordonna de ramener Draco dans sa chambre. Elle s'exécuta.

Draco repoussa la jeune femme et eut la force de marcher seul mais avec grand peine. Il s'effondra sur son lit dès son arrivée.

_-_ Ca n'a pas du être facile et j'en suis désolée. Mais je ne pouvais pas te prévenir, lui dit Hermione.

Draco maronna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse. Il voulait d'abord se reposer puis réfléchir. Hermione lui dit de reprendre des forces, qu'elle lui apporterait à manger dans une heure. Draco n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner de son amabilité car déjà il sombrait dans le sommeil.

* * *

Et vala ! Ca fait un moment que j'ai fini ce chap c pr ça que je l'ai posté (entre 2 épreuves) alors pr ceux qui lisent « pk » vs énervez pas, le prochain chap sera bientôt là !  
Heu… Une review ?  
bizouS d'une garce 


	6. Lorsqu'on commence à parler

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : tjs rien à moi, ca n'a pas changé !

Rating : T ou PG-13

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Draco est depuis cinq jours au QG des Mangemorts. Draco assiste à une réunion où sont prises quelques décisions : Bill Weasley va être soumis à l'Impérum, Voldemort va s'absenter pour recruter pour le combat final, les tours de garde reprennent. Voldemort lui a remis un médaillon de Cassandre dont il ne peut se débarrasser.

RAR :

_Sam malefoy_ : lol ! nan c pas Hermione, en fait la nouvelle Aurore n'est pas une personne. C'est… heu… peut pas le dire ! Je dois vs embêter avec les énigmes hein ? Et t pas une pauvre ignorante c moi qui fait plein de ss entendus ! merki bcp pr ta review et j'espère que la suite va te plaire !  
_Zeeve lelula_ : merciii bcp ! et bizous  
_Jay_ : pk elle est aimable ? ben pke elle a vrt pas été sympa sur ce coup là… Et vi Hermione et Draco vont finir ensemble mais dans un bon moment alors patience…

_Lili-rose_ : deux compliments en 1 ! c vrt zentil ! jsuis contente que ca te plaise mais je peux pas encore te dire qui est Sarah… désolée ! Merci de ta review ! bizzz  
_Miss.S.Black_ : merciiii ! vala la suite qui j'espère te plaira ! bizou !  
Mon ti blabla : ça a pas été facile à écrire, parce que je dois faire très attention à tt ce que je met... En plus avec les résultats du bac (traduction : les gens à consoler) et mes vac à préparer… Dsl de mon retard ! Je dédicace spécialement ce chap à tous ceux qui ont eu leurs résultats hier, qu'ils aient leur bac (ou autre exam) ou pas (dans ce cas sincèrement dsl). Et merde pr ceux du rattrapage !

**6) Lorsqu'on commence à "parler"**

Draco se réveilla brutalement. Il s'assit dans son lit et sa main attrapa sa baguette magique à une vitesse stupéfiante. Il resta une longue minute ainsi, écoutant le moindre bruit.

Sa chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité. Draco était toujours dans le QG mais ne comprenait pas comment il était arrivé là. Il fronça les sourcils et tenta de se souvenir. Puis, les images affluèrent. Le médaillon de Cassandre, Voldemort, la douleur, le retour dans sa chambre… Et Granger qui s'excusait.

_-_ Quelle sale petite peste… gronda le jeune homme, furieux.

Il avait l'impression d'être passé sous les roues des camions Moldus. Tous ses muscles étaient curieusement tendus, comme après ses entraînements de Quidditch, quand il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'échauffer. Draco savoura un instant le silence puis observa le médaillon autour de son cou. Pendant que Voldemort lisait en lui, sa peau au contact de la chaîne semblait avoir été brûlée. Draco essaya de le retirer mais rien à faire, le bijou revenait toujours autour de son cou. Il abandonna finalement et laissa la chaîne sous son tee-shirt.

Draco consulta l'horloge magique de sa chambre. Deux heures vingt du matin et il n'avait aucune envie de dormir.

Il pensa alors à Dean. A cette heure là, plus personne ne devait rôder dans les couloirs. Le jeune homme se décida rapidement. Il se leva et enfila sa cape de sorcier, avant de sortir de sa chambre, baguette à la main. Le QG n'était pas très accueillant de jour mais lorsque toutes les lumières artificielles étaient éteintes, ça donnait carrément une atmosphère d'outre tombe. Draco murmura un « Lumos » et se dirigea vers la cuisine, essayant de balayer l'air pesant qui rendait l'obscurité encore plus oppressante. Le jeune homme, toujours aux aguets, entra dans la pièce. Il ouvrit un placard, regarda rapidement ce qu'il offrait et prit un morceau de gâteau qu'il glissa dans une poche de sa robe. Puis, il tenta de se souvenir des paroles de Blaise et traversa presque la moitié du QG. Puis, dans un endroit dont les murs suintaient d'eau, il descendit un escalier. Il vit une porte en bois sur le côté et l'entrebâilla. Un simple coup d'œil le renseigna. Les cellules ne devaient pas être loin de la salle de torture… Il continua de descendre pour arriver dans une salle ronde. Draco grimaça. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller voir tous ses pauvres malheureux qui croupissaient ici.

Il se rendit compte à ce moment qu'il n'avait pas de clé, ni de mot de passe et que les portes devaient être très protégées. Tant pis, il ferait avec… Et avec de la Magie Noire si c'était cela s'avérait nécessaire. Draco fronça les sourcils et se concentra. Il savait que son instinct pouvait le guider. Il tendit lentement le bras vers une des cellules. Au bout de deux ou trois minutes, Draco fit de même avec une autre. Il sentit alors de légers picotements se répandre le long de son bras tendu. Le jeune homme sourit de contentement et s'avança vers la porte. Il pointa sa baguette en direction de la serrure et inspira un grand coup.

_-_ Alohofortza !

Puis, il se recula vivement le plus loin possible. Deux secondes plus tard, la porte volait en éclat, projetant des morceaux de bois à travers toute la pièce mais sans un bruit. Draco se dirigea alors vers la cellule maintenant ouverte. C'était bien celle de Dean. Le prisonnier semblait avoir été réveillé, étant donné la sale tête et l'air ahuri qu'il abordait. Il était vêtu assez simplement, une chemise fine et un jean, et devait grelotter de froid. Dean regardait Draco avec un mélange d'appréhension et de frayeur. Draco recomposa la porte d'un tour de baguette puis entra dans la cellule.

_-_ Tu dois te les geler ici, fit il remarquer en s'asseyant sur le misérable banc qui servait de couchette.

_-_ Après Hermione te voilà, cracha Dean d'une voix cassée. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? J'ai dit que je ne parlerais pas ! Je n'ai rien dit, et ça ne changera pas !

_-_ Je suis pas là pour te torturer, j'ai d'autres occupations moins macabres, rétorqua Draco en sortant de sa poche le morceau de gâteau.

Il le lança à Dean qui l'attrapa d'un geste presque mécanique. Il regarda le part d'un œil méfiant, comme si il allait lui exploser à la figure. Draco vit alors que les traits de son visage était creusé, que des cernes noires apparaissaient sous ses yeux et que son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique. Il lui rappelait les prisonniers qui étaient passés à Azkaban mais juste une ou deux semaines. Le jeune homme remarqua également qu'hormis le visage, Dean semblait étonnamment en bonne forme. Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui avait été torturé à plusieurs reprises…

_-_ Ya pas de véritasérum, avança Draco puisque Dean ne se décidait toujours pas. Je veux juste en savoir plus sur Granger.

Dean arrêta de contempler le gâteau pour regarder Malefoy d'un air intrigué.

_-_ T'es Mangemort tout comme elle, va lui demander ce que tu veux savoir directement…

_-_ Je ne suis pas Mangemort ! siffla Draco d'une voix inquiétante.

Dean fut parcourut d'un frisson. Ses yeux allaient de la baguette à Draco, au gâteau, à la porte, à Draco… Qui lui dit que c'était inutile de chercher à filer et que si lui ne pouvait déjà pas s'enfuir, Dean ne le ferait certainement pas. Sur ce, il lui montra son avant bras, totalement vierge de tout tatouage. Dean sembla alors prendre confiance et mordit dans le gâteau. Le prisonnier devait avoir faim, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il le dévora. Il fut ensuite prit d'une quinte de toux inquiétante. Draco s'apprêta à venir l'aider mais Dean recula vivement.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu fous ici alors ? murmura Dean, la voix éraillée. Pourquoi tu peux pas t'en aller ?

_-_ Prisonnier tout comme toi. On peut en venir au fait ? Je voudrais savoir ce qui a décidé Granger à devenir Mangemorte.

_-_ Aucune idée, répondit sincèrement l'ancien Gryffondor après s'être remis de sa surprise. Elle a commencé à se détacher de nous en sixième année. Mais pourquoi elle a mal tourné, je ne peux pas te le dire.

_-_ Oui, c'est vrai. Elle a fréquenté d'autres élèves… La plupart destinés à devenir Mangemorts d'ailleurs. Et elle a débuté la Magie Noire. Ca se sentait…

Draco semblait réfléchir tout haut. Dean s'était allongé, recroquevillé sur sa paillasse. Sa respiration était sifflante et ponctuée de toux plus ou moins violentes.

_-_ C'est aussi en sixième année qu'elle ne parlait plus à Potter et Weasley ? demanda Draco.

_-_ Ouais je crois bien. Mais son attitude était étrange.

_-_ C'est-à-dire ?

_-_ Ben… On aurait dit qu'elle regrettait de ne plus les voir. Mais d'un autre côté, Hermione semblait les mépriser autant que toi. Un paradoxe vivant celle là.

Dean fut de nouveau interrompu par une toux. Il agrippa le maigre drap sale qui était posé sur le banc. Après il inspira une grande bouffée d'air et sembla incapable de respirer normalement pendant une bonne minute. Le prisonnier tremblait et était agité de légers spasmes. Draco savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps dans ces conditions. C'était horrible de se dire que l'homme à qui on parlait serait peut être mort dans une semaine voir quelques jours…

Draco détacha alors sa cape et la tendit à Dean, plus étonné que jamais. Le Gryffondor abandonna toute fierté s'en enveloppa.

_-_ Elle était inquiète quand Harry et Ron avaient des problèmes mais elle les ignorait royalement et leur cassait du sucre sur le dos. Un paradoxe... Et eux ne se résignaient jamais à la critiquer et la défendaient. Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, malgré le fait qu'elle voie des Serpentards pour pratiquer la Magie Noire.

La voix de Dean sembla mourir dans sa gorge. Draco sut qu'il ne devait pas abuser. Il pointa sa baguette sur le sol et fit apparaître un feu. Si l'ancien Gryffondor ne lui avait jamais été sympathique, il était sur le point de mourir de la faute des gens qu'il détestait. Alors il pouvait bien alléger un peu son calvaire.

_-_ Je t'aime pas Thomas mais je te laisserais bien partir si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, dit Draco en se levant. Bon courage.

Dean le regarda partir les yeux froncés mais Draco sortit et ferma la porte sans se retourner. On allait sans doute lui demander des comptes pour sa cape mais il avait déjà une réponse toute faite. Tenter de gagner la confiance de l'ennemi pour le faire parler. Bien sûr, les Mangemorts ne pouvaient pas deviner que c'est uniquement sur Hermione qu'il attendait des réponses. Draco remonta alors se coucher, en oubliant le médaillon accroché à son cou. Il savait se faire oublier et c'était justement là une de ses grandes qualités…

* * *

La journée n'avait pas été facile. Etant donné qu'ils étaient un lundi, beaucoup de Mangemorts ne travaillaient pas. Rokwood avait donc eut la bonne idée d'organiser une sorte de tournoi pour désigner le meilleur duelliste. Draco en avait profité pour montrer qu'il était aussi bon, voir meilleur qu'eux, en Magie Noire. Il avait rapidement terrassé ses premiers adversaires, sous l'œil attentif des autres Mangemorts. La difficulté s'était corsée au bout du troisième tour, quand il ne restait pour la majeure partie que des anciens Mangemorts tels que Rokwood, Dolohov, Nott, Mulciber et autre. Il restait également Blaise, Hermione et un ancien Serpentard qui avait quelques années de plus qu'eux. Blaise s'était fait éliminer par Nott qui était parti au tour d'après, blessé par Hermione.

Draco eut la fierté de rester jusqu'en « demi finale » où il affronta Dolohov. Après un quart d'heure de combat acharné, de feintes et ruses plus ou moins dans les règles, un sort d'écartèlement l'avait finalement eut. A sa grande joie, Hermione s'était également faite battre par Rokwood.

La finale se déroula donc entre Rokwood et Dolohov. Le combat atteignait une violence assez inimaginable. Les deux hommes s'envoyaient des sorts de plus en plus puissants. Draco du même en éviter un qui explosa un soupirail derrière lui.

Voldemort était rapidement passé pour parler à Nott et Flint de Bill Weasley. Les Mangemorts étaient partis au fur et à mesure, ne laissant enfin que Blaise Zambini et Parkinson. Ils ne lésinaient pas sur leur travail pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Chacun voulait attirer ses faveurs, obtenir plus de puissance ou les fameux cadeaux dont certains parlaient… Le soir venu, Draco enfila son manteau et tenta de repérer la sortie de ce qu'il appelait le trou à rat. Après s'être retrouvé deux ou trois fois dans un cul de sac, il tomba finalement sur l'escalier magique qui permettait l'accès à l'extérieur. A part la cuisine, la salle de réunion, le gymnase et la bibliothèque, Draco avait plutôt du mal à s'y repérer. Il sortit dans la nuit et fut frappé par un vent glacial. L'endroit était déjà sordide le jour mais la nuit, c'était encore pire. Le champ de ruine plongé dans l'obscurité, les pans de bâtiments écroulés se dressant dans la nuit donnaient une vision cauchemardesque de la city.

_-_ Par ici ! entendit il.

Il vit qu'un petit espace avait été aménagé entre trois pans de murs rescapés. Un feu était enfermé dans un bocal de manière que la lumière soit presque nulle mais que la chaleur permette de ne pas geler sur place. Hermione était assise à même le sol, penchée vers le feu qu'elle observait. Elle avait quelque chose de triste dans le regard et Draco ne comprenait pas comment elle changeait aussi facilement d'expression, passant d'une neutralité totale à une douleur qui figeait tous ses traits. Il s'avança vers elle et s'assit à côté, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent. Hermione, dont les cheveux détachés volaient tranquillement autour de son visage, restait immobile, les yeux dans le vide.

_-_ Tu as envie qu'on s'entretue Granger ? dit il après un moment de silence.

_-_ Nous allons passer pas mal de temps ensemble. Contre mon grès, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Il faudrait enterrer la hache de guerre. Nos disputes sont stupides et infondées.

La voix d'Hermione était dure et tranchante, ne correspondait pas trop à son discours. Comme si il avait été prononcé à contre cœur… Mais Draco acquiesça doucement. Il ne s'attendait pas trop à ça. La nuit de ce qu'il appelait sa renaissance lui revint en mémoire. Dix huit ans sous la domination d'un homme qui l'avait endoctriné dès sa plus jeune enfance avait été réduits en poussière l'espace d'une nuit. Il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour cela, pour ce cadeau qu'elle avait payé de sa vie. L'image de cette merveilleuse femme revenait régulièrement dans ses rêves. Son visage doux, blanc comme de la fine porcelaine. Ses cheveux blonds encadrant ce visage, sa bouche si pâle et si fine. Et ses grands yeux gris bleus, les mêmes que les siens, qui ce jour là étaient restés ouverts… Même dans la mort elle était restée belle…

_-_ C'est d'accord, marmonna Draco sans regarder Hermione. Il va y avoir du travail.

_-_ Sûr, répondit la jeune femme avec l'ombre d'un sourire.

_-_ J'aimerai bien savoir ce que sont devenus les gens de Poudlard, commença Draco. Je suis resté un peu… heu… hors du monde…

Hermione apprécia l'effort qu'il faisait pour éviter qu'il parle d'elle et pour avoir une conversation à peu près normale. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne se sauteraient pas à la gorge ce soir… Avec un peu de chance…

_-_ La plupart de mes anciens camarades de Gryffondor mais aussi quelques uns de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle sont soit entrés dans l'Ordre, soit essaient de mener une vie correcte. Potter a remplacé Dumbledore à sa mort.

_-_ Lors de l'attaque de Poudlard, en septième année c'est ça ? En même temps que l'autre bigleuse cinglée…

_-_ Tu parles de Trelawney là ?

_-_ De qui d'autre sinon ? ricana Draco.

Hermione ébaucha un sourire emprunt de nostalgie. Elle lui raconta l'habitude qu'elle avait d'annoncer une mort certaine à Potter, ce qui fit arracha un sourire à Draco.

_-_ Tes camarades Serpentards sont ici, comme tu as pu le voir... Il y a eut des pertes chez nous évidemment. Avery et Macnair sont morts il y a six mois et la semaine dernière c'était Bellatrix Lestrange… A moi maintenant ! Qu'est devenu ton père ? On a jamais eu de ses nouvelles depuis…

_-_ Depuis une certaine nuit de Décembre. Il est mort.

Hermione resta sans voix un instant. Ils n'étaient jamais parvenus à savoir ce qu'était devenu Lucius Malefoy et ça avait provoqué de nombreuses colères chez Voldemort. On l'avait alors porté disparu et les recherches infructueuses avaient été stoppées il y a deux mois de cela. Depuis, le poste vacant de bras droit de Voldemort était très prisé. Hermione pensait que la mort de Lucius Malefoy avait quelque chose à voir avec celle de sa femme, visiblement tuée la même nuit au manoir. Elle savait pour avoir interrogé Elfes de Maison et amis des Malefoy que Draco n'ignorait rien de ce qu'il s'était passé et pourrait même avoir été présent.

Sans trop comprendre pourquoi, ils se mirent à parler de leurs souvenirs à Poudlard. Ce n'était pas si loin finalement. Trois années qu'ils avaient achevés leurs études. Et trois années qu'ils étaient plongés dans une guerre qui semblait ne plus en finir.

Néanmoins, Hermione fut assez étonnée de voir avec quelle maturité et esprit critique Draco se jugeait lorsqu'ils étaient étudiants. Il reconnaissait même que Potter était meilleur que lui au Quidditch mais sans oublier d'ajouter tout de même que le survivant avait une sacrée chance. Hermione se souvient d'un match lors de leur deuxième année, où le bras d'Harry s'était retrouvé sans os à cause de Lockhart. Draco lui demanda ce qui la faisait sourire et elle lui expliqua platement.

_-_ Toujours le centre d'attention à n'importe quel prix, ricana Draco.

_-_ Tu n'étais pas mieux, à geindre affalé à terre ! se rappela Hermione en retenant un éclat de rire.

_-_ Epargne moi ce genre de souvenirs, maugréa Draco profondément vexé.

_-_ Ou le jour où le professeur Maugrey…

_-_ Lorsque j'ai agrandit tes dents, coupa Draco avant la fin de la phrase.

_-_ Lorsque je t'ai frappé…

_-_ Espèce de… commença l'ancien Serpentard, d'une voix furieuse.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens d'un air à la fois de défi et interrogateur. Ils s'observèrent ainsi une trentaine de seconde avant que Draco ne puisse retenir un sourire, en entraînant également un de la part d'Hermione. Gênés, ils se tournèrent vers le feu.

_-_ N'empêche que j'étais meilleur que toi en potions ! bougonna Draco, au bout d'un moment.

_-_ Menteur ! C'est uniquement parce que tu étais le petit préféré de Rogue !

_-_ C'est faux !

_-_ Vrai ! rétorqua Hermione, d'un air exaspéré.

_-_ Faux !

_-_ VRAI !

_-_ Rhaaa ! Tu es encore plus agaçante qu'à Poudlard !

_-_ Moi ? Agaçante ? Nan mais tu peux parler !

Leur tentative de discussion civilisée venait d'échouer pitoyablement. Hermione resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules avec un grognement de désespoir. Draco se plongea dans la contemplation du « paysage ». Les deux clans, Ordre comme Mangemort, n'y étaient pas allé de main morte. On racontait dans sa planque qu'il y avait toutes sortes de créatures étranges et Draco avait reconnu la description de dragons, Détraqueurs et géants entre autre. Les pertes civiles avaient été terribles ce jour là. Près de cent mille victimes Moldues, tuées plus ou moins directement. Cette pensée eut l'effet d'un flash back pour le jeune homme. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione qui tentait de se réchauffer, les mains tendues vers le feu.

_-_ Pourquoi tu as dis a Zambini que j'avais tué des Moldus ? demanda Draco, incapable de se taire.

Hermione sembla réfléchir un moment puis poussa un long soupir exaspéré et leva les yeux au ciel.

_-_ Ca t'arrive jamais de réfléchir ? Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai amené ici ! En conséquence si tu gaffes, si tu te plantes, ça va me retomber dessus ! Et comme j'ai de sérieuses chances de devenir bras droit du Maître, j'aimerais pas qu'un imbécile comme toi vienne tout gâcher !

_-_ Bras droit… A la place de mon père hein ? Remarque à vingt ans c'est plutôt flatteur.

_-_ Sois pas jaloux. Si tu ne t'étais pas enfuit comme un lâche, tu serais déjà à sa place.

_-_ Jamais Granger ! Et si vouloir réfléchir par moi-même, ne pas être soumis à des préjugés débiles et ne dépendre de personne est synonyme de lâcheté, et bien je suis fier de l'être.

Hermione resta silencieuse. Pourquoi fallait il que chacune de ses paroles la troublent autant ?

Qu'elles soient pleines de sous entendus blessants ? Remarque il avait ses raisons… Qu'elle aimerait bien connaître d'ailleurs. Mais était il sincère ? Les Malefoy étaient réputés pour bien cacher leur jeu.

Ca arrangeait Hermione que Draco ait autant changé mais elle aurait beaucoup plus de mal à acquérir sa confiance. Et c'était essentiel pour leurs plans.

Devait elle lui accorder une seconde chance ? Tout semblait indiquer que oui. Mais il faudrait balayer leurs méfiances réciproques. Et cela prendrait du temps. Ils finirent leur tour de garde dans le plus profond silence puis rentèrent directement se coucher, remplacés par Blaise et Pansy.

* * *

Je sais c court mais je voulais le poster avant de partir en vac et puis j'étais plutôt à la bourre donc…

Heu… review ?

Bizz d'une garce (titulaire d'un bac éco ! hi hi hi !)


	7. Lorsque la mort frappe

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : tjs rien à moi, ca n'a pas changé !

Rating : T ou PG-13

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Draco est depuis cinq jours au QG des Mangemorts. Il assiste à une réunion où sont prises quelques décisions : Bill Weasley va être soumis à l'Impérum, Voldemort va s'absenter pour recruter pour le combat final, les tours de garde reprennent. Voldemort lui a remis un médaillon de Cassandre dont il ne peut se débarrasser. Draco va rendre visite à Dean Thomas toujours prisonnier et fait son premier tour de garde avec Hermione.

RAR : merki bcp à Jay et Zeeve Lelula j'ai pas le tps de rep dsl ! mais vos encouragements me ft vrt très plaisir !

**6) Lorsque la mort frappe**

Draco buvait son café et tentait de se réveiller vainement. Il discutait d'un air morne avec Pansy Parkinson, qui avait l'air aussi réveillée que lui. Tous deux n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur. Draco réalisait qu'il était dans le QG depuis une semaine et n'était jamais sorti sauf pour s'engueuler avec Hermione lors de leurs gardes. De plus, ses amis et Sarah lui manquaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu un mois… Est-ce que ça serait encore long ? Soudain, un hurlement les fit tous deux sursauter. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait dans un grand fracas, et l'un des gonds lâchait. Hermione entra dans la pièce, le visage tordu par la colère. Elle tenait sa baguette si fermement que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanches. Une sorte de halo noir l'entourait, le genre de chose à donner des frissons au plus brave.

- FLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNT ! hurla Hermione en traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées. A son passage, plusieurs tasses ainsi que la cafetière explosèrent. Draco plongea sous la table à temps mais Pansy fut recouverte du liquide brûlant. Elle poussa à son tour un hurlement et se précipita vers le lavabo. Draco se releva rapidement et sortit de la pièce.

- MARCUUUUUUUUUUUUS……………… FLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNT ! beuglait Hermione qui avait déjà disparu dans les couloirs.

Draco lança un sort de localisation et suivit en courant sa baguette qui le mènerait droit à Hermione. En aucun cas il n'aurait manqué une démonstration de force. Il arriva dans la salle à manger, et aussi de réunion, et manqua de percuter Hermione. Elle ne semblait pas le moins du monde se soucier de lui, toute son attention était tournée vers Flint, assis dans un fauteuil. Le jeune homme était d'une pâleur impressionnante et tremblait légèrement. Il tenta de se redonner contenance en se levant calmement.

Son regard était fixé sur la baguette d'Hermione et il esquissa un sourire crispé. Draco, par mesure de prudence, recula de quelques pas. Flint avança doucement, l'air hésitant entre se munir tout de suite de sa baguette et tenter de régler le conflit. Draco pensa que la deuxième solution était vaine étant donné la fureur noire d'Hermione. Le halo noir, que Flint devait aussi voir vu sa mine apeurée, s'était agrandit.

- Hermione ? dit-il d'une petite voix aigu.

La Mangemorte ricana devant son manque visible de courage. Flint fut soudainement soulevé jusqu'au plafond, le heurta brusquement puis retomba lourdement sur le sol. Une chute de trois mètres. Draco grimaça par compassion tandis que Flint, complètement étourdi n'arrivait pas à se relever. Hermione n'avait absolument pas bougé, son attaque avait été tellement fulgurante qu'il n'avait même pas pu réagir. Sans attendre, elle lança un sort sur le jeune homme, le forçant à se relever.

Le visage en sang, Flint fut obligé de relever la tête. Il semblait vraiment souffrir. Le sort devait être un mélange de celui de lévitation et d'écartèlement… Le genre de sorts qu'affectionnait Hermione. La banalité et la douleur…

- Qui t'a autorisé à interroger Thomas ?

- Quoi ? balbutia Flint, retombé à genoux devant Hermione.

- THOMAS ! hurla Hermione, en l'attrapant par les cheveux.

Elle lui allongea un magnifique coup de poing et on entendit un craquement sinistre. Hermione le releva mais Flint avait sorti sa baguette.

- Endoloris !

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego !

- Petrificus Totalus ! Indepedimenta !

Hermione tomba violement sur le sol, tandis que Flint en profitait pour se relever en titubant. Son nez devait sans doute être cassé, au vu de la forme et du sang. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever la formule de stupéfixtion que Hermione le désarmait et d'un geste de la main le faisait voler contre la cheminée. Flint réussi à amortir sa chute mais le choc avait tout de même été brutal. Draco se dit que Hermione devait adorer faire voler les gens contre diverses choses.

La Mangemorte avança à grands pas vers Flint, le releva de la même manière.

- DEAN THOMAS ! Qui t'a dit de l'interroger !

- Per… personne ! bafouilla Flint. Je… je voulais apporter des informations au Maître…

- C'était mon prisonnier ! Sous MA garde, MA responsabilité !

Draco trouvait la situation et amusante et intrigante. Tout d'abord, voir Hermione dominer une masse comme Flint était assez distrayant. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais été très doué à Poudlard et se plaisait dans le rôle de la brute sans cervelle. Ensuite, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione n'énervait autant jusque parce que Flint avait interrogé son prisonnier, comme elle le disait. Ce n'était pas par compassion car la jeune femme n'avait pas hésité à torturer son ancien compagnon…

- Tu n'avais pas à le toucher ! continuait Hermione, toujours aussi énervée.

- Un accident… protesta faiblement Flint.

- Un accident ? Sa mort était un accident ? Comment veux tu qu'il nous en apprenne plus maintenant qu'il est mort ! HEIN ?

Draco comprit enfin. Alors comme ça Flint s'était amusé avec Thomas avant de le tuer. Et Hermione n'appréciait pas du tout. Draco s'adossa au mur et regarda Hermione assener des grandes claques à Flint qui était visiblement sous l'emprise d'un sortilège qui l'empêchait de bouger mais le gardait tout à fait conscient des évènements.

- Tu aurais du me demander ! hurlait Hermione folle furieuse. TU ! N'AVAIS ! PAS ! A ! LE ! TUER !

Flint fut propulsé sur une étagère de livre. Il la percuta violement et retomba sur le sol, accompagné d'une dizaine de bouquins qui s'écrasèrent sur lui. Hermione lui avait prit sa baguette et il était trop sonné pour tenter la moindre chose. Draco se demanda si il devait intervenir. Jusqu'où était capable d'aller Hermione avec un Mangemort ? C'était une question intéressante, à laquelle il aurait bien voulu associer une réponse…

Hermione fut près de Flint en quelques pas et le releva tout aussi rapidement. Elle lui assena un coup de poing dans le ventre si violent que Draco en resta bouche bée. Hermione attrapa une nouvelle fois le Mangemort par les cheveux et lui assena deux claques magistrales. Draco se dit qu'elle allait finir par le tuer.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger que l'atmosphère de la pièce changea tout à coup. Il se redressa immédiatement et sortit sa baguette. Hermione le sentit également puisqu'elle stoppa net son matraquage alors que Flint n'était plus en mesure de se relever. La pièce n'était plus chaleureuse mais froide et l'air se faisait pensant. Il y eut un moment de silence, puis dans un tourbillon de cape noire, Voldemort apparu. Il planta son regard rouge dans les yeux d'Hermione qui s'empressa de l'incliner, imitée de Flint. Draco déglutit sans bruit. Le Mage Noir était effrayant. Il avait une sorte d'aura, beaucoup plus puissante et malfaisante que celle d'Hermione, qui se dégageait de lui. Tout de cet homme respirait la mort, la souffrance et la puissance. Son maintient était droit et fier, son visage voilé par la colère et ses mains blafardes tenaient sa baguette. Sa respiration devient sifflante tandis que le halo s'intensifiait. Il faisait peur… Figeait littéralement Draco. Il y avait quelque chose de magique qui insufflait une crainte profonde jusqu'au plus profond des trois personnes présentes. C'était incompréhensible, inexplicable ce qui le rendait d'autant plus terrifiant. Draco, qui ne l'aurait jamais avoué bien sûr, avait le ventre douloureusement contracté et le cœur serré par une étrange frayeur. Il avait bien plus peur que le jour où son père avait faillit tuer Narcissa, que le jour où la bande à ? avait attaqué leur planque, ou que la fois où Sarah s'était perdue.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix rauque, glacée et tranchante.

Draco sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et vit le même sur Hermione. Flint, à moitié KO semble il, restait la bouche entre ouverte et clignait des yeux d'un air stupide… Enfin d'un œil étant donné que l'autre était rouge et gonflé.

- Flint a interrogé Dean Thomas, Maître, répondit Hermione dont la voix avait perdu toute trace de colère. Et il l'a tué.

Les yeux de Voldemort se posèrent immédiatement sur Flint qui fit un pas en arrière. La peur se lisait sur son visage, si bien que le Seigneur de Ténèbres esquissa un sourire tout sauf gentil. En fait, la gentillesse ne devait pas faire partie de son vocabulaire. Non, c'était un sourire de prédateur, un sourire effrayant et paralysant tant la méchanceté s'y reflétait.

- Tué après avoir obtenu des informations ? demanda Voldemort dont le ton n'admettait qu'une réponse positive.

Hermione se tourna vers Flint, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tandis que le jeune homme devait encore plus pâle, si c'était possible.

- Je… Je… ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, balbutia Flint avec une petite voix et l'air complètement terrorisé, ce que Draco comprenait facilement.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et avança d'un pas. Draco et Hermione manquèrent de reculer mais se retirent à temps. Soudain, Flint étouffa un cri et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Hermione laissa le champ libre à Voldemort et vint se placer à côté de Draco.

- Il lit dans son esprit c'est ça ? demanda le jeune homme en voyant les yeux révulsés de Flint.

Hermione hocha la tête sans détacher son regard de Flint. Elle avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser à le voir souffrir ainsi.

- Je ressemblais à ça avant que tu me donnes le pendentif ? interrogea Draco en grimaçant.

- Oui… C'était très jouissif de voir ça, ricana sordidement Hermione.

Draco ne répondit pas, trop occupé à voir Flint se tordre de douleur. Au bout d'un moment, Voldemort arrêta. Il dit à Flint d'une voix à glacer le sang que la prochaine fois, c'était la mort. Il lui lança un Doloris avant de se tourner vers Hermione et Draco.

- Il a peut être fait une erreur, mais ce n'est pas un prétexte pour voir mes Mangemorts s'entretuer. Il fallait me prévenir.

- Mais… tenta Hermione avant de croiser son regard et d'ajouter « oui Maître » à contre cœur.

Voldemort tourna son attention vers Draco tandis qu'Hermione sortait rapidement de la pièce.

- Je sens votre aura magique se développer, dit Voldemort à voix basse. Continuez l'entraînement !

Draco le fixait dans les yeux, ces terribles yeux à faire trembler le plus courageux, puis baissa la tête en signe de consentement. Sa fierté avait vraiment très mal ces derniers temps…

- Occupez vous d'elle, ordonna Voldemort. Qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises.

Il ricana et Draco sentit une sorte de courant d'air glacé lui parcourir l'intérieur du corps. Draco acquiesça, toucha de nouveau sa fierté en s'inclinant légèrement avant de se relancer à la recherche d'Hermione. Il entendit de nouveaux cris de la part de Flint résonner sordidement dans les couloirs. Draco croisa Pansy qui semblait prête à partir au travail.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle l'air intrigué.

- Flint a tué Dean Thomas, Granger était tout sauf contente et V… le Maître… est intervenu avant qu'elle ne l'amoche trop.

- Oh ! Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. Nous savons tous dans quel état est Hermione lorsqu'elle se fâche.

Pansy grimaça en ajoutant que ce n'était pas très beau et surtout pas très agréable. Draco se dit qu'elle devait sans doute parler en connaissance de cause et lui demanda depuis quand Pansy appelait Hermione par son nom.

- Tu sais Draco, lui répondit elle avec sérieux, elle a mérité sa place ici. C'est une Sang de Bourbe bien sûr, elle ne nous vaudra jamais… Pourtant elle est aussi forte, intelligente et déterminée que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Son sang n'est pas pur mais elle a réussi à se faire accepter en tant que tel. Le fait que le Maître l'aie acceptée parmi nous relève déjà de l'exploit.

Draco hocha doucement la tête, étonné de voir tant de maturité dans les propos de Pansy. La jeune femme lui sourit puis dit qu'elle devait aller travailler. Draco la salua et continua son trajet pour arriver à la chambre d'Hermione.

Il s'arrêta à la porte et entendit de grands bruits de chute. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à une Hermione déchaînée. Elle prenait son psyché pour l'écraser contre le mur, envoyait valser ses bouquins à travers la pièce, renversait son fauteuil…

Draco ferma la porte et évita un objet rond qui explosa contre le mur, laissant une marque noire sur le papier peint.

- GRANGER ! cria Draco pour couvrir le vacarme.

Hermione envoya un vase contre un pilier de son lit à baldaquin avant de se tourner vers Draco. Elle avait l'air frustrée, mécontente et épuisée à la fois. Elle s'adossa au mur et se laissa glisser au sol, la respiration haletante.

Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi Voldemort voulait qu'il la surveille, « qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtises »… Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Finalement, il redressa le fauteuil qui avait traversé la pièce et le porta jusqu'à Hermione, avant de s'asseoir dedans. Il fixa son visage, crispé par la colère, en sueur et… en larmes ? Draco en resta interloqué. Elle pleurait ?

Hermione inspira un grand coup et passa sa manche sur ses yeux d'un geste rapide.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

- Je veille à ce que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises, ricana Draco.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et détourna les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi face à face et silencieux pendant bien cinq minutes.

- Pourquoi ça te gênes tant qu'il soit mort ? De toute façon, de ta main ou de celle de Flint le résultat est le même, dit Draco d'un air posé.

Hermione renifla et se releva brusquement. Ses yeux étincelaient de rage et de colère.

- COMMENT PEUX TU DIRE CA ? hurla la Mangemorte.

- Mais enfin, Granger, tu as du en tuer d'autres des membres de l'Ordre. C'est pas comme si Dean Thomas était quelqu'un d'important à tes yeux.

Draco contemplait la jeune femme folle de rage qui lui faisait face. Il aimait bien la mettre en colère car c'était une redoutable adversaire. Une adversaire à sa hauteur. Mais il semblait oublier à quel point elle était furieuse.

Ses paroles semblaient avoir fait redoublé la colère d'Hermione. Tremblante, elle s'approcha de lui et voulut sortir sa baguette.

- C'est ça que tu cherches ? demanda Draco, sourire en coin.

Il tenait entre ses doigts la baguette de la jeune femme et la faisait négligemment tourner.

Hermione ne répondit pas et tenta de récupérer sa baguette par télékinésie. Elle se heurta à une protection physique et mentale de Draco.

- RENDS LA MOI ! hurla Hermione maintenant toute rouge.

- Voldemort veut que tu ne fasses pas de bêtises, Granger. Donc, non !

Draco parlait toujours de cette voix posée et calme. Il ne pensait malheureusement pas que Hermione allait songer à utiliser sa force physique. Elle se jeta sur lui et le fauteuil se renversa, les faisant tomber tous deux en arrière.

Draco dut faire face à la colère d'une vraie furie.

- TA PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA ! CE N'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUI ! POUR QUI ME PRENDS TU ? IL L'A TUE EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS ? IL L'A TUE ! IL AVAIT PAS A FAIRE CA !

Hermione se défoulait de toutes les manières possibles, cherchant à faire mal à Draco. Elle cognait, griffait, hurlait à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Face à ce déchaînement, le jeune homme fut rapidement obligé d'en venir aussi aux mains.

Draco se libéra des violents assauts d'Hermione et se releva. La Mangemorte tenta de l'imiter mais retomba sur le sol. Elle resta là, le dos voûté à murmurer des insultes. Draco ne comprenait plus rien. Il vit ensuite avec stupeur qu'elle pleurait réellement. Il ne sut pas ce qui le poussa à le faire –l'habitude peut être- mais il s'assit à côté de la jeune femme et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione posa la tête contre son torse et ses mains agrippèrent le pull de Draco. Son petit corps tremblait et elle sanglotait en murmurant que Flint n'aurait pas du faire ça. Draco lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Pourquoi se mettait elle dans un état pareil ?

- Tu y tenais à Dean Thomas ? demanda doucement le jeune homme, en grimaçant en sentant les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans sa peau.

- Nan ! cracha Hermione en sanglotant.

- Pourquoi tu pleures alors ?

- Jpleure pas ! bafouilla la jeune femme.

Elle resserra sa prise contre lui. Sa tête était posée sur le torse de Draco, au niveau de son cœur et elle en sentait les battements calmes. Etrangement, cela l'apaisa.

- Non, c'est vrai tu fais du tricot, soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

Hermione lâcha un petit rire étranglé et renifla.

- Je peux me moucher sur ton pull ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Avec plaisir, Granger !

Hermione se détacha doucement de la poitrine du jeune homme et sécha rapidement ses larmes. Draco avait toujours ses bras autour d'elle mais la Mangemorte était bien ainsi. Elle avait besoin d'un soutient. Ils rirent tous bas, comme si ils avaient peur de se faire entendre.

- T'es bête, murmura-t-elle en grimaçant ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Et tu m'énerves Malefoy !

- Je croyais que j'étais qu'un pauvre sorcier qui avait peur d'affronter la réalité, rétorqua Draco en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione se perdit un instant dans cette immensité bleue et grise qui avait perdue tout froideur. Comment était ce arrivé ? Elle voulait savoir. Elle avait envie de savoir. Pourquoi était il devenu aussi… aussi… différent... Mais soudain, Hermione sembla se rendre compte de la situation. Elle repoussa Draco, se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

- Laisse moi s'il te plaît, demanda la Mangemorte de sa voix redevenue froide.

Draco soupira et se leva. Il en avait marre de ses sautes d'humeur. A croire qu'elle avait ses règles 24/24. Qu'elle se débrouille après tout, il avait eu tort de penser qu'Hermione n'était pas là de son plein grès. Draco se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte qu'il ouvrit et claqua en sortant. Dans la salle de bain, Hermione passait son visage sous l'eau pour atténuer la rougeur de ses yeux.

- Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

Mais Draco était parti, et en colère.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la chambre de Draco et claqua violement la porte, signe de sa mauvaise humeur. Le jeune homme était allongé sur son lit et lisait un gros volume intitulé « Puissants sorts de Magie Noire anciens et oubliés ». Il releva les yeux d'un air profondément agacé pour les tourner vers Hermione qui s'était affalé dans son fauteuil.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? grogna la Mangemorte en le fixant, sourcils froncés.

- Et toi ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Syndrome pré menstruel ? répliqua Draco sur le même ton, en posant son pavé sur la table de chevet. Un nuage de poussière se souleva.

- C'est d'une finesse ! ricana froidement Hermione

- Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux. Ce matin tu pleures dans mes bras et ce soir tu recommences tes crises. Faudrait vraiment que tu arrêtes ça !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Je te fous à la porte et tu ne verras jamais la magie du monde Moldu. J'aurais voulu t'amener dans un endroit qui sans magie réussit à l'être. Histoire de te sortir un peu mais bon tant pis…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent, démontrant sa stupéfaction. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, comme quand elle n'arrivait pas à saisir quelque chose et finalement éclata de rire.

- Draco Malefoy nous présente la magie du monde Moldu, après l'avoir méprisé et avoir craché dessus pendant des années !... C'est pathétique !

- C'est toi qui est pathétique Granger ! s'exclama Draco, piqué au vif. Mademoiselle se plaint sur son sort ! Et tous les gens que tu as tués, toutes les familles assassinées ? Elles n'ont pas de raisons de se plaindre elles ? Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas une seule personne qui ne connaisse de près ou de loin une victime de vos sorties macabre ! Vous avez réduit en cendres tout un quartier de Londres ! L'Angleterre est à feu et à sang ! Et que dit mademoiselle ? Elle déprime ! Et pourquoi tu déprimes Granger ? T'es en manque de crime c'est ça ? Carence de gosses à assassiner ?

- Oh Draco ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix fluette. Arrête jvais verser une larme !

Furieux semblait être un mot faible pour décrire l'état dans lequel était le jeune homme. Il se leva d'un bond et en quelques enjambées fut devant Hermione, toujours assise. Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec mauvaise humeur. Draco se pencha vers elle, s'appuyant sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

- Tu es méprisable Granger…

- Si il n'y avait que moi Malefoy…

- Tu me fais pitié et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Dis moi donc, je suis curieuse d'entendre une autre de tes belles envolées lyriques !

Ton haineux contre ton cynique, regard méprisant contre regard goguenard, moue furieuse contre sourire ironique.

L'atmosphère de la pièce était électrique. Hermione se demanda même si tout n'allait pas sauter si elle sortait son briquet.

- Tu as régressé Granger ! Tu as les mêmes opinions, la même vision de la vie que moi mais il y a cinq ans ! Je me suis sorti de ses valeurs, j'ai avancé et toi… Un assassin il y a de quoi être fière vraiment !

Ils se fixèrent un instant puis Hermione sortit sa baguette d'un geste lent, calme et sûr.

- Tu vas me jeter un sort Granger ?

- J'aimerais bien Malefoy, ça me ferait énormément plaisir… Mais je suis là pour parler boulot.

Draco haussa les sourcils. Décidément, il ne comprenait rien à cette fille. Pourtant il s'y connaissait en filles… Mais pas dans ce genre. Un genre spécial, très spécial. Il se redressa doucement, continuant à la fixer d'un air sombre. Hermione avait abandonné son rictus et semblait de meilleure humeur. Non, vraiment, il ne comprenait rien à rien. Son état psychologique était tout simplement incompressible. Ou alors elle était folle. Oui c'était sûrement ça. Complètement jetée. Elle avait mit fin à leur dispute aussi brusquement qu'elle l'avait commencée.

- Tu sais que l'on devait soumettre Bill Weasley à l'Impérum ? demanda Hermione en se lissant les cheveux avec sa baguette.

- Ouais mais ce n'est pas à nous de s'en charger.

- En fait, ce qu'on ne t'a pas dit c'est qu'il nous aurait été très utile… Mais grâce à sa place d'Auror au ministère.

- Depuis quand est il Auror celui là ?

- Etait Auror, rectifia machinalement Hermione. Il a suivit une formation secrète. Bref, il nous aurait permit de récupérer un objet que veut le Maître dans le QG des Aurors. Mais comme il a été descendu ben…

- On va devoir y aller c'est ça ? grommela Draco.

- C'est ça.

Hermione se leva soudainement et sortit de la pièce sans bien sûr oublier de claquer la porte. Draco poussa un long soupir. Il ne pourrait pas tenir bien longtemps avec une dingue pareille. Combien de jours, voir de semaines, allait il rester coincé là ?

* * *

Bon étant donné que j'ai perdu mes sauvegardes, je sais pas du tout comment je vais faire pour mettre la suite. Plusieurs chapitres ont été effacés, les plus importants comme par hasard , donc je vais essayer de les récupérer. Si ya vrt rien à faire je posterais les chap déjà écrits comme ça, sans suivre le fil de l'histoire. Vrt dsl mais je ne peux pas écrire une trentaine de pages comme ça !

En espérant qd mm que vs avez aimé !

Bizous d'une garce


	8. Lorsque les révélations surviennent 1

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : en a t on vrt besoin franchement ?

Rating : T ou PG-13

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco est depuis une semaine maintenant au QG des Mangemorts. Ils apprennent dans la même journée la mort de Dean Thomas et de Bill Weasley. Voldemort va sans doute charger Hermione et Draco d'une mission au ministère de la magie.

RAR : _Zeeve Lelula_

_Jay_ : je peux juste te dire –par rap à ta review du chap 6- que tu as encore pas mal de tps à patienter pr que les deux finissent ensemble… patience ! Pr mes sauvegardes j'ai récupéré des ti bouts mais c pas encore ça…

_Lily 13 _

_Poupoux_ : alléluia aussi ! j'ai pas tout récupéré mais jfais de mon mieux ! jvais demander à un couz il saura quoi faire !

Cmt Hermione en est arrivé là ? haha ! tu le saura… un jour… Par contre, tu vas découvrir qui est Sarah ds ce chap

Moi je te rajouterai bien ds une rubrique « reviewveur préféré » mais ca existe po ! lol

Nan mais sérieux heureusement que je reçois des ti mots comme les tiens pke j'étais limite prête à abandonner… Alors merki encore ! et ro bizou

Merki bcp bcp bcp à ts de me soutenir ca fait vrt super plaisir ! bonne lecture

* * *

**8) Lorsque les révélations surviennent 1**

Draco regarda Hermione sortir de la pièce et soupira d'un air las. Il fallait prendre cette nouvelle de plusieurs manières. Déjà, Voldemort s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il fasse ses preuves. Ce serait donc une manière d'entrer dans ses bonnes grâces. Ensuite, il pourrait négocier des informations sur cet Avènement dont il ne connaissait que le contenu. Et pour finir, il pourrait acquérir un peu la confiance d'Hermione mais certainement pas dans le but d'être amis. La réunion pour annoncer leur mission aurait probablement lieu le lendemain ou vendredi au pire. Draco monta faire son tour de garde entre deux et trois heures du matin. Lui et Hermione restèrent silencieux pendant toute l'heure. La Mangemorte cherchait un moyen de se débarrasser du corps de Dean de la manière la plus immonde possible. Elle hésitait entre l'afficher en pleine rue ou le faire atterrir d'une quelconque manière au milieu de l'atrium du ministère.

- Tu pourrais aussi l'envelopper dans un drap blanc et le rendre à sa famille, avait proposé Draco.

Hermione avait levé des yeux surpris vers lui et, très étrangement, avait sourit. Pas de mesquinerie ou de mépris. Un vrai sourire. Draco en était resté estomaqué. Sans méditer plus sur l'attitude limite schizophrène de la Mangemorte, il avait ensuite regagné sa chambre pour sombrer dans un sommeil agité. Les évènements s'étaient produits si rapidement, deux mauvaises nouvelles (pour les Mangemorts) pareilles, qu'il était très content que Voldemort soit parti vadrouiller on ne sait où. Pourtant, ils allaient devoir affronter sa colère demain, qui serait sans doute redoutable. Marcus Flint avait bien payé pour Dean Thomas mais l'ancien Gryffondor n'était d'un pion. Bill Weasley par contre avait une importance capitale. Ses liens entre le ministère de la magie et le monde Moldu se seraient avérés très utiles. C'est pourquoi, en ce jeudi matin, tous les Mangemorts affichaient une mine craintive. Hermione discutait avec bonne humeur du mariage de Millicent, qui lui semblait reconnaissante d'occuper son esprit sur quelque chose de positif. Blaise et Draco, ainsi que Dolohov et Nott qui avaient prit une matinée de congés, échangeaient quelques pronostics sur le degré de colère du Maître. Puis, à dix heures tapantes, ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger/salle de réunion. Voldemort était déjà installé et Draco vit le sourire d'Hermione fondre instantanément. Et il y avait de quoi. La rancœur du mage noir était si palpable qu'ils étaient pris à la gorge et le souffle venait à leur manquer. Pansy Parkinson était pâle comme la mort et semblait avoir du mal à inspirer librement. Les Mangemorts s'assirent autour de la table, après avoir fait leur petit salut habituel.

- Bien ! Je veux savoir qui a tué Weasley ! Je veux que deux volontaires aillent récupérer la lentille au ministère… dans le quartier des Aurors… Granger et Malefoy !

Draco sentit son estomac se contracter tandis que le visage d'Hermione, d'habitude si impassible, grimaçait. Ils le savaient tout deux, c'était à prévoir, mais la confirmation était une sorte de chemin sans retour vers lequel ils étaient propulsés.

- Nott vous déménagez sur Rome dans la semaine ! Les recrues ont besoin d'entraînement. Idem pour Dolohov mais en Allemagne. Parkinson le travail avance ?

Pansy fit un bond sur son fauteuil et devint encore plus blanche. Elle bredouilla d'une toute petite voix que le QG serait prêt à temps.

- DISPOSEZ ! rugit ensuite Voldemort avant de tourner son fauteuil vers le feu.

Les Mangemorts quittèrent la pièce sans précipitation mais abandonnèrent toute fierté dès qu'ils furent éloignés.

- Il ne se défoule pas sur nous, alors ça sera sur le dos des Moldus, commenta Blaise.

- Quelques jours pour trouver un prétexte de transfert ! grimaça Nott. C'est mon employeur qui va être content !

- On a eu de la chance n'empêche ! grommela Goyle de sa voix idiote.

Hermione ne disait rien mais son petit sourire en coin était revenu. Draco dut passer la journée avec elle pour préparer leur escapade au ministère. Ils travaillèrent d'arrache pied, s'accordant de rares pauses, consultants dossier secrets, liste d'employés, rondes des gardiens… Leur collaboration forcée se passa plutôt bien et le soir venu, Draco alla se défouler dans le gymnase tandis qu'Hermione se rendait chez Millicent pour remplir les cartons d'invitations.

La journée suivante ne fut guère plus amusante. Hermione s'absenta au dehors toute la matinée puis avec Draco, passa l'après midi à peaufiner leur plan.

Ils iraient le soir même, sachant que Voldemort n'avait pas envie d'attendre. Si ils réussissaient à ramener cette lentille, ce serait un brillant coup d'éclat. C'est pourquoi,

Draco et Hermione, tous deux vêtus de noir se faufilaient dans la ruelle sombre. La Mangemorte portait sur son dos un sac plein de divers ustensiles et objets magiques qui pourraient leur être utiles. Ils avaient la veille tout planifié à la minute près. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur.

- Ca met pas la pression, avait ricané Draco dès qu'ils furent sortis du QG et étrangement, Hermione avait acquiescé.

Ils s'approchèrent de la cabine téléphonique permettant l'accès au Ministère. Un système contre le transplanage avait été mit en place par Dumbledore et seuls les autorisés pouvaient le faire sans crainte. Hermione décrocha le combiné, composa les numéros et ils entendirent la voix féminine.

- Ministère de la Magie, veuillez vous identifiez et indiquez le motif de votre visite.

- Zacharias Smith, l'assistant de Bill Weasley, fit Draco, la baguette magique pointée sur sa gorge. Je viens chercher un dossier pour le ministre Moldu de la magie.

- Lavande Brown, ajouta Hermione. J'ai rendez vous avec le chef du département des mystères.

- Merci, dit la voix. Les visiteurs sont priés de prendre leurs badges et de les attacher bien en vue sur leur robe. Veuillez patientez un instant.

Hermione inspira longuement. Ils devaient sans doute vérifier leurs dires. Depuis la venue de Voldemort à la fin de sa cinquième année, les mesures de sécurité s'étaient considérablement alourdies. Chaque employé avait un emploi du temps bien déterminé qu'il devait prévoir à l'avance. Ils ne pouvaient pas revenir sous un quelconque prétexte, hormis les Aurors.

Les Mangemorts avaient eu du mal à se procurer l'emploi du temps de Weasley et Brown et Hermione espéra qu'il n'y avait pas eu de changement.

Elle était plutôt nerveuse. S'introduire dans le Ministère de la Magie en cette période était tout sauf recommandé. Au moins c'était une preuve de confiance de la part de Voldemort. Tout à coup, deux badges apparurent.

- Les visiteurs sont priés de se soumettre à une fouille et de présenter leurs baguettes magiques pour un enregistrement au comptoir de la sécurité, minauda la voix féminine.

Hermione prit les badges et en tendit un à Draco. Ils l'épinglèrent sur leurs robes de sorcier puis le plancher de la cabine téléphonique se mit à vibrer et ils descendirent vers le ministère. Pendant la trentaine de secondes que dura la descente, Hermione et Draco burent chacun le contenu de leurs fioles. Puis, l'ascenseur s'immobilisa, la voix féminine leur souhaita une bonne soirée et ils s'avancèrent dans l'atrium. Il n'y avait absolument personne, ce qui était compréhensible étant donné l'heure avancée. Seul le bruit de la fontaine, restaurée après le combat qui avait opposé Dumbledore et Voldemort, venait perturber le silence. Draco et Hermione traversèrent le hall en direction du bureau d'enregistrement. Il y avait deux sorciers qui « montaient la garde ». L'un était absorbé dans la lecture du Chicaneur tandis que le deuxième s'amusait à faire voler un vif d'or inanimé. Hermione poussa un soupir d'agacement. Les deux gardiens relevèrent la tête au moment où les deux jeunes gens prenaient leur baguette.

- Bonjour mademoiselle Brown ! fit l'un d'eux en adressant un sourire charmeur à Hermione.

- Salut, répondit la Mangemorte. Tu veux voir ma baguette ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, Draco et Hermione stupéfixièrent les deux gardiens. Ils auraient pu les tuer, bien entendu, mais Hermione préférait éviter, ce qui arrangeait bien Draco. Le jeune homme contourna le bureau et plaça un petit appareil destiné à affirmer que tout allait bien dès qu'un gardien appelait.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les ascenseurs et appuyèrent sur le numéro 2. Les grilles se refermèrent bruyamment et la cabine descendit dans un bruit de ferraille.

- Sois attentif, il y a trois gardiens par étage. Il faut éviter de les stupéfixer car ils sont en liaison tous les quarts d'heure. Si un seul ne répond pas, ils donneront l'alerte et les Aurors nous tomberons dessus en quelques minutes.

- Impérum alors ? demanda Draco alors qu'ils dépassaient le niveau trois.

Hermione hocha la tête et leva sa baguette. Quelques instants plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

- Niveau deux, département de la justice magique, service des usages abusifs de la magie, quartier général des Aurors, services administratifs du Mangenmagot, annonça la voix.

Draco et Hermione s'engagèrent aussitôt dans le long couloir. Ils s'apprêtaient à tourner à l'angle quand Draco saisit Hermione par le bras et la tira en arrière. La Mangemorte, surprise, manqua de tomber par terre et fut rattrapée par Draco.

- Mais qu'…

- Chut ! marmonna Draco.

Il montra du doigt l'une des fenêtres magiques où on pouvait apercevoir un joli ciel étoilé. Mais on y voyait également des reflets plus ou moins flous. Ainsi, ils purent apercevoir deux masses rouges qui semblaient se gonfler. Hermione fronça les sourcils avant de reconnaître les formes. Des dragons.

- Merde ! lâcha la jeune femme. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Ils dorment on dirait… Soit on essaye de passer dans les réveiller, soit il faut leur jeter un sort de sommeil.

- Dans les deux cas ça ne va pas être facile. Les dragons vont être réveillés par la fumée et je ne sais pas si les sorts de sommeils seront efficaces.

Hermione poussa un soupir de frustration tandis que Draco observait les dragons à l'angle du couloir. Ils débattirent un moment puis décidèrent de passer sans réveiller les dragons.

Ils s'avancèrent doucement, la main crispée sur la baguette. C'était des Magyar à pointes, comme au Tournoi des Trois sorciers lors de leur quatrième année. Draco connaissait tous les sorts qui permettaient d'abattre un dragon mais avait tout sauf envie de les tester.

Ils franchirent la double porte de bois qui menait sur la salle divisée par les boxes des Aurors.

- C'est ça leur quartier général ? chuchota Draco en observant la pagaille qui régnait dans leurs « bureaux ».

- Hum hum… C'est trop facile d'y parvenir ça ne me plaît pas, marmonna Hermione.

Ils étaient restés debout un peu avant le panneau qui indiquait leur QG.

- On lance la potion pour les sorts cachés ? demanda Draco.

Hermione regarda sa montre. Ils pensaient tomber sur quelqu'un avant d'y parvenir mais répandre la potion risquerait de prendre plus de temps que prévu.

Elle finit par hocher la tête devant l'empressement de Draco qui lança un sort bouclier pour que la fumée n'atteigne pas les dragons. Puis, il la laissa pour aller surveiller l'angle du couloir. La Mangemorte prit une potion dans son sac et la fracassa sur le sol. Une étrange fumée noire en sortit. Elle s'épaissit et s'étendit lentement. La fumée avait pour but de leur montrer où étaient les sorts cachés ou pièges runiques qui avaient été placés par les Aurors. Cette potion était assez compliquée à faire mais valait vraiment le coup.

Hermione regarda la fumée s'entendre en trépignant d'impatience. Elle se retourna soudainement en entendant Draco lancer le sortilège de l'Impéro.

- Vous allez faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer votre ronde. Vous ne nous avez pas vu, et il n'y a rien d'anormal, ordonna Draco.

Hermione vit le gardien continuer sa progression dans le couloir de manière un peu automatique. Draco le regarda un instant s'éloigner et revint vers Hermione. La fumée avait maintenant envahit presque la moitié de la grande pièce. Les dragons dormaient toujours.

- Les gardiens sont plus vifs que ça d'habitude, fit remarquer Draco l'air soucieux.

- Parce que tu es souvent entré clandestinement dans le Ministère ? demanda Hermione d'un ton sarcastique en haussant les épaules.

- Non mais ce sont des Aurors retraités, tu devrais savoir ça.

Il faillit ajouter Miss je sais tout mais se retient à temps. Si Hermione détestait bien quelque chose c'est qu'on lui rappelle son passé. Ils attendirent encore une minute. La pièce était emplie de fumée noire, si bien qu'on aurait pu penser qu'un incendie avait prit à deux pas.

- Evanesco, fit Hermione.

La fumée s'évanouit en un instant, laissant la pièce aussi claire qu'auparavant. C'est alors qu'ils virent enfin les sortilèges cachés. Il y en avait deux à quelques pas à peine, à une dizaines de centimètres du sol. Une combinaison de runes qui avait la même utilité que les rayons lasers Moldus. Draco remarqua aussi une zone délimitée par deux traits jaunes et mauves entrelacés. Il savait que la couleur jaune était un sort d'alerte mais ignorait la signification du deuxième. Mais les sorts s'étendaient uniquement sur une zone qu'ils n'auraient pas à traverser. Par contre, ce genre de sorts étaient éparpillés un peu partout sur leur route. Il vit également cinq traits argentés à chaque entrée de box et angle droit. Un sort complexe, dérivé de _Glacius_, destiné à geler quiconque passait au travers.

Il y avait également des runes protégées par des sorts de protection éparpillés un peu partout.

- Génial, marmonna Hermione en s'approchant des runes près du panneau, ya du travail. Quelle heure est il ?

- Onze heures sept, répondit Draco en jetant un œil à sa montre. Je vais me charger des sortilèges.

Hermione acquiesça et ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Ils n'avaient que treize minutes très exactement pour libérer le passage. Hermione effaça rapidement l'effet des runes avec un contre sort. Elle se releva, elle vit que Draco avait déjà effacé le tiers des sorts argentés à distance. Ils purent avancer un peu plus loin et dépassèrent trois boxes en faisant très attention, au cas où un sort ou des runes leur auraient échappées. A deux, ils mirent que deux ou trois minutes à effacer tous les sorts dérivés de _Glacius. _Ilseurent plus de difficultés à ouvrir la zone délimitée avec des sorts de Stupéfixion et de bouclier. Le bureau qu'ils voulaient atteindre se trouvait ensuite à une dizaine de mètres. Il ne restait plus que deux combinaisons runiques et deux assemblages de sorts. Hermione et Draco se divisèrent le travail et ils se pressèrent vers la porte du bureau.

- Quelle heure ? demanda Hermione alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la porte.

- Vingt dans trente secondes. Juste à temps.

Ils observèrent attentivement la porte, au cas où un sort aurait été bien caché et découvrirent une ligne presque invisible alors que la fumée était censée la mettre en évidence.

- Un sort d'invisibilité sur un autre sort d'invisibilité qui cache un Stupéfix… Très ingénieux, commenta Hermione en se penchant sur le trait qui s'étirait entre les deux montants de la porte.

Tandis que la Mangemorte s'affairait à effacer le sort, Draco prit une sorte de galet blanc dans une poche de son sac. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra et vit apparaître devant ses paupières clauses Blaise Zambini.

- Vous y êtes ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui c'est bon.

- Pas de problèmes jusque ici ?

- Juste un gardien. On l'ouvre cette porte ou pas ?

- Pour l'instant oui, c'est en sortant qu'il faudra faire attention. Il faut pas oublier d'effacer le sort de blocage et de bouclier.

Les deux jeunes hommes promirent de se contacter dans cinq minutes. Hermione venait tout juste d'effacer les sorts quand Draco rouvrit les yeux. Il hocha la tête et la Mangemorte ouvrit la porte. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une pièce pas plus grande que les boxes des Aurors. Des étagères occupaient tous les murs, ne laissant que peu de place au milieu. Elles s'élevaient sur près de trois mètres.

Draco vit Hermione grimacer. Un sort de localisation ne pouvait pas servir sur les objets. Il leur fallait donc se débrouiller seuls. Hermione attaqua une étagère tandis que Draco se faisait léviter au plafond pour débuter les recherches. Ils trouvèrent une multitude d'objets étranges mais pas ce qu'ils cherchaient. Hermione acheva la fouille de la première étagère et attaquait la seconde tandis que Draco s'aplatissait sur le sol pour voir les derniers objets.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient toujours bredouilles. Ils avaient fait à eux deux quatre étagères mais il en restait cinq autres. Hermione marmonnait dans sa barbe, pestant contre les Aurors qui avaient rendu impossible tout sortilège de localisation dans leur QG. A un moment, Draco crut bien avoir trouvé quelque chose, il faut dire que c'était assez ressemblant, mais finalement ce n'était qu'un Sentiscope. Plus le temps passait, plus leurs gestes étaient rapides mais aussi malhabiles. Hermione n'osait pas l'avouer mais elle avait réellement peur de rester coincé ici. Ca ne devait pas arriver, elle aurait sacrifié des années de sa vie pour rien… Draco regarda soudainement sa montre. Il était trente. Ils n'avaient plus que cinq minutes tout au plus. Dans un effort désespéré, il sortit sa baguette.

- Accio lentille !

Hermione se retourna et lui adressa un regard méprisant. Draco haussa les épaules en marmonnant qu'au moins, il avait essayé. Pourtant alors qu'ils se dévisageaient en silence, quelque chose bougea au dessus de leurs têtes, qu'ils levèrent aussitôt. Puis, un objet transparent lévita jusque Draco qui le prit dans sa main. L'objet était extrêmement léger et épais de quatre ou cinq centimètres. On aurait vraiment dit une lentille que mettaient les Moldus mais en plus grand. Draco retourna l'objet dans sa main. Ils étaient venus jusque ici pour ça ? C'était limite décevant.

- Appelle Blaise, lui dit Hermione. Il faut savoir si c'est le bon.

Draco s'exécuta et parla avec leur compagnon pendant quelques minutes. Blaise lui décrivit soigneusement ce qu'ils recherchaient et lui indiqua les runes qui devaient être inscrites sur le verre. Draco vérifia et ils en conclurent que c'était bien ça. Hermione sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en soupirant de soulagement.

- On sort et je te rappelle, dit Draco, avant de poser en même temps qu'Hermione la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Ils s'observèrent un instant, comme pour savoir qui allait se retirer, mais dans un souffle bleu, tous deux furent projetés contre les étagères. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur les percutant et retomba violement sur le sol. Une dizaine d'objets s'écrasèrent sur elle. Draco n'eut pas beaucoup plus de chance mais réussit à éviter une chute trop brusque, sans doute grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Il sentit un éclair de douleur parcourir son dos et se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de gémir. Il se rétablit tout doucement et jeta un œil à Hermione qui gisait toujours sur le sol. La Mangemorte retint un cri de douleur et se retourna lentement, faisant attention aux objets qui risquaient de casser. Elle attrapa le pied d'une étagère et se releva tant bien que mal en s'y agrippant. Hermione aussi avait terriblement mal au dos mais également au bras, qui était sous elle lorsqu'elle était tombée. Elle constata que son épaule gauche avait été entaillée et saignait. Elle enleva sa guêtre et l'étira pour faire un garrot.

- Ca va ? demanda Draco d'un ton un peu bourru.

- Pourrait aller mieux, grimaça Hermione en serrant le morceau de tissu. Et toi ?

- J'ai eu de la chance… Oh non !

- Quoi ?

Draco regardait la porte avec une expression d'horreur. Ils avaient oublié ! Quels imbéciles ! La protection ! Qui ne fonctionnait que lorsqu'ils devaient sortir ! Le bouclier miroitait d'une faible lueur bleue, indiquant qu'il était bel et bien activé.

- QUOI ? beugla Hermione qui semblait plus que nerveuse.

- On a oublié que le bouclier ne marche que pour la sortie.

Hermione tourna brusquement la tête vers la porte, comme pour s'assurer que Draco ne racontait pas de blague. Elle sortit sa baguette d'un geste décidé et lança une dizaine de sorts. Tous rebondirent sur le bouclier ou furent absorbés. Après avoir épuisé tout ce qu'elle connaissait, Hermione s'avoua vaincue. Draco rappela Blaise et lui exposa la situation.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! lâcha-t-il. Vous êtes mal barré !

- J'avais remarqué, je te remercie, grinça Draco. Tu as une solution ?

- La seule serait d'envoyer l'un des nôtres pour vous sortir d'ici. Ooooh… J'espère que Tu-Sais-Qui n'est pas au courant… Bon écoute, je fais consulter les emplois du temps que l'on a et en dernier recours, j'envoie Nott. J'en ai pour disons… Deux trois heures, je ne sais pas…

- Combien ? beugla Draco.

- Désolé vieux mais vous ne pouvez rien faire qu'attendre. Tu m'excuses mais j'ai à faire à cause de vos conneries ! Je te tiens au courant !

Draco rouvrit les yeux, mettant fin à leur « communication » et raconta la conversation à Hermione. Elle soupira longuement et s'assit à terre, dos contre une étagère, ramena ses jambes contre son torse et déposa sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle semblait décidée à attendre et ne pas perdre confiance. Draco était plutôt énervé. Il n'avait pas envie de finir à Azkaban simplement parce qu'un mégalomane cinglé voulait observer les étoiles. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, cherchant une idée pour sortir. Il proposait une tripotée de sortilèges, dont la plupart de magie Noire, à Hermione qui réfutait toujours.

- Mais enfin, on ne va pas attendre que les Aurors viennent nous chercher ! s'exclama le jeune homme, excédé par l'attitude d'Hermione.

- Blaise a dit qu'il nous sortirait de là et il le fera, répondit-t-elle sur un ton agacé. C'est peut être un Mangemort mais il ne nous laissera pas tomber. Alors par pitié arrête de tourner en rond !

Draco fit encore quelques tours pour se défouler et finit par s'asseoir à terre, en face d'Hermione. Il croisa les bras d'un air mécontent et tenta de retrouver son calme.

Les dix minutes suivantes furent silencieuses. Hermione semblait réfléchir, le menton dans la main et son visage trahissait tout de même son inquiétude. Ses yeux regardaient dans le vague et Draco, qui lui jetait un regard de temps en temps, la voyait quelquefois sourire.

Il avait bien essayé de penser à autre chose mais son esprit faisait une fixation sur la situation. Ils étaient coincés dans le quartier général des Aurors qui allaient débuter leur journée dans sept heures. Zambini ne trouverait jamais un moyen de leur venir en aide, il en était persuadé. Il se mit alors à réfléchir à un moyen pour sortir d'ici. Il y avait bien quelque chose, une faille… N'importe quoi !

- Tu me stresses Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione tout à coup, si tu as envie de te défouler fais le, bordel !

- Quoi je te stresse ? répliqua Draco, plus agressivement qu'il ne n'aurait voulu.

- Tu n'arrêtes pas de gigoter, te tordre les mains, tripoter ta baguette… On dirait Londubat quand il est apeuré !

Draco lui jeta un tel regard qu'Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle ajouta que c'était méchant et qu'elle ne le pensait pas. Draco n'avait réussit à garder son air menaçant devant le rire de la Mangemorte. Un vrai rire, amusé qui tintait joliment à ses oreilles.

Elle était drôlement jolie quand elle riait. Hermione retrouvait sa part d'humanité et descendait de son piédestal constant. On aurait dit une enfant, qui pouffait après une bonne farce faite à un camarade de classe.

Draco détourna les yeux et se replongea dans la contemplation des objets qui encombraient

les étagères.

- Comment as-tu connu Sarah ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

Draco tourna la tête vers elle de manière brusque. Elle ne le regardait pas mais fixait ses pieds. Elle ajouta que de toute façon ils étaient bloqués ici pendant un moment et qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour en apprendre un peu plus l'un sur l'autre.

- Tu es sérieuse Granger ? grimaça Draco, pas très enchanté à l'idée de lui raconter ça.

- Ben pourquoi pas ? Tu préfères jouer à dessiner c'est gagné ?

- Nan. Je suis nul en dessin.

Hermione releva la tête et le considéra, surprise. C'était un jeu Moldu et elle ne savait pas que Draco le connaissait. Le jeune homme vit dans son regard qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'animosité. Elle était redevenue une jeune femme normale, et anxieuse. Hermione détourna les yeux et allongea ses jambes endolories.

- D'accord, lâcha alors Draco. Si tu me dis pourquoi tu es devenue Mangemorte.

Un silence lui répondit. Il dura pour les deux jeunes gens un très long moment. A peine une minute en fait. Puis, Hermione rétorqua qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler, pas maintenant.

Draco ricana et lui demanda de quoi elle avait peur.

- Ecoute, je t'expliquerai un jour d'accord ? Mais crois moi, ici et maintenant je ne _peux_ pas.

- C'est quand un jour ? bougonna Draco. Dans une semaine ? mois ? année ?

- Dans deux mois à peu près.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un long moment. Draco ne comprenait pas ce qui les avaient changés à ce point. La jolie couleur noisette pétillante de vie avait été remplacé par une couleur terne et voilée de tristesse. On aurait dit qu'ils avaient fait une sorte d'échange. Sarah et Narcissa lui avaient apporté le bonheur et Hermione ne voyait maintenant plus que deux magnifiques océans bleus dans lesquels elle pouvait se perdre. Son ventre se contracta douloureusement. Elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. C'était à la fois intriguant et terriblement désagréable. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en détacher. Ce fut Draco qui le fit.

Draco poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux, pour cacher sa gêne.

- Je l'ai vue pour la première fois lors des vacances d'été, entre ma sixième et septième année.

Mais tout à commencé l'été d'avant. Mon père était à Azkaban et visiblement, ma mère en était enchantée. Pour moi, elle n'avait été que celle qui tenait la maison et tenait le rôle de reproductrice. Encore une des idées géniales de mon père ça… Mais quand je suis rentré de Poudlard, elle avait changé. Ce n'était plus la même femme soumise et craintive. Elle avait prit de l'assurance. Ca me déplaisait au début puis j'ai appris à la connaître. Hé oui Granger, je n'ai connu réellement ma mère qu'à seize ans. Nos disputes étaient d'abord violentes et fréquentes. Ma mère renversait toutes mes certitudes rien qu'avec quelques phrases. Je perdais tous mes repères. Mais après… C'était… merveilleux. Sans mon père à la maison, le manoir était plus chaleureux. Je prenais tous les jours le petit déjeuner avec ma mère sur la terrasse qui donnait sur notre étang. On aimait bien se lever tôt pour admirer l'aurore. Elle me cuisinait de bons petits plats en écoutant la radio. Au bout de deux semaines, elle chantait et dansait en même temps. Et puis, elle m'a appris à cuisiner. Le matin, nous allions faire des emplettes. On refaisait la décoration du manoir de manière imaginaire. Car nous savions que Lucius allait revenir un jour… Et qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié de voir la maison redécorée pendant son absence. L'après midi, on partait pour de longues randonnées, à pieds ou en cheval. Ou alors on allait se baigner dans l'étang. J'ai appris à ma mère à monter sur un balai. Elle a tout de suite adoré et nous nous sommes mis à faire des promenades nocturnes.

Je l'ai vraiment découverte cet été là. Une femme sublime, cultivée, intelligente, imprévisible, toujours pleine de bonnes idées et tendre. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été la joie tout de suite, il m'a fallut un moment pour abandonner tous les préjugés qu'on m'avait inculqués. Ma mère a en quelque sorte refait mon éducation. Ce n'était qu'avec de petites phrases et remarques ici et là mais plus le temps passait, plus je me rendais compte à quel point j'avais été… Bête, stupide, inconscient, horrible, superficiel… L'été a rapidement passé et a fallut rentrer à Poudlard. Pour une fois je n'en n'avait pas envie. Ma mère était affreusement triste. Mais je devais bien y aller. J'ai retrouvé mes amis Serpentards qui rêvaient de se faire tatouer cette affreuse marque sur le bras. Ils me donnaient envie de vomir. En fait, j'avais l'impression de ne jamais avoir vécu jusqu'à ce moment là. Comme si ma mère m'avait ouvert les yeux. La vérité qu'elle m'imposait tous les jours prenait toute son ampleur. Des fois, je n'arrivais pas à la croire mais une fois retourné à Poudlard… Elle avait raison. Terriblement raison. C'était horrible. Je me sentais mal à l'aise, plus à ma place. Bien sûr, je devais garder le même comportement mais au fond de moi j'avais envie de leur hurler d'aller tous se faire foutre !

J'écrivais à ma mère tous les deux jours et elle m'a beaucoup aidé. L'année écoulée, je suis rentré comme prévu. Deux jours après, mon père s'évadait d'Azkaban. Un coup très dur. Heureusement il était poursuivit par les Aurors et notre manoir était sans cesse surveillé.

C'est alors que ma mère m'a présenté Sarah. J'étais estomaqué. Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle protégeait cette gamine de quatre ans. Et elle ne m'avait rien dit, persuadé que je le prendrais mal. C'était la fille d'une de ses amies, une Moldue. Ma mère avait été obligée de couper les ponts avec elle lors de son mariage et avait reprit contact dès que mon père s'était retrouvé à Azkaban. Elles se virent en cachette jusqu'en Avril. Son amie et son mari ont été tués lors qu'une attaque de Mangemorts. Ca a renforcé sa haine contre Voldemort d'ailleurs. Si ma mère ne s'était pas occupée de Sarah, elle serait à la rue.

Je l'ai mal prit, c'est vrai. Je venais de découvrir ma mère, je ne voulais pas qu'on me l'enlève. Et puis au fur et à mesure, j'ai appris à apprécier ce bout de chou maladroit. Ma mère lui donnait autant d'affection qu'à moi alors j'ai accepté la chose. Mais au début, il y a eut de terribles crises et je faisais souvent pleurer ma mère. Puis un jour, elle m'a lâché que Voldemort était un sang mêlé et que je lui faisais honte.

Le visage de Draco exprimait colère et douleur. Il respira lentement, inconscient du regard presque ému que lui portait Hermione. Les paroles hargneuses de sa mère lui revenaient en mémoire. Il ne les avait jamais oubliées.

_- Tu me fais honte Draco ! Comment peux tu penser une chose pareille ? J'étais si heureuse que tu ais changé, que tu voies enfin l'absurdité des agissement des Mangemorts ! Alors si tu décides de choisir la voie de la facilité va y ! Ton père t'a empêché de penser pendant seize ans ! L'apprentissage de la raison est long et douloureux ! Qu'est ce que tu préfères Draco ? Etre soumis ou libre de tes actes ? Autrement dit choisir de renoncer à ce que tu es ou se battre pour ce en quoi tu crois ? La facilité et la lâcheté ou la douleur et le courage ?_

_Choisit Draco ! Tu as le choix ! Nous sommes tous libres de notre destinée, c'est à toi et à toi seul de la choisir ! _

_Mais si tu choisis le camp de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, c'est que j'aurais tout raté ! _

Sur ce, elle s'était écroulée à terre en larmes. De la même manière que l'avait fait Hermione après la mort de Dean. Draco avait soudainement eut honte de lui. Il avait prit sa mère dans ses bras et tenté de calmer sa douleur en la berçant doucement. C'est à ce moment qu'il avait fait sa promesse. Jamais au grand jamais il ne deviendrait Mangemort.

Draco se mordit les joues pour empêcher sa peine de prendre le dessus, alors que ses poings se serraient. Il gardait les yeux fermés, refusant de voir la tête que devait faire Hermione.

Il ne voulait pas voir cette expression de mépris ou désespérée. Il l'avait déjà trop vue sur le visage de son père.

Alors, les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux. Draco attendait le bon moment pour reprendre son récit.

Quant à Hermione, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues.

* * *

Arf ! Finit ! j'ai heureusement réussit à récupérer ce chap je me voyais mal le réécrire ! Pr ce qui est des autres, j'ai réussi à sauvegarder quelques pages et je vais essayer de continuer et combler les trous mais ca va me prendre pas mal de tps. C'était donc les révélations ! Qui continuent normalement ds la 2ème partie. 

Le prochain chap de « pourquoi » est heu…. Pas tout à fait commencé… Mais bon faut savoir se faire désirer nan ?

J'attends vos impressions en tt cas !

Bizzz


	9. Lorsque les révélations surviennent 2

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : Si j'étais JK Rowling, je me ferais pas c… en Picardie mais plutôt du côté des Caraibes… ce n'est pas le cas, donc aucun perso m'appartient !

Rating : T ou PG-13

Résumé du chapitre précédent : chargés d'une mission au ministère de la magie, Hermione et Draco s'y infiltrent la nuit. Pris au piège dans une salle où ils ont réussi à trouver la lentille, ils doivent attendre que Blaise Zambini trouve une solution. En attendant, Draco accepte enfin de dévoiler qui est Sarah (une petite fille moldue adoptée par sa mère, pour ceux qui s'en souviendraient pas !)

RAR :

**Poupoux** : me harceler ? holala ! Jsavais pas que c'était aussi dangereux d'écrire des fics ! lol

Nan mais c l'histoire de mes sauvegardes qui m'avait bien deg mais je compte pas (enfin plus) abandonner !

Pr ce qui est d'Hermione et de son statut de Mangemorte, devine quoi…. Tu le sauras plus tard :p

Pr la lentille (astronomique j'ai peut etre oublié de préciser) tu verras ça ds ce chap !

Mes sauvegardes…. (soupir)… j'ai réussi à sauver une page d'un chap alors jvais essayer de le réécrire. J'ai réussi à en imprimer un autre (faut pas chercher, microsoft word voulait ni me l'ouvrir, ni le transférer ailleurs mais l'imprimer pas de pb…. J'ai pas comprit…) que j'ai donc du recopier (8 pages ! Que du bonheur !)

En tt cas merci de ton soutient sans faille ! lol et bizou tt plein !

Ps : te mets pas à genoux, tu me rends mal à l'aise ! Même en étant une garce, on est (parfois) gêné tu sais :D

**Jay** : En fait, c à partir de ce chap que les relations entre Draco et Hermione vt évoluer. Mais, en tant qu'écrivaine sadique, ils vt avoir pas mal de pbs avant de pv se mettre ensemble ! Je n'en dit pas plus… Tt comme la situation d'Hermione… En tt cas, jsuis contente de te retrouver, j'espère que la suite te plaira et ro bizou !

**Marilla chan** : slt ! contente de te revoir ! merki bcp de ta review, tu vas comprendre (enfin !) plus de choses ds ce chap ! Gros bisous !

**Gee** : coucou ! ben merci bcp ca me fait très plaisir :)

Et tu sauras en tps voulu pk Mione c tournée vers les Mangemorts… ds qq chapitres…. :p

Jespère que tu vas aimer la suite ! Bizou !

* * *

**9) Lorsque les révélations surviennent 2**

Hermione, après une ou deux minutes de silence, jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il gardait les yeux fermés, ce qui l'arrangeait bien. Elle renifla silencieusement et essuya ses larmes tout aussi discrètement.

- Dis le ! fit Draco d'une voix grave inhabituelle.

Hermione eut un sursaut et son cœur s'emballa. Elle reprit son calme rapidement et lui demanda de quoi il voulait parler.

- Pour Sarah ! Que c'est pitoyable ! Dis le !

- Non ça explique certaines choses c'est tout.

Un lourd silence retomba. Hermione réfléchissait à tout ce que Draco venait de dire. C'est sûr que s'occuper d'une gamine avait sérieusement du jouer sur son changement. Ne disait on pas que des criminels devaient aussi doux et attentionnés que n'importe qui lorsqu'ils se trouvaient avec leur bébé ? Hermione songea soudainement à ses parents. Ils étaient encore en vie mais exilés en Autriche. Qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils savaient ce qu'elle était maintenant ? La Mangemorte sourit en se disant qu'elle ressentait des remords. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait rien ressentit. Elle soupçonnait fortement Voldemort de rendre le cœur des gens aussi sec qu'une pierre et totalement insensible. C'est ce qu'il avait fait avec elle. Mais Malefoy venait perturber tout cela. Il commençait à lui donner d'autres sentiments que la colère et la haine. C'en était troublant et gênant.

- Granger ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus tranquille.

Hermione tourna lentement la tête vers son compagnon. Il s'était levé et arpentait la petite pièce, sans doute pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- Ouais ? répondit la jeune femme, tout en devinant qu'il lui demanderait quelque chose.

- Et si tu me parlais de cet avènement ? Après tout, je t'ai parlé de moi, ça ne serait que du donnant donnant !

Hermione resta silencieuse un instant puis accepta. Elle ignora l'air qu'afficha Draco, sans doute persuadé qu'elle refuserait. L'avènement était une sorte de seconde prophétie qu'avait fait Sybille Trewlaney juste avant de mourir. Elle était avec Dumbledore à ce moment et le vieil homme n'en n'avait pas oublié une ligne bien sûr. Harry, Hermione et quelques autres élèves étaient là juste avant la mort de leur directeur. Il n'était pas mort d'un simple Avada Kedavra bien sûr, mais de plusieurs combinés. Il avait donc eut le temps de confier les dernières paroles de Trewlaney. Hermione avait tant lu ces quelques phrases et travaillé dessus qu'elle les connaissait maintenant par cœur :

- Quand le jour se lève, que tout est gâché, que tout est saccagé, et que l'air pourtant se respire… Que l'on a tout perdu, que la ville brûle, que les innocents s'entretuent. Alors il aura vaincu. Cela aura un très beau nom, cela s'appellera l'Aurore. A la réunion des deux grands astres alors ils combattront jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Il n'aurait pas put être plus clair l'autre vieux fou ? soupira Draco après un moment de silence.

- Pourquoi tu le déteste autant ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer Granger, ça te regarde pas ! Et ces deux astres…

- Jupiter et Saturne on suppose. C'est pour cela qu'on a besoin de la lentille. C'est la seule qui permet une observation des deux planètes en même temps.

- Mais cela va vraiment aider pour le combat final ? fit remarquer Draco, pas très convaincu.

- Il faut croire que oui. On pourra faire des prévisions et donc planifier une attaque. Cela nous donnera un avantage certain.

- Si on sort d'ici !

- L'optimisme, tu connais Malefoy ?

- Connaissais ! Il est mort en même temps que ma mère !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé. Draco s'assit à nouveau et l'attente recommença.

- Alors l'avènement et l'aurore c'est la même chose ? demanda le jeune homme.

- L'aurore signera l'avènement ce n'est pas la même chose !

- L'avènement de quoi ? Du mal ?… Tu crois que ca va me donner envie de combattre avec vous ? D'ailleurs qu'est ce que je viens faire là dedans ? Elle ne parle pas de moi dans ses devinettes !

- Dumbledore nous as assuré que si. Par contre, je t'avoue que je ne sais vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas pourquoi.

Ce fut à Draco de lever les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait jamais de réponse complète à ses questions et c'était très pénible.

Ils retombèrent dans un silence gêné. Hermione s'était assise plus confortablement et semblait plongée dans ses réflexions, la tête penchée en appui contre le mur. Draco l'observa un instant, constatant les dégâts qu'avaient fait cette guerre sur la jeune femme. Ses traits étaient tirés, comme si elle n'avait l'habitude que de s'inquiéter. Son visage semblait éternellement fatigué et las mais aussi horriblement triste dans certains moments. Il était tellement plongé dans sa contemplation qu'il manqua de hurler quand la sorte de galet blanc étincela. C'était Blaise. Ils avaient passé en revue les possibilités et emplois du temps des employés du ministère. Le seul dont ils pouvaient prendre l'apparence grâce à du polynectar n'arrivait qu'à dix heures du matin. Et à cette heure là, les Aurors leurs seraient tombés dessus depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'une solution possible.

- Quoi ? beugla Draco, cinq minutes plus tard. Tu te fous de moi ?

- J'ai mi tout le monde sur le coup ! On a pensé à des centaines de solutions mais c'est la seule !

- Et elle est suicidaire !

- Tu as trouvé mieux peut être ?

Draco grimaça et lâcha que non. Les deux jeunes hommes s'entretinrent une dizaine de minutes, tandis qu'Hermione semblait même s'être endormie. Puis, le galet cessa de briller et Draco se prit la tête entre les mains. Ils allaient peut être sortir d'ici mais avec quelques membres en moins… Il appela Hermione qui ne répondit pas. Draco haussa le ton sans résultat et fut donc obligé d'aller la secouer. Elle n'émergea pas tout de suite, malgré la force qu'y mit Draco. Quand elle rouvrit finalement les yeux, elle semblait complètement ailleurs et déboussolée. Le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention, trop nerveux.

- Zambini a trouvé de quoi contourner le sortilège anti transplanage…

- Impossible ! coupa Hermione d'un ton catégorique.

- Tu me laisses finir Granger ? Un humain ou toute autre créature ne peut transplaner… Par contre un objet…

- Quoi comme objet ? Arrête avec ton suspens à la con !

- Ouais, moi aussi je t'adore !… Un balai ! Zambini veut nous envoyer un balai pour qu'on se tire d'ici en volant ! Le problème c'est que le sort de transplanage va déclencher l'alarme. Nous aurons cinq minutes pour rejoindre les cabines.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Hermione. Tu te fous de moi ?

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Draco sourit.

* * *

- Ca va aller Granger ? demanda Draco, dont le sourire s'étalait d'une oreille à l'autre. 

- Blaise n'aurait pas pu nous envoyer un Portoloin ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut s'en servir au le ministère ! Donc… Est ce que ca va aller ?

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! lâcha Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

Ils étaient tous deux installés sur un balai. Une étoile filante, le digne successeur de l'Eclair de feu, dont très peu d'exemplaires avaient été produits, guerre oblige. Draco tenait le manche d'une main ferme, tandis que l'autre restait dégagée pour sa baguette. Hermione était derrière lui et avait abandonné toute attitude hautaine ou confiante. Elle avait enroulé ses deux bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et le serrait fortement. Sa tête était collée contre son dos et elle gardait les yeux obstinément clos. Draco la sentait si crispée et si nerveuse, qu'il eut l'impression de revoir la Hermione de Poudlard. Celle dont les faiblesses ne lui posaient aucun complexe.

Ils avaient longuement discuté des autres possibilités, avec Blaise entre autre, mais l'heure tournait et ils devaient choisir une solution. Le Mangemort leur avait donc envoyé un balai et un dixième de secondes plus tard, l'alarme s'était déclenchée. Hermione avait travaillé sur le projet et savait ce qu'il en découlait. Les Aurors seraient aussitôt prévenus, les gardiens allaient accourir et les grilles de protection magique allaient s'abattre tout autour de l'atrium, rendant l'accès aux sorties impossibles. Ils avaient cinq minutes à peu près avant que les Aurors arrivent et autant de temps pour la fermeture des grilles.

Draco lança alors un sort de magie noire qui pulvérisa la porte et il abaissa immédiatement le manche du balai. Ils sortirent comme des fusées du petit réduit. Draco sentit les ongles d'Hermione s'enfoncer dans sa peau mais n'y fit pas attention, trop concentré à regarder devant lui. Il slaloma habilement entre les box, direction la sortie. Les dragons étaient réveillés. Ils s'étendaient sur toute la longueur du passage, montrant leurs crocs acérés. L'un d'eux cracha une colonne de flammes qui noircit le plafond. Draco volait en rase motte, penché sur le balai, pour rester hors de leur vue.

- Granger ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je ne bloquerai pas les dragons tout seul ! chuchota-t-il. Granger !

Il sentit Hermione hocher la tête et son bras droit se diriger tout doucement vers sa poche pour en tirer sa baguette. Il ralentit un peu l'allure et compta jusqu'à trois. Lui et Hermione envoyèrent une avalanche de sorts puissants. La Mangemorte s'adonnait à une magie noire dévastatrice et qui avait déjà crevé un œil d'un dragon, découvert une plaie large comme la longueur de sa baguette sur son ventre, arraché l'un de ses bras. Le dragon hurlait de douleur en décrochant des torrents de flammes un peu n'importe où. Draco devait les éviter et s'occuper du deuxième dragon, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Il voyait bien que l'espace entre les deux bêtes n'était pas suffisant et il fit demi tour. Il zigzagua sans cesse pour éviter la colère de son dragon, celui d'Hermione étant monstrueusement dépecé… Ce qui énervait au plus haut point le survivant. Draco arriva au bout de la pièce et reparti en direction des dragons. Il glissa sa baguette dans sa poche, incapable de se concentrer sur plusieurs choses. Ce fut Hermione qui donna le coup fatal au dragon. Décapité. Il s'effondra sur le premier qui agonisait en lançant une plainte déchirante. Du sang éclaboussa les murs mais également leurs robes quand ils passèrent à toute vitesse. Ils abordèrent le virage en angle droit si rapidement que Draco crut qu'ils allaient se manger le mur. Ils le frôlèrent, tout aussi près du plafond, en passant au dessus de deux gardiens qu'Hermione stupéfixia. Ils filèrent vers les ascenseurs. L'un d'eux s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître trois hommes armés. Hermione engagea une bataille féroce avec eux mais en vint à bout, tandis que Draco faisait des acrobaties aériennes dans le couloir pour éviter les jets de lumière. Ils percutèrent violement un mur pour ne pas être tués et l'un des sorts d'Hermione rebondissait sur un mur et allait tout droit sur le dernier homme.

Draco le regarda s'écrouler, stupéfixié.

- ATTENTION ! hurla Hermione qui avait trouvé le courage de se pencher pour voir devant.

Draco s'était déporté sur le côté pour éviter un gardien et volait maintenant de biais, afin de garder un œil sur un autre homme qui se relevait. Mais il n'avait pas vu l'un des molosses qui s'apprêtait visiblement à leur sauter dessus. Draco vira brusquement de bord et ils firent un tour complet sur eux même, emportés par la vitesse, avant de s'écraser dans l'ascenseur. Hermione avait violement percuté la grille de fer et était tombée par terre, roulant sur le sol. Elle se releva d'un bond, stupéfixia le chien et se précipita dans l'ascenseur. Draco était allongé sur le sol, mais ses jambes en hauteur, toujours accrochées au balai. Il semblait sérieusement sonné. Hermione referma la grille et l'ascenseur commença sa montée.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle en tendant une main à Draco pour l'aider à s'extirper de sa position bizarroïde.

- Gneuh ! répondit le jeune homme en se relevant péniblement.

- Tu vas être en mesure de nous mener à l'une des sorties ?…………. Malefoy !

- Ouais… Jvais essayer… Laisse moi deux minutes !

- Je crois bien qu'on ne les as pas !

Draco réprima une grimace de douleur quand il s'étira, faisant craquer toutes ses articulations. Il vérifia rapidement que rien n'était cassé et qu'il avait toujours l'apparence de l'assistant de Bill Weasley. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Ils n'avaient plus que trois minutes et demie, tout en sachant que l'atrium allait grouiller d'Aurors.

Draco semblait plus préoccupé par l'état du balai que par sa propre santé. Il examinait minutieusement le manche, rendant Hermione passablement énervée.

Puis, il s'installa à nouveau sur le balai, sans tenir compte du fait que sa hanche avait eu un craquement sinistre. Hermione inspira longuement et s'installa derrière lui. Plus qu'un étage. La Mangemorte eut soudain une idée. Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais lancer un sortilège d'invisibilité ! Mais il va falloir beaucoup de puissance pour nous deux et un objet. Je ne tiendrais pas bien longtemps alors je vais m'installer devant toi ! Les Aurors ne nous verrons pas ! débita la jeune femme à toute vitesse.

- Stop stop Granger ! Tu vas probablement tomber dans les pommes en une ou deux minutes !

- Le temps qu'il te faut pour nous conduire hors du ministère !

Draco réfléchit rapidement. Ils voyaient déjà la lumière provenant de l'atrium. Granger avait raison, c'était beaucoup moins insensé que tenter d'éviter les sorts d'une dizaine d'Aurors. Il se déplaça alors vers l'arrière et Hermione s'assit devant lui. Elle s'appuya sur son torse, tandis que le jeune homme entourait d'un bras sa taille et reprenait le manche du balai de l'autre. Il entendit Hermione chuchoter puis une très étrange sensation s'emparer de lui. Il la connaissait bien. Lui même avait déjà utilisé cette formule. Quand les grilles de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, Hermione avait terminé. Ils découvrirent alors une vingtaine d'hommes et de femmes, connus ou non. Certains bloquaient les issues, d'autres couraient aux ascenseurs ou encore apportaient du matériel. Deux Aurors pointaient leurs baguettes dans la cage de leur ascenseur. Ils l'avaient sans doute entendu arriver et avait guetté l'ouverture de la grille. Potter et Finnigan. Ils échangèrent un regard étonné.

Draco retint son souffle, le cœur battant contre ses tempes. Potter s'avança légèrement, toujours la baguette levée et les sourcils froncés, signe de concentration chez lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement, son visage changeant d'expression puis leur tourna le dos pour dire à Finnigan qu'il n'y avait rien. Draco sentit Hermione s'appuyer encore un peu plus sur lui. Ils devaient faire vite, les Aurors s'acharnaient déjà à bloquer les sorties. Potter et Finnigan s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et aussitôt, Draco s'avança. Il prit le soin d'y aller doucement, pour ne pas se faire entendre. Il prit ensuite de la hauteur et traversa l'atrium à toute vitesse, vers la sortie. Il y avait un Auror posté là. Draco n'hésita pas longtemps. Il sortit sa baguette, stupéfixia l'homme et fonça vers la cabine. Il sauta du balai une fois devant, prit Hermione dans ses bras et se précipita dedans.

- Dehors ! Vite ! souffla-t-il en s'adressant au mur et attendant visiblement que la voix féminine approuve.

Hermione et lui étaient toujours invisible mais le sort que Draco avait lancé n'était pas passé inaperçu. Des Aurors se précipitèrent vers l'ascenseur qui heureusement, amorça sa montée. Draco ne vit plus l'atrium et il fut éclairé par une lampe tamisée. Il s'agenouilla alors et déposa doucement Hermione sur le sol, maintenant son buste sur ses jambes. Elle s'était évanouie, vidée de toute magie. Draco prit son pouls, qui était faible et sortit une fiole de son sac. Il tenta de lui faire boire le contenu, ses lèvres étant entre ouvertes, mais une bonne partie coula le long de ses joues affreusement pâles. Draco se demanda avec appréhension quand ils allaient arriver à la surface. Car des membres de l'Ordre les y attendaient sans aucun doute. Il adossa Hermione à la paroi et sortit sa baguette, prêt à se défendre. Il vit rapidement la lueur des lampadaires alentours filtrer jusque dans la cabine. Mais aussi des cris, explosions, sifflements…

Une véritable bataille se livrait à l'extérieur, Mangemorts contre Aurors. Des traits lumineux jaillissaient de partout. Draco resta un moment estomaqué puis une voix hurla de se mettre à terre. Habitué à ses réflexes lors des attaques dans sa planque, Draco se jeta au sol ou du moins s'y aplati comme il le put, étant donné le peu d'espace. Un quart de secondes plus tard, toutes les vitres de la cabine téléphonique explosaient, projetant des milliers de petits impacts sur Draco et Hermione. Puis il y eu une sorte d'accalmie, liée à l'arrêt des sorts d'un groupe. Draco releva prudemment la tête et vit juste quelques Mangemorts cagoulés transplaner. L'instant d'après, un homme arrivait dans leur cabine et collait à Hermione et à lui un portoloin entre les mains. Le décor devient flou et disparu, les cris des Aurors également.

Draco tomba en arrière à leur arrivée, aussi brutale que le départ. Il s'assit non sans étouffer une grimace pour sa hanche et son épaule. Une main apparut devant son visage et Draco releva la tête. Blaise venait d'enlever sa cagoule et lui souriait d'un air amusé. Le jeune homme accepta la main tendue et se releva.

- Alors, c'était bien ?

- Merveilleux ! répondit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. On se refait ça la semaine prochaine ?

Blaise sourit à nouveau et s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione, un peu moins pâle que tout à l'heure. Il la prit dans ses bras et la déposa dans sa chambre. A part attendre qu'elle reprenne des forces, il n'y avait rien à faire de plus. Draco donna alors la lentille qui leur avait causé tant d'ennuis au Mangemort qui l'examina minutieusement.

- Il va être content j'espère, grommela Draco. Je n'ai faillit mourir que trois ou quatre fois !

- Pour être honnête, parce que oui ça m'arrive, je crois pas non ! Le Maître voulait une opération discrète, pas que vous réveilliez tout l'Ordre du Phoenix et les Aurors !

- Ils s'en seraient aperçut de toute façon, alors quelle importance ?

- On verra ça demain matin. Pour le moment, il est de vadrouille en Belgique. Vas te reposer, tu l'as bien mérité.

Draco hocha la tête, content de récolter un minimum de reconnaissance. Les questions viendraient plus tard. Pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir. Il rejoignit ses appartements, jeta ses vêtements au hasard dans la pièce et se glissa dans son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sombrait dans un sommeil profond.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla une dizaines d'heures plus tard. Elle roula sur le côté pour allumer sa lampe-réveil et referma les yeux. Son corps étai lourd, engourdi et sa tête semblait peser une tonne. Elle n'aimait pas ce sortilège, il était épuisant. Mais si la Mangemorte se trouvait actuellement dans son lit, c'est qu'ils devaient être rentrés au QG… Donc vivant… Alléluia… 

La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi la brûlure sur son avant bras ne l'avait pas réveillée, avant de se souvenir que son Maître sillonnait l'Europe. Alors elle sourit et repoussa ses draps afin de se lever. Hermione portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Elle se fit couler un bain chaud, se déshabilla et s'enfonça jusqu'au cou dans un nuage de bain moussant. Pour une fois, la Mangemorte s'accorda un long moment à prendre soin d'elle. Puis, elle décida d'aller se prendre un bon petit déjeuner.

Draco se réveilla une heure plus tard qu'Hermione. Pour lui, sa priorité était, comme toujours, d'aller calmer les tiraillements de son estomac. Il entra donc peu de temps après dans la cuisine et y trouva Hermione, assise sur une chaise et les pieds sur la table, en train de lire un journal Moldu. Il s'assit à ses côtés et lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Pour quelqu'un qui déteste les Moldus, je trouve que tu lis bien souvent leurs journaux, fit il remarquer.

- Il est essentiel de connaître son ennemi, rétorqua Hermione, sans lever les yeux de sa feuille. Et je ne déteste pas les Moldus, je me défoule de temps en temps sur eux, c'est pas pareil.

Draco croisa les bras et son regard balaya la pièce. C'était étrangement calme et lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Seul le tic tac sonore de la pendule résonnait dans la petite pièce. Il s'ennuyait d'avance et la perspective d'embêter Hermione lui occupa l'esprit un moment. Ils déjeunèrent dans un silence total.

- On est seuls dans les apparts, remarqua Draco.

- Quel remarquable sens de l'observation, répondit sobrement la Mangemorte, avec une pointe d'ironie.

- Je m'ennuie, Granger !

- Va voir les prisonniers, ça t'occupera !

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air las. Il jeta un œil à l'évier qui débordait de vaisselle sale et réfléchit un instant. Puis, il se leva soudainement et prit l'éponge qui traînait. Il commença à frotter les verres sales. Hermione leva enfin les yeux de son journal et le considéra avec une expression à mi chemin entre la surprise et l'incompréhension.

Draco grommela qu'elle pourrait venir l'aider, ce qui fit rire Hermione. Il marmonna dans sa barbe et Hermione posa son journal d'un geste agacé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu marmonnes ?

- Je disais qu'il faudrait que tu te lâches un peu. Tu as prit la grosse tête.

- J'ai prit la grosse tête ? répéta Hermione en haussant le ton.

- Pas qu'un peu, ricana Draco, en s'essuyant les mains et se tournant vers elle.

- C'est moi qui me pavanais à Poudlard en maître du château, persuadé d'être irrésistible et populaire ?

- Mais j'étais irrésistible et populaire ! répliqua Draco, sourire en coin.

- Vaux mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd, soupira Hermione d'un air las mais cette fois sans mépris.

Elle reprit alors sa lecture mais Draco remarqua un petit sourire en coin. Pas celui qu'elle abordait habituellement, qui était méprisant et supérieur. Un sourire… amusé…

- Et je sais me lâcher, comme tu dis ! grommela Hermione sans lever les yeux.

- Prouve le moi ! fit Draco avec un sourire étonnement enfantin.

Il lança l'éponge pleine d'eau et de mousse sur Hermione. Elle atterrit sur son épaule, éclaboussant une bonne partie de son tee shirt. La Mangemorte poussa un cri indigné, se leva d'un bond et jeta le journal un peu plus loin. Elle adressa un regard noir à Draco.

- Alors ça Malefoy, tu vas le payer !

Elle prit alors la seule chose à portée de main, à savoir un pot de confiture et lui balança en pleine figure. Draco évita de justesse, vit le pot se fracasser contre le mur et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Il se retourna d'un bloc, se saisit d'un bol de sucre et en lança le contenu sur Hermione qui elle s'était emparée d'une pomme, posée sur une corbeille.

Hermione fut saupoudrée de sucre, les cheveux soudainement blancs par endroits, Draco se prit le fruit pile entre les deux yeux. Ils clignèrent des yeux, l'un un peu hébété, l'autre chassant le sucre puis un sourire carnassier naquit sur leurs lèvres.

En moins de cinq minutes, la cuisine fut complètement ravagée. A peu près tout ce qui pouvait être lancé le fut. Paquet de gâteaux, baguette de pain, sous plat, couvert, tasses, bouilloire magique, fruits divers, bouteille, flacon d'épices... Ils riaient comme des enfants, essayant d'esquiver les projectiles, se servant de plateau comme bouclier, se cachant sous la table. Ils s'arrêtèrent à un moment, à bout de souffle et virent tout les deux qu'il ne restait plus rien. Hermione, profitant que son adversaire regardait ailleurs, saisit une tomate et lui envoya. Draco n'eut pas le temps de réagir et le fruit s'écrasa sur sa poitrine.

Hermione se sauva dans l'autre pièce, hilare et fut poursuivit par un paquet de farine, sortit d'un placard.

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'envoya vers Draco. Il venait tout juste d'entrer dans la pièce et eut juste le temps de se pousser. Le sac de farine s'écrasa sur le mur, inondant un fauteuil de poudre blanche.

- C'est intelligent ça Malefoy ! soupira Hermione d'un air faussement ennuyé. C'est Blaise qui va être content ! Son fauteuil préféré !

Elle désigna d'un signe de tête le siège, maintenant recouvert de farine. Un siège sur lequel était posé des livres. Draco avait suivit son regard. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil, avant de se précipiter vers le fauteuil. Draco arriva un quart de seconde après Hermione, qui en avait déjà empoigné quelques uns. Il la prit par la taille, se tourna et tenta de l'éloigner des livres. Hermione riait aux éclats, étant très chatouilleuse. Elle se débattit comme elle le pouvait, rendant Draco hilare. Puis, la Mangemorte réussit à s'enfuir, le jeune homme sur ses talons.

* * *

Vala vala ! C'était les deux chapitres décisifs, pr l'histoire comme pr la relation Draco Mione. 

Sinon je fais ma rentrée demain, j'ai prévu plein d'activités en dehors (15h de cours par semaine, profitons en !) et jvais essayer de me trouver un job (cmt ca vs vs en foutez !).

Tt ca pr dire que le prochain chap sera long à venir, mais au moins j'aurais prévenu.

J'espère que ça vs a plut !

Bizou d'une garce


	10. Lorsque deux ennemis ne le sont plus

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : tt à la bondasse qui s'amuse à tuer nos persos préférés à tour de rôle :S

Rating : tjs T ou PG-13

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Draco et Hermione se sont sortis du ministère avec la lentille astronomique. Ils n'ont pas encore vu Voldemort qui se balade en Europe mais ont eu au moins l'occasion de se parler un peu. Ils semblent déjà un peu moins enclins à se hurler dessus.

RAR : 

**Poupoux** : ben long comme long j'ai eu tellement de truc à faire que j'ai pas approché l'ordi pdt des semaines ! lol

Pr les paroles des Dumbledore et les deux concernées, tu comprendras au dernier chap ! moi trop mystérieuse ? meuh non :D

Et ton secret (il ne sera révélé à personne, parole de garce !) c vrai tu as raison ! je devrais en avoir déjà 200 au moins ! lol

C sur qu'on a un peu l'impression que tt le monde s'en fout mais bon… Tant pis pr eux !

Je devrais peut être menacer de pas faire d'update… hum ! en voilà une idée ! Et j'ajoute que je suis pas une garce ac tlm ! ya que les mecs qui en pâtissent ! hi hi hi !

Et vi Draco et Hermione commencent à devenir amis (enfin, tu dirais :) )

Merki de t encouragements tjs bienvenus ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ro bizous ! voilà, sans transition… la suite

**Priscillia** : c sur, ca change un peu de style ! merki à toi aussi d'être passé, faut d'ailleurs que j'aille voir où en est la tienne de fic (j'ai pas de vac ni de tps moi ! faut me pardonner !)

bizzz

**Love pingo** : toi zossi j'ai des chap à lire de tes fics… Pr les vacs de Noel, je pense que je pourrais passer ! lol

Je manque trop de tps mais jvais faire un effort, promis !

Je continue encore et tjs ! merki de ta review, bizou !

* * *

**10) Lorsque deux ennemis ne le sont plus vraiment**

Quand Blaise et Pansy rentrèrent ce soir là, ils eurent juste le temps de voir une ombre se faufiler rapidement dans la salle à manger et murmurer qu'un ton empressé.

- Récurvite !

Ils virent ensuite Hermione sortir tout tranquillement de la pièce et leur dire bonjour.

- Vous en faites une tête ! ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'observation. Allez, venez, je vais vous préparer un bon petit plat.

Le visage de Blaise, aux cernes bleutées et traits tendus, s'éclaira d'un sourire. Pansy remercia d'avance son amie et tous trois se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Hermione sortit sa baguette et aussitôt, une dizaines d'objets divers s'activèrent autour d'elle.

- Réunion au ministère, marmonna Blaise en s'asseyant lourdement, imité par Pansy.

- Vous en avez fait du grabuge, acquiesça la Mangemorte. Deux dragons morts, le bureau des Aurors ravagé et des gardiens traumatisés…

Hermione esquissa un sourire en prenant en main ce qui semblait être une boîte de tomates pelées. En même temps, deux assiettes, deux verres et des couverts se placèrent devant Pansy et Blaise.

- Ils ont découvert comment nous étions rentrés ? demanda Hermione, alors que Draco faisait son entrée dans la pièce et s'appuyait d'un air négligé contre l'embrasure de la porte.

- Dès qu'ils ont entendu Brown et l'assistant de Weasley. Potter soupçonne l'utilisation du Polynectar, c'était prévisible. Par contre, ils ne savent pas comment nous avons obtenu leurs emplois du temps.

- Nous non plus d'ailleurs, murmura Pansy en étouffant un bâillement.

- En gros, nous avons passé la journée à chercher des explications et des coupables. Nous avons ensuite passé des tests mais ils n'ont pas osé utiliser de vésitasérum. Les Aurors sont chargés de vérifier nos activités de la soirée et de la nuit. D'ailleurs, je crois que Millicent, Crabbe etRokwood vont être interrogés bientôt. Ils sont retenus chez les Aurors.

- Il n'y aura pas de problèmes, affirma Hermione d'un ton confiant, en posant un saladier rempli de spaghettis sur la table.

Blaise se jeta dessus sans préambule et entreprit d'engloutir le contenu de son assiette le plus rapidement possible, sous l'œil amusé d'Hermione et plutôt dégoûté de Draco. Pansy se servit plus dignement, après avoir remercié son amie.

- Vous travaillez à quel poste ? demanda Draco.

- BILM ! répondit Blaise, la bouche pleine.

- Bureau International des Lois Magiques, traduisit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Bureau de contrôle des créatures magiques, ajouta Pansy. D'ailleurs c'est moi qui me retrouve avec vos cadavres de dragons sur les bras !

- Et ils ne se méfient pas de vous ?

- Bien sûr que si. Mais jusqu'ici, ils n'ont jamais eu la preuve que nous sommes Mangemorts. Des espions nous ont suivis à la trace pendant nos deux premières années au ministère. Mais nous n'étions pas encore au service du seigneur des ténèbres.

Draco haussa les sourcils, surpris. Voldemort leur avait sans doute demandé de s'infiltrer et d'écarter les soupçons avant d'entrer à son service. Il se promit de poser la question à Hermione lors de leur tour de garde, qui n'allait pas tarder. Il laissa Blaise, Pansy et Hermione discuter du retour de Voldemort dans leur QG pour retourner dans sa chambre. C'est vrai que sans Voldemort dans leur QG souterrain, il y avait moins de Mangemorts et donc moins d'animation. Et pour lui qui passait son temps à mener une enquête discrète sur Hermione en questionnant ses amis proches ou bien à partager des duels acharnés dans le gymnase, c'était synonyme d'ennui. Une heure plus tard, Hermione frappait à sa porte et ils montèrent vers la surface.

- J'ai proposé à Blaise et Pansy de prendre leur heure, pour qu'ils se reposent. Ca te dérange pas ?

- Non, non, répondit Draco qui savait bien qu'ils n'étaient réveillés que depuis peu de temps et donc plus aptes à veiller.

Il nota aussi que Hermione, bien qu'elle aie déjà prit la décision, lui avait demandé son avis. Un point positif. C'était à lui d'en marquer un deuxième maintenant.

Ils s'installèrent à un nouvel endroit qui permettait d'avoir une belle vue sur l'étendue des ruines qui les entouraient. Draco fit naître ce feu particulier, éclairant et réchauffant pour eux mais invisible pour n'importe qui d'autre. Hermione se tourna vers l'endroit où la silhouette lointaine du Tower Bridge émergeait de la brume. Draco avait l'impression de rester inactif et décida de faire les cents pas près du feu.

- Stressé ? demanda Hermione d'une voix morne, sans cesser de scruter les alentours.

- Non pas vraiment. Par contre, tu m'a l'air plutôt tracassée.

- Hum… C'est cette histoire d'assassinat de Bill Weasley. On doit trouver qui en est responsable, sinon le Maître va entrer dans une colère noire.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Chercher des indices dans différents journaux comme d'habitude.

- Je pourrais venir avec toi ?

Draco vit Hermione se tourner lentement vers lui et le jauger du regard, une expression intriguée sur le visage.

- Ca fait des jours que j'ai pas vu la lumière du soleil ! Sauf la fois où vous m'avez amené en excursion pour tuer des gens innocents qui ne demandaient rien à personne.

Les lèvres d'Hermione frémirent en un sourire puis elle répliqua qu'il fallait l'autorisation de Voldemort. Draco ne put empêcher un léger ricanement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione se levait soudainement, baguette en main. Draco se tourna vers elle mais la Mangemorte descendait déjà leur tas de gravats, pliée en deux.

Il sortit sa baguette à son tour, bien que persuadé de n'avoir rien entendu ou sentit d'anormal.

Il tenta de repérer Hermione mais sa robe se fondait dans les ombres ambiantes. Il décida alors de rester à sa place, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que si quelqu'un attaquait le QG, il en serait ravi. Un bruit de roulement de pierres le fit se retourner d'un bloc, baguette levée.

Mais ce n'était qu'Hermione qui venait de rentrer dans le cercle de lumière.

- Rien ! maronna-t-elle, l'air contrarié.

- Tu deviens parano Granger, répliqua Draco avec un sourire.

- En ces temps, il vaut mieux ça que devenir trop sensible, hein Malefoy ?

Draco lui adressa une grimace, à laquelle elle répondit en tirant la langue. Hermione se rassit sur le bloc d'agglo qui lui servait de siège et replongea dans ses pensées. Draco hésita un peu puis vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le moment semblait bienvenu pour poser diverses questions qui lui trottaient dans l'esprit.

- Dis moi, fit il doucement. Elle se marie avec qui Millicent ?

- William Wood pourquoi ?

- Heu… curiosité. Mais je voulais dire… C'est un mariage arrangé ?

Il observa Hermione du coin des yeux et vit le même sourire que la veille s'afficher sur ses lèvres. Un vrai sourire, un sourire de joie. Elle lui expliqua que c'était véritablement leur choix. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de l'examen de transplanage. Ils s'étaient vus un long moment et il y a deux mois de cela, il l'avait demandée en mariage. Will était un sang pur et ça n'avait donc pas posé de problèmes. Le mariage aurait lieu dans quinze jours.

- Et il sait qu'elle est une Mangemorte ?

- Je crois qu'il s'en doute… murmura Hermione d'une voix douce. Mais comme on dit, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas.

Draco allait répliquer que c'était bien étrange d'entendre une chose pareille de sa bouche mais se retient en pensant au point positif qu'il se devait de marquer.

- J'aime bien quand tu parles comme ça, dit il à la place.

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle eut un léger sursaut et sa main enserra brusquement son avant bras. Elle frémit de douleur et se leva.

- Il nous appelle, dit la Mangemorte à Draco en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur l'avant bras, toujours couvert par les guêtres et que Hermione tenait fermement. La douleur ne devait pas être très agréable. Une brûlure et l'impression d'avoir des lames qui cisaillaient la peau, lui disait son père. Une manière à Voldemort pour leur rappeler qu'il les tenaient au creux de sa main, disposant de leur vie comme d'un vulgaire objet.

Draco et Hermione descendirent rapidement dans le QG souterrain pour se rendre dans la salle de réunion. Blaise et Pansy s'y trouvaient déjà, assis en compagnie de Dolohov, Goyleet quelques autres.

Hermione s'inclina respectueusement et s'assit entre Draco et Blaise. Voldemort restait comme d'habitude un peu à l'écart, dans son grand fauteuil de cuir tourné vers la cheminée. Les flammes faisaient luire son visage livide qui ne trahissait aucun sentiment, sans doute parce qu'il n'en avait pas, songea Draco… Un quart de secondes plus tard, les yeux rouges se tournaient d'un bloc vers lui, faisant sursauter toute l'assistance. Draco pensa beaucoup trop tard que le médaillon de Cassandre lui permettait un libre accès à ses pensées et souvenirs.

- Apprenez à fermer votre esprit Malefoy ! rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans sa tête, aussi fortement que s'il tenait un haut parleur à côté de l'oreille de Draco. Celui ci attendit le Doloris qui ne vint pas.

Hermione lui adressa un regard interrogateur, auquel il répondit par une grimace, sa tête parcourue par de douloureuses ondes. Quand le dernier Mangemort fut arrivé, Pansy ayant précisé que Millicent, Crabbe et Rokwood étaient bloqués au ministère, Voldemort s'accorda un sourire sinistre. Draco sentit des frissons remonter le long de son dos mais arrêta toute pensée qui pourrait mettre l'homme en colère.

- Je suis content de vous ! siffla Voldemort. Nous avons récupéré la lentille (il hocha brièvement la tête en direction de Draco et Hermione et tous deux savaient que c'était un signe de reconnaissance) et nos troupes étrangères se constituent mieux que prévu… Mlle Bulstrode a prévu son mariage et je pense que l'occasion serait bienvenue d'inviter quelques membres influents, voir de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Draco trouva ce plan tout à fait audacieux mais il vit Hermione, juste à côté de lui, froncer les sourcils d'un air mécontent et se retenir de protester.

- Néanmoins, je tiens toujours à savoir qui a bien pu tuer Bill Weasley et ce, avant mon retour de Nouvelle Zélande. Continuez vos efforts et votre récompense n'en sera que plus grande lorsque nous gagnerons !

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'un peu démentiel que Draco n'apprécia pas du tout.

- Vous pouvez disposez !… Hermione, un instant ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce, enfin si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi.

Tous les Mangemorts se levèrent, s'inclinèrent et jetant des regards envieux à Hermione. Tous le savaient, son heure était arrivée, elle allait être nommée officiellement à la place de Lucius Malefoy. Bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Les pouvoirs qui s'en découlaient également. Draco sortit de la pièce non sans regrets. Il aurait voulu voir comment cette passation de pouvoir se ferait. Un autre sentiment plus étrange s'empara de son cœur. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Hermione ait cette promotion. Il savait qu'elle risquait de souffrir de cet apport de magie noire et cela le gênait.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda Blaise, sourcils froncés.

Draco remarqua qu'il était le dernier dans la pièce et que Hermione lui lançait un regard noir. Il lui adressa un sourire contrit et suivit le Mangemort, avant de refermer la porte.

- Tu as l'air inquiet, lui fit remarquer Blaise, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le gymnase.

- C'est pour Granger. C'est très bizarre à dire mais… j'ai un peu peur pour elle. Ce n'est pas rien d'être bras droit du mage le plus puissant du siècle…

- Hum… Elle t'intéresse ?

- Quoi ? Qui ? Granger ? Nooon !

- On dirait que vos rapports ont évolué depuis votre escapade au ministère.

- Oui, et je suis bien incapable de t'expliquer pourquoi !

- Tu as sans doute dit ou fait quelque chose qui a brisé sa carapace d'orgueil et de haine… fit Blaise d'un ton laconique en haussant les épaules. Elle était pareille avec moi au début. Avec tout le monde en fait.

- Et toi alors ? Elle te plaît hein ? demanda Draco, après un moment de silence, uniquement troublé par les plaintes qui émanaient des cachots.

- Ouais c'est vrai. Mais elle est plus distante depuis quelques temps. Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas s'embrouiller avec Pansy. Et qu'elle est préoccupée aussi. Et j'ai remarqué que notre petit jeu de flirt avait cessé dès le moment où ça devenait trop sérieux.

- Elle n'a peut être pas envie de commencer une histoire en pleine guerre. Qui le voudrait d'ailleurs ?

- Alors tu n'as personne toi ? demanda Blaise, sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Non… La dernière est toujours portée disparue depuis l'attaque de Gringotts il y a trois mois.

- Désolé vieux… J'en loupe pas une ces temps ci !

- Je sais comment tu pourrais te rattraper, répondit Draco, dont la tristesse venait de laisser place à une bien meilleure idée.

Il la confia à Blaise qui accepta de l'aider. Puis, ils enlevèrent leurs pulls, sortirent leurs baguette et entamèrent une bataille sans pitié.

Draco ne vit Hermione ni le lendemain ni le lundi. Millicent, enfin libérée par le ministère, avait passé un moment avec elle pour l'organisation de son mariage mais personne d'autre ne l'avait vue. A sa grande surprise, Voldemort s'était directement adressé à Draco. Il l'avait félicité de leur mission et lui avait accordé ces deux jours de permission. Le jeune homme n'était pas dupe et savait que trop bien qu'il n'était même pas la peine de songer à une évasion. Le lendemain, il envoya un très long courrier à ceux qui gardaient Sarah. Il fit un peu de repérage à l'extérieur, se promenant dans les monticules de débris.

Toujours sans nouvelles d'Hermione, Draco passa alors son lundi à arpenter les rues commerçantes moldues à l'autre bout de la ville, les seules qui étaient animées. Il s'offrit une énorme gaufre au chocolat en pensant à Sarah et se promena dans les parcs qui survivaient à la guerre.

* * *

Draco frappa à la porte et attendit en ronchonnant qu'Hermione lui dise d'entrer. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle soit là mais il voulait tenter sa chance. 

Une minute plus tard, la Mangemorte vint lui ouvrir elle-même, le fit entrer et referma la porte. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop fatiguée mais Draco aurait juré qu'elle venait d'émerger d'un très long sommeil.

- Qu'est ce que tu apportes ? demanda-t-elle et voyant que Draco portait quelque chose.

- De quoi fêter ta promotion !

Le jeune homme posa son petit chargement sur une petite table basse, celle qui servait à Hermione pour tirer les cartes. Il se tourna vers la Mangemorte, sourire en coin. Sans doute parce qu'il avait ramené deux bouteilles de Whisky pur feu ainsi que deux grands sachets de papier marron. Ou alors c'était la tenue d'Hermione (robe de chambre et nuisette) qui l'amusait.

Hermione eut l'air surprise en voyant l'alcool et demanda à Draco où il se l'était procuré.

- Par ci par là, répondit il avec un air énigmatique.

La Mangemorte prit l'un des sachets et en renversa le contenu sur la table avant d'éclater de rire. Un amoncellement de bonbons venait d'envahir la table. Il y avait des Plumes en sucre, des Fizwizbiz, des dragées de Bertie Crochue, des Bulles baveuses, des Souris Glacées, patacitrouille et entre tout un tas d'autres choses dont elle ignorait le nom.

- C'est la manifestation de ta névrose infantile ? demanda Hermione en disparaissant dans la salle de bain.

- Pardon ?

- Ton envie de rester enfant… Enfin la nostalgie de l'enfance dans ton cas.

- Mon enfance ? Quelle enfance ? ricana sordidement Draco.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, consciente d'avoir gaffé et revint dans sa chambre avec deux petits verres. Elle s'assit à même le sol, devant la table et ouvrit les bonbons de Bertie Crochue. Draco s'installa en face d'elle et ils goûtèrent les dragées l'un après l'autre, jusqu'au moment où ils tombèrent tous deux sur choux de Bruxelles qui les fit courir vers la salle de bain. Draco ouvrit la bouteille de Whisky d'un geste connaisseur, comme lui fit remarquer sarcastiquement Hermione, et versa le liquide dans les verres.

- J'ai hâte de voir si Mlle Granger tiendra jusqu'au troisième verre, se moqua Draco en croquant dans un morceau de chocolat.

Hermione lui envoya un Sucacide à la figure, il répliqua par un bout de nougat. Etant bon viseur, il atteignit la Mangemorte entre les deux yeux. Draco éclata de rire, se coucha sur le sol pour éviter le déluge de bonbons que Hermione lui lançait à pleines mains.

- T'es nulle Granger ! ricana le jeune homme en faisant voler un Chocogrenouille dans sa direction.

Il manqua son but d'environ un mètre. Indignée, la grenouille en chocolat poussa un coassement sonore et s'éloigna en quelques bonds de la Mangemorte.

- Bien à toi de parler ! répliqua Hermione.

Elle lui envoya un morceau de chocolat, se baissa pour éviter un projectile. Draco bondit sur ses pieds, attrapa le sachet de bonbons de Bertie Crochue et s'amusa à les envoyer sur Hermione qui les esquivait tant bien que mal. Ils finirent par ses courir après dans toute la chambre, riant comme des enfants. Hermione demanda finalement grâce et ils se rassirent près de la table.

- La bouffe, la bataille, nous deux, ça devient une habitude, remarqua Draco.

Hermione sourit en apercevant l'étendue de cette « bataille » avant de se tourner vers Draco, sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu paries que je tiens mieux que toi ? fit elle d'un ton de défi, en montrant le verre plein d'un geste de la tête.

- T'es folle ! Les filles sont faibles, elles ne tiennent pas l'alcool !

Draco évita de justesse un Fizwizbiz. Hermione prit son verre et le vida d'un coup, sous les yeux ronds de Draco. La Mangemorte sentit le liquide brûlant descendre le long de sa gorge et se força à ne pas grimacer. Elle n'aimait pas trop le Whisky mais c'était un bon moyen de se soûler rapidement. Elle en buvait de temps en temps avec Blaise ou Millicent mais n'avait aucune idée du nombre de verre qu'elle pouvait boire avant d'être ivre. Draco se dit que ça allait être sans doute plus difficile que prévu mais vida également son verre. Il prit la bouteille, remplit à nouveau les verres et but le sien cul sec.

- Sûre de vouloir continuer Granger ? susurra-t-il en croquant dans un Gnome au poivre.

- Douterais tu Malefoy ?

Hermione prit son verre mais ne réussit pas à le boire d'un trait. Elle mangea un bout de chocolat, adoptant la vieille technique manger pour mieux tenir. C'est la jeune femme qui resservit l'alcool. Draco et elle levèrent leurs verres, les entrechoquèrent.

- Tchin ! s'écria Hermione.

Elle se pinça le nez, avala le liquide d'un coup, tête en arrière. Elle grimaça ouvertement cette fois. Sa gorge et son estomac n'appréciaient pas du tout. Elle avait drôlement chaud tout d'un coup. Ses yeux la piquèrent et elle essuya un début de larmes. Draco lui tira la langue et but son verre. Ils se regardèrent un moment, comme si l'un d'entre eux allait déclarer forfait aussi facilement. Draco vit que Hermione avait les yeux brillants et elle remarqua les joues du jeune homme commençaient à rougir. Ils se dirent tous deux que la partie allait bientôt se terminer. Hermione mangea un caramel et Draco resservit pour la quatrième fois.

- Attends ! s'exclama Hermione d'un coup, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

- Ca y est t'abandonne ?

- Crève ! On s'en fait deux !

Draco s'était dit que plus rien ne pouvait l'étonner mais finalement Hermione était toujours pleine de surprise. Il haussa les épaules et la Mangemorte se leva pour aller chercher deux autres verres. Draco eut l'impression qu'elle avait quelques difficultés à marcher mais se rendit compte que lui-même avait du mal à ne pas renverser l'alcool sur la table.

D'habitude ça allait beaucoup mieux mais la fatigue devait jouer contre eux. Ca allait sans doute mal finir. Il avait du mal à se contrôler sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il se souvient d'un Noël à Poudlard où plus de la moitié des Serpentards avaient finit complètement ivres. Ce jour là, il avait cherché Rusard dans les couloirs, à deux heures du matin, suivit d'une petite bande. Lorsqu'il s'était trouvé face au concierge, il lui avait alors dit que ce n'était « qu'un Cracmol avec une serpillière sur la tête doublé d'un imbécile ? »…. Tout ça pour prouver à Zabini que ce n'était pas un trouillard. Lui et sa petite bande avait sans doute écopé de la plus longue retenue de tout Poudlard. Il était sacrément bête à cette époque…

Hermione revint, tomba lourdement sur le sol et posa deux autres verres sur la table.

- Tu veux vraiment te bourrer la gueule ? demanda Draco d'un air amusé en les remplissant.

- Nan ! Jveux te prouver que t'a tort !

- J'ai jamais tort Granger !

Hermione prit l'un des verres d'un geste incertain et le vida. Elle toussa un peu et essuya de nouvelles larmes.

- Ha ouais ? fit elle en se penchant vers le jeune homme.

- Non… En fait non…

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, comme elle le faisait quand quelque chose lui échappait. Draco ne lui avait jamais dit mais il trouvait ça très mignon. Il prit un verre dans la main et se pencha également vers Hermione. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre.

- J'ai rarement tort, rectifia Draco.

Il vida son verre, prit le deuxième tandis qu'Hermione rugissait qu'il l'énervait en tapant sur la table. Draco hésita. Son bras tremblait légèrement. Il avait chaud. Il inspira un grand coup. Il devait le faire, Hermione ne pouvait pas gagner. Il aurait comme ça deux verres d'avance sur elle. Hermione allait sans doute abandonner après ça hein ? Sans doute… Ca valait mieux pour lui.

Il regarda le liquide tremblotant dans son verre et retint un haut de cœur. C'est le ricanement d'Hermione qui le força à porter l'alcool à ses lèvres. Un peu du liquide chaud envahit à nouveau sa gorge. Il n'avait presque rien but. Hermione était toujours penchée sur la table, lui donnant un aperçu agréable sur son décolleté, et ne le quittait pas des yeux. Draco but une nouvelle fois. Une fois, deux… Trois… Il avait vidé son verre.

- Merde ! lâcha Hermione en portant son attention sur les siens qui n'étaient pas entamés.

- Tu… tuuu… bafouilla Draco avant de songer qu'il devait mieux se taire.

Hermione ne devait pas le penser bourré. Il devait avoir l'air normal pour qu'elle lâche la partie. Etait il bourré ? Nan hein, songea le jeune homme. Un pti peu de mal c'est tout.

Hermione poussa un soupir et prit un verre. Elle inspira longuement et comme la deuxième ou troisième fois, Draco ne se souvenait pas, pinça son nez et but d'un trait.

Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et manqua de s'affaler sur la table au retour. Draco pouffa de rire bêtement.

- Héééé ! bafouilla Hermione, le menton à cinq centimètres de la table. T'es pas beaucoup mieux !

- Po vrai ! Ta…. Pas…. finit ton deuxième verrrrre !

Hermione se redressa avec efforts et baissa lentement la tête vers celui qui restait. Elle grimaça, prit le verre et l'amena doucement jusque sa bouche. Elle resta près de trente secondes ainsi, Draco l'observant attentivement. Puis, tout aussi lentement, elle commença à boire jusqu'à ce que son verre soit vide. Elle inspira une grande bouffé d'air, lâcha le verre qui tomba et rebondit sur la table et porta la main à sa bouche.

Hermione avait terriblement envie de tout recracher mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et se sentit tomber alors qu'en réalité elle ne bougeait pas. Draco était déçu et vit que la bouteille était presque vide. Tant mieux. Ils pourraient déclarer match nul…

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco.

- Qu'essssss… qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle.

- Abandon ! marmonna Draco qui sentait sa tête tourner de manière pas très agréable.

- Toiiiii ? fit Hermione d'une voix aigue en le pointant du doigt.

- Nannn ! Nous !... Deux !

Hermione laissa lourdement son bras retomber sur la table, accompagné peu après de sa tête.

Draco eut envie de s'affaler par terre mais voir Hermione maronner des paroles dénuées de sens, affalée sur la table basse était bien trop amusant.

- On fait quoi ? beugla tout à coup Hermione en se redressant tout aussi brusquement.

Draco eut un sursaut et tomba en arrière, provoquant l'hilarité d'Hermione. Le jeune homme voulut se relever mais une fois arrivé en tailleur, retomba sur le côté avec un « aaaa » rauque. Hermione était elle aussi à terre, morte de rire.

- Va voir Granger ! On smoque pas d'un Malefoy ! Viens làààààààààà !

Draco se mit debout en quelques essais assez comique tandis qu'Hermione rampait près de son lit pour s'aider à se relever. Draco fit quelques pas en direction d'Hermione qui poussa un cri aigu et agrippa la colonne du lit à baldaquin. Draco trébucha et se ramassa à terre tandis que le fou rire d'Hermione reprenait. Draco décida de ramper, c'était bien plus facile, vers la jeune femme qui en le voyant approcher se hissa tant bien que mal sur le lit. Draco arriva à attraper sa cheville. Hermione poussa un cri et tenta de se dégager sans succès. Elle voulut attraper quelque chose pour se hisser et échapper à Draco mais il n'y avait rien. Dans un geste plus violent, elle réussit à se dégager et se traîna sur son lit. Draco se leva assez rapidement et se jeta sur Hermione qui hurla. Le jeune homme s'esclaffa en commença à la chatouiller. Hermione se tordit en deux, partagée entre le rire et les cris. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant cinq minutes puis abandonnèrent la lutte. Hermione s'allongea sur le dos, imitée par Draco.

- On est beau ! grommela la jeune fille.

- Ouais… C'est vrai… j'ai toujours été beau gosse ! dit Draco en se demandant pourquoi la chambre tournait alors qu'eux ne bougeaient pas.

- T'es nul ! Tu m'énerve ! J'ai chaud ! A boire ! s'exclama Hermione

Elle enleva sa robe de chambre et se retrouva en nuisette. Draco tourna la tête vers elle mais Hermione avait fermé les yeux et bougonnait toute seule. Son regard partit des pieds pour remonter lentement jusqu'à la tête d'Hermione. Draco abandonna sa contemplation en se disant que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

- Et t'es même pas beau gosse ! lâcha Hermione en roulant sur le côté.

- Toi t'es très belle en tout cas ! dit Draco.

Il regretta aussitôt ses mots. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et il croisa son regard étonné.

Ils s'observèrent un moment. Draco avait l'impression qu'elle le jugeait, comme si elle le soupçonnait de mentir. Il sourit, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Hermione lui rendit son sourire.

- Nan c'est pas vrai, t'es assez mignon, concéda-t-elle d'une voix presque normale.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouais… Mais tu m'énerves aussi…

La Mangemorte se retourna de l'autre côté, tournant le dos à Draco. Le jeune homme

l'entendit soupirer. Il avait d'abord prévu de la soûler pour la faire un peu parler mais il avait visiblement sous estimé Hermione. Et puis, il devait avouer que sa compagnie était agréable, quand elle ne tuait personne bien sûr.

- Hermione ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Il se tourna vers la Mangemorte. Sa respiration était paisible, elle devait dormir. Draco soupira, se leva et manqua de tomber. Il ne pourrait jamais aller jusqu'à sa chambre dans cet état là. S'appuyant sur le lit et s'aidant des colonnes, il fit quelques pas hésitant vers Hermione. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, la déplaça sur le côté et tira les draps pour ensuite la replacer correctement. Elle n'aurait pas froid cette nuit. Draco fit le chemin, terriblement long et consistant à faire le tour du lit, en sens inverse avant de s'affaler à côté d'Hermione. Son ventre était lourd et son mal de tête annonçait déjà la gueule de bois qu'il aurait le lendemain. Draco jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune femme puis ferma les yeux et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Arf c'était long mais j'adore ce passage ! 

Le prochain chap sera consacré à un retour en arrière ds la vie de Draco et posté rapidement !(enfin pr moi…)

Merci de passer par la case reviews !

bizzz


	11. Lorsqu'on retourne dans le passé

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : rien à mwa !

Rating : T

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Draco et Hermione ont vu Voldemort qui est très content d'eux. Draco peut enfin sortir à l'extérieur et Hermione est nommée bras droit. Dans la soirée, ils descendent une bouteille de Whisky pur fur et finissent complètement souls…

RAR :

_LunDer_ : merki bcp pr tes encouragements, jsuis contente que ca te plaise ! Bizou

_Poupoux_ : très contente que tu aimes ! C vrai qu'ils étaient jolis les 2 là ! Et moi aussi je me répète mais merki encore et tjs, heureusement que ya des revieweurs comme toi pr me motiver ! T compliments me touchent tjs bcp ! (larme d'émotion ! lol)

PS : T d'acc avec moi ? vrt ? Tu veux rentrer ds le clan des garces ? Il faudrait que tu m'envoie CV et lettre de motiv :D

Ro bizou !

_Rosalie Johanson_ : Me suis bien amusée à écrire ce passage et jsuis contente qu'il t'ai plut !

Merci de ta review ! Bizzz

_Love Pingo_ : le titre ? Je sais que je vous soule avec ça mais… tu le sauras ds le dernier chap !

C en rapport avec la seconde prophétie de Trelawney : « Alors il aura vaincu. Cela aura un très beau nom, cela s'appellera l'Aurore. » Donc quand « il » gagnera, cela sera l'aurore… A toi de voir si ça peut être interprété de manière positive ou négative. J'espère t'avoir un peu aidé ! En tt cas, jsuis contente de te revoir ! bizou

* * *

**11) Lorsque qu'on retourne dans le passé**

Hermione sentit la lumière se répandre derrières ses paupières anormalement lourdes. Elle porta doucement la main à sa tête. Une sorte de cloche semblait s'y être installée et cognait joyeusement. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'il faisait jour, grâce à son réveil bien sûr. Hermione se demanda pourquoi sa bouche était si pâteuse avant de tout se rappeler. Elle poussa un gémissement de désarroi et tourna lentement, très lentement pour éviter d'agiter les cloches, sa tête sur le côté. Draco était là. Ses mèches tombaient dans un désordre total sur son visage souriant. Oui, souriant. Il ne faisait sans doute pas de cauchemar.

- Chanceux, songea amèrement Hermione.

Le bras de Draco était négligemment passé derrière sa tête, tandis que l'autre reposait sur son ventre qui se soulevait au fil de sa respiration. Il avait un charme fou quand même. Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de l'observer et d'avoir des pensées plutôt étranges, cligna des yeux et se leva. Ou du moins tituba sur quelques mètres pour se rattraper à son psyché. La Mangemorte inspira longuement et réussit à arriver sans trop de mal dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et en sortit une fiole qu'elle vida à moitié. Potion anti gueule de bois, généreusement offerte par Blaise. L'autre moitié serait pour Draco. Hermione ferma la porte de la pièce et se fit couler un bon bain, agrémenté d'une tonne de bain moussant.

Une demie heure plus tard elle ressortait, embaumant la mûre. Elle trouva Draco en train d'observer sa petite bibliothèque.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

- Comme une masse, répondit Hermione. Et toi ?

- Idem.

- Heu… J'ai une potion si tu veux... Si tu te sens un peu…

- Non merci. J'ai l'incroyable chance de ne jamais me retrouver dans ton état le lendemain d'une cuite. Par contre j'ai faim, ajouta-t-il alors que Hermione levait les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé.

La Mangemorte frappa dans ses mains et un elfe apparut. Il ressemblait singulièrement à Dobby et regarda Hermione avec de grands yeux apeurés. Ses mains se tordirent nerveusement autour de sa toge crasseuse.

Mais Hermione lui sourit et il sembla se détendre. Elle lui demanda gentiment de leur faire un petit déjeuner costaud et d'apporter les journaux de ces deux derniers jours que Blaise avait achetés pour elle. L'elfe s'inclina au point de toucher le sol et disparu.

- Tu a plus de considération pour un elfe que pour des hommes ou des femmes. C'est très troublant, tu le sais Granger ?

- Oh ! ne recommence pas ! s'exclama la Mangemorte, agacée.

Elle retourna s'allonger sur le lit et prit l'un des journaux sur la pile qui venait d'apparaître. Draco arrêta sa contemplation de la bibliothèque et vint à côté d'Hermione.

- Il faudrait d'abord savoir ce que la mort de Weasley pourrait avoir d'étrange, fit il remarquer à juste titre.

- Rien, rétorqua Hermione en haussant les épaules. Il a été retrouvé vers Square Garden avec tout un tas d'autres tués. Ca ressemble à ce que nous faisons mais ce n'était l'œuvre d'aucun Mangemort.

Le silence perdura jusqu'au moment où l'elfe réapparut avec un plateau énorme chargé de nourriture. Il le posa sur le lit, s'inclina plusieurs fois et disparu.

- Je crois savoir qui l'a tué, déclara Draco au bout d'un moment.

Hermione manqua de s'étrangler dans son café.

- Comment ça ? hoqueta la jeune femme. Qui ? Dit le moi enfin !

Elle vit que Draco détournait les yeux d'un air gêné.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?… Tu as déjà eu affaire à lui hein ?

- A eux, Granger, eux. Ils sont plusieurs.

Draco poussa un long soupir en expliquant que ce n'était pas le genre de choses qu'il aimait raconter. Hermione objecta que de toute façon il n'aurait pas le choix et que ce serait preuve de bonne volonté pour Voldemort qui était déjà très content de lui.

- Je vais devoir la prouver encore longtemps ma bonne volonté ? ricana Draco.

- On se doit de le faire chaque jour, rétorqua Hermione avec l'ombre d'un sourire triste. Et puis, le Maître se moque de savoir si tu aimes en parler ou pas !

- Très bien, se décida le jeune homme. C'était une journée parfaitement ordinaire, j'étais passé faire quelques courses après mon travail…

* * *

Draco posa le sac de provisions qu'il ramenait du marché noir. L'époque où ses domestiques faisaient courses ménage et repas pour lui était révolue. Néanmoins, il aimait ça. Il n'aurait pas su l'expliquer mais il se sentait plus libre. Libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait, sans avoir une ombre derrière lui pour le surveiller. Draco se savait capable de vivre seul et sans dépendre de qui que ce soit. Sa vie ne se faisait pas aux crochets de domestiques qui satisfaisaient tous ses désirs. Il avait en quelque sorte découvert le bonheur de l'effort qui aboutit… 

Le jeune homme entreprit de déballer ses affaires quand une tornade noire et brune s'abattit sur lui.

- Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Bonjour ! Tu es drôlement mignon aujourd'hui ! Et ton nouveau pull te va super bien !

Draco éclata de rire et souleva aussi facilement qu'une plume une petite fille, âgée de neuf ou dix ans. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui tira la langue.

- Tu attends quelque chose ?

La petite fille était une métisse aux cheveux crépus dont les yeux marrons se firent implorants tandis que sa bouche esquissait une moue triste.

- Tu m'as ramené du chocolat ? demanda-t-elle.

Draco fit sauter la petite fille en l'air, malgré ses cris aigus de protestation.

- Alors comme ça je ne suis bon qu'à te ramener du chocolat ? s'exclama le jeune homme, tandis que Sarah atterrissait en douceur dans ses bras. Riant aux éclats, elle lui assura que non

et qu'il était vraiment mignon aujourd'hui. Draco la prit par la taille et lui mit la tête à l'envers.

- Dracoooooo ! T'es pas drôle ! Arrête ! Arrête ! s'écria la petite fille.

Le jeune homme la fit brusquement basculer pour qu'elle atterrisse de nouveau dans ses bras.

- Tu adores ça petite menteuse ! Ne dis pas le contraire !

- Oui mais c'est juste pour la forme, question de principes.

Draco éclata de rire une nouvelle fois avant de la déposer par terre. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas ramené de chocolat à manger, simplement parce qu'il n'y en avait plus, mais qu'ils pouvaient très bien faire un gâteau. La petite fille poussa un cri de joie et se mit à tourner autour de Draco en criant qu'elle l'adorait. Puis, elle s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce.

- Sarah ?

Elle se retourna, la main sur la poignée de la porte et l'air vaguement inquiet. Le ton de Draco ne présageait rien de bon. C'était celui qu'il adoptait pour l'annonce des mauvaises nouvelles.

- Tu auras besoin de ça, lui dit il en lui tendant une tablette de chocolat noir pour cuisiner.

Elle lui adressa un sourire rayonnant suivit de près par une moue boudeuse, consciente qu'elle s'était fait avoir. Puis, elle le remercia et fila hors de la pièce, sans oublier de claquer la porte.

Draco sourit et continua à déballer ses courses. Il les entreposa dans une armoire qui contenait également leurs vêtements, affaires de toilettes, ustensiles personnels de cuisine et quelques diverses petites choses.

Deux boules de pain, cinq boîtes de conserves, des pâtes, deux paquets de biscuits et quelques fruits. C'était la réserve de nourriture pour la semaine. Tout ce qu'il avait pu acheter. Draco s'assit sur le lit, dans la pièce d'à peine vingt mètres carrés. Cette pièce servait de chambre, salle à manger et salon. Les dessins de Sarah, quelques affiches de chanteur et des plans de la ville étaient accrochés aux murs. La lumière venait exclusivement d'une vieille lampe sur pied à halogène qui éclairait la pièce d'une lumière jaunâtre. Il y avait une petite salle de bain avec baignoire, un luxe assez rare, accolée à la chambre. Ils ne passaient que très peu de temps ici, c'était surtout pour dormir, parfois manger ou travailler. Mais ce n'était pas un endroit pour qu'une petite fille grandisse et s'épanouisse songeait Draco.

Le reste du temps, Sarah se rendait à l'école de leur immeuble tandis que Draco allait travailler. Il était employé dans une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il y a cinq ans, trouver un poste là bas était quasi impossible mais avec les attaques des Mangemorts, les boutiquiers recherchaient activement des employés. La clientèle restait tout de même nombreuse mais adoptait la technique du « vite fait, bien fait ». Les sorciers entraient sur le Chemin, couraient vers le magasin qui les intéressait et se sauvaient en vitesse après avoir acheté le nécessaire. Les commerces de détente, comme celui de Florian Fortarôme, avaient tous fermé. Seul le Chaudron Baveur restait ouvert, aucune attaque n'y avait jamais été menée. En effet, Mangemorts comme Aurors venaient y passer un peu de bon temps. Une sorte d'accord tacite avait été passé entre eux. Le seul lieu de détente devait en rester un.

Quand à « l'appartement » de Draco, il se situait dans un ancien immeuble près de la city. C'était là que les Moldus touchés par la guerre, sans autre possibilité, argent ou famille s'étaient réfugiés. Il y avait environ une cinquantaine de chambres comme celles de Draco et Sarah et d'autres plus grandes pour les familles. Cinq grandes salles constituaient leurs espaces de vie communs. Chacun y avait apporté quelque chose. Des livres, des jeux et même un billard, ramené par un vieil aristocrate ruiné qui refusait de s'en séparer. La cuisine était également un espace ouvert à tous. Les familles aimaient s'y retrouver pour cuisiner ensemble, préparer le repas qu'ils prenaient ensuite dans l'une des salles.

L'école à laquelle pensait Draco tout à l'heure était simplement une pièce plus vaste que les autres, où il restait de nombreuses fournitures qui permettaient de faire classe. Les habitants pensaient que c'était le bureau d'un ancien grossiste, d'où le nombre impressionnant de cahiers, feutres, stylos, feuilles… Mais la vie était loin d'y être facile. Draco le savait et s'efforcer d'améliorer celle de Sarah. Il comptait économiser suffisamment pour aller s'installer à l'étranger, en Australie ou en Amérique. Loin de la guerre quoi. Mais en attendant il avait un gâteau à préparer.

Draco sortit de ses « appartements » et traversa un couloir sombre éclairé à la bougie. Un petit garçon, visiblement poursuivit par un camarade de jeux passa en vitesse à côté de lui. Draco monta un escalier, traversa la salle commune des « anciens » et après une dizaine de couloirs, descendit deux escaliers.

- Draco ! s'exclama une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se retourna pour faire face à son interlocutrice.

- Eline, je ne t'avais pas vue, excuse moi. Tu vas bien ?

- Super ! J'ai vu mon père hier soir… Il est d'accord pour que je rentre à la maison !

- En voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Je suis ravi pour toi ! Mais honnêtement un peu déçu… Tu vas nous manquer !

- T'es mimi ! s'exclama Eline en riant. Je reviendrais vous voir t'inquiète pas !

- Avec de bonnes petites choses à manger hein ?

Draco discuta cinq minutes avec la jeune femme puis s'excusa. Il espérait que Sarah n'avait pas mit la cuisine à feu et à sang. La petite fille n'avait aucune patience.

- Bonne cuisine alors ! lui dit Eline avant de lui adresser un signe de main et repartir dans l'autre sens. Draco lui sourit en retour et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aimait beaucoup la jeune femme. Ses parents l'avaient mise à la porte quand ils avaient appris qu'elle était enceinte. Elle avait alors dix huit ans et s'était réfugiée ici, après avoir été contrainte d'avorter. Trois ans qu'elle vivait dans leur planque et elle respirait la joie de vivre. On pouvait parler de tout avec elle, c'était vraiment une personne agréable et prête à rendre service. Eline avait reprit contact avec sa famille quelques mois auparavant et avait vu ses parents régulièrement. Visiblement, tout c'était bien passé puisqu'elle retournait vivre avec eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ? rugit une petite voix.

Draco bomba la poitrine et fronça les sourcils, se donnant ainsi un air menaçant.

- Contente de te voir ! ajouta précipitamment Sarah avec un sourire d'ange.

- Ne crois pas m'amadouer comme ça ! répliqua Draco.

Il se trouvait dans la cuisine et Sarah avait déjà tout préparé. Elle avait sorti deux saladiers, une casserole, le plat et tous les ingrédients. Sarah avait même revêtit un tablier, deux fois trop grand pour elle.

- Pour pas que tu me hurles dessus quand je me salis, expliqua-t-elle d'un air très sérieux.

Draco rit de bon cœur et ils se mirent à préparer leur gâteau. Il fit fondre le chocolat, tandis que Sarah cassait les œufs, tout en discutant de sa journée. Elle expliquait avec animation que sa maîtresse leur avait apprit à recycler leurs vieux habits pour un faire un sac, une jupe ou bien une écharpe. Draco éteignit le feu, posa la casserole pleine de chocolat fondu sur la table et dit à Sarah qu'elle devait ajouter la farine.

- Elle a l'air d'être très bien cette nouvelle maîtresse, ajouta-t-il.

La petite acquiesça et se mit à décrire la méthode qu'elle avait pour calmer les élèves les plus dissipés. Soudain, elle poussa un cri et Draco se retourna d'un bloc… Pour découvrir la petite fille couverte de farine. Sarah avait apparemment cherché à attraper le sac situé en hauteur sans prendre de chaise. Etant très tête en l'air en plus de feignante, elle n'avait pas du faire attention et le sac s'était presque entièrement renversé sur elle. Ses cheveux tressés étaient maintenant parsemés de blanc et de la farine s'écoulait lentement de sa tête jusque sur ses épaules puis sur le sol. Sarah cligna des yeux et éternua brusquement à cause du nuage de farine qui se dissipait autour d'elle. Draco ne put se retenir et éclata de rire. Sarah secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de la farine et cria que ce n'était pas drôle. Draco continuait toujours à rire, accoudé à la table. Furieuse, la petite fille défit le tablier plein de farine et lui jeta à la figure. Draco cessa brusquement de rire tandis que Sarah lui tirait la langue.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça ! gronda-t-il, l'air menaçant.

Il s'approcha tout doucement de Sarah qui elle recula avant de se trouver accolée à un meuble.

- Viens ici sale gosse ! rugit Draco.

Sarah se sauva en criant, poursuivie par le jeune homme. Ils se positionnèrent autour de la table, chacun jugeant l'autre, tournèrent trois ou quatre fois autour. Puis, Draco attrapa Sarah par la taille et l'envoya dans les airs. Il la réceptionna après quelques sauts (et quelques cris) et la mit une nouvelle fois la tête en bas.

- Lâche moi ! hurla Sarah.

- D'accord ! répondit Draco en pouffant.

Il tenait la petite fille au niveau des genoux et lâcha soudainement prise pour la rattraper un peu plus bas. Ce fut accompagné d'un hurlement strident assez compréhensible puisque Sarah avait le nez à vingt centimètres du sol. Draco beaucoup s'amuser. Il fit revenir Sarah dans ses bras, après l'avoir bien torturée, comme elle le lui fit remarquer. Puis, il posa la petite fille au sol, tous deux riant. Sarah retourna à son saladier en bougonnant d'un ton faussement énervé. Draco salua un homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce et avait observé la scène avec un sourire. Ils discutèrent un moment de la nouvelle institutrice des enfants de l'immeuble. Soudain, les sons graves d'une cloche se firent entendre. Draco et l'homme stoppèrent net leur conversation tandis que Sarah se figeait, les yeux remplis d'horreur. Ils restèrent tous trois figés par la peur pendant une trentaine de secondes.

- Ils attaquent ! s'écria l'homme. Prends Sarah et sauves toi ! C'est la seule chose à faire !

Sans demander son reste, il fila hors de la cuisine en hurlant à plein poumons qu'il fallait s'enfuir. Le son de la cloche résonnait douloureusement dans la tête de Draco et semblait propager une onde de choc dans tout son corps. Sarah tremblait comme une feuille et avait l'air trop terrorisée pour pleurer. Dans les premiers étages, des bruits assourdissants suivis de hurlements se firent entendre.

Draco réagit enfin, prit Sarah dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce en courant. Dans les couloirs, c'était l'anarchie et la panique totale. Des enfants pleuraient et criaient en courant dans tous les sens. Des hommes et des femmes fuyaient également vers les sorties. Certains appelaient des gens de leur famille, des amis ou bien cherchaient un moyen de défense. Draco traversa la foule en jouant des coudes et prit un escalier abrupt.

- Accroche toi bien ! hurla-t-il à Sarah

Il descendit les marches à une vitesse stupéfiante, qui l'étonna lui même, et déboucha dans un autre secteur. L'effroi était généralisé. Des gens sortaient de leur chambre avec quelques affaires ramassées dans la précipitation, les enfants s'accrochaient à leurs parents. Aux étages du dessous, les clameurs continuaient. Draco traversait une salle commune, emporté par une marée humaine hystérique, quand le plancher trembla violement. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba, tentant de protéger Sarah dans sa chute. Elle lui échappa des bras et roula plus loin sur le sol. Ils virent des jambes passer devant leurs yeux et Draco crut un moment qu'ils allaient se faire piétiner. Il se releva d'un bond, écarta sans ménagement les personnes sur son passage. Ils attaquaient. La bande à Weiberg attaquait. Il n'y avait plus de solidarité, maintenant c'était chacun pour sa peau. Ils devaient rejoindre les issues secrètes de secours qui leur permettraient de sortir et de s'enfuir. Les cris aux étages inférieurs glaçaient Sarah de peur.

Elle se mit à pleurer, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Draco la reprit dans ses bras et suivit le mouvement général. Mais une idée soudaine le choqua. Et si la bande à Weiberg avait repéré les issues ? Draco s'arrêta brusquement et fut percuté par deux hommes. Ils l'insultèrent, le bousculèrent et continuèrent leur route. Draco le sentait mal. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la sortie par l'une des issues, aussi secrète soit elle, lui paraissait impensable. En plus d'être cruelle, la bande était à peu près intelligente. Le jeune homme savait trop bien que son instinct ne pouvait pas le tromper. Il était sorcier après tout. Il sentait ce genre de choses.

- Draco, qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ! sanglota Sarah, accrochée à son épaule. Je veux partir ! Draco !

Il se décida alors. Ils sortiraient par une fenêtre donnant sur une ruelle isolée qu'il avait repérée la semaine dernière. Il lui fallait traverser la moitié du bâtiment et descendre deux étages. Mais c'était un risque à courir. De toute façon, la bande à Weiberg allait sans doute transplaner dans les étages et nul endroit ne serait sûr. Draco sortit sa baguette magique et enserra Sarah de manière à ce qu'elle soit bien calée et que sa baguette ne soit pas visible. Puis, il se mit à courir dans un couloir déserté. En bas, les hurlements s'étaient tus et une désagréable odeur de brûlé commençait à se répandre. Draco descendit un escalier et continua de courir avec la force du désespoir. Il se moquait de tomber sur l'un des membres de la bande, il pouvait se défendre. Mais pas Sarah. Elle était fragile et ne pourrait jamais faire face.

L'aile dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était beaucoup plus calme qu'au dessus. Un couple main dans la main les croisa en courant. Draco se jeta sur une porte et entra dans la pièce qui servait d'entrepôt pour la nourriture en cas de besoin. Il la traversa rapidement et déboucha sur une salle commune, la plus grande de toutes. Soudain, il stoppa net sa course. Un homme vêtu d'un kimono noir venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il repéra aussitôt Draco et Sarah. Un sourire malveillant éclaira son visage, tandis qu'il tirait de sa manche sa baguette magique.

- Surprise ! s'écria l'homme en riant.

- Surprise ! répéta Draco en pointant sa propre baguette. Expelliarmus !

L'homme, trop surprit pour répliquer, s'écrasa contre le mur alors que sa baguette volait dans les mains de Draco qui la brisa immédiatement en deux. Puis, le jeune homme courut vers le membre de la bande. Il déposa Sarah sans douceur sur le sol et se jeta sur l'homme. Sarah cria, manqua de tomber mais se rattrapa.

Draco avait empoigné l'homme, qui saignait abondamment, et lui hurla de lui dire si les issues de sortie étaient gardées. L'homme ne fit que ricaner sordidement.

- Endoloris ! cria Draco.

Il se moquait que les cris attirent du monde. De toute façon, ça allait être couvert par le vacarme. Sarah s'était retournée, comme Draco le lui demandait dès qu'il faisait ça. L'homme ne voulut pas répondre et se contenta de narguer Draco dont des bruits de pas éveillèrent la méfiance. Il leva sa baguette, reprit Sarah dans ses bras et continua sa course folle. Au moment où il sortait de la pièce, trois silhouettes apparaissaient.

- C'est un sorcier ! hurla l'homme qu'il venait d'agresser. Poursuivez le !

- Merde ! jura Draco en accélérant le pas.

Il ne pouvait pas tenir bien longtemps comme ça. Le poids de Sarah l'essoufflait plus rapidement et il entendait des pas précipités derrière lui. Il prit l'angle droit d'un couloir à toute vitesse, manquant de se manger le mur et continua à courir. Un sort rebondit à l'angle et les frôla. Sarah poussa un petit cri net enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Draco.

Le jeune homme poussa la porte d'une chambre et la referma sans bruit.

- T'inquiète pas ma puce, ça va aller, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Sarah.

Il entendit les trois personnes passer devant sans s'arrêter à peine une minute plus tard. Il devait reprendre son souffle. Ses côtes le brûlaient atrocement et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Ses bras étaient douloureux à force de porter Sarah. Il la posa sur le sol et se courba, respirant à plein poumons. La petite fille se força à ravaler ses larmes et essuya celles qui coulaient sur ses joues. Tant d'horreurs courraient sur cette bande. Ils n'hésitaient pas à tuer les enfants de bas âge, torturer une famille avant de forcer l'un de ses membres à tuer puis se suicider, violaient les femmes, saccageaient tout sur leur passage… Terrorisée n'était pas le mot approprié pour décrire l'état de Sarah, c'était bien plus fort que ça. Elle admirait le courage de Draco et sa plus grande peur était de le perdre. Il était tout ce qu'elle avait après tout.

Draco se redressa et se dirigea vivement vers la fenêtre, alors que les cris reprenaient à l'étage. Ils étaient au troisième, donc au bon, mais ne pouvaient pas sortir par là car la bande semblait encercler l'immeuble. Draco réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il devait bien connaître un sort pour se rendre invisible ou quelque chose comme ça… A quelques mètres d'eux, on entendit une femme hurler et supplier puis le terrible « Avada Kedavra ». Les cris de la femme glacèrent Draco de l'intérieur. Encore une qui venait de voir mourir quelqu'un sous ses yeux… Et ils allaient la laisser vivre, sachant qu'ainsi, elle souffrirait plus…

Un violent choc se fit entendre, les murs tremblèrent. Des bruits de pas lourds, car les membres de la bande n'avaient pas à se soucier d'être discrets, se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à leur chambre. Sarah s'était assise à même le sol et gardait sa tête enfouie dans ses bras. Draco réfléchissait toujours. Ils devaient atteindre la chambre donnant sur la ruelle mais il fallait pour cela ressortir dans le couloir, traverser une salle à manger, reprendre l'un des corridors principaux et donc surveillé. Les pas passèrent devant leur porte et s'éloignèrent. Sarah respirait à peine mais Draco lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il venait de trouver une formule mais c'était de la Magie Noire et il n'avait pas envie de l'utiliser. Lui y était habitué mais Sarah… Il jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fille, recroquevillée et tremblante de peur. Il n'avait pas le choix. Draco s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui chuchota qu'ils devaient y aller. Sarah hocha la tête et se leva courageusement.

- Je peux courir ! affirma-t-elle en le regardant d'un air décidé, bien que le tremblement de sa voix trahisse ses sentiments.

- Je n'en doute pas mais il est plus prudent pour tous les deux que je te porte.

- Mais tu…

- Sarah !

La petite fille baissa la tête et se hissa sur son dos. Elle savait qu'il fallait s'accrocher suffisamment bien pour laisser le bras droit de Draco libre. Le jeune homme s'approcha de la porte, resta quelques instant les sens en éveil, pour voir si il y avait quelqu'un dans les parages. Avec tout le vacarme qui régnait, il était difficile de savoir si tout se déroulait à leur étage. Draco prit sa baguette magique, tandis que Sarah croisait les jambes au niveau de son torse pour se maintenir. Draco ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda discrètement des deux côtés. Il vit passer une jeune femme, dont les habits étaient recouverts de sang, d'une chambre à une autre. Il revint un peu sur ses pas, pour atteindre la salle à manger.

- Ferme les yeux ! dit il à Sarah, d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Il venait d'entrevoir un homme affalé contre le mur, le visage déformé par les coups et ruisselant de sang. Draco avança lentement vers la salle à manger. Soudain, un fracas derrière lui le fit se retourner. Un homme de la bande venait de descendre l'un des escaliers qui permettait l'accès à une terrasse.

- Silencio ! Expelliarmus ! Stupéfix ! lança Draco à voix basse.

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le premier sort, contra le deuxième mais fut tout de même stupéfixié. Il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mat. Draco se rua immédiatement dans la salle à manger, se doutant que l'homme n'était pas seul. C'était une erreur. Il se trouva face à quatre membres de la bande à Weiberg. Ils avaient du lancer un sort d'insonorisation car aucun son ne filtrait hors de la pièce.

- Tes yeux ! gronda Draco à l'adresse de Sarah qu'il sentait trembler comme une feuille.

En plus des membres, deux femmes et deux hommes, se trouvait un adolescent, une femme qui devait être sa mère, une fillette de dix ou onze ans et un vieillard. Les membres de la bande s'occupaient tous de quelqu'un. Les femmes lançaient des Doloris à l'adolescent et sa mère qui se roulaient par terre en hurlant, pris de spasmes et tremblements incontrôlables. Un homme retenait la fille et l'obligeait à regarder, tandis que l'autre s'amusait à faire danser le vieillard avec le sort de Tarentarella.

Les femmes levèrent le sort en voyant Draco et leurs regards convergèrent immédiatement vers la baguette qu'il tenait encore… Mais dont il ne pouvait se servir, à un contre quatre.

- Un sorcier dans une planque Moldue, comme c'est étrange, ricana un homme en assenant une baffe au vieil homme qui s'effondra par terre.

L'adolescent et sa mère, maintenant libérés du sort, gémissaient de douleur et pleuraient sans retenue. La fillette semblait être trop terrorisée et traumatisée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Ses yeux arrondis se tournèrent lentement vers Draco et elle lui adressa une sorte de supplication silencieuse. Le jeune homme se hâta de détourner les yeux, gêné.

- Expelliarmus ! lança l'une des femmes.

- Protego ! répliqua aussitôt Draco.

L'éclair rouge explosa une vitre. Sarah se contracta, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules du jeune homme.

- Laissez moi partir et il n'y aura pas de problèmes, dit Draco d'une voix qui se voulait confiante.

Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire. L'un d'eux répliqua qu'à quatre contre un, c'était plutôt lui qui risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Draco sut qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Alors autant les prendre par surprise. Il stupéfixia le premier dans la seconde qui suivit, grâce à l'effet de surprise. Une femme lança un Impero, alors que l'autre préférait un sort d'écartèlement. Draco repoussa les deux mais la force des sortilèges combinés le déséquilibra. L'homme en profita pour lancer un Stupéfix qui toucha Sarah. Elle poussa un cri et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Draco envoya deux sorts qui furent évités mais empêcha l'un des membres de ranimer son compagnon. Il esquiva un sort qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qui explosa le mur, projetant de la poussière dans la pièce. Draco se plaça dès que possible devant Sarah, en formant un bouclier. Il isola une femme dans une bulle empêchant toute magie mais ne put éviter un « Pyro » qui explosa sur son épaule gauche. Il étouffa un cri de douleur, lança tout de même un Stupéfix qui fut contré. Draco sentit une vague de douleur envahir son bras et sa vue se brouiller.

- Arrêtez ça s'il vous plaît ! demanda alors la femme d'une voix suppliante.

A ce moment, le vieillard sembla se réveiller et se jeta sur son agresseur. Pris par surprise, celui ci tomba par terre et Draco parvint à l'immobiliser. Il ne restait plus qu'une femme qui lança un Doloris au vieillard. S'en suivit une bataille à coup de sorts de plus en plus violents. Draco était clairement en position de faiblesse, étant donné son épaule sanguinolente. Le jeune homme ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait tenir ainsi. Sarah s'était levée et se cachait derrière lui, tandis que l'adolescent et sa mère s'éloignaient tout doucement en direction du vieillard. La fille ne bougeait pas, comme indifférente au combat qui ravageait la pièce, faisant exploser meubles et vitres. Draco souffrait de plus en plus de sa blessure qui le brûlait atrocement. Il ravala alors sa fierté et appliqua la technique du mort. Il fit semblant d'être touché par un sort et s'écroula à terre. Sarah hurla mais tout de suite après, Draco se redressait, baguette levée.

- Protego ! Stupéfix ! Expelliarmus ! Avada Kedavra !

La femme ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ce fut sa dernière erreur puisqu'elle s'effondra d'un coup, face contre terre. Draco retomba sur le sol et Sarah se pencha sur lui, livide de peur.

- Purifico, murmura le jeune homme.

Sa brûlure fut aussitôt désinfectée et la plaie se referma, ne laissant d'une trace rosée. Sarah l'aida à se relever et le serra contre elle en étouffant ses sanglots.

- On… va… partir ensemble… haleta Draco, à l'adresse de la famille. Je sais… par où… sortir ! La mère fut la première à réagir. Elle se précipita vers Draco que Sarah avait du mal à maintenir debout et ordonna à son fils de s'occuper du grand père. Elle demanda à Draco de quel côté il fallait se diriger et envoya Sarah bouger la fille, toujours dans un état second. Draco réfléchit le plus rapidement possible, ignorant le martèlement dans sa tête. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à emprunter le corridor et trouver la bonne chambre.

* * *

- Nous avons eu l'incroyable chance de sortir de l'immeuble vivants. J'ai retrouvé Eline dans la ruelle par laquelle nous nous sommes enfuis. Il a fallut choisir une autre planque ensuite. Et c'est là que j'ai reçu ta lettre. J'ai confié Sarah à Eline et je suis venu. Voilà. acheva Draco, l'air sombre. 

Hermione resta silencieuse. Elle en savait beaucoup plus sur Draco que lui sur elle maintenant. Elle comprenait pourquoi il avait changé, pourquoi il tenait ce discours, pourquoi cette vie avec Sarah l'avait bouleversé au point d'un renie ses plus profond repères. Narcissa Malefoy expliquait en partie ce radical changement. Sarah expliquait l'autre.

- Tu serais prêt à répéter ça à… au Seigneur des ténèbres ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco se leva doucement et se mit à faire les cents pas. Hermione ne sut ce qui la poussa à faire ça. Elle le rejoignit, prit ses mains dans les siennes et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle rencontra deux prunelles qui n'étaient plus du tout aussi froides qu'avant.

- Plus vite tu en parleras, plus vite ça sera finit, tu seras libre, murmura-t-elle. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais à quel point ça fait souffrir. Mais il faut que tu le fasses.

Hermione prit doucement Draco dans ses bras. Un peu étonné au début, il se laissa faire et enlaça à son tour la jeune femme, sentant de parfum de mûre émanant de ses cheveux. Parfum dont il ne pourrait bientôt plus se passer.

* * *

Vala ! vs pouvez maintenant un peu mieux comprendre le changement de Draco ! 

En espérant que ça vs a plut, peut être à ds 2semaines !

Bizou à ts !


	12. Lorsqu'on vient à bout de la haine

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : humm… La flemme…

Rating : T tjs et encore. Peut être du M un jour qui sait…

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco a parlé de la bande à Weiberg qu'il a un jour affronté, après s'être réveillé en compagnie d'Hermione avec une belle gueule de bois. Deux semaines sont maintenant passées…

RAR :

_LunDer_ : lol ! C vrai qu'ils vt avoir du mal à se passer l'un de l'autre mais il leur reste du chemin à faire pr etre ensemble ! vala la suite, merki bcp pr ta review. J'espère que tu vas aimer ! ro bizou

_Poupoux_ : super ! encore une longue review ! Ton sanctuaire avance ? mdr ! Oui je sais, jsuis à la bourre j'ai eu honte de moi qd j'ai relu ta review ! Mais c po de ma faute, j'ai passé deux semaine horribles (résultat de qcm affreux, fiche de lecture sur un bouquin philosophique de 300pages à faire en une semaine, deux exposés, une interro à réviser...) Je m'excuse humblement ! pardonnnnn :s

Et vi, j'ai décidé qu'Hermione allait devenir un peu plus zentille sous l'influence de Draco, c'est ti pas mimi ?

Pr ton adhésion au clan, ya pas de pb ! Les mecs vt morfler ! hi hi hi !... Gentille ? arghhh ! J'avais pas lu ça ! Bon c pas grave, on va changer ça ! loool

Et non j'abandonne pas (jveux pas me brouiller avec ma revieweuse préférée :p) Pr me faire pardonner, jt'envoie un one shot absolument génial (que j'ai pas écrit !) Je le publirai peut etre mais il me faut l'autorisation de l'auteure c un peu compliqué. Vala, merki encore et tjs de m'encourager ! BizouS

_Love pingo_ : merki bcp bcp bcp ! ca fait du bien de voir que ton travail est apprécié ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bizou !

_Saracroche_ : Si, si tu m'avais déjà laissé une review ! Contente de voir que tu apprécies, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! merki pr ta review et bizou !

_Rosalie Johanson_ : coucou ! merciiii déjà de ta review ! Je vais essayer de parler plus d'Hermione mais c assez compliqué à faire. Tu as un apercu dans ce chap. Et t'inquiète pas, Draco va rester aussi adorable ! Bizzzz

* * *

**12) Lorsqu'on vient à bout de la haine**

Hermione réajusta son chignon sophistiqué en se s'observant dans la glace d'un œil critique.

- Arrête d'y toucher, Herm' ! soupira Pansy qui mettait une dernière touche de gloss. Tu es magnifique. Peut être trop d'ailleurs… Ce n'est pas en rapport avec ton charmant partenaire ?

Hermione ne put empêcher un sourire amusé de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

- J'avoue que je m'entends bien avec Malefoy, mais ne vas pas te faire des idées !

Pansy rejoignit Hermione devant la glace et passa un bras sur ses épaules, imitée par la Mangemorte. Elles firent diverses poses, pompeuses comme ridicules, avant d'éclater de rire.

Aujourd'hui, Millicent se mariait. Hermione et elle avaient déployé des trésors d'imagination pour tout régler à temps. La future mariée était pour le moment enfermée dans la pièce d'à côté, profitant d'un petit moment de calme pendant que ses demoiselles d'honneur se préparaient. Hermione avait revêtu une ravissante robe couleur jaune orangée tandis que Pansy avait opté pour du vert… étonnant… Toutes deux avaient des manches longues, cachant ainsi le tatouage plutôt inesthétique pour un mariage.

- Mouais, c'est ce que tu dis ! Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble, ajouta Pansy, qui n'avait pas lâché leur discussion.

- Et si on parlait de toi ? Blaise a accepté de t'accompagner. Tu devrais être heureuse non ?

- Mais je le suis ! C'est juste que j'aurais préféré…

Elles furent interrompues par quelques coups frappés à la porte. C'était justement leurs cavaliers qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Blaise et Draco étaient tous deux terriblement séduisants, habillés avec classe.

- La mariée ne s'est pas encore enfuie ? plaisanta Draco en offrant une rose à Hermione.

- Non non, elle fait son quart d'heure d'angoisse.

- Will commence à s'inquiéter, il voulait la voir tout à l'heure mais je cite vous « l'avez foutu à la porte comme un malpropre » ! ajouta Blaise.

Pansy et Hermione éclatèrent de rire. Les hommes ne comprendraient jamais les traditions… On ne voit pas la mariée avant l'autel… Si Will était entré, Millicent aurait sans doute fait une crise de nerfs.

- On va la chercher, dit Pansy en retrouvant son sérieux. On vous retrouve dans la chapelle ?

Les deux jeunes hommes hochèrent la tête et quittèrent la pièce. Dix minutes plus tard, Millicent vêtue d'une robe blanche en dentelles faisait son apparition sur les premières notes l'orgue. Hermione et Pansy suivaient, chacune avec un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et la traîne dans l'autre. Elles étaient restées avec la mariée toute la matinée, travaillant sur sa coiffure, son maquillage et bien sûr la rassurant. Elles ne savaient donc pas qui avait accepté les invitations. C'était les garçons qui avaient accueilli tous les invités.

Hermione laissa ses yeux se balader dans les rangées jusqu'au moment où elle reconnu deux têtes rousses. Mais pas de cheveux de jais en bataille. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle manqua de trébucher, perchée sur les sept centimètres de talon de ses escarpins.

- Regarde droit devant toi, marmonna Pansy du bout des lèvres. Ils répondent à notre provocation, ne les laisse pas gagner !

Elles arrivèrent devant l'autel, laissant Millicent au bras de Will et allèrent s'asseoir au premier rang, avec Draco et Blaise.

Ils assistèrent comme si se doit à la messe, l'échange d'alliance et la sortie des mariés. Comme dans un vrai mariage, dans une vraie vie. Hermione et Pansy transplanèrent dans la salle des fêtes qu'elles avaient louée et décorée, grâce à la boutique des frères Weasley. Elles y avaient passé bien trois ou quatre heures, pour installer les fées volantes, les lutins qui jetaient des pétales de roses, les tables également…

Lorsque les invités transplanèrent à leur tour, ils furent surpris de cette décoration. Après tout, c'était bien le mariage d'une Mangemorte. Ils trouvaient le ton rose et blanc plutôt étrange, à en juger leurs expressions. Ils passèrent ensuite au repas, Hermione Pansy, Blaise et Draco étant à la table des mariés. Puis, les lumières éclairèrent la piste de danse et presque tous se levèrent pour aller danser.

Hermione vit soudainement une silhouette fine et gracile au bras d'un jeune homme. Ginny Weasley. Et une belle provocation pour eux tous.

- C'est dur de les revoir ? demanda soudainement Draco, assis à côté de la Mangemorte.

- Non pourquoi ?

Draco sourit et prit délicatement le menton d'Hermione entre ses doigts. Il la força à relever la tête et à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Plutôt oui, concéda Hermione en détournant le regard. On a quand même partagé cinq années ensembles tu sais…

- Je suis content de voir que Voldemort ne t'a pas rendu complètement insensible. Tu n'es pas si désespérée…

Hermione le frappa sur l'épaule et le tira sur la piste de danse. Les slows commençaient. La lumière se tamisa et certains couples se formèrent, au centre desquels régnaient Millicent et Will. Hermione garda une distance raisonnable avec Draco et observa autour d'elle. Pansy et Blaise étaient au buffet et semblaient bien s'amuser. Tant mieux pour eux, Hermione savait que toute relation avec le jeune homme était impossible, alors elle se réjouissait de voir qu'il appréciait Pansy. Son regard dériva sur l'homme qui dansait avec Ginny, dont la chevelure de feu était facilement reconnaissable. Les deux femmes se scrutèrent un moment, sans laisser paraître la moindre trace d'émotion. Hermione détourna les yeux en première simplement parce qu'elle venait de reconnaître le partenaire de la rouquine. C'était Terry Boot. Celui qui était sortit pendant deux ans avec Hannah Abbot à Poudlard.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine si violent que la Mangemorte eut un sursaut.

- Ca va ? lui demanda Draco, sourcils froncés.

- Oui, oui, s'empressa de répondre Hermione.

- C'est mon contact qui te fait autant d'effet ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

- N'importe quoi ! pouffa Hermione. T'es bête !

- T'es susceptible !

- Tu m'énerves ! lança Hermione en riant avec lui.

Mais dès qu'elle revit Terry Boot, son éclat de rire se figea. Elle se souvenait. Elle ne voyait plus les danseurs, n'entendait plus la musique, se sentait plus les mains de Draco posées sur sa taille.

Elle venait d'entrer dans les cachots. Lucius Malefoy qui l'accompagnait ne se détachait pas de son sourire goguenard. Il ouvrit l'une des portes et en fit sortir un adolescent. Il était vêtu d'une longue robe beaucoup trop grande pour lui. Sa tête était baissée et Hermione n'aperçut pas ses traits. Lucius fit avancer le jeune garçon à coup de sorts jusqu'à la salle de torture. Il chuta plusieurs fois, se prit des coups et se releva vaillamment. Hermione ne fut même pas chargée de l'attacher au mur. Lucius envoya brutalement le prisonnier à travers la pièce. Hermione se rendit alors compte que Voldemort était présent. Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine. Elle s'inclina respectueusement et Lucius se posa aux côtés du Mage Noir.

- Amuse toi, lui dit simplement Voldemort. Et tue la. Si tu m'amuse suffisamment, je te ferais Mangemorte… Peut être…

Hermione tilta. Tue la… C'était donc une fille ! Elle s'approcha doucement de sa prisonnière et enleva la capuche qui maintenait son visage dans l'ombre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, alors que sa gorge se nouait. Il l'avait fait exprès. Une vague de colère et de haine déferla dans sa poitrine déjà alourdie. Hermione inspira calmement et sortit sa baguette. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait le faire. C'était ça… ou elle. Elle ou Hannah Abbot. Sa camarade de Poudlard lui adressa un regard terrifié mais plein d'espoir.

- Hermione… gémit Hannah d'une toute petite voix. Tu vas me sortir de là hein !

La concernée réfléchit rapidement. Elle devait tout laisser de côté. Son envie de pleurer, son cœur qui saignait déjà ainsi que ses battements tellement puissants qu'ils en devenaient douloureux, sa poitrine qui brûlait, sa colère, sa douleur qui traversait tout son corps, sa peine, sa détresse, son humanité qu'elle sentait arrachée à l'intérieur d'elle même… Tout, Hermione devait tout zapper. Se convertir en véritable Mangemorte. Son esprit lança un appel au secours si puissant qu'elle se demanda si Harry ne l'avait pas entendu.

Hermione adopta alors un sourire cruel et amusé.

- Bien sûr ! Je suis là pour te libérer !

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle n'avait pas fléchit. Les yeux d'Hannah se remplirent d'une joie inespérée… Le cœur d'Hermione d'une douleur lancinante.

La future Mangemorte prit la clé des chaînes qui retenaient Hannah prisonnière. Elle la plaça juste devant la figure de son ancienne compagne.

- Il faut juste me demander la clé dans ce cas. Endoloris ! s'écria Hermione, alors qu'Hannah ouvrait à peine la bouche. La jeune femme hurla de douleur, augmentée par les pierres saillantes qui cisaillaient sa chair.

- Je n'ai pas entendu, pourrais tu répéter ? ricana Hermione d'une voix sordide.

De la même manière, elle lança un Doloris avant qu'Hannah ne finisse sa phrase.

Elle vit son ancienne compagne se faire violer, puis frapper. Elle était morte de ses blessures deux jours plus tard.

- Granger réponds moi bordel !

Hermione inspira un grand coup, comme si elle était restée plusieurs minutes en apnée. Elle sentait le cœur de Draco bondir contre sa joue et releva la tête. Elle rencontra ses yeux gris inquiets. La Mangemorte mit quelques secondes à comprendre qu'elle se tenait tout contre Draco. Seuls ses bras soutenant fermement sa taille l'empêchaient le tomber. Hermione baissa les yeux et se détacha de Draco, qui ne la lâcha pas pour autant.

- Viens, on va s'asseoir, murmura-t-elle.

Elle l'entraîna vers le buffet maintenant libre. Millicent n'avait rien remarqué et dansait toujours, avec Blaise cette fois. Seul le regard de Ginny les accompagna.

- Désolée, je crois que… j'ai du trop boire… murmura Hermione.

- Je sais très bien qu'il t'en faut plus que deux coupes de champagne, rétorqua Draco, pas dupe. C'est les Weasley ?

- Non... non c'est autre chose. Je t'en parlerai un autre jour si tu veux bien. Regarde, il y a le ministre des affaires étrangères ; c'est lui que tu devais approcher. Alors file.

- Oui madame ! acquiesça Draco avec un ton militaire.

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner dans la foule, sourire aux lèvres.

- Ca va ? demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Hermione se tourna pour se trouver face à Ron. Ses yeux ne le quittèrent pas pendant bien trente secondes. Il lui tendit une coupe de champagne qu'elle accepta, non sans hésitations. Puis, elle lui adressa un sourire crispé et retourna à la contemplation des danseurs.

- A peu près bien et toi ?

- On vient de m'informer du nouveau bras droit de V… oldemort. Félicitations !

Sa voix était haineuse, furieuse et glaciale. Hermione pensa alors à son frère Bill, à Lavande Brown. Il avait ses raisons.

- Alors elle vous sert cette lentille ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose ? demanda Ron, pas du tout perturbé.

- Non, rien. Des heures à observer le ciel sans résultats. Et de votre côté alors ? De nouveaux plans ?

- Non plus.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas excuses moi, j'ai des gens à voir.

Hermione posa sa coupe de champagne et fila à la rencontre de Robert Smith. Voldemort n'assistait pas au mariage mais avait tout de même trouvé le moyen d'en tirer profit. Hermione devait aller menacer, convaincre dans le langage Mangemort, l'homme de se joindre à eux.

Elle croisa le regard de Draco, occupé avec son ministre puis héla Smith.

S'en suivit une discussion pleine de sous entendus, le genre de conversation qu'Hermione détestait plus que tout.

La soirée passa ensuite rapidement. Hermione avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait du responsable des contrôles d'animaux magiques, Draco s'était lui aussi assez bien débrouillés. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé à Ginny ou Ron, qui étaient partis tôt. La fête n'avait pas été perturbée par l'Ordre du Phoenix, comme Millicent le craignait. Vers cinq ou six heures du matin, les derniers invités prirent congé, Mangemorts comme « civils ». Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Draco rangèrent tout en un rien de temps puis allèrent enfin se coucher.

* * *

6h28, indiquait l'horloge de la table de chevet.

Draco décida de se lever. Si il n'arrivait pas dormir, autant aller faire un petit tour. Il enfila sa robe de sorcier, prit sa baguette et sortit de sa chambre. Il décida d'aller chercher un bouquin dans la bibliothèque pour patienter avant que le sommeil ne vienne. Alors qu'il parvenait dans la pièce, des cris attirèrent son attention. Draco tendit l'oreille, comme pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui jouait pas des tours. Il y avait en effet des bruits et cris camouflés. C'était étrange. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Mangemorts de torturer leurs victimes en silence. Draco se dirigea alors dans les couloirs, pour tenter de trouver d'où venaient les bruits.

Il n'avança pas beaucoup puisqu'une fois arrivé devant la porte du gymnase, les cris étaient un peu plus forts.

- Lâchez moi ! A l'aide ! Arrêtez !

La voix aigue devait appartenir à une fille qui semblait implorer et pleurer en même temps. On sentait qu'elle était terrifiée rien qu'à ses cris. Enfreignant délibérément les conseils d'Hermione de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, Draco poussa la porte et entra dans le gymnase. Ce qu'il vit le fit entrer dans une colère noire. Flint, Rokwood et Crabbe maintenaient une jeune fille à terre. Elle était simplement vêtue de ses sous vêtements et hurlait vainement. Flint tentait de dégrafer son soutient gorge alors que Crabbe lui maintenait les bras et Rokwood les jambes pour l'empêcher de bouger. Draco sentit son cœur se soulever. Que âge avait elle ? Seize ? Dix sept ? Les larmes de douleur (ils l'avaient frappé un peu partout sur le corps) coulaient le long de ses joues.

- Expelliarmus ! s'écria Draco.

Les trois Mangermorts volèrent dans des directions opposées, ainsi que leurs baguettes. Draco fut près de la fille en quelques enjambées et il lui jeta sa cape pour qu'elle s'en couvre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Malefoy ? hurla Flint, le nez en sang.

Il lui lança un sort que Draco esquiva mais qui rebondit sur différentes cages, avec un bruit assourdissant.

Crabbe et Rokwood se relevèrent et se saisirent de leurs baguettes, avant de les pointer sur Draco. Le jeune homme se plaça devant la fille, prêt à la défendre. Flint et Crabbe ne posaient pas de problèmes mais Rokwood était un adversaire terrible. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus grand calme, seulement perturbé par l'écho du sort contre les cages, toujours pas dissipé et les sanglots de l'adolescente.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? rugit Hermione, cheveux en bataille et air ensommeillé. Vous

faites assez de bruit pour réveiller des dragons !

La Mangemorte venait de rentrer dans le gymanse, en robe de chambre et l'air excédé.

- Demande le à Malefoy ! s'exclama Flint, la main sur son nez en sang. Il a pété un câble ton protégé !

Draco tiqua au mot protégé et se tourna vers Hermione, l'air défiant. La Mangemorte soigna les blessures de Flint, Crabbe et Rokwood. Elle leur dit de regagner leurs appartements et qu'ils en parleraient demain. Les trois hommes s'exécutèrent en grommelant et sortirent du gymnase. L'adolescente était toujours prostrée sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps agité de tremblements. Elle serrait la cape de Draco contre elle et s'était recroquevillée.

- Ils allaient la violer Granger ! s'écria Draco, les yeux étincelants. Tu voulais que je les laisse faire ?

Le regard d'Hermione alterna entre Draco et la jeune fille. Elle semblait épuisée. La Mangemorte humecta ses lèvres et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si les mots n'arrivaient pas à venir jusqu'à sa gorge. Draco attendait toujours, les bras croisés.

- Je ne sais pas Malefoy, soupira enfin Hermione. Oui tu as bien fait de la protéger mais d'un autre côté, tu vas avoir des problèmes et donc moi aussi.

- Il n'y a donc que ta petite personne qui t'intéresse ? glapit Draco.

A son étonnement, Hermione se mit à rire. Elle expliqua que venant de sa bouche, ces mots semblaient très étranges. Draco rougit et répliqua que les gens pouvaient évoluer dans le bon sens. Hermione ricana et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui s'empressa de reculer.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire d'elle ? demanda le jeune homme en attrapant Hermione par le bras.

- T'es dans le QG des Mangemorts Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu crois qu'on me laissera la libérer ?

- Tu pourrais faire un effort merde ! s'énerva Draco en aidant la fille à se relever.

- Mais enfin, je ne peux pas m'occuper de tout ! Si tu arrêtais tes conneries, je pourrais peut être veiller sur elle plutôt que sur toi !

- Depuis quand tu t'occupes de mon cas Granger !

Hermione ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, prise entre ses deux mains. Leurs rapports avaient trop évolués depuis un certain temps pour qu'ils s'engueulent comme avant. Ca ne permettait pas à son plan d'avancer. Son plan… Etait il encore valable ? Pouvait elle encore se servir de lui impunément ? Draco avait fait naître des choses en elle qu'elle pensait avoir fait disparaître. Il avait fait en sorte qu'elle se sente vivante, après toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait faites.

Son esprit se bornait à chasser l'évidence. Si Hermione ne voulait pas s'embrouiller avec Draco c'est parce qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il était devenu bien plus pour elle que Blaise ou Pansy en l'espace d'un seul mois. C'est vrai, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il la faisait rire, ils s'entraînaient, ils lisaient, ils discutaient du passé, de l'avenir, cuisinaient également… Ce n'était qu'une amitié sans plus mais Hermione ne voulait pas la perdre.

- D'accord, concéda alors la jeune femme.

- Pardon ? demanda Draco, l'air étonné.

- Je vais arranger ça. Je te promet rien, c'est avec Voldemort que je vais marchander, je te le rappelle.

- Ah, répondit juste Draco, sans en revenir.

Hermione tendit la main à la fille, lui disant d'une voix très douce qu'elle allait l'amener dans une cellule où elle serait en sécurité.

- Je vais voir avec mon Maître si je peux te libérer. En attendant, je vais te donner un endroit où dormir, les hommes que tu as courageusement affrontés ce soir ne te chercherons plus d'ennuis. Je te le promet. D'accord ?

La fille hocha la tête, ses yeux grands ouverts par la peur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Draco qui acquiesça doucement. Elle accepta alors la main d'Hermione et les deux filles sortirent du gymnase, laissant Draco seul.

Hermione l'intriguait de plus en plus, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Elle était une personne complètement différente lorsqu'elle était en mission et lorsqu'ils étaient avec Blaise et Pansy par exemple. Sa petite enquête n'avait presque pas avancé. Et Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle parlerait de son passé. Dans un mois maintenant, puisque lui était avec les Mangemorts depuis ce temps. Et Avril venait tout juste de débuter. Au moins, il avait l'estime de Voldemort, qui l'acceptait de mieux en mieux, surtout après qu'il ait évoqué la bande à Weiberg, il y a deux semaines de ça. Par contre, Draco ne tenait pas à évoquer les grands titres qui s'étaient affichés sur les journaux la semaine suivante. Plus d'une centaine de morts. Il savait qu'Hermione y était allé mais n'avait pas voulut le prendre avec. Il savait qu'elle avait tué mais n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. C'était extrêmement étrange.

En attendant, les Mangemorts commençaient à lui faire confiance mais le médaillon de Cassandre était toujours à son cou. Voldemort ne se gênait pas pour contrôler ce que faisait Draco quand il sortait, permission qu'il avait enfin obtenue. Peut être grâce à Hermione, à qui le rôle de bras droit semblait parfaitement convenir.

Mais le jeune homme savait que ces deux dernières semaines étaient des sortes de vacances accordées à Hermione pour qu'elle avance dans ses recherches, sur ce qu'il appelait la « deuxième prophétie » et pour l'étude des planètes.

Le lendemain fut signé par l'arrivée des nouveaux Mangemorts. Hermione et Draco purent ainsi regarder le travail de quinze longs jours. Une nouvelle aile, semblable à celle qu'ils connaissait déjà s'étalait sous terre, offrant ainsi encore plus de dédales. En tant que bras droit de Voldemort, Hermione se devait de tous les accueillir. Elle n'avait pas dit à Draco que cette corvée la fatiguait et l'ennuyait mais il le sentait bien.

Il resta alors un moment avec elle et ils s'amusèrent à critiquer les nouveaux membres dès qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione pensait en avoir finit mais se retrouva avec un homme de petite taille, chauve et qui lui faisait étrangement penser à Peter Pettigrow... qu'elle avait tué il y a un an de cela, sur ordre de Voldemort. Ses habits étaient sales et poussiéreux mais il gardait un air hautain et froid.

- Mes hommages, milady ! fit le bonhomme en s'inclinant sur la main d'Hermione. Je suis ho-no-ré de vous rencontrer ! Je suis Michael Powell, promu tout nouvellement responsable du département de sécurité magique.

- Enchantée également, affirma Hermione en réprimant un sourire. Je vais vous conduire dans votre chambre.

- Chambre ? N'ai je pas un appartement ? Il ne sied guère à une personnalité de coucher dans une vulgaire pièce de bonne ! s'offusqua Powell

- Nous sommes tous logés à la même enseigne, responsable d'un département ou non, répondit Hermione d'un ton sec. Si cela ne vous sied guère, allez donc en toucher un mot au seigneur des Ténèbres.

- N'employez pas ce ton ironique et condescendant avec moi milady ! Soit, j'irais partager les logements de la populasse… Et pourquoi pas une planque aussi comme ces vulgaires modlus ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus basse.

- C'est par là ! indiqua Draco d'un ton dur, en pointant du doigt le trait argenté qui était sorti de sa baguette et allait guider l'homme dans la chambre qui lui était réservée.

Powell scruta les deux jeunes gens puis choisit de suivre le conseil.

- C'est absolument scandaleux ! Un homme de mon rang… populasse… chambre… scandaleux… entendirent encore Draco et Hermione, jusqu'à qu'il soit trop éloigné.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, comme pour se demander si la scène n'était pas un rêve, puis Draco se tourna vers Hermione. Il se pencha dans une légère révérence et lui tendit son bras.

- Et si nous allions nous délecter de quelque douceur milady ? demanda-t-il d'un air pompeux.

Hermione éclata de rire, lui rendit sa révérence et accepta son bras.

- Volontiers ! Appelez les elfes, qu'ils nous préparent un repas digne de ce nom. Je voudrais des fraises pour le dessert !

- Voyons milady, rétorqua Draco avec un rire jaune tout à fait hilarant. Nous sommes en Avril !

- Je me moque ! Qu'ils aillent décimer quelque populasse si cela s'avérait nécessaire à mes fraises !

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire, s'éloignant bras dessus bras dessous dans le couloir.

* * *

Tadammm ! Sachant que les deux prochains chap sont déjà écrit et…. très intéressants… plus vs saurez me motiver, plus ils arriveront vite… Ca peut être l'affaire de trois jours… ou trois semaines… niark niark niark ! Ouais jsuis une garce et j'm ça ! mdr !

Alors ts à la case reviews !

BizouS qd mm !


	13. Lorsqu'on prend conscience de sentiments

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : …..

Rating : T… encore

Résumé des chapitres précédents : Hermione et Draco ont revu les Weasley lors du mariage de Millicent. Ils accueillent ensuite les nouveaux Mangemorts qui viennent grossir leurs rangs. Draco sait que la pause qu'à Hermione ne va pas durer et ils en profitent alors pour passer du temps ensemble.

Mon blabla : chose promise... chose due... C trop drole de faire du chantage ! hi hi hi

RAR :

_Love pingo_ : slt slt ! pr la énième fois merci bcp ! vala la suite ! bizouS

_PinKuJuBeS_ : longue review longue rep ! alors c parti…

Vi c vrai pk tu postes jms de review ? lol nan mais je lis aussi des fics sans jms en mettre dc jvais pas te faire la leçon, ca serait un peu abusé !

Par contre, tu as pas du voir mon pseudo : petite garce ! Faut pas s'étonner que jfasse du chantage :p J'adore torturer les gens hi hi hi !

J'm aussi bcp le chap où Mione et Draco sont soûls (pour ce qui est de la description réaliste… hum, je préfète ne pas répondre :D) et je rigolais tte seule en écrivant (yavait ma mère derrière, depuis elle est persuadé que je suis folle... rmq elle a peut etre pas tort…)

J'avais jms remarqué jusqu'à ta review mais c vrai que les rôles st complètement inversés. On va dire que Draco a eu de la chance et que Hermione… heu… a fait ses choix :p

Pr le côté des « gentils » c pas vrt évident à écrire car les deux persos principaux sont chez les Mangemorts mais jvais essayer de vous écrire un pt passage, avec d'autres souvenirs d'Hermione. Et tkt pas, j'm pas Harry non plus ;) !

Jsuis pas allé voir le film, j'attendrais qu'il sorte en dvd ! Mais c vrai qu'il a pas l'air mal.

J'espère que t crampes st passés :p

Merki en tt cas pr ta review (po grave si elle est longue, j'ador ça !) qui ma boosté à publier la suite (oué c grâce à toi et à Poupoux, que tous les lecteurs s'inclinent ! lool)

Vala, j'espère aussi que tu vas aimer ce chap ! Ro BizouS

_Poupoux_ : tu regardes hé arnold ? mdr ! dément ! j'adore ce dessin animé ! bon c vrai il est américain (peut pas les voir ceux là) mais plein de morale et de bon sentiments (d'ailleurs jme demande pk j'm bien en tant que garce…). Ca me fait penser aux 4 filles du docteur Martch que je regardais en revenant de l'école (quoi ? je m'éloigne ? ha pardon !)

C vrai les chap st écrits mais tu connais mon côté sadique (que tu as aussi d'ailleurs)… :p

Et de rien, revieweuse préférée, c sincère :)

Je sais que ca vs soule de pas savoir pk Hermione est Mangemorte mais… mieux vaut tard que jms comme tu dis alors… niark niark niark ! jsuis pas gentille, dsl. Ca sera pour le 15ème ou 16ème chap je pense.

Le one shot arrive ce week, promi, j'ai juste qq ptes choses à régler. (ps : ta jrné de cour devait vrt vrt vrt être très dure ! mdr !serait tu en S ?)

Arf ! j'ai finit ! C vrai que t'avais de l'inspi (pk tu écris pas alors ?) mais j'adore tes (longues) reviews ! Je sais aussi que je me répète mais… MERCI !

Régale toi ac ce chap, perso c mon préféré !

Ro bizou d'une garce !

PS : j'm bien qd tu raconte ta vie, ça me fait tjs délirer alors t'en prive pas !

_Aniah-hel_ : merki bcp, ca fait super plaisir ! voilà la suite que tu vas aimer j'espère ! Bizz

Et merci aussi à _Miss S.Black_ et une _inconnue du nom de kri _pr leurs zentilles reviews motivantes !

_LunDer_ : et hop hop hop ! vala la suite ! lol

Merki bcp d'etre passé, ca ma bien fait plaisir ! bizou

* * *

**13) Lorsqu'on prend conscience de sentiments**

Hermione hésita un peu avant d'entrer. La fin de semaine qu'ils avaient passé depuis le mariage de Millicent avait été étrangement calme. Voldemort ne lui imposait plus sa visite tous les jours et elle n'avait presque plus de mal à contrôler le surplus de magie noire, comme ça avait été le cas depuis quinze longs jours… Quinze jours à souffrir à ressentir la magie dont elle ne voulait pas s'insinuer dans son corps…

Heureusement que Draco avait été là. Il connaissait des formules dont Hermione n'avait jamais entendu parler, héritées de son père quand il avait été promu bras droit.

Mais pour le moment, ce n'était plus la magie noire qui inquiétait Hermione mais plutôt la façon dont Draco allait prendre sa demande. C'était peut être ambigu ? La Mangemorte secoua la tête comme pour en chasser ses pensées. Elle frappa, attendit l'autorisation et entra.

- Salut ! Bonne journée ? s'exclama-t-elle d'un air enjoué.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Granger ? demanda Draco d'un air amusé.

- Comment ça ? Tu oses insinuer que cette visite n'est pas désintéressée ?

- Parfaitement !

- Je suis outrée ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air faussement vexé.

- Pourquoi es tu là alors ?

- Ben… Un petit service ?

- M'en doutais ! s'exclama Draco, avec un sourire de triomphe.

- Rooo… Tu m'énerves !…. Un jour tu m'as parlé d'un paradis moldu tu te souviens ? Comme quoi je devais m'y aérer un peu ? Tu m'y emmène ?

Draco se demanda un instant si elle se moquait de lui mais visiblement, elle avait l'air très sérieuse. Il la prévint alors qu'ils risquaient d'avoir des problèmes à leur retour. Voldemort n'allait pas apprécier qu'ils s'éclipsent ainsi, ne serait ce qu'une nuit. Hermione haussa les épaules d'un air blasé, répliquant qu'elle avait déjà subit tout ce qui était possible et inimaginable.

- Tu nous fais du sentimentalisme Granger ? ricana Draco en attrapant une boite de gâteaux

- Oui j'avoue. Ta sensibilité de cœur d'artichaut a déteint sur moi… Je suis perdue !

Ils sourient. Elle jeta un coup d'œil intrigué à la boîte de gâteaux et Draco lui expliqua que c'était un Portoloin. Il l'avait ramenée de sa planque il y a une semaine de cela. Hermione posa la main dessus, se sentit tirée par le nombril et la chambre de Draco se mit à tourbillonner rapidement.

Leur arrivée fut plutôt brutale. Draco semblait habitué à utiliser les Portoloins et il attrapa Hermione qui avait faillit tomber. La Mangemorte se redressa mais ne repoussa pas le bras du jeune homme, qui enserrait fermement sa taille.

- Nous y voilà, fit simplement Draco.

- Il fait nuit, répondit Hermione, en laissant ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité.

- Quel esprit perspicace Granger ! ricana le jeune homme.

Elle le frappa à l'épaule, se dégagea de son emprise mais Draco vit bien au clair de lune qu'elle souriait. Hermione put enfin regarder où ils se trouvaient… Et en resta bouche bée.

Il faisait nuit, effectivement, mais la pleine lune baignait le gigantesque jardin dans lequel ils étaient d'une douce lumière. Ils se trouvaient au bord d'un bassin bordé de grands palmiers. A travers l'eau translucide, on devinait des poissons ainsi que des pièces de monnaie gisant au fond du bassin. Hermione vit qu'ils étaient dans une allée pavée, entourée de différentes fleurs pour la plupart tropicales. Des plantes qu'elle ne connaissait pas étaient surchargées de jolies fleurs roses et odorantes et situées entre les palmiers. Le long de l'allée dans laquelle ils étaient comprenait des cactus de différentes sortes dans de jolis pots d'argile. De jolies barrières de bambou tressées délimitaient le chemin.

Le ciel dégagé laissait entrevoir les nombreuses étoiles et une brise douce et chaude apportait les senteurs des diverses fleurs.

- C'est magnifique, déclara Hermione sans chercher à cacher son émerveillement.

Elle fit quelques pas dans l'allée et se tourna vers Draco qui contemplait le bassin d'un air absent.

- Hé bien, très cher ! Je n'attends que vous !

Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit. Hermione sentit soudainement son estomac faire un looping. Les yeux de Draco étaient beaux, c'est vrai, mais voir les étoiles s'y refléter relevait de la pure merveille. Le jeune homme ne vit pas son trouble, passa le bras sous celui d'Hermione. Il bomba le torse, releva fièrement la tête.

- Vous êtes dans le royaume de Draco Malefoy, Prince de Serpentard, héritier d'une grande lignée de Sangs Purs et maintenant à la rue en compagnie d'une gamine de dix ans qu'il adore, dit il d'un air pompeux.

Hermione éclata de rire. Et dire que trois semaines plus tôt, ils se crachaient des insultes à la figure et manquaient de se taper dessus. Draco fit dévier Hermione à droite, empruntant une allée bordée de tous genre de palmiers. Il lui expliqua qu'ils se trouvaient à Marrakech, dans les jardins Majorelle. C'était Sarah qui lui avait fait découvrir cet endroit et ils venaient souvent la nuit, lorsqu'il était fermé aux touristes. Puis, il lui fit une description des plantes qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de l'allée. Hermione fit surprise qu'il s'y connaissait autant et il lui avoua que sa mère avait toujours eu la main verte et refusait catégoriquement que son jardin de la propriété Malefoy soit entretenu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Hermione hocha la tête l'air gêné, tandis que Draco continuait sa visite. Ils arrivèrent dans un coin plus sombre. Le jeune homme la fit entrer dans une forêt de bambous. De nombreux bruits s'échappaient d'entre les longues tiges et certaines bougeaient faiblement.

- Des petits rongeurs, affirma Draco.

- Arrête on dirait Mc Gonagall ! protesta Hermione

- Oh ! Quelle vieille peau celle là ! J'ai jamais aimé ses cours, elle nous prenait pour des gamins irresponsables et prétentieux.

- Tu étais un gamin irresponsable et prétentieux, rétorqua Hermione en souriant. Mais c'est vrai qu'on s'ennuyait avec elle.

Draco lui jeta un regard étonné en coin.

- Quand je menaçais de m'endormir sur ma table, poursuivit Hermione, j'imaginais Mc Go dans différentes tenues. J'aimais bien celle de hippie. L'idée de la voir avec son chapeau de sorcière recouvert de fleurs imprimées, un foulard dans les cheveux, plein de bijoux clinquants comme Trewlaney, une longue robe avec des petits cœurs et sautillant dans les couloirs avec de l'encens à la main en clamant « peace and love » m'aidait à supporter ses cours… Potter et Weasley pensaient que j'étais absorbée par ce qu'elle racontait… Quels imbéciles…

Draco éclata de rire. Un vrai rire, qui venait du cœur, comme il n'en n'avait pas eu depuis… Depuis qu'il avait trouvé Sarah couverte de farine alors qu'elle essayait de lui cuisiner un gâteau… Ca lui faisait du bien, sa mère disait souvent que le rire était libérateur de stress et de colère. Hermione fit mine de vouloir retirer son bras, pensant que Draco se moquait de lui. Il lui affirma que non et lui fit une autre proposition : Mc Gonagall en gothique. Hermione s'étonna d'abord qu'il connaisse aussi bien ce genre de choses, réputées Moldues, mais s'immisça dans son délire.

- Pantalon en cuir et tee shirt déchiré ! s'enthousiasma Draco.

- Bracelets et collier avec des piques !

- Chaussures compensées et rouge à lèvre noir !

- Ses cheveux teints en rouge et coiffés comme un punk ! ajouta Hermione avec entrain.

- Ha non, vert !

- Quoi vert ?

- Ben vert les cheveux pas rouge ! rétorqua Draco comme si c'était évident.

- Pfff, Serpentard à la manque !

- Gryffondor ratée !

Ils échangèrent un regard complice mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait craquer et rire alors ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence. Ils sortirent de la forêt de bambous pour déboucher sur un autre bassin ovale et magnifique. De grands nénuphars aux fleurs roses et bleu pâle flottaient à la surface de l'eau bleutée. De grandes fougères, une espèce tropicale dont Hermione ne connaissait pas le nom, entouraient le bassin et s'agitaient au grès du vent. Il y avait aussi une petite place pavée de mosaïques, avec deux bancs et une jolie fontaine, aussi grande qu'eux et composée de magnifiques coquillages, reflétait la lumière de la lune et baignait ses alentours d'un bleu chatoyant.

- Oh ! Il me le faut ! s'écria Hermione d'une voix excitée.

- De quoi ? La fontaine ? Que veux tu faire de ça ?

- Mais non, crétin ! Je veux un nénuphar ! Allez… S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !

Hermione le regardait droit dans les yeux, l'air implorant et avec une mine boudeuse qui lui donnait un air de gamine. Draco trouva cela adorable et se dit que c'était peut être ainsi que Voldemort l'avait acceptée. Il l'imagina un instant face au mage Noir et lui faire la même tête en minaudant « s'il te plaîiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! » et pouffa de rire. Il expliqua à Hermione ce qui le faisait rire et elle protesta d'un air faussement indigné mais finit par rire avec lui.

- J'attends mon nénuphar ! protesta tout de même Hermione, qui ne perdait pas le nord. Je n'ai pas ma baguette.

- Zut, moi non plus ! se rendit compte Draco. Tant pis ça sera pour un autre jour.

- Va y à pied ! s'exclama Hermione d'un air amusé.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, je suis très sérieuse !...

Draco réfléchit un instant puis un sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- D'accord, mais si tu viens avec moi !

- Ha non !

- Tant pis alors !

Il s'apprêta à se détourner pour continuer le chemin mais Hermione l'agrippa par la manche et grimaça qu'elle venait en ajoutant un « tu m'énerves… » vexé. Draco sourit. Ils enlevèrent leurs chaussures, Draco releva son jean au dessus des genoux tandis qu'Hermione remontait un peu sa jupe. Draco posa un premier pied dans le bassin et dit à Hermione que l'eau (qui lui arrivait à mi mollet) était bonne. Elle le rejoignit et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux les pieds dans l'eau… Dans un jardin exotique au beau milieu de la nuit. Hermione soupira et commença à avancer tout doucement, Draco à ses côtés.

- Ils n'auraient pas pu mettre tes satanés nénuphars au bord ? grommela le jeune homme, en observant le fond du bassin fait de belles mosaïques.

Les fleurs se trouvaient exactement au milieu du bassin et sans doute dans une eau plus profonde. Effectivement, au bout de quelques pas, le sol s'inclina. Hermione, occupée à admirer un magnifique cactus deux fois plus grand qu'elle, poussa un petit cri et battit des bras dans l'air avec de grands mouvements désordonnés. Draco réprima son rire et l'aida à retrouver son équilibre. Hermione se rétablit, le remercia et sans que l'un des deux comprenne pourquoi et comment, sa petite main se retrouva dans celle du jeune homme. La Mangemorte fixa le fond, par peur de tomber mais aussi par gêne et ils continuèrent à avancer.

Draco fut obligé de relever encore une fois son jean tandis que l'eau arrivait presque à mi cuisse pour Hermione. Elle marmonna qu'elle ne pouvait plus continuer et vit Draco faire un grand sourire. L'idée de voir Hermione remonter encore plus sa jupe pour aller cueillir ses fameux nénuphars lui semblait très sympathique. Elle sourit à Draco et battit des cils exagérément. Le jeune homme ricana, dit que ce n'était pas ça qui allait le décider et affirma qu'elle n'oserait pas.

- Très bien ! fit Hermione d'un air fâché. Allons y !

Draco fut surpris de cette réaction de pure fierté. Mais il retrouva vite son sourire et, la main toujours dans celle d'Hermione, ils avancèrent vers les fleurs. Elles se situaient à cinq mètres à peine. Draco vit qu'il ne pouvait plus remonter son jean et fut bien obligé de laisser le tissu se mouiller. Hermione quant à elle, ne faisait pas une belle mine, ayant de l'eau jusque la taille. Elle marmonnait toute seule dans sa barbe, contre l'esprit « Malefoyien débile et immature ». Ils arrivèrent enfin au premier nénuphar, avec une fleur rose, que Draco découpa avec un canif qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. Il la tendit à Hermione puis ils rebroussèrent chemin, toujours main dans la main. Ils remontèrent sur le bord et essorèrent leurs vêtements avant de continuer leur ballade, comme si cueillir un nénuphar au milieu d'un bassin était tout à fait banal.

Hermione marchait aux côtés du jeune homme, tenant dans une main sa fleur et plongée dans ses pensées.

- Viens par là ! dit soudainement Draco.

Ils traversèrent toute une partie du jardin et se dirigèrent vers un espace apparemment plus « fruitier ». En effet, de nombreux arbres, tous bien taillés et ordonnés occupaient une grande partie du terrain, entrecoupés par de jolies plates bandes de fleurs aux couleurs vives.

- Alors, qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ? demanda Draco en désignant les arbres. Banane, noix de coco, ananas, pêche, mangue ?

Hermione fit un rapide tour des arbres et constata que la plupart étaient surchargés de fruits appétissants.

- On a cas se faire une salade, proposa la Mangemorte.

- Bonne idée !

- Draco ?

Le jeune homme sursauta presque. Il crut que son cœur avait loupé un battement, tandis que son ventre se contractait étrangement. Hermione ne semblait pas s'être rendue compte qu'elle l'avait appelé par son prénom. Elle regardait, sourire aux lèvres, les noix de coco au dessus de sa tête. Il l'observa lui aussi. Ses yeux brillaient de cette lueur qu'il avait tant jalousé à Poudlard. Le bonheur. Ses longs cheveux ondulaient doucement avec la brise et il s'attarda sur les jolies lèvres étirées en un sourire qu'il aurait qualifié de nostalgique.

- Quoi ? répondit-il enfin, si bas qu'il se demanda si Hermione avait entendu.

- On va les chercher à la Moldu ?

Draco resta un instant sans réaction puis dévisagea la jeune femme comme si elle était folle.

- Tu veux que je grimpe aux arbres ? Tu me prends pour un singe Granger ?

- Heu… C'est une question piège ? pouffa Hermione.

Draco lui adressa un regard noir et elle lui envoya un baiser de la main. Elle enleva ses sandales, retroussa sa jupe pour dégager ses jambes et s'approcha du cocotier. Draco l'observait toujours avec un air incrédule. Elle n'allait quand même pas essayer de monter à mains nues ?... Ben si. Fasciné, il vit Hermione grimper maladroitement un petit mètre. Il croisa les bras et se plaça au pied du cocotier. Le fou rire le guettait.

- Tu vas tomber Granger ! dit il simplement.

Un grognement lui répondit. Hermione calait ses pieds entre les aspérités de l'arbre et se hissait tant bien que mal. Elle parvient à la moitié du tronc quand son pied glissa. Elle poussa un cri, tenta de se retenir mais tomba en arrière. Draco réussit à amortir sa chute en l'attrapant au niveau des épaules. Mais la jeune femme, déséquilibré, s'effondra sur le sol manquant d'entraîner Draco avec elle. Hermione poussa un soupir de rage et resta allongée à terre, frappant des poings contre le sol.

- J'avais raison, fallait m'écouter, ricana Draco.

- Tu m'énerves ! rétorqua Hermione.

Ils échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

- C'était pitoyable Granger ! pouffa Draco entre deux inspirations.

- Jt'emmerde Malefoy ! Arrête de jouer au bourg coincé ! répliqua Hermione.

Elle fit venir une banane d'un geste de la main et le lança à Draco qui s'évita sans peine.

- Pitoyable ! répéta-t-il, son fou rire redoublant.

Hermione fut contaminée par son hilarité et ils restèrent ainsi bien cinq minutes à rire bêtement, l'un adossé contre un tronc d'arbre, l'autre allongée par terre. La situation en était d'autant plus comique. Quand ils furent un peu calmés, Hermione fit signe à Draco de la rejoindre et il s'allongea à ses côtés. Il comprit alors pourquoi elle ne se relevait pas. Une trouée dans le ciel laissait entrevoir les étoiles plus ou moins brillantes. C'était incroyablement beau et il se demandait comment il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte.

Hermione tendit le bras du dessus de sa tête et désigna un groupe d'étoile en forme de rectangle comme étant la constellation de Cassiopée.

- Et là, c'est Orion. Il a été transformé par Artémis qu'il essayait de séduire. Elle lui a envoyé un scorpion qui lui a piqué le talon. Il est mort, mais le scorpion avec lui.

Draco écoutait sagement les explications. Cette fille le fascinait. Elle s'y connaissait autant en Magie Noire qu'en cuisine. Il sentait son cœur battre un peu trop vivement quand elle tourna la tête vers lui pour lui demander si d'après lui, la légende était vraie. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'elle avait dit avant et se força pour ne pas tourner lui aussi la tête. Il dit que oui, très probablement et pour dissiper son trouble, tendit la main et fit léviter une mangue jusqu'à eux. Il sortit son canif de sa poche, coupa le fruit et en tendit la moitié à Hermione. Ils mangèrent en silence, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation des étoiles.

- Tu crois que tout sera vraiment finit dans un mois ? demanda Draco.

- La guerre ? Avec l'Aurore ?... J'en suis persuadée.

- Pour voir l'avènement du mal… Dément ! ricana Draco.

Hermione sourit légèrement mais ne répondit rien.

- Tu as trouvé ce que j'avais à voir avec les balivernes de Trewlaney ?

- J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps ! Mais non, rien à faire. Ses prophéties ne sont expliquées dans aucun bouquin !

- Ok ok… Qu'est ce que tu feras quand vous aurez gagné ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Elle avait clairement son plan en tête mais pas vraiment envie de l'exposer à Draco. Ils s'amusèrent alors à s'imaginer dans dix ans, ce qu'ils pourraient être, en bien comme en mal. Hermione rit beaucoup, et dieu sait combien elle en avait besoin.

- Ooooh ! Déjà six heures ! s'exclama-t-elle au bout d'un temps qui lui avait semblé très court. Voldemort va nous tuer !

Draco fronça les sourcils au nom du Mage Noir, persuadé que la Mangemorte ne l'appelait jamais ainsi. Ils revinrent rapidement où le Portoloin était déposé et dans le QG. Ils atterrirent dans la salle à manger/de réunion plongée dans l'obscurité. Draco rattrapa une nouvelle fois Hermione par la taille et la sentit se rapprocher de lui très lentement. Elle posa les mains sur son torse et il frissonna.

- Je crois que… murmura-t-elle d'un air craintif.

- Que quoi Miss Granger ? demanda une voix basse et à geler les entrailles.

Draco comprit alors pourquoi elle s'était ainsi rapprochée de lui. Elle avait sentit la présence de Voldemort, alors que tout semblait calme et que rien ne l'indiquait.

Il était assis dans son fauteuil, un verre à la main et dardait ses yeux rouges sur eux. D'un geste de la main, il alluma deux chandeliers qui projetèrent une lumière tremblotante dans la pièce. Draco aurait préféré qu'il s'abstienne. Il préférait n'apercevoir que les contours de la silhouette de Voldemort… Plutôt que son nez semblable à ceux des serpents, son tient blafard, ses yeux abominables, son rictus amusé. Draco sentit un léger tremblement de la part d'Hermione, toujours collée à lui et qui visiblement ne s'en rendait pas compte.

- Ou étiez vous ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix dure qui présageait qu'ils allaient morfler.

- Heu… commença Hermione que Draco n'avait jamais vue aussi tendue.

- Dans les jardins Majorelle, à Marrakech… Maître, dit il à sa place.

- Vraiment ? murmura le Mage Noir avec un sourire malveillant. Qu'alliez vous faire dans des jardins au milieu de la nuit ?

- Juste une promenade… Avec le stress tout ça, répondit Hermione. Nous voulions être détendus pour préparer le combat… Maître…

Voldemort se leva brusquement, sa cape noire se soulevant derrière lui. Hermione se détacha de Draco et se posta à ses côtés. Elle avait reprit son attitude et son port noble. Voldemort s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne bougea pas. Draco se sentit mal à l'aise. On aurait dit que les deux parlaient mais il ne savait pas comment. Cet échange dura quelques minutes. Hermione respirait de plus en plus difficilement et des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur son front. Tous deux avaient le visage incroyablement fixe et inexpressif. Leurs yeux également se regardaient avec intensité. Voldemort, étant plus grand que sa Mangemorte était légèrement penchée sur elle. Puis, Hermione poussa un cri et se plia en deux. Draco tendit machinalement une main pour l'aider mais elle la repoussa et se redressa, replongeant ses yeux dans ceux du Mage Noir. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione lâchait une exclamation surprise et tombait à genoux par terre. Voldemort sembla alors se désintéresser d'elle pour se tourner vers Draco. Habitué par ses réflexes, le jeune homme plongea la main dans sa poche… qui ne contenait pas sa baguette. Le visage émacié de Voldemort s'étira en un sourire. Puis, sans que Draco ne l'ait vu venir, le Mage Noir le frappa violement au niveau de la tempe. Le jeune homme accusa le coup et porta les doigts à sa tête. Il saignait, et pas qu'un peu. Pas le temps de s'attarder sur sa blessure que Voldemort sortait sa baguette.

- Endoloris !

* * *

Oui je sais, c méchant de finir comme ça ! J'adore ce chap, c mon préféré, j'espère que vs avez apprécié aussi ! C marrant cmt le chantage marche bien… je devrais recommencer ! hi hi hi ! 

J'attends vos rmq (rmq j'ai dit, pas menaces ! lol)

BizouS


	14. Lorsqu'on joue à des jeux dangereux

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : tt à la richissime JK Rowling

Rating : T

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Hermione et Draco, profitant d'une pause accordée par Voldemort avant la reprise des missions, font une ballade en plein milieu de la nuit. Mais Voldemort les attends au retour, bien décidé à leur faire payer ça.

RAR :

_Miss Malefoy_ : c vrai, j'ai bien cherché les menaces ! Je pensais pas causer tant de dégâts rien qu'avec une pte coupure au mauvais endroit ! Tu m'a fait culpabiliser tte la semaine ! lol ! je rigole, une garce ca culpabilise pas ! hi hi hi !

En tt cas, ravie que tu aimes, je ferais plus de chantage promis :p vala la suite, dsl de vs avoir fait attendre ! et merki encore. BizouS

_Love pingo_ : slt slt ! vi ca va bien merci, c les vacs demain alors j'ai pas à me plaindre ! Merki encore de ta review et jsuis dsl pr drago mais s'il veut se faire soigner par Mione, je dois bien l'abimer un peu !

_aniahhel_ : vi c vrai, j'ai pas été gentille… merci bcp d'avoir prit 2min pr ta review ! bizzz

_Saracroche_ : kikou ! triste le passage ? ha bon ? en quoi il est triste ? c'était pas le but ! zut alors ! lol

Le plan d'Hermione ? parce que tu crois que jvais te le dire ? lol ! tu sauras ca plus tard, dsl ! faut être patiente avec moi… contente de te revoir en tout cas, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! kissss

_Poupoux_ :

- review 1 : mais tu me fait bosser toi ! rolala :D mes chevilles vt bien merki mais si tu continues à m'envoyer plein de compliments ca va pas durer ! lol

Et de rien pr le one shot, je pense qu'il vaut vrt le coup d'etre publié mais bon… manque d'autorisation alors… sniff…

- review 2 : ta vu le record ? jcrois que c le mieux que j'ai fait 3jours ! J'ai vu Mulan qu'une fois et ça ma inspiré plus que ça (se prépare à recevoir des coups) mais j'adore Aladin (ce rêveuh bleuuuuuuuuuuu… arhem pardon, les carreaux vt péter…) ! Je l'ai regardé avec des copines dimanche, complètement amorphes après une soirée de garces… bref ! Le roi lion jpréfère le 2, il est trop mimi et Pocahontas je l'ai vu que six ou sept fois

Et dsl de te décevoir mais Bob l'éponge…. C pas mon truc ! Par contre Jimmy neutron et les totally spies (même si elles sont très connes) ca m'éclate ! Et si, les filles du docteur passaient sur la 5, ya aussi eu les rediff de princesse Sarah ! on regardait ts les midi au lycée…

Et non dsl, j'ai encore manqué de tps donc jsuis encore à la bourre (pardon !)

Et si tu lisais tous les chap avec attention… tu saurais pourquoi Hermione est devenue mangemorte… j'ai semé des pts détails par ci par là… hi hi hi ! dit toi que ta frustration ne va durer encore que deux ou trois chap (par contre après, jcrois que je vais me faire lapider pour le coup de garce que jvais faire ! n'en disons pas plus)

Pr le nénuphar ben c venu comme ça, je trouvais ca marrant ! et vi vi j'ai bien vu où j'avais coupé ! où le pb? (hi hi hi)

T en ES ? ouééééééééé ! vive les économistes ! j'ai aussi fait une terminale éco ! j'ai pas regretté une seule fois ! (sauf le jour où on ma rendu mon bac blanc en maths et que jme suis dire qu'en série L ils en avaient plus de maths…)

Et vive la neige ! y'en a jms chez ns c tristeuh ! tu m'en enverra la prochaine fois que t'en a :p

Bon alé, jte laisse lire la suite. Ro bizouS ! (et merci encore, au cas où je te l'aurais pas assez répété )

_LunDer _: contente de te revoir ! et ravie que ca t'ai plu :p vala la suite, dsl encore du retard ! j'espère que tu vas aimer ! bizzz

_PinKuJuBeS_: mon dieu, jvais mettre des heures à te rep… trop chrono !

Merki déjà de braver ton père pr me laisser une review, c très courageux de ta part ! mais bon

c ça les parents, s'ils étaient pas sur notre dos on s'ennuierait :)

et dsl du chantage j'avais envie de tester pr une fois dc vala ! mais j'ai promi de plus le refaire (quoique…)

Pr le film j'ai pas trop envie, pke j'ai été super décue des tomes 5 et 6 alors ca me dit rien ! (me frappes pas !me frappes pas !) j'espère que tes crampes vt mieux en tt cas

Contente aussi de pas être la seule à passer pr folle devant son ordi ! mdr !

Tu vas essayer d'aller choper des nénuphars ? faut que tu m'appelles, jvaus pas louper ça ! lol ! Pr Mc Gonagall là aussi j'ai bien rigolé (yavait pas ma mère derrière alors ça allait)

mais c vrai que ca aide drolement bien à faire passer des cours chiants (tu peux aussi t'imaginer faire une poupée vaudou avec le prof, ça défoule psychologiquement ! moi sadique ? meuh non voyons !)

L'endoloris est envoyé à Draco mais tu vas voir que il va pas regretter… Et pr le baiser… dsl dsl dsl mais faut attendre trois chap je crois ! C vrai qu'il serait tps mais bon j'm pas aller trop vite. Arf ! j'ai finit ! mm pas de crampes impec :)

Merci encore d'être passé, tes (longues) reviews me ft tjs très plaisir (et bien rigoler aussi !)

Fin du chrono : 9 minutes pr rep !

J'arrete de t'embêter, vala la suite ! bizou !

* * *

**14) Lorsqu'on joue à des jeux dangereux… **

Hermione entra dans la salle de bain. Draco, tremblant, couvert de poussière et de sang s'était assis sur une chaise. Tête renversée en arrière, souffle haletant, il tentait de contenir la douleur qui lui broyait le bras. Hermione, assez inquiète, sortit rapidement la trousse de soins. Elle l'ouvrit d'un geste rapide, et en extrait plusieurs flacons. La plupart étaient des paumes apaisants, régénérateurs ou purificateurs. Elle fit venir du coton par télékinésie, tandis qu'une bassine se remplissait d'eau toute seule. Elle prit également un gant de toilette et le passa sous l'eau. Hermione jeta un œil en coin à Draco, tout en mélangeant un baume avec une potion. Il était si pâle qu'elle se demanda si dans quelques secondes, elle pourrait voir à travers lui. Il fut prit de violentes toux. Mauvais signe. Hermione regarda le jeune homme de la tête aux pieds. Il semblait souffrir de partout. Une longue écorchure s'étalait sur sa jambe droite, partant au dessus du genou pour terminer mi mollet. Son tee shirt était complètement souillé, si bien qu'Hermione n'aurait pas pu déterminer où il était blessé. Ses bras abordaient diverses blessures, allant de simples hématomes aux écorchures profondes. Son visage, à peu près rescapé, n'avait été touché qu'au niveau des tempes, d'où il saignait abondamment. Hermione s'approcha avec une bassine et avec un sortilège de découpe, retira le tissu de l'écorchure au niveau de la jambe. Elle commença à laver la plaie avec douceur et sentit Draco se contracter.

- Pourrait pas jeter un sort ? bougonna-t-il d'une voix étouffée.

- Si mais il faut d'abord laver et passer des baumes. Les formules risqueraient plus d'empirer ton état qu'autre chose.

Draco inspira un grand coup et ses mains se refermèrent sur les pieds de la chaise. Hermione rinça le gant de toilette, lava une nouvelle fois la plaie puis appliqua un baume. Elle s'attaqua aussitôt à ses bras. Ce fut plus facile et en moins de cinq minutes, tous deux étaient recouvert d'une sorte de gel bleu. Draco se sentait déjà mieux et avait arrêté d'agripper les pieds de la chaise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa respiration reprenait un rythme normal tandis que son visage récupérait quelques couleurs. Hermione changea l'eau de la bassine, ainsi que de gant de toilette. Puis, elle s'attaqua à sa tempe, sous l'air profondément vexé de Draco, qui n'avait pas vraiment envie de se faire soigner comme un gamin. Hermione prononça une formule pour la jambe et les bras de Draco et les blessures cicatrisèrent d'un coup. Il ne restait plus que des lignes rouge sang.

- Ca va aller, dit Draco, qui sentait son estomac se contracter étrangement alors que le regard d'Hermione, gêné, descendait lentement vers son torse.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Tes blessures viennent juste de cicatriser, tu dois éviter de bouger pendant deux ou trois heures, répondit Hermione l'air agacé.

Elle entoura les plaies de bandages, toujours aussi délicatement. Draco l'observait faire. Après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable de se faire dorloter par ses petites mains…

Hermione recula de quelques pas, et regarda Draco d'un air embêté.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Ben… Comme tu dois éviter de bouger, je dois découper ton tee shirt.

Le visage de Draco passa par toutes sortes d'expressions possibles pour enfin s'arrêter sur

l'incrédulité. Hermione avait ce petit sourire en coin quand elle attrapa sa baguette.

- Je peux le faire plus tard… commença le jeune homme, sachant pertinemment que c'était peine perdue.

Hermione prononça la formule puis s'approcha de Draco pour enlever délicatement le tissu, collé à la peau par le sang. Elle s'y prit délicatement mais arracha tout de même des grimaces de douleurs à Draco. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre douillet. Draco eut soudain un sourire. Il venait d'avoir une idée… Il la trouvait très drôle mais également très risquée. Mais après tout, il pourrait bien oser non ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien comme disaient les Moldus… Sarah avait eut une trop grande influence sur lui…

Son sourire s'agrandit et étonna Hermione, étant donné la situation.

- Quoi ?

- C'est injuste. Je suis torse nu et pas toi.

Hermione le regarda d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle pensait avoir mal entendu. Elle réussit néanmoins à cacher son trouble. Ils aimaient bien faire des allusions de temps en temps, flirter quand les autres avaient le dos tourné… Mais jamais Draco n'était allé jusque là.

- J'ai envie de jouer, expliqua Draco avec un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Hermione réfléchit un instant. Il allait sans doute l'accuser de ne pas en être capable si elle refusait. D'un côté… Elle avait toujours aimé « jouer » comme le disait Draco. Il était sans doute un adversaire à sa hauteur. C'était un jeu dangereux et risqué, c'était justement ce qui en faisait tout l'attrait. Hermione sourit alors elle aussi et acquiesça.

- Très bien, jouons ! s'exclama-t-elle d'air air enthousiaste.

Elle s'assit alors sur les genoux de Draco, à califourchon, de manière à être face à lui. Le jeune homme perdit son sourire, celui d'Hermione s'agrandit. Il hésita un instant et laissa tomber ses bras de chaque côté de son corps. Ils pourraient se placer ailleurs plus tard, sait on jamais… Hermione prit un peu de baume d'une couleur orangée dans la main. Elle releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco. Elle se sentit rougir et se maudit. Le jeu commençait mal. Ils étaient pour l'instant à égalité. Qui allait marquer le prochain point ? Draco avait l'air parfaitement calme. Hermione appliqua le baume sur un hématome au niveau de l'épaule. Puis, son regard se posa sur une longue éraflure rosée. Elle débutait un peu en dessous du bleu et s'achevait quelques centimètres plus loin.

Elle passa un doigt tout du long et sentit Draco frissonner légèrement. Néanmoins, elle laissa son doigt descendre lentement le long du torse de Draco, passant sur ses abdos qui se contractèrent au passage.

- Oups ! fit Hermione d'une voix douce en en le scrutant droit dans les yeux. J'ai dérapé.

Elle s'apprêtait à panser une brûlure quand les mains de Draco se posèrent sur ses genoux, la faisant sursauter.

- Moi aussi, répliqua le jeune homme, avec un sourire de plus en plus large.

Deux points partout….

Hermione continua de le soigner. Elle tentait de se concentrer sur son travail pour ignorer les yeux de Draco fixés sur elle. La Mangemorte continua à soigner le jeune homme, en tentant de se vider l'esprit. Les mains de Draco qui remontaient le long de ses jambes avec une lenteur horriblement frustrante semblaient propager des ondes de chaleur dans tout son corps. Hermione avala discrètement sa salive et soigna une blessure au niveau du cœur. Elle réalisa à ce moment que celui de Draco battait aussi fort que le sien. Elle releva alors les yeux pour rencontrer les siens. Ils restèrent ainsi, comme hypnotisés l'un par l'autre.

Finalement, Draco détourna les yeux et la tête, se plongea dans la contemplation de son reflet dans le miroir.

- Arrête. Ne me regardes pas comme ça, s'il te plait, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque, qui fit frissonner Hermione jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

Sans tenir compte de son cœur qui battait la chamade, de son corps qui tremblait légèrement et de la magnifique couleur rouge qui devait s'étaler sur ses joues, elle passa les bras autour du cou de Draco. Elle le sentit se raidir. Hermione se pencha sur le côté pour tenter de trouver les deux lacs gelés qui étaient aujourd'hui emplit d'amusement, de joie… de désir…

Elle finit alors par caresser la joue de Draco, pour ensuite y laisser sa main et le forcer délicatement à tourner la tête et rencontrer ses yeux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à cinq ou six centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hermione entendait sa respiration précipitée et retint son souffle.

- Parce que sinon je ne réponds plus de moi, répondit Draco en soutenant son regard.

Hermione sentit une nouvelle fois des papillons dans son bas ventre. Elle déglutit silencieusement et se força à se redonner contenance.

- C'est peut être ce que je veux, tu ne crois pas ? murmura-t-elle alors que son pouce décrivait de petits cercles sur la joue de Draco qui ne semblait pas en revenir.

Trois points en ma faveur, songea Hermione avec un sourire victorieux.

- Mioneuuuh ?

La Mangemorte sursauta et se leva en vitesse. Elle s'observa rapidement et discrètement dans la glace. Son visage rouge et ses yeux brillants n'avaient pas lieu d'être devant Pansy.

Draco se redressa légèrement en respirant profondément, sans doute pour calmer son corps pas toujours en accord avec sa volonté. Hermione reprit contenance en achevant les soins.

- Mi… Houlà ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ! s'exclama Pansy en déboulant dans la salle de bain.

Ses yeux arrondis de stupeur alternèrent entre Draco et la jeune femme.

- On est sorti ce soir, répondit Hermione en donnant un tee shirt propre à Draco. On voulait respirer un peu… _Il_ n'a pas apprécié.

Pansy grimaça.

- Ca va bien toi ?

Draco acheva d'enfiler le tee shirt en se traitant d'imbécile. Il n'avait même pas pensé à le demander à Hermione. Celle-ci sourit en achevant de ranger les ustensiles.

- Petite bataille mentale mais à part un gros mal de tête, tout va bien, répondit-elle. La douleur est passée. Il a bien vu que je disais la vérité.

- Peut être mais il voudra se venger tu sais, ajouta Pansy à voix basse, après un moment de silence.

- Il veut me voir c'est ça ?

- Oui… Il m'a demandé de t'appeler. Salle de réunion immédiatement, acquiesça son amie d'un air contrit.

Hermione hocha la tête, s'excusa auprès de ses deux amis et quitta la pièce. Pansy se retrouva face à Draco et lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Elle ne l'avouera jamais mais tu lui plaît.

Pansy s'apprêta à sortir et se retourna avant de franchir le seuil de la porte.

- Je t'ai rien dit hein !

La jeune femme fit un clin d'œil à Draco avant de filer.

* * *

- C'est pour bientôt, murmura Voldemort de sa voix glaciale. Un mois, trois semaines… CE N'EST PAS ASSEZ PRECIS !

Hermione sentit la brûlure sur son avant bras s'accentuer. Elle se mordit violement les lèvres, un début de larmes perlant à ses yeux sous la douleur. Pansy avait raison, il se vengeait.

- Je veux connaître le jour, l'heure, la seconde ! Tu as deux semaines. Après ça, il faudra ensuite mener une attaque contre l'Ordre. Ils en savent plus c'est certain. Le ministre des affaires étrangères et des animaux magiques nous ont accordé leurs soutiens. Demain, tu pars rendre une visite à chacun des QG d'Europe. Je veux un rapport complet sur nos forces. Prends Malefoy si ça t'amuses. L'armée doit être constituée dans deux semaines, pas un jour de plus. Dispose !

Hermione se leva d'un bond, s'inclina et sortit précipitamment. Une fois hors de la pièce, elle enleva sa guêtre, laissant apparaître le tatouage noir. Sa peau la brûlait atrocement depuis leur entrevue il y a une heure de cela. Elle arrivait grâce à la magie à analyser la douleur mais elle était décuplée avec la présence de Voldemort. Hermione avait bien crut s'évanouir avant la fin de son monologue. Elle s'accorda quelques instants de repos puis fila vers la sortie de la planque.

Deux petites heures plus tard, elle revenait avec trois énormes ouvrages, ramenés par Blaise.

La fatigue de l'agression, combinée à la douleur et sa nuit blanche eut raison de la jeune femme. Elle prit l'une de ses plus puissantes potions pour diminuer son mal et tomba sur son lit. Elle ne se réveilla qu'une vingtaine heures après, ayant donc dormi toute une journée et toute une nuit.

Le QG était désert. Tous étaient partis travailler, voyager ou bien s'entraînaient dans le gymnase, selon les ordres de Voldemort. Hermione prit un solide petit déjeuner

et entra dans la salle à manger. Elle entreprit de débarrasser la table des affaires qui l'encombraient, pour travailler plus facilement. Son esprit divagua alors qu'elle rangeait des parchemins dans un grand coffre. Bientôt, cela allait faire deux ans, deux longues années, que ce tatouage avait été posé sur son avant bras. Presque trois si on comptait le temps que Voldemort avait prit pour lui accorder un minimum de confiance. Et donc presque trois ans qu'ils avaient fait leur première sortie, dans le métro. Un véritable carnage, un bain de sang. Hermione posa ses paumes de ses mains sur la table et son dos s'affaissa. Elle se souvenait encore. Le sang, les cris, les blessés, les sirènes, les morts, les supplications, les hurlements de souffrance… Elle avait cru devenir folle devant ce carnage. Blaise l'avait aidée à sortir car Hermione était trop faible pour avancer seule. Ils n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé. Le jeune homme lui même avait été sacrément ébranlé. Et puis, ils s'y étaient fait…

La Mangemorte ressassait ces tristes souvenirs quand soudain, un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille. Elle se redressa brusquement et se heurta à un corps chaud.

Alors que le bras autour de sa taille resserrait sa prise, de manière à ce qu'elle soit complètement collée à lui, une main soulevait une masse de cheveux. Doucement, délicatement, et en remontant sur son cou en une caresse légère mais horriblement sensuelle.

Hermione, complètement figée, sentit son cœur s'accélérer brusquement. Elle savait qui c'était. Elle avait reconnu ce parfum ambré, cette manière à la fois pleine de douceur et possessive de l'enlacer… Elle savait que c'était Draco qui se tenait tout contre elle et Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle en était contente.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle, la dominant de sa haute taille. Sa joue fraîchement rasée effleura celle d'Hermione, avant de se diriger vers son oreille. La Mangemorte sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps et s'arrêter dans son bas ventre. Elle devint aussitôt rouge brique.

- Bonjour Granger, chuchota Draco à son oreille.

Il lâcha la mèche de cheveux et sa main descendit lentement le long de son cou pour se poser sur son épaule dénudée. Hermione était toujours incapable de faire un geste. Elle sentit le bras de dégager tout doucement de sa taille, sans oublier d'accentuer légèrement la pression au passage.

Draco se pencha encore très légèrement pour déposer un baiser dans son cou. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, son bras se dégagea entièrement, il se redressa et sortit de la pièce.

Hermione inspira un bon coup dès qu'elle sut qu'il était partit. Elle posa la main à l'endroit où Draco l'avait embrassée puis se ressaisit. Elle s'agita nerveusement, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour éviter d'y penser. Pourquoi était elle resté figée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement ?

- Bonjour Granger…

Deux mots, de sa voix basse et grave. Le souvenir de son souffle chaud contre sa joue, son cœur battant la chamade…

Hermione ferma un tiroir d'un geste rageur. Penser à autre chose… Le mariage. Oui tiens ! Les Weasley au mariage. Leurs têtes quand elle était apparue au bras de Draco. Houlà non ! Pas Draco !

- Bonjour Granger…

Ses doigts effleurant délicatement sa peau, le bras la retenant fermement contre lui, le parfum discret associé à sa propre chaleur…

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains. Il voulait sa revanche, marquer le point suivant et il avait gagné. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à lui comme ça, à sentir la douce chaleur s'insinuer au creux de son bas ventre. Elle ne devait pas.

- Bonjour Granger… résonnait inlassablement dans sa tête.

Deux petits mots la mettaient dans un état pas possible. Trois points partout. Match nul.

* * *

Je devais écrire plus pr ce chap mais ca aurait retardé la publication dc vala !

Encore dsl du retard, je devais le poster ce week mais j'étais pas trop en état !

J'espère que vs avez aimé (vu l'avancée des relations ca devrait !). Le prochain chap sera long à venir (vacances où jsuis pas chez moi, partiel à réviser) autant prévenir !

Bizou za ts d'une garce !


	15. Lorsque tout est confus

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : rien à mwa…

Rating : T, toujours et encore.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : un pur chap de flirt entre Hermione et Draco...

Ptite note : ce chapitre est prêt depuis bien trois semaines ! C'est absolument pas de ma faute (pour une fois) si j'ai autant de retard. Pour résumer, on a essayé d'installer la live boxe chez ns mais pas moyen d'aller sur internet ! Et comme notre forfait a changé et que l'ancien modem n'est plus prit en compte… Résultat j'ai ni mes 20h comme avant, ni l'illimité comme cela devrait être ! J'aime la technologie by France télécom ! Donc, c'est chez eux qu'il va falloir passer votre colère :p

je galère donc chez mon père mais le chap est là qd mm !

RAR : (écrites fin 2005, jle rappelle !)

_Poupoux_ : lol ! Fais gaffe, tu vas attirer des ennuis avec ton coup de gueule. Jsuis tout à fait d'accord, la Hermione qui se transforme en pétasse et qui attire Draco d'un coup (tadaaaaam !) ca le fait pas. C le genre de cliché plutôt soulant (comme Harry et Ron qui l'abandonnent, Hermione qui se fait violer ou dont les parents st tués ect ect ect !) 'fin bref…

Jvais essayer de revoir Mulan dans l'année qui suit (oué a pas de vac moi, c des semaines révisions, youpi ! a se flinguer :( mon humeur s'en ressent jcrois bien) histoire de pas me prendre des poeles dans la gueule (ca doit faire mal, mais c une bonne idée pour faire taire mon frère… huuum, jte remercie du conseil…)

Et non non, jsuis pas désespérée ! Ma culture dessin animéique est très developpée ! T'en connais qui chantent Princesse saphir ou Cat's eyes sans se tromper ? (à la bibli aussi, maintenant je passe pr folle sur le campus…)

Merki pr tes minutes de silence, jsuis tte zémue… (part chercher ses mouchoirs) mais c vrai que ça fait super bizarre de plus oublier de nouvo chap… snifff… C vrai que j'aurais pu continuer mais à mon avis, les gens se seraient lassés. Autant faire court et bien non ?

Bref bref… je suis en fac d'histoire maintenant, d'où la révision des partiels qui commencent le 3janvier (c atroce, j'aurais encore les 3 grammes d'alcool ds le sang du réveillon… bouhouhouhouuuuuuuuuuuu) profite bien de tes joyeuses heures de maths (tu fais les dérivée, les logarithmes et tt ? mon dieu que c chiant, jsuis bien contente d'avoir fini !)

Et je vis dans cette magnifique ville de cette magnifique région j'ai nommé…. Roulement de tambour… Amiens (la main sur le cœur svp) en Picardie (youpi, vive la réputation campagnard) et non jsuis pas du tt chauvine. Rmq on a un pt commun. Il pleut tt le tps chez ns ! mdr ! G vu sur ton profil que tu étais bretonne mais d'où exactement ? Histoire de voir si jpeux squatter pr les vacs (lool !). A propos de vac, j'espère que tu vas bien t'amuser en Angleterre mais essaie pas de me narguer, jsuis aussi en vac pr trois semaines et on remet ça après les partiel ! hi hi hi ! (sens que la poele va faire son retour) cmt ca t'a envie de me frapper !

Bon, jvais peut être te laisser lire la fic plutôt que mes anneries… En espérant tjs que ca te plaise ! bizou !

_Jay_ : très chère ! jme demandais aussi où tu étais passé (oué mine de rien on s'y attache à ses revieweurs ) pas grave du retard, j'ai rien à dire là-dessus… et vi vi, jcontinue tant bien que mal. Merki de ton pt mot, ça fait plaiz ! BizouS

_Jenny_ : si tu es arrivée jusqu'à ce chap… Si si Hermione Mangemorte… Changement de situation… hum… peut être… peut être pas… hi hi hi ! merci de ta review, j'espère que tu auras le courage de lire le prochain chap :p bizzz

_LunDer_ : ca avance du côté sentiments dans ce chap… Contente que tu aimes mais j'aurais vrt prit trop de tps en avançant. Jme rattrape sur ce chap, 10 pages sur word qd mm ! Vala la suite, bizou et merci za toi !

_Aniahhel_ : mais de rien voyons ! merci à toi de m'encourager dsl du retard mais j'avais une page blanche pr ce chap donc ca a prit du tps. J'espère que tu vas aimer ! bizou !

_Love Pingo_ : me dépêcher ? arhem… jfais de mon mieux ! merci encore d'avoir le courage de me laisser un pt mot :) bizzzz

_Saracroche_ : à chaque fois je pense à une copine qui s'appelle Sarah et on se lasse pas de faire « sarah ? sarah ! ca raccroche ! » mdr… quoi c pas drole ? faut bien évacuer la pression comme on peut non ?

Oui je sais, trop court mais c'était ça ou attendre deux semaines de plus… Vrt un jeu ? ba c un jeu sérieux… Et pour la reconversion… peut être qui sait… lol tu verras bien ds le prochain chap, jvs allez avoir un choc je crois bien. Merki bcp pr tes encouragements, je vais de ce pas réviser :) j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap ! bizou

* * *

**15) Lorsque tout est confus**

Hermione ferma son grimoire poussiéreux d'un geste rageur, accompagné d'un cri de frustration mélangé à la colère.

- C'est à s'en taper la tête contre les murs ! gémit elle, s'affalant le plus possible sur la table.

- Mais va y Granger, te gêne pas pour moi ! répliqua Draco, assis en face d'elle, sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Rooh… Tu m'énerves !

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils recherchaient en vain une petite, ne serait ce que minuscule indication pour les aider à dater précisément cette satanée aurore. La contemplation assidue des étoiles qu'Hermione avait faite ne menait à rien. Il était impossible de déterminer quand Saturne et Jupiter allaient être dans face à face et séparés par le soleil, en termes simplifiés. Elle avait bien pensé aux scientifiques moldus, visiblement plus doués en astronomie que les sorciers, mais ils avaient décrété que c'était tout simplement impossible. Alors comment prévoir ce phénomène d'alignement qui ne se réaliserait sans doute jamais ? La jeune femme commençait sérieusement à désespérer. Elle avait beaucoup moins de temps à consacrer à sa méditation pour contrôler la magie noire. Les nouveaux arrivants, qui mettaient à sac le gymnase tous les jours lors de leurs entraînements, lui demandaient sans cesse des conseils ou des références d'ouvrages.

- Mais votre altesse sérénissime… avait un jour répondu Hermione à Powell qui recherchait la sortie, JE NE SUIS PAS VOTRE HUMBLE SERVANTE PRETE A SATISFAIRE VOS MOINDRES DESIRS DE PETIT BOURGEOIS DESOEUVRE !

- C'est absolument scandaleux ! avait marmonné Powell, avant de filer dans la direction opposée, affolé par la soudaine colère du bras droit de Voldemort.

Draco avait eu un fou rire tout seul mais l'incident avait alimenté leur animosité envers l'homme et en parallèle, leurs délires communs. Draco était le seul point positif qui restait aux yeux d'Hermione, sidérée de penser une telle chose.

- Bonjour Granger…

La Mangemorte étouffa un grognement de mécontentement. Si Draco et elle n'avaient pas « joué » depuis deux jours, l'épisode lui revenait toujours en mémoire.

- C'est pas en bavant sur ton livre que la solution va apparaître, signala le jeune homme, ironique.

- Je suis fatiguée, murmura Hermione d'une voix soudainement lasse. Il nous reste moins de trois semaines et il faut que je continue à m'entraîner, étudier ces p… d'étoiles, contrôler la magie, assurer la coopération entre pays Européens.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi en devenant bras droit d'un mage noir ? Faire bronzette toute la journée sur une plage de sable fin ? Et ne sois pas vulgaire je te prie, je n'aime pas que cela sorte d'une aussi jolie bouche.

- Avec de beaux jeunes hommes qui m'éventent et apportent des cocktails… fit Hermione d'une voix rêveuse, ignorant délibérément la dernière remarque de Draco.

- Dis toi que dans trois semaines c'est finit. Et que tu me diras pourquoi tu t'es retrouvée avec ce tatouage sur le bras…

Hermione se redressa soudainement. Elle observa un instant Draco, qui avait levé les yeux de son bouquin et qui la scrutait également d'un air très sérieux. La Mangemorte sourit faiblement et détourna le regard. C'est vrai, elle lui avait promit…

- Salut tout le monde ! s'exclama une voix visiblement réjouie.

- Millicent ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant pour serrer sa compagne dans ses bras. Tu as superbe mine !

- Les Antilles c'est magnifique, tu peux pas imaginer !

- Non je préfère pas… Ca me ferait trop mal au cœur. Je suis désolée de te faire revenir si tôt mais les ordres sont les ordres… Tu vas avoir du boulot avec les nouveaux arrivants à gérer.

- Pas grave. De toute façon, c'est bientôt fini hein ?

Hermione se sentit une nouvelle fois mal à l'aise. Oui, normalement la guerre serait définitivement terminée. Mais la victoire demeurait incertaine. Le ministère avait eu la lentille plus longtemps et des objets magiques plus perfectionnés. Peut être même que l'Ordre savait cette fameuse date de bataille…

- Je vais ranger mes affaires et je me remets au travail juste après, fit Millicent, tout de suite moins gaie.

- Et moi me reposer un peu, grimaça Hermione, en sentant soudainement une terrible envie de se défouler se répandre dans ses veines.

Millicent quitta rapidement la pièce, tandis que Draco ne lâchait pas la Mangemorte du regard pendant qu'elle rangeait les livres.

- Granger, t'es sûre que ça va ? Ya une sorte d'auréole noire autour de toi qui m'inspire rien de bon…

Hermione manqua de lui rire de manière méprisante au nez. Bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. La magie noire recommençait à prendre le dessus. Elle fit son possible pour hocher la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir. Tout se serait sans doute bien passé, du moins jusqu'à sa chambre, si son regard ne s'était pas posé sur un magasine posé à même le sol. «Enquête sur la mort deDean Thomas » indiquait le titre.

A partir de ce moment, la jeune femme laissa libre court à ses sentiments. La magie l'envahit complètement et un voile passa devant ses yeux.

- Je ne veux pas d'une sang de bourbe parmi nous ! hurlait Pansy d'une voix hystérique.

- Je suis aussi compétente que toi Parkinson ! Je vous ait apporté des preuves de ma loyauté, qu'est ce qu'il te faut de plus ?

Blaise retint Pansy par la taille, celle-ci allant se jeter sur Hermione. Il avait le visage grave et indécis. Tout comme Dolohov, Crabbe et Avery, qui formaient un cercle menaçant autour d'Hermione. Elle avait sorti sa baguette mais la gardait abaissée. Voldemort avait été clair. Sa marque avait été posée sur son bras, elle était bel et bien une Mangemorte. Mais c'était à elle seule de trouver sa place et de se faire accepter.

- Pansy a quand même raison, pourquoi le Maître t'a accepté ? cracha Avery. Il aurait du te tuer sans d'autres questions.

- Hermione est venue d'elle-même, tenta Millicent. Elle s'y connais en magie noire, ça sera un bon atout.

- Ca reste une sang de bourbe ! hurla Pansy.

- On a ses capacités ! protestait Blaise au même moment, et puis on commence à la connaître depuis deux ans !

Contre toute attente, ce fut Blaise qui lança le premier sortilège. Hermione l'esquiva et répliqua. Puis, elle fut touchée de plein fouet par un doloris de Pansy, trop occupée à esquiver les expelliarmus de Dolohov et Avery.

Hermione choisit alors d'appeler toute la rage, la colère et la frustration qu'elle éprouvait. Une vague de haine déferla en elle. Les sortilèges s'en ressentirent. Violents et destructeurs.

C'est vrai, elle s'y connaissait en magie noire. Mais pas autant que Avery et Dolohov qui la firent hurler de douleur. Ce dernier lui avouera ensuite qu'elle avait mieux résisté et répliqué que tous les sorciers qu'il avait connu.

Puis du blanc. Un peu de blanc contrastant étrangement avec le fond noir et sombre. Hermione se sentit bouger. Ses yeux la brûlaient atrocement et pleuraient tous seuls. Elle tenta un mouvement mais son corps endoloris ne répondait plus. Draco, penché au dessus de la jeune femme, tentait vainement de se faire entendre.

Quand elle avait voulu quitter la pièce, le halo noir s'était intensifié. Puis, la Mangemorte s'était effondrée sur le sol, le corps prit de spasmes violents. Aussitôt, Draco l'avait prit dans ses bras mais elle s'était débattue farouchement. Puis, elle avait hurlé. Il en avait eu des frissons dans le dos. De grosses perles de sueurs coulaient le long de son visage crispé par la peur et la douleur. Draco savait qu'elle était submergée par la magie noire. Son père avait fait de nombreuses crises… Pas un souvenir très joyeux pour lui.

Draco avait vu avec soulagement la jeune femme se calmer. Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le tatouage dénudé lorsqu'Hermione s'agitait. Il n'avait rien de spécial en lui-même mais une chaîne était enroulée autour, entaillant la peau d'une marque rouge. Draco enleva totalement la guêtre et prit doucement la chaîne entre ses doigts. Il resta interdit.

- Mais qu'est ce que… murmura-t-il, intrigué.

Il avait le même autour du cou. Un médaillon de Cassandre. Pourquoi Hermione en avait elle un autour du bras ? Voldemort ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance ? Il venait de la nommer bras droit, c'était incohérent…

- Granger, tu m'entends ? demanda Draco en choisissant de se consacrer d'abord à Hermione plutôt qu'à un bijou.

- Mmmm….

- Je vais te reconduire dans ta chambre et te filer des potions. T'es pas dispensée de travail pour autant alors va falloir un rapide rétablissement.

Il se leva tant bien que mal, avec la jeune femme toujours dans un état de transe dans ses bras. Il croisa quelques nouveaux Mangemorts qui détournèrent le regard. Draco arriva rapidement aux appartements d'Hermione et la coucha comme prévu. Il lui fit boire deux potions qu'il trouva dans sa salle de bain. Visiblement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était victime de ce genre de transes.

- Je reste ici, appelle si tu as besoin, murmura Draco à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Il alla se poser dans un fauteuil, gardant néanmoins un œil sur la Mangemorte dont la respiration se faisait sifflante.

Ses pensées divaguèrent rapidement, lui aussi très fatigué par leurs recherches.

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle arrivait à lui faire perdre tout ses moyens, le mettre dans une fureur pas possible. Elle était cynique, pessimiste, parfois cruelle, agaçante… Mais elle le faisait rire, elle chassait sa mauvaise humeur avec un simple sourire, elle lui manquait lors de ses interminables sorties au dehors. Il aimait la voir faire la tête, la voir rire, détestait entrevoir la souffrance dans ses yeux. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, de fascinant et d'effrayant à la fois.

Il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par elle pourtant son esprit refusait d'y voir clair dans ses sentiments. Comment pouvait elle être si différente ? Une tueuse de sang froid puis une jolie jeune femme sensible et amusante.

Ce n'était pas logique. D'ailleurs lui non plus ne l'était pas. Son cœur et sa tête n'arrivaient pas à trouver le juste équilibre. Parfois l'un prenait le pas sur l'autre mais cette situation le dérangeait. Il devait faire quelque chose, se décider. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'emporte. Mais qui ? Le cœur ou l'esprit ? Le ventre qui se nouait quand elle entrait dans la pièce ou la répulsion au souvenir des victimes ? Ses jolis yeux noisettes et pétillants ou son tatouage sur l'avant bras ?

- Harry…

Draco fit un bond sur sa chaise. Harry ? Hermione venait d'appeler Potter… Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme, toujours étendue sur le lit. Son visage était rouge et tendu mais elle semblait plus calme. Elle respirait difficilement et murmurait doucement, sans s'agiter dans son sommeil.

- Quoi Harry ? demanda Draco à voix haute.

Il savait très bien que lors de ce genre de transe, son père avait lâché des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais dites en temps normal. Il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son esprit et avait avoué bien des choses. Qu'il trompait Narcissa par exemple, un soir de transe particulièrement violente, lorsqu'il gisait complètement amorphe sur le tapis du salon…

- C'est pas… pas…

Draco vit les sourcils d'Hermione se tendre sous la concentration. Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, mouilla un gant de toilette qu'il vint appliquer délicatement sur son visage. Le contact avec l'eau froide sembla lui faire du bien.

- Pas… continua la Mangemorte en se retournant brusquement sur le côté.

- Pas quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec Harry ? murmura Draco en se penchant vers elle.

- Opposition… pas alignement…. C'est Harry.

Draco continua d'éponger le front brûlant de la jeune femme, en tentant de comprendre ces morceaux de phrases sans signification.

- Hermione, pourquoi parles tu d'Harry ? chuchota Draco à son oreille, ne voulant lâcher prise.

- Il sait… Planètes en opposition… En opposition…

La lumière se fit soudainement dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Elle parlait de l'aurore. S'ils ne trouvaient aucune date, c'est simplement parce qu'ils avaient mal interprété. « A la réunion des deux grands astres ». Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être alignés dans la trajectoire du soleil. Il suffisait qu'ils soient en face, même à des milliards de kilomètres de distance.

Draco tenta de poser d'autres questions à Hermione mais ses réponses étaient tellement incompréhensibles qu'il renonça. Elle se calma peu après et sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Draco sortit alors de la pièce, direction la bibliothèque. Ils allaient réussir à prévoir cette satanée aurore. Il ferait tout pour que l'Ordre gagne et pourrait retrouver Sarah. Oui, tout allait bientôt se terminer…

* * *

Hermione s'inclina respectueusement devant son Maître. Elle craignait un peu cette entrevue, la première depuis quatre jours. Elle ne s'était pas très bien rétablie de sa transe et avait prit beaucoup de retard, ayant passé le lendemain à dormir, prendre des potions et canaliser la magie, sous l'œil attentif de Draco. Et maintenant, Hermione craignait d'avoir déçu Voldemort ou bien qu'il se rende compte que son corps et son esprit avaient du mal à se faire à cet afflux de magie.

- Alors, où en est on ? demanda simplement le mage, assis comme toujours dans son grand fauteuil.

- Nous connaissons le jour exact, annonça Hermione avec une certaine fierté. Le 30 Avril. Nous travaillons sur un moment plus précis mais le manque de coopération des Moldus leur a fait perdre quelques scientifiques.

Voldemort ricana ouvertement, trouvant qu'assassiner des personnes les ayant aidés était tout à fait risible. Hermione s'assit face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, toutefois à bonne distance.

- Mais il y quelques problèmes pour nos troupes, Maître… ajouta-t-elle en essayant de garder le même timbre de voix assuré.

- Comment ça ? siffla Voldemort, fronçant ses fins sourcils au dessus de ses yeux rouges étincelants.

Hermione sentit comme une vague de froid se répandre dans la pièce.

- Powell le responsa…

- Je me fiche de qui est responsable de quoi ! Je veux savoir si tout avance comme prévu !

- Nous avons réussit à faire entrer cinq des sept dragons prévus. Les détraqueurs se tiennent prêts isolés en Irlande. Ils sont sans cesse poursuivis par l'Ordre et doivent rester mobiles. L'émissaire envoyé auprès des géants a affirmé qu'ils seront une trentaine avec nous. Potter a sans doute du convaincre les autres.

- Et nos hommes ?

- Ils s'entraînent d'arrache pied. J'ai contrôlé le niveau de la moitié d'entre eux hier. C'est satisfaisant mais ils manquent de puissances pour les sortilèges élevés.

- Ordonne à Dolohov de revenir d'Italie et de se charger d'eux. Bulstrode le remplacera. Cent nouvelles personnes vont arriver d'ici la semaine prochaine. Il faut également trouver des logements. Que Malefoy s'en occupe tiens !

- Maître… Il m'est très utile et…

Hermione ne termina pas sa phrase, totalement subjuguée par les yeux rouges. L'emprise qu'il avait sur elle s'était considérablement renforcée. Elle sentit des brides de souvenirs comme arrachées à sa mémoire. Hermione voulut les retenir, fermer son esprit mais Voldemort était bien trop puissant. Elle vit ce que lui vit et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Le jardin, la bataille de farine, la salle de bain… Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres du mage noir.

- Oui, je vois que vous vous entendez plutôt bien… Qu'il reste avec vous alors… Mais il faudra lui dire ce qui est prévu pour la bataille. Il n'est pas au courant d'après ce que j'ai vu.

- Je le ferais rapidement Maître. Mais je dois vous faire part d'une idée.

- Quoi donc ?

- Une embuscade. Un piège mortel. Pour les membres de l'Ordre.

Hermione esquissa un sourire qui laissait présager que son plan allait sans doute ravir Voldemort. Il resta un instant silencieux, comme si l'idée d'Hermione risquait d'être stupide et ne méritait donc pas son attention. Puis il hocha la tête. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ses yeux brillaient d'une intense satisfaction. Mais aussi de haine, de mépris, de violence…

- Je ne regrette pas de vous avoir apposé cette marque, ricana sordidement Voldemort. C'est du bon boulot. Continuez !

Hermione hocha la tête, sachant l'entrevue terminée, s'inclina et sortit de la pièce. Elle commençait à avoir la nausée. Tout ce mal l'envahissait, elle ressentait l'excitation de Voldemort. La Mangemorte s'appuya contre le mur. Tout se passait comme prévu… Sauf avec Draco. Elle n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, pas prévu leur amitié.

- Ou autre chose que de l'amitié, murmura une petite voix dans son esprit.

Hermione secoua la tête et descendit vers ses appartements. Elle eut la surprise d'y retrouver Draco, la seule personne que pour une fois elle ne voulait pas rencontrer. Il était assis dans l'un de ses fauteuils, un exemplaire de « sortilèges abominables, comment s'amuser avec vos ennemis » dans les mains.

- C'est sympa tes lectures, fit il d'un air nonchalant.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lis toi ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un air sérieux.

- Les contes du chat perché… Pour Sarah…

Hermione resta un moment sans voix. Dès qu'ils se voyaient, depuis leur flirt dans la salle de bain, ils étaient étrangement tendus. Elle choisit alors de détendre l'atmosphère en fouillant au fond de sa table de chevet. Elle en sortit une pochette de carton et revint vers Draco.

- Ton diplôme de meilleure Mangemorte de l'année ? ricana-t-il.

- Non, celui de la plus belle, fantastique, incroyable et sublimissime femme de l'année, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton pompeux.

- Le jury avait sans doute un coup dans le nez, répliqua Draco.

- Tu m'énerves ! s'exclama Hermione, partagée entre l'indignation et le rire.

- Oui je sais…

- Ha bon ? fit elle, l'air faussement étonné.

- Tu me le dis cinq ou six fois par jour donc forcément…

Draco sourit et fit signe à Hermione de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, habitude qu'elle avait prise au grand malheur de Blaise. La jeune femme s'exécuta et ils ouvrirent ensemble la pochette de papier blanc. C'était dans le parc que la photo avait été prise. On voyait la forêt interdite se dresser derrière les élèves, assis plus ou moins sagement sur des bancs. A droite les Serpentards et à gauche les Gryffondors, encadrés par leurs professeurs respectifs. Mc Gonagall jetait des regards agacés à Lavande et Parvati qui pouffaient en se recoiffant. Rogue avait toujours ses abominables cheveux gras qu'il n'avait visiblement pas voulut laver pour la photo, ce que fit remarquer Hermione à Draco qui éclata de rire. Elle posa le doigt sur un jeune homme, aux traits moins affirmés qu'aujourd'hui qui ricanait en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle ou bien regardait les Gryffondors avec dégoût.

- Il manque quelque chose là… fit Hermione d'un ton chantant, en désignant la poitrine du Draco adolescent.

- C'est sûr qu'on ne peut pas le louper chez toi ! railla Draco.

En effet, Hermione souriait d'un air ravi, le torse bombé. Son insigne de préfète en chef y était épinglée et elle ressemblait curieusement à Percy. Ses cheveux touffus voltigeaient dans la brise. Harry et Ron taquinaient Seamus et Dean qui étaient assis juste en dessous et Hermione les sermonnaient.

- Je ne me souvenais plus que tu étais si sexy avec cette coupe de cheveux, fit Draco sourire aux lèvres.

- Arrête, t'es pas gentil ! protesta Hermione en riant de bon cœur avec lui. C'était une horreur !

- Rassure toi, tu es beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui… Mais tu étais drôlement jolie quand même à Poudlard.

Draco avait l'air sincère. Ses paroles touchèrent beaucoup Hermione. Elle avait tant souffert de ce physique pendant ses études. Alors que ses compagnes de chambre discutaient de leurs petits amis, elle se sentait rejetée et seule. Elle pensait que jamais un garçon ne la remarquerait. La preuve, Ron avait mit presque quatre ans à s'en rendre compte. Mais c'était chose révolue aujourd'hui. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir et de tendresse.

- Ca va ? interrogea doucement Draco.

- Oui, oui… Je pensais. Merci.

Elle le gratifia d'un sourire le plus gentil possible. Les yeux couleur océan de Draco ne la quittaient plus. Elle sentit à ce moment que ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux et frissonna. Hermione regardait le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, celui qu'elle avait détesté pendant sept ans. Ils étaient trop proches. Beaucoup trop proche. Hermione sentit avec surprise mais également appréhension que des papillons s'installèrent dans son ventre. La distance les séparant se raccourcissait, sans que Hermione puisse expliquer pourquoi. Elle avait le regard fixé sur les lèvres fines et pâles de Draco.

La main du jeune homme était passée sur sa jambe pour se poser sur sa taille. Il l'attira doucement contre lui. Mais Hermione sembla soudainement se ressaisir et leva d'un bond. Draco sursauta, surpris de son attitude.

- Il faut que je te dises quelque chose, bafouilla-t-elle précipitamment.

Elle s'éloigna, tournant le dos à Draco qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le ton de sa phrase.

Il hésita entre se lever pour venir se placer face à elle ou l'encourager. Après tout, Hermione n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier l'annonce qu'elle avait à faire.

- On a déterminé la date de la bataille tu le sais ? soupira la Mangemorte en s'asseyant sur son lit, mais toujours sans regarder Draco.

- Oui mais en quoi cela me concerne ?

- Tu te souviens de ton marché avec le Seigneur des ténèbres ? Tu dois nous aider à réaliser l'aurore, l'avènement ou ce que tu veux…

- Et ? marmonna Draco, qui sentait que le pire était à venir.

- Et bien… Tu y participeras…

Hermione accorda soudainement une grande importance aux colonnes de son lit à baldaquin, tandis que Draco restait silencieux, fixant la Mangemorte de ses yeux étincelants. Il s'écoula ainsi une longue, très longue, minute. Draco ne relâchait pas la pression, l'air terriblement grave et mécontent.

- Je pouvais pas lui refuser enfin ! s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Et en échange, j'ai la libération de la fille ! Tu devrais être content non ?

- Content ? Content ! Content de combattre aux côtés des êtres que je haïs et que je méprise le plus au monde ? cracha Draco avec tout le dédain et la colère dont il était capable. Je devais d'aider à résoudre ta putain d'énigme ! Tu sais quand cela aura lieu, je vois pas ce que je ferais de plus !

Silence et yeux fuyants de la part d'Hermione. Puis il comprit. Ce n'était peut être pas le moment de lui balancer à la figure qu'il la détestait et la méprisait.

- Bien… Si c'est tout ce que tu penses de moi… rétorqua Hermione, en tentant de donner des traits impassibles à son visage. Je pensais que… Qu'avec le temps tu comprendrais… Tu te rendrais compte… J'ai eu tord il faut croire.

- Hermione, je ne parlais pas de toi, reprit Draco d'une voix plus douce, en s'approchant d'elle.

Il lui sembla qu'elle eut un léger sursaut quand il prononça son nom. Hermione secoua la tête, n'arrivant visiblement pas à cacher sa peine.

- Tu sais, au début on devait purement et simplement se servir de toi… murmura-t-elle.

Draco s'arrêta net, la phrase entaillant son cœur comme une lame de poignard aiguisée. Il resta debout, bras ballant, à deux mètres d'Hermione qui lui tournait le dos.

- Tu devais nous aider et puis servir d'appât pour Potter. Sa haine est encore très présente contre toi. On devait te jeter dans la gueule du loup, décimer tranquillement les Aurors pendant que tu te ferais sans aucun doute torturer… Ou alors, _il_ t'aurai tué.

Draco restait silencieux. Même si Hermione lui tournait le dos, il savait clairement que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Curieusement, ses paroles ne l'avaient pas déstabilisé plus que ça. Il s'y attendait pour tout dire. Ses entraînements dans le gymnase n'avaient pas pour but d'être un fidèle et fort combattant de Voldemort. C'était dans ce but d'être en mesure de leur échapper…

- Désolée, ajouta Hermione d'une voix un peu étranglée.

- Pas grave Granger. De toute façon, si je vous ai aidé ce n'est pas que sous la menace. Dès que j'ai acquit un minimum de confiance de la part de Voldemort, j'ai passé mon temps à rechercher des membres de l'Ordre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne l'a pas vu grâce à ton foutu médaillon… On a été hypocrite tout les deux, tu vois.

Le ton de Draco était aussi sec et froid que lors de leurs études à Poudlard. Hermione encaissa la révélation. Au moins, maintenant, tout était clair.

- Mais je n'ai jamais été hypocrite avec toi, reprit Draco.

Le cœur de la Mangemorte fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Enfin je veux dire … Avec les sentiments que je te porte.

Il n'eut pas le courage d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

- Moi non plus Draco, ajouta Hermione d'une voix très faible.

L'hésitation que marqua Draco avant d'ouvrir la porte fut le seul signe qui indiqua qu'il avait entendu. Ce fut un soulagement pour eux deux quand il quitta la pièce.

Hermione resta un long moment assise sur son lit, toutes sortes de pensées traversant son esprit dans une confusion totale. Puis, elle sécha ses larmes et commença son heure de méditation. Elle n'avait plus le droit de laisser la magie noire prendre le dessus. La dernière fois, elle avait eu de la chance et avait réussi à rattraper son retard grâce aux potions anti sommeil de Millicent.

* * *

Le gymnase était bondé de Mangemorts. Tous les « proches » de Voldemort avaient été rapatriés des différents pays d'Europe. Ceux qui venaient tout juste de s'installer dans les nouveaux quartiers étaient également là, ainsi qu'une branche de Mangemorts spécialisés dans le combat qui étaient dirigés par Nott.

Ils devaient être deux cents plus ou moins. Pansy avait essayé de compter pour amuser Hermione mais n'avait récolté qu'un soupir agacé. Le bras droit de Voldemort allait devoir en son nom, affronter toute cette foule. Elle devait leur parler de l'aurore, de l'embuscade qui aurait lieu le lendemain matin et du combat final.

Hermione n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour parler devant tant de monde. Elle préférait largement les missions limite suicidaires qui lui avaient été confiées, plutôt que d'affronter cette foule de Mangemorts. Pourtant, Hermione savait bien qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle s'était fait un nom, et qui plus est, un nom redoutable et respecté.

- Si t'allais parler à Draco, lui pourrait peut être t'empêcher de tourner en rond ? lança Pansy, visiblement agacée par les vas et viens incessants de son amie.

- Hum ?…Malefoy ? Pour quoi faire ?

- Pour lui avouer que tu regrettes et qu'il te plaît. Justement, c'est réciproque, profites en !

- Laisse moi réfléchir Pansy… NAN ! s'énerva Hermione en lui jetant un regard assassin.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu montes sur tes grands chevaux à chaque fois. Tout le monde le sait sauf vous deux. C'est tellement visible que ça en devient limite ridicule !

Pansy vit qu'elle avait touché juste, les joues d'Hermione s'empourprant immédiatement. Ce n'était peut être pas le bon moyen de lui faire avouer son attirance –voir ses sentiments- envers Draco mais qu'est ce qu'elle trouvait ça drôle…

- Pansy… Lâche moi ! C'est pas le moment !

Elles suivirent du regard l'arrivée de sept autres Mangemorts, qui se firent une place parmi le monde déjà présent. Il ne manquait plus que Dolohov, qui intervenait avec elle.

- Et ça sera quand le moment ? répondit Pansy, d'un air soudainement très sérieux. Ton plan pour demain est peut être excellent… Mais les pertes sont inévitables. Imagine que Draco soit blessé ou tué… Hein ?

Et là, elle sut qu'elle avait visé juste. L'air mortifié qui s'afficha sur le visage d'Hermione en était la preuve. Juste à cet instant, Dolohov s'avança vers Hermione et lui fit un petit signe de tête. Elle acquiesça en esquissant un sourire crispé et s'avança en sa compagnie sur la petite estrade qui avait été montée pour l'occasion.

- Silence ! beugla Dolohov en guise d'introduction.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se posta à ses côtés, dans l'attitude froide et supérieure de la parfaite Mangemorte.

- Le Maître a préparé un plan pour l'Ordre ! Nous voulons l'affaiblir le plus possible avant la dernière bataille. C'est simple, mais efficace !

Il laissa la place à Hermione dont la voix posée et claire emplit le gymnase.

- L'Ordre sera au grand complet dans une église, pour le mariage de Lupin et Tonks, deux Aurors renommés. Ils ont rendu incartable cette église et gardé la date secrète. Grâce à la… coopération de sorciers (l'assemblée de Mangemorts ricana sordidement) j'ai néanmoins réussi à connaître tous les détails. C'est lors de cette cérémonie que nous attaquerons !

Elle s'attaqua ensuite au plan, aux groupes, rappels des sortilèges… Les Mangemorts étaient transportés par une telle idée. Seul Draco quitta la pièce une heure plus tard, ne pouvant le supporter. Les Aurors avaient respecté le mariage de Millicent. Et eux allaient faire de celui de Tonks et Lupin un carnage. Surtout que Draco savait à quel point les deux là avaient déjà souffert. Ce plan était peut être génial d'un point de vue technique mais absolument inhumain. Il allait discuter avec Hermione. Il _devait_ discuter avec elle. Et avant l'embuscade si possible.

* * *

Vala vala. Je me rattrape sur la longueur non ? Je peux vrt mais alors vrt pas vs dire pr quand sera le prochain chap, tjs pas écrit. Comme je vais reprendre les cours (le 30 seulement, jsais mais c pas si loin…) et que j'ai bcp d'autres priorités, ca devrait être long (autant prévenir) mais je ferais de mon mieux.

Bonne année à ts (bonne santéééééé ! du champagne à volontéééé… mais attention à l'abus d'alcool…)

bizou d'une garce


	16. Lorsque la vérité se dévoile

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : rien à mwa, tt à elle !

Rating : T (PG–13)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Hermione prépare l'embuscade lors du mariage de Lupin et Tonks, tandis qu'elle n'ose pas parler avec Draco.

RAR : ca y est, j'ai adopté la nouvelle technique et rep directement ! Merci à LunDer et Yvyleewppds (il faut que tu me dises cmt tu en est arrivé à cette conclusion pke franchement jte dit bravo ! j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui fait penser ça ! Rep stppp !) qui ne m'ont pas laissé leurs adresses.

**16) Lorsque la vérité se découvre**

Les Mangemorts installèrent leurs positions à l'aurore. A cinq heures et demie du matin, Hermione, Pansy, Millicent, Dolohov et Rokwood avaient patiemment organisé le départ de tous les Mangemorts présents. Ils avaient tout réglé à la minute près. Quand un groupe finissait de manger, il était envoyé dans la salle à manger où Flint et Goyle distribuaient des potions et des plans. Pendant ce temps, les jeunes femmes réveillaient un autre groupe, qui s'habillait rapidement et partait manger. Une vraie organisation, comme à l'armée, constata Draco. Il avait été dans les premiers à se lever mais n'était pas parti.

Vers huit heures du matin, toutes les « équipes » formées par Hermione étaient prêtes et se répartissaient sur le terrain autour de l'église.

Une autre heure plus tard, tous étaient installés et il fallait maintenant attendre. Hermione faisait le tour des troupes, donnant conseils et encouragements. Elle envoya ensuite des éclaireurs sillonner le périmètre au cas où l'Ordre changerait ses plans.

Pansy et Millicent, qui devaient se diriger vers l'Ouest en direction du Tower Bridge, conseillèrent à Hermione de faire sa ronde avec Draco. La Mangemorte grimaça mais savait au fond d'elle que les deux jeunes femmes avaient raison.

Elle rejoignit alors Draco, qui allait se battre dans le même groupe qu'elle. Il discutait avec animation, en compagnie de Blaise et d'un autre Mangemort étranger.

- Hey… Salut toi, fit doucement Hermione, sans trop oser s'approcher.

Draco leva les yeux et un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Salut. Tout le monde est prêt pour la boucherie ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Il faut croire… Je dois aller faire une ronde, tu viens avec moi ?

- J'ai le genou droit en morceau, répondit Blaise d'un ton badin, avant même que Draco ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Il lui jeta un regard noir, Blaise lui sourit en échange. Draco soupira et se résigna. De toute façon, ils avaient à parler. Il se leva et les deux jeunes gens quittèrent la place où se situait l'église dans le plus grand silence. Ils longeaient un immeuble, anciennement squatté, quand Draco se décida à rompre le silence.

- Ok, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Heu… Je pensais que c'est toi qui voulait me parler, bafouilla Hermione.

Draco ravala la centaine de remarques vexantes qui lui virent à l'esprit. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

- Très bien, répondit-il alors. Explique moi pourquoi tu te trimballes avec un médaillon de Cassandre caché sous tes guêtres.

Hermione ne cacha pas sa surprise et rougit violement.

- On pourrait en parler plus tard ? suggéra-t-elle en détournant le regard.

- Plus tard ? Mais tu remets tout à plu tard Hermione !

L'estomac de la Mangemorte fit un looping quand elle l'entendit prononcer son prénom.

- Je saurais plus tard pourquoi tu te retrouve bras droit de l'autre cinglé, je saurais plus tard pourquoi tu portes ce médaillon et je saurais aussi pourquoi, bordel , tu refoule tes sentiments ! Ne nie pas ! C'est évident ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse moi aussi, de ressentir _ça _pour toi ? Sois courageuse une fois dans la vie et dis moi ce qu'il en est !

- Putain Draco ! hurla soudainement Hermione. Je te plaît et je le sais ! Tu me plaît aussi, peut être même un peu trop et c'est justement ça le problème ! Est ce que tu sais ce que ça fait de ne penser qu'à ça, alors que tu n'en a pas le droit ?

Draco resta un moment sans voix, comme si son cerveau n'arrivait pas à tout enregistrer et comprendre d'un coup.

- Bien sûr que je le sais, dit il d'un ton très calme. J'ai envie de t'embrasser à n'importe quel moment et c'est plutôt soûlant de devoir se contrôler comme ça. Et encore, je reste soft en parlant de t'embrasser car si j'en avais l'occasion, je te ferais bien plus de choses…

Le regard taquin, un léger sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ses habituelles mèches balayées par le vent… Hermione se demanda par la suite ce qui l'avait empêchée de se jeter sur le jeune homme, pour lui laisser l'occasion de « faire bien plus de choses ». Au lieu de ça, elle devint rouge brique en moins de trente secondes et un frisson parcourut tout son corps, propageant une douce chaleur… Hermione, pour la première fois depuis des années, ne sut quoi répondre. Ce qui sembla amuser Draco encore un peu plus. Elle se demanda également comment il pouvait rester aussi maître de lui et calme dans ce genre de moment.

- Tu as perdu ta langue Granger ? demanda Draco, en s'approchant doucement de la Mangemorte. Tu veux que je t'aide à la retrouver ?

- Arrête ça ! cracha Hermione d'un ton glacial, en le repoussant en arrière.

Draco fut surpris de sa réaction. L'avait-il vraiment énervée ? Ou est ce qu'elle fuyait à nouveau ? Il ne sut pas trop comment réagir. Son regard s'assombrit et Hermione s'en rendit visiblement compte car un air coupable s'afficha sur son visage.

- Draco j'aimerais qu'on en reparle après la bataille… C'est juste que… Je suis… comment dire… partagée…

- Partagée ! répliqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça partagée ? On vient de s'avouer qu'on se tourne autour depuis un mois et maintenant tu es partagée.

- Ecoute…

- Mais oui j'écoute ! s'emporta le jeune homme. J'attends avec impatience tes explications ! Je ne demande que ça d'écouter !

Hermione détourna son regard. Elle avait l'air horriblement peinée. Draco se demanda immédiatement ce qu'elle lui cachait.

- Mlle Granger ?

Une jeune femme étrangère, qui s'occupait auparavant de recruter des forces en Europe de l'est venait de trouver les deux jeunes gens au coin de l'immeuble effondré. Hermione lui adressa un signe de tête et un sourire inconscient que Draco ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- Les premiers invités sont arrivés. Parmi eux Londubat, Potter et les Weasley. Les autres ne devraient pas tarder, la cérémonie commence dans trente minutes.

- D'accord, j'arrive. Que tout le monde s'échauffe et rejoigne son groupe.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et reparti, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogateur à Draco.

- Tu sais que je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit ? demanda celui ci.

- C'est comme tu veux. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de ne pas te faire tuer.

Hermione fit volte face et s'avança vers l'église, laissant un Draco à la fois stupéfait et en colère. Il la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et ils marchèrent vers leurs positions dans le plus grand silence. D'autres Mangemorts et divers sorciers traversaient rapidement la petite place pour rejoindre leurs groupes.

Hermione demanda à Draco d'aller se planquer avec le leur et elle entreprit de faire le tour de la petite armée. Le plan était en somme assez simple. Tout d'abord, une dizaine de sorciers sur des balais allaient entrer par les vitraux dans l'église tandis que d'autres forçaient la porte à l'aide de sorts puissants que Pansy avait trouvé dans un vieux grimoire. Ensuite, un cercle composé de deux groupes se formerait autour de l'église pour empêcher toute fuite alors que les trois autres groupes devaient entrer dans l'église. Chacun avait trois ou quatre personnages à ne pas manquer… Pour résumer, c'était une tuerie organisée.

- N'oubliez surtout pas, ordonna Hermione de retour dans son groupe, une fois sa petite tournée achevée, il nous faut Potter ! Pas forcément mort mais au moins prisonnier. Ses réflexes sont excellent alors méfiez vous ! Ensuite nous avons Tonks. Elle change d'apparence facilement donc en cas de doute, stupéfixier. Son mari est assez calé en défense contre les forces du mal. Des questions ?

Les Mangemorts sous ses ordres secouèrent la tête. Draco détourna le regard et ils attendirent. C'était sa première bataille, du moins dans l'un des deux camps et il se demanda comment tout cela allait finir. En fait, ce fut plutôt rapide. A dix heures tapantes, une fois que les invités furent tous entrés, les Mangemorts donnèrent l'attaque. Les portes de l'église volèrent en éclat, ainsi que les vitraux dans un cacophonie assourdissante. Les premiers Mangemorts se hâtèrent de rendre l'accès à l'église possible alors que les premiers sorts fusaient.

- On y va ! hurla Hermione en brandissant sa baguette.

Les Mangemorts se mirent tous à courir vers l'église, encagoulés ou non. Hermione devait logiquement mener son groupe mais ils étaient tellement impatients qu'en la voyant faire quelques pas, ils s'étaient mis à courir sans chercher à comprendre.

La jeune Mangemorte agrippa Draco par le bras, se mit sur le pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'était bref, leurs lèvres s'étaient tout juste effleurées mais tous deux en eurent des frissons.

- Ne meurt pas, fit simplement Hermione, avant de suivre le groupe.

Draco eut un sourire malgré lui et la suivit.

Il eut l'impression que la bataille se déroula comme dans un rêve. Il vit Hermione devant lui lancer des « Avada Doloria » à toute personne qui se mettait en travers de son chemin. Il se contenta de stupéfixier les Aurors mais ceux ci semblaient tout à fait en mesure de se défendre. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient à peine surpris de leur intervention.

Draco empêcha un sort d'atteindre Hermione, ils échangèrent un sourire puis une explosion retentit. Ils évitèrent de peu un gros morceau de pierre qui s'était détaché de la voûte et qui s'écrasa dans un fracas. Un petit nuage de poussière s'en dégagea et Draco s'empressa de quitter l'endroit. Il évita un sort qui lui était lancé de dos, stupéfixia son adversaire et fit volte face, prêt à détaler.

Il se trouva alors nez à nez avec Harry. Les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent un moment en silence, leurs baguettes brandies vers le visage de l'autre. Draco eut envie de sourire en voyant que son ancien ennemi était en costar mais se retient devant le regard noir qu'il lui adressait.

- J'ai passé l'âge des querelles ridicules Potter, fit Draco sans pour autant abaisser sa baguette, et je tiens également à ma vie. Alors on va tranquillement faire demi tour et s'occuper de notre défense ok ?

Harry sembla surpris mais un sort passa alors entre eux deux et il hocha la tête.

- Pas de coup foireux Malefoy ! prévint le survivant en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cet âge là aussi, je l'ai passé, rétorqua le blond.

Il lui adressa un sourire sarcastique, baissa sa baguette et partit à grands pas vers la nef, où les combats faisaient rage. Tonks en tenue de mariée affrontait Dolohov et Rokwood. Ils s'étaient bien entendu mis à deux contre elle et Draco eut soudain une idée. Il vit Hermione tuer Neville Londubat sans aucun scrupule et il se dépêcha de la rejoindre. Une fois dépassé les deux Mangemorts, il murmura un discret « tarentagella » qui frappa Dolohov de plein fouet.

- Tu viens de tuer un de tes anciens camarades Granger ! hurla Draco en évitant toute une série de sorts.

- Je m'en étais rendue compte, je te remercie ! répondit Hermione, l'air concentré.

Draco ne put ensuite éviter un sort qui le toucha à l'épaule et il manqua de défaillir sous la douleur. Hermione se plaça devant lui pour le défendre. C'est une des contradiction que ne comprenait pas Draco. Tuer Neville pour le défendre lui, son ancien meilleur ennemi…

Il reprit vaillamment le combat, s'éloignant involontairement d'Hermione tandis que les cris et sorts se faisaient moins nombreux.

Il empêcha un Auror de se jeter sur Hermione à la manière des Moldus. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un hochement de tête pour le remercier.

Un autre explosion les projeta alors tous sur le sol. Draco vit de nouveau une épaisse fumée faite de minuscules débris de roches cacher toute vision. Il se releva rapidement, le dos en compote et chassa la poussière d'un sort. Il vit alors Hermione se redresser en se frottant les yeux, Ron Weasley à quelques mètres d'elle, ainsi que Lupin et Flint. Tous quatre avaient l'air plutôt mal en point.

- Malefoy ! hurla soudainement Hermione en retrouvant ses esprits.

Draco se retourna juste à temps pour empêcher un sort de le percuter. Hermione courut vers lui mais buta contre un morceau de pierre qui était tombé. D'un bras, Draco la rattrapa et la serra contre lui, tandis que l'autre main qui tenait sa baguette continuait à jeter des sorts à tout va.

- On se replie ! On se replie ! hurla une voix, que Draco identifia comme celle de Potter.

Il vit alors Lupin se dresser en face d'eux et d'un mouvement de baguette, envoyer un sort.

- Non ! murmura Hermione à l'oreille de Draco, alors qu'il voulait se détourner.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il lui fit confiance, ne bougea pas et les deux jeunes gens prirent le sort de plein fouet.

Ils se sentirent happés en avant, un peu comme lors d'un transplanage, leur environnement s'effaçant. Les couleurs tourbillonnaient, donnant mal au cœur. Une sensation de chute libre les prit puis Draco préféra fermer les yeux.

Draco et Hermione tombèrent brutalement sur le sol froid. Le jeune homme fit en sorte qu'Hermione ne se blesse pas mais il roula violement sur le côté, jusqu'à percuter quelque chose. Draco lâcha un gémissement de douleur et se retourna sur le dos, l'épaule endolorie.

- Granger ça va ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange qui l'inquiéta un peu.

Il tenta de se tourner vers la jeune femme et son épaule lui fit si mal que Draco crut qu'il allait tomber dans les pommes. Il vit vaguement Hermione, les yeux clos mais la respiration normale. Puis, sa vue se brouilla et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

Jusqu'au moment où une voix de vieille femme le fit sursauter.

- Lâches ! Traîtres à mon sang ! Infamie !

Son cerveau embué réussit à décrypter des pas précipités, des bruits de lutte puis la voix criarde se tut. Draco s'assit tout doucement, prit d'un léger vertige. Il attendit quelques instant la tête baissée. Il était en vie, tout allait bien. Son épaule lui envoyait des élans de douleur mais quand il releva la tête, le jeune homme resta sans voix. Il se trouvait dans le hall d'une vieille maison, au pied d'un escalier de bois. Hermione était elle aussi assise, la tête entre les mains, à deux mètres de lui. Devant eux se dressait Ronald Weasley, Potter, Mc Gonagall… Londubat...

- Qu'est ce que… vous… bafouilla Draco.

Il pensa que le choc avait du le perturber car il avait vu Neville mourir lors de la bataille, quelques heures -ou minutes il ne savait pas trop- plus tôt. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit pour se relever. Draco restait toujours à terre, la bouche entrouverte, l'air hagard.

- Bienvenue au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix monsieur Malefoy ! annonça Mc Gonagall. Je vous promet de tout vous expliquer.

- C'est vrai, et il y a beaucoup ! renchérit Hermione qui semblait sortir d'un long sommeil. Je suis un agent double, infiltré chez les Mangemorts qui actuellement nous pensent prisonniers. Nous allons rester ici une ou deux semaines. Tu m'as prouvé que tu étais digne d'être des nôtres. Je vais te laisser t'installer d'accord ?

Elle avait lâché ça d'un air tout à fait naturel. Draco se releva prudemment, fixé sur la jeune femme, dans les bras de Weasley qu'elle avait enlacé. Son regard alterna entre Londubat qui faisait grise mine et Harry qui abordait un air soupçonneux.

Potter s'avança et tendit sa main en signe d'amitié à Draco. Mais celui-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Il regardait Hermione et Ron, en train de s'embrasser tendrement. Un coup de poing en pleine figure lui aurait sans doute procuré le même effet. Toute l'étrangeté de la situation ne semblait pas le perturber. Il restait fixé sur Hermione, dans les bras du rouquin.

Hermione et la belette… Ensemble… C'était impossible, inimaginable… Un cauchemar sans doute. Oui c'était un cauchemar et il ne tarderait pas à se réveiller.

Il y a trop de choses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Hermione agent double… C'était impossible… Avec le nombre de personnes qu'il avait vues assassinées froidement… Mais à ce moment, que Londubat soit ressuscité, Draco n'en n'avait que faire.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est que la femme qui avait prit possession de son esprit et de son cœur, sans qu'il sache trop comment, embrassait un autre homme que lui.

* * *

Vi, je sais, je suis une vraie garce !

Ttes les explications dans le prochain chapitre ! en attendant… Reviews ! (j'ai dit reviews, pas menaces de mort !)

BizouS d'une garce


	17. Lorsque toutes les certitudes tombent

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : voir es 16 autres chapitres

Rating : T (PG–13)

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Hermione et Draco combattent contre les membres de l'Ordre dans l'église où Tonks et Lupin devaient se marier. Ils prennent un sort de plein fouet, s'évanouissent. Quand Draco se réveille, il est dans le QG de l'Ordre et Hermione lui apprends qu'elle est une Mangemorte… avt d'embrasser Ron…

RAR (pr ceux dt j'ai pas les adresses) :

_yvyleewoods_ : merki bcp ca me fai tré tré plaisir ske tu di mais… tu ma tjs pa expliqué cmt tu a trouvé que Hermione étai agen double ! jaten hein :p

_Poupouille_ : lol ! je pensais pas que Hermione en agen doubl semblai si éviden :p fo que tu me dise cmt tu as trouvé ! en tt cas, merki pr ton pti mo ! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite !

_Jay_ : sorry, elle sort bien avec Ron… mais la situation peut évoluer… :) merki d'avoir (encor) laissé une review ! bizzz

_my story7_ : ben on peut pas vrt dire que elle a trompé Draco puisk ils sortaient pas ensemble ! mais comme jlai déjà di, ca peu changer ! merki bcp en tt cas, c tjs chouette d'avoir des fans :D)

_Paprika star_ : jsais yavait ton adresse mais… c'était ça où une semaine de plus pr le chapitre ! contente que tu ai trouvé l'explication pr le médaillon de Cassandre, t bien la seule, jte félicite ! tt comme tu es la seule à demander des nouvelles de Sarah (c pr ce chap) ! Draco sera furieux, c sur, la confrontation est pr le chapitre suivant ! Vala, merki bcp de ta review, ca fait vrt tré plaisir ! j'espère que la suite te plaira bizou !

_Mel_ : toi zossi tu avais laissé ton adresse, je sais, mais c bcp plus facile pr moi de rep ici… bon alors, le pti blabla ci dessous t'es un peu dédié ! J'm bien le coté dark de Mione mais

deux ans au service de Voldemort peut pas faire d'elle une « gentille agent double ». Elle gardera son caractère, t'en fai pa ! Sinon je vois que t'm pas bcp Ron… moi non plus ! hihihi ! jlui réserve un sale sort, jsais pas encore lequel mais jpense que jvais bien m'amuser !

Bref, en tt cas merci bcp pr ta review, j'étais tte contente en la lisant ! et j'espère qd mm que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizou !

Ti blabla : ca serait hypocrite de dire que jme suis pas bcp amusée en lisant vos reviews… Comme prévu, ttes les explications ds ce chap ! Mais je tiens à préciser que même si Hermione n'est pas une tueuse sanguinaire, elle garde son caractère ! Elle sera exactement la même et non pas la fille chiante et coincée que s'amuse parfois à décrire JK Rowling (jveux pas critiquer mais j'ai parfois un peu pitié d'Hermione dans ses bouquins)

* * *

**17) Lorsque toutes les certitudes tombent**

L'heure qui suivit fut un peu confuse pour Draco. Il fit connaissance avec quelques membres de l'Ordre qui, étrangement, semblaient ravis de le voir parmi eux. Ron et Harry restaient distants mais Draco comprenait tout à fait, étant donné leur passé. Mc Gonagall avait l'air épuisée et apprit au jeune homme qu'elle n'allait plus se battre depuis un moment. Elle lui indiqua sa chambre, au deuxième étage de la vieille maison et lui montra que ses affaires avaient été apportées de sa planque. Mc Gonagall lui demanda s'il voulait quelque chose et Draco répondit qu'un sandwich ne serait pas de refus. L'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor quitta la pièce, le laissant s'installer. Draco observa sa nouvelle chambre. Lit à baldaquin, grande armoire en bois, cheminée, bureau… Rien de plus ordinaire. Deux grandes malles étaient posées au pied de lit et Draco s'empressa de les ouvrir. Il rangea ses vêtements, sortit un certain nombre de livres, de potions et d'ingrédients. Il cherchait quelque chose de bien particulier, qu'il retrouva entre deux robes de sorcier. Le cadre avec la photo.

Draco s'assit sur le lit, sourire aux lèvres. Son cœur s'était soudainement rempli de joie. Il passa doucement la main sur le cadre poussiéreux. Une silhouette apparut. C'était une petite fille métisse, d'environ huit ou neuf ans. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi longs, un joli visage rond et était habillée avec une robe de sorcier, qui autrefois avait appartenue à Draco. La petite fille lui faisait de grands signes et adressait des bisous au jeune homme, presque ému de revoir cette photo.

- Tu me manque ma puce… murmura-t-il en envoyant lui aussi un baiser à la petite fille qui rayonnait de joie.

Draco posa le cadre sur la table de chevet et s'allongea sur le lit. Mc Gonagall frappa à la porte, entra et déposa de quoi manger sur le lit.

- Reposez vous, monsieur Malefoy…

- Draco, c'est aussi bien, coupa le jeune homme agacé.

- Très bien… Draco. Nous avons de quoi parler pendant un moment. Je sais que tout ne va pas être facile à assimiler.

Mc Gonagall ressortit de la pièce. Draco était étonné d'une telle gentillesse de la part d'une femme qu'il avait méprisée pendant sept ans. Tout était vraiment trop étrange et il n'avait pas la force d'y réfléchir pour le moment. Une image occupait entièrement son esprit. Hermione et Weasley… Rien que de les voir enlacés, son cœur s'était rempli d'une rage inconnue. Mais alors les voir s'embrasser. Le jeune homme n'eut heureusement pas le temps de s'y attarder, étant épuisé, et il s'endormit.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla presque en sursautant. Il avait rêvé qu'Hermione paradait avec Weasley devant lui, ricanant qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se demanda un moment pourquoi sa chambre avait changé. Puis, tout lui revint. La bataille, le sort de transplanage, l'Ordre… Hermione… Une main glacée s'empara de son cœur. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Il se trouvait dans le QG des Aurors, Hermione était agent double et lui ne comprenait plus rien. Mc Gonagall lui avait promit des explications. La veille, il était bien trop fatigué et étonné pour tout assimiler d'un coup.

Draco se leva, se changea rapidement en essayant de ne pas trop penser à tout cela. Il allait sortir de sa chambre quand il vit un message à son attention sur sa table de chevet. Il reconnu l'écriture propre de Mc Gonagall.

_Monsieur Malefoy, par mesure de protection et précaution également, je vous demande de me prévenir lorsque vous serez réveillé. Tous les membres de l'Ordre de sont pas au courant de la situation d'Hermione, ni de la vôtre. Pour éviter les malentendus, je souhaiterais vous amener une cape d'invisibilité qui vous permettra une libre circulation. Appelez moi simplement. _

Draco haussa les épaules d'un air agacé. En plus, il allait devoir faire comme si il n'existait pas. Il prononça le nom de son ancien professeur à voix haute. Il attendit une minute, se demandant si Mc Gonagall n'avait pas oublié quelque chose, puis elle transplana dans sa chambre.

- Monsieur Malefoy, dit elle en lui tendant une cape.

- Draco ! bougonna le jeune homme en la revêtant.

Mc Gonagall lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils croisèrent trois personnes dans les couloirs que Draco ne connaissait pas puis débouchèrent dans la cuisine. Il n'y avait pour le moment qu'Harry, Ginny et Tonks. Son père lui en avait souvent parlé, en tant que redoutable adversaire… Mais il y avait aussi Hermione, qui prenait son petit déjeuner assise sur les genoux de Weasley étant donné le manque de place. Mc Gonagall ferma la porte d'un sort et Draco put enlever la cape. Il vit Hermione le regarder un instant puis détourner les yeux, toute rouge. Les membres de l'Ordre le saluèrent plus ou moins chaleureusement.

Mc Gonagall dit à Draco qu'elle le laissait prendre son petit déjeuner et lui expliquerait ensuite la situation.

- Non, répondit Draco. Je veux des explications maintenant.

Tous échangèrent un regard intrigué. Ginny se leva pour lui laisser sa chaise, affirmant qu'elle devait partir travailler. Draco prit place à table, entre Harry et Tonks. Mc Gonagall soupira puis fit apparaître une chaise.

- Bien. Si nous commencions depuis le début ? fit Hermione d'une voix faussement enjouée.

- Si tu veux, répondit Draco d'un ton dur en la regardant dans les yeux. Il fixait les bras de Weasley qui entouraient la taille d'Hermione de manière possessive.

Mc Gonagall vit bien que quelque chose clochait entre les deux là. Elle fronça les sourcils, les regarda alternativement. Hermione observait la pendule de la cuisine avec attention tandis que Draco ne détachait ses yeux d'elle qui semblait très embarrassée. Weasley mangeait sans trop se soucier d'eux et Harry se demandait qui allait se décider à parler.

- Très bien, soupira Hermione d'un air contrarié. Je me lance. L'idée de devenir agent double est apparue à Dumbledore lors de notre sixième année. Je ne savais tout d'abord pas pourquoi son choix s'était porté sur moi, une fille de Moldus. Néanmoins, il me l'a proposé et j'ai accepté, malgré les protestations de Ron et d'Harry. J'ai alors du prendre mes distances avec eux, du moins aux yeux de tous. Mais je les voyais encore dans ma salle de préfète en chef. J'ai également du changer mon comportement pour paraître plus… heu…

- Rebelle ? proposa Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione hocha la tête en lui rendant son sourire pour reporta son attention à la pendule.

- Je me suis rapprochée des élèves d'autres maisons, même ceux de Serpentard mais ça tu le sais, qui étaient soupçonnés de devenir Mangemorts.

Oui, Draco se souvenait de cette période. L'un des premiers avec qui Hermione avait parlé était Blaise Zambini. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas comprit ce revirement de situation, tout comme de nombreux Serpentard. Ca avait donné lieu à de nombreux débats dans la salle commune.

- A la fin de notre scolarité, j'avais un joli carnet d'adresses qui pourrait m'être utiles. Et tout le monde pensait que je n'avais plus aucun lien avec Ron et Harry ainsi que les autres Gryffondors. J'ai alors laissé passer un peu de temps puis Millicent Bulstrode m'a contactée. Elle m'a dit que Voldemort voulait me voir. J'y suis allée mais pas sans cette protection.

Hermione lui montra alors la chaîne qu'elle avait au poignet. Le pendentif de Cassandre. Le même que le sien. Hermione expliqua que Dumbledore avait modifié le bijou de manière à ce qu'il produise l'effet inverse. Ainsi, elle avait pu, tout comme Draco, protéger ses secrets et l'Ordre. Voldemort avait réellement cru qu'elle s'était tournée vers la Magie Noire.

Draco ne put s'empêcher d'être admiratif. Inverser un médaillon de Cassandre. Ca relevait d'une Magie tellement haute qu'il pensait que cet acte était irréalisable. Voldemort le pensait lui aussi visiblement. Il comprit alors pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait rien dit. Le médaillon avait protégé Sarah et son passé en créant des faux souvenirs… C'était incroyable et étonnamment ingénieux. Mais une phrase d'Hermione retint tout de même son attention.

- Une minute, coupa Draco alors que la Mangemorte-Aurore expliquait comment leur pratique de l'Occlumentie augmentait le pouvoir du médaillon de Cassandre. Tu as dit que Voldemort pensait que tu t'étais tournée vers la Magie Noire… Mais tu la pratiques réellement !

Hermione sourit et acquiesça. Draco fut incapable de lui rendre, étant donné que Weasley venait de poser son menton sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il la vit se tendre légèrement mais elle soutient son regard.

- Oui, je la pratique. Dumbledore m'a fait pratiquer l'Occlumentie pendant trois ans et manière très rigoureuse. En plus de pouvoir fermer mon esprit aux intrusions d'un Legilimens, cela me protège de l'influence que la Magie Noire pourrait avoir sur moi. Je ne renie pas le fait qu'elle prend le pas sur moi, quand je suis en colère par exemple. Enfin tu t'en es déjà rendu compte… Pourtant je m'entraîne chaque jour pour ne pas devenir dépendante.

- Donc on a modifié tes souvenirs qui étaient protégés par le médaillon et tu es devenue agent double, résuma Draco. Mais comment faisais tu pour voir…

Il eut envie d'ajouter « ta belette » mais se retint à temps pour évoquer l'Ordre.

- Je leur envoyais des messages, ou bien je rencontrais Harry dans mes rêves. Les rêves communs pour deux personnes qui ont pratiqué l'Occlumentie est un moyen simple et indétectable de se rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle devant son air interrogateur.

- Vraiment ? demanda Draco en souriant de manière charmeuse.

Harry et Ron, occupés à échanger des toasts ne remarquèrent heureusement rien. Mc Gonagall fit mine de ne rien voir et Hermione rougit de nouveau.

- Il faut bien sûr un entraînement dont Dumbledore nous a fait bénéficier à Poudlard, compléta Harry.

- Des questions ? demanda Hermione.

Draco réfléchit un instant. Bien sûr qu'il en avait. Mais la grande majorité venait de se résoudre d'elles même. Il avait également comprit pourquoi Hermione avait parlé d'Harry, juste avant de trouver la solution de l'alignement des planètes. Elle devait rêver, et rêver d'Harry qui lui avait transmit l'information. Pendant que le jeune homme pensait, Harry et Ron étaient sortis de la pièce et Mc Gonagall s'était prit une grande tasse de café. Hermione regardait toujours son horloge. Draco songea qu'il l'enlèverait dès qu'elle serait sortie et cette perspective le fit bien rire intérieurement.

- Commençons par Dean Thomas, proposa Draco. S'il faisait partie de l'Ordre, je comprends pourquoi tu étais si furieuse que Flint l'ait tué. Mais tu l'a tout de même torturé non ?

- Beaucoup moins qu'un autre l'aurait fait. Je lui ai jeté un sortilège pour apaiser les douleurs aussitôt un sort lancé. C'est pour cela qu'il était plutôt en forme après des séances. Mais Dean ne savait pas que j'étais agent double. Il n'a jamais parlé. C'est l'Ordre qui m'a donné les informations qu'on estimait peu importantes et j'ai forcé Dean à les répéter pour l'enregistrement que je faisais à chaque fois. Quand j'ai appris que Flint l'avait tué…

Elle frissonna et ses yeux étincelèrent. Draci se souvient qu'il était fiancé avec Lavande Brown. Elle qui avait perdu ses parents et sa meilleure amie en l'espace de cinq ans… Il songea à ce moment qu'Hermione devait terriblement s'en vouloir. Les remords et la culpabilité devaient la ronger, tout comme Draco était rongé par la mort de sa mère. Vivre avec ses sentiments était un combat de tous les jours. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. Vite, une question…

- Mais pour ce qui est des Moldus, ce n'est pas les autres Mangemorts qui les ont tués pour toi ! demanda Draco pour éviter qu'une douleur trop bien connue s'empare de son cœur.

Hermione et Mc Gonagall échangèrent un sourire, ainsi qu'un regard ravi. Ce fut l'ancien professeur qui prit la parole.

- L'Avada Doloria n'est pas un sort de mort, révéla-t-elle. C'est une invention de Dumbledore. Je dirais même que c'est l'œuvre de sa vie. Il y a travaillé pendant près de vingt ans avec l'aide du département des Mystères. Ce sortilège prétend faire mourir de douleur. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il fait souffrir, bien sûr, mais plonge dans un coma profond proche de la mort. Lorsqu'on est touché par ce sort, le cœur bat si faiblement et le cerveau arrête un court moment de fonctionner. Cela ressemble tellement à la mort que même Voldemort s'est laissé prendre au piège.

- Avery l'a découvert, ajouta Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'il a été tué. D'ailleurs, trois des nôtres se sont sacrifiés pour protéger ce secret.

- Alors l'Avada Doloria ne tue pas mais plonge dans le coma, répéta Draco. Mais c…

- Exactement six heures après que le sort soit lancé, le corps humain retrouve ses facultés et sort du coma. C'est assez douloureux et demande une rééducation des muscles mais ça a permit de sauver un grand nombre de vie, expliqua Mc Gonagall. Les gens touchés par ce sort sont aussitôt pris en charge par une branche indépendante de l'Ordre et relevant du ministre de la santé. Ces gens sont déclarés morts, changent d'identité et de pays. Ils sont soumis à un sort qui empêche de divulguer ces informations.

Tout commençait à s'emboîter dans l'esprit de Draco. Il comprit pourquoi Hermione avait voulu lancer ce sort à la petite fille lors de la sortie des Mangemorts. Il comprit pourquoi elle utilisait toujours le sort et pourquoi elle avait immédiatement touché Neville lors de la bataille dans l'église.

- C'est stupéfiant, murmura Draco.

Il savait que Dumbledore était un grand sorcier mais au point de créer un sort qui imitait la mort sans tuer… Et Voldemort ne le soupçonnait même pas. Il demanda à Hermione comment elle avait expliqué ça au Mage Noir. Elle lui répondit que c'était l'un des atouts qui avait facilité son entrée dans le camp Mangemort. Hermione lui avait fait connaître ce sort, se basant sur de nombreux écrits anciens qui parlaient d'un sort dans le genre. Dumbledore s'était d'ailleurs inspiré de ses ouvrages de Magie Noire pour le réaliser.

- J'ai également apporté la prophétie à Voldemort, précisa Hermione. Enfin son contenu… Etant une ancienne amie d'Harry, il était légitime qu'il m'en ait parlé. Le médaillon modifié de Cassandre a appuyé mes dires.

- Et la sortie entre Mangemorts, se souvient brusquement Draco. C'était un test n'est ce pas ? Pour voir si j'étais digne d'entrer dans l'Ordre.

Mc Gonagall et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Draco avait encore pas mal de questions à poser mais pour l'instant, il fallait déjà qu'il digère tout ce qui avait été dit.

Il demanda alors ce qui l'obsédait depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- Je veux aller chercher Sarah.

Mc Gonagall lui adressa un regard incompréhensif alors qu'Hermione souriait.

- On va sortir de la maison et tu pourras transplaner.

- Je vous laisse un quart d'heure pour revenir, ajouta Mc Gonagall d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

Draco lui adressa un regard noir, revêtit la cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la pièce. Hermione poussa un soupir, dit à Mc Gonagall qu'elle lui expliquerait. Elle se lança un sort d'invisibilité

et suivit Draco. Ils sortirent de la maison qui fut écrasée entre les deux bâtiments qui l'entouraient.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? demanda timidement Hermione.

Draco la regarda avec cet air supérieur et méprisant qu'il abordait autrefois à Poudlard. Il lâcha un non sec et froid avant de transplaner. Hermione ferma les yeux un moment. Comment en cinq secondes arrivait il à lui faire mal comme ça ? Rien qu'un regard, qu'un mot l'avait blessée. Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Elle comprenait bien sûr. Ils avaient flirté pendant un mois, faillit s'embrasser à plusieurs reprises… Alors qu'elle était avec Ron.

Et elle l'aimait. Hermione fut traversée par un doute. L'aimait elle ? C'était si difficile à dire. Elle s'endormait en pensant à Draco, elle se projetait dans le futur avec Draco, elle avait une furieuse envie de l'embrasser dès qu'il était trop proche. Mais elle aimait Ron… N'est ce pas ? Du moins elle le pensait. La Mangemorte Aurore poussa un long soupir. Elle n'était plus sûre de rien.

Draco arriva dans une salle à manger luxueuse. Il ne s'attarda pas sur la décoration, enleva la cape d'invisibilité et sortit de la pièce en direction de ce qui semblait être le hall.

- Qui êtes vous ! s'exclama une voix.

Draco se retourna pour voir un vieil homme en train de pendre sa veste à un cintre.

- Que faites vous là ? demanda-t-il.

Il semblait soudainement prit de panique devant cet homme qui tenait une cape étrange à la main.

- Draco Malefoy, enchanté. Je suis venu chercher Sarah. Eline vous a peut être parlé de moi. Je vous ai confié la petite fille il y a deux mois environ.

Le vieil homme sembla un peu rassuré et lui demanda comment il s'appelait. Draco répondit et l'homme se présenta alors comme le père d'Eline. Il lui demanda de le suivre et ils montèrent un escalier de marbre. Le père d'Eline le conduisit directement dans une petite chambre d'enfant. Il dit à Draco d'attendre là et partit d'un pas précipité dans les couloirs. Draco le trouva assez étrange. Il espéra que le vieil homme n'était pas allé chercher une armada de domestiques pour le flanquer à la porte. De toute façon, il avait sa baguette magique… Draco s'assit sur le lit et observa les dessins affichés aux murs. L'un d'eux représentait un bonhomme aux cheveux argentés qui tenait un morceau de bois à la main. Draco sourit. Sarah avait toujours été nulle en dessin mais s'était toujours acharnée à s'améliorer. Il devait être dans sa chambre. Son regard se posa ensuite sur un nounours qu'affectionnait particulièrement Sarah. Ces parents lui avaient offert pour son troisième anniversaire et elle ne s'en était jamais séparé. Pour avoir un souvenir d'eux probablement. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, il entendit des forts bruits de pas, sans doute du au marbre qui recouvrait le sol. Draco se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Le vieil homme était accompagné d'une femme à l'air ravi et impatient.

- Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Si tu savais comme je suis content de te revoir ! assura le jeune homme en la serrant contre lui. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

C'est vrai qu'elle était resplendissante. Son corps autrefois maigre avait repris ses formes, son visage abordait de jolies joues rouges et ses yeux brillaient. Eline acquiesça en riant et répondit que la vie ici était autre chose que la misérable ration de nourriture qu'ils avaient mangé chaque jour dans leur planque. Draco vit le regard du vieil homme s'assombrir. Avoir abandonné sa fille n'était pas le genre d'acte que l'on pardonnait et oubliait facilement.

- Tu viens chercher Sarah ? demanda Eline.

Draco hocha la tête et la jeune femme lui demanda une minute avant de partir en courant. Le vieil homme la regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il dit à Draco que sa fille ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses trois ans de vie au dehors mais qu'il l'entendait parfois hurler dans son sommeil. Il ajouta que lui et sa femme ne se pardonneraient jamais d'avoir fait une chose pareille. Il restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Pourquoi est elle si triste quand on évoque sa planque, comme elle l'appelle ? demanda le père d'Eline.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil rapide au vieil homme dont les yeux étaient embués de larmes. Que devait il répondre ? Qu'est ce qu'Eline aurait voulu qu'il réponde ? La vérité sans doute. Oui, la vérité sans détours, sans part d'ombre. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait en parler car ça faisait encore mal. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore fait son deuil.

- Très dur, répondit alors Draco en évitant de regarder le vieil homme. On ne mangeait pas à notre faim, nous étions sans cesse sur le qui vive, et nous travaillions beaucoup pour une misère. La vie en collectivité n'est pas toute rose mais elle a également ses moments de joie. Je pense que si Eline crie dans son sommeil c'est à cause de la bande à ?. Ils ont attaqué notre planque une fois. Voir des gens, parfois même des enfants, se faire tuer ou torturer devant ses yeux… Ca hante pendant un moment… Un long moment.

Draco ne vit pas le regard horrifié du vieil homme. Son attention était fixée sur une petite métisse qui arrivait en courant, suivie par Eline.

Draco s'avança lui aussi vers Sarah qui se jeta également dans ses bras. Il sentit un soulagement et un bonheur tel en la serrant dans ses bras qu'il crut étouffer. La petite fille pleurait et riait en même temps.

Eline et son père regardaient la scène attendris. Draco lâcha enfin la fillette qui sécha ses larmes d'un air un peu gêné.

- Je suis désolé mais je dois absolument être rentré. On ne m'a accordé que quinze minutes, fit Draco.

- Qui ça ? demanda Eline en fronçant les sourcils. J'attends toujours des explications tu te souviens ?

- Je sais mais je ne peux rien te dire. Mais c'est pour bientôt, promit.

- On va chercher mes affaires ? demanda Sarah qui trépignait d'impatience.

Draco hocha la tête et se laissa entraîner par la petite fille qui entreprit de caser toutes ses affaires dans un sac de voyage. Il lui ordonna de ne pas jeter ses vêtements en boule et cinq minutes plus tard, l'essentiel avait été rassemblé.

- Merci encore, soupira Draco en serrant Eline dans ses bras. Je ne te revaudrais jamais ça mais j'essaierais.

- C'était un plaisir, répondit la jeune femme en enlaçant Sarah à son tour. Elle est adorable… Mais aussi chiante que toi il faut le reconnaître !

Sarah poussa un « hééééé ! » scandalisé, tandis que Draco et Eline éclataient de rire. Le jeune homme remercia ensuite le père de son amie et il tendit la main à Sarah pour qu'ils transplanent.

- Ca va être un peu bizarre mon cœur, mais n'ait pas peur. C'est un moment très court, prévient Draco.

La fillette hocha la tête d'un air grave mais ne pouvait se débarrasser de son grand sourire. Puis, Draco hésita un moment et se pencha à l'oreille d'Eline.

- Un conseil, partez ! Il va se passer de très graves choses bientôt dont je ne connais pas l'issue. Alors par mesure de sécurité, exilez vous le plus loin possible.

Sans attendre que la jeune femme lui en demande plus, Draco et Sarah avaient transplané. Ils arrivèrent devant Grimmault Place, où Hermione attendait toujours, faisant les cents pas.

Elle baissa les yeux vers une Sarah toute déboussolée après sa première expérience de transplanage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait toujours ça au début, lui dit Hermione en souriant. Tu es Sarah je présume ?

- Oui. Et vous ? Qui êtes vous ? demanda la petite fille avec une mine suspicieuse et sans lâcher la main de Draco.

- Hermione Granger. Mais appelle moi 'Mione si tu préfères. Je suis… heu… une…

- Amie, coupa Draco en dardant un regard sombre sur la jeune femme. C'est une amie à moi qui va nous héberger.

Sarah observa l'échange silencieux entre les deux adultes et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Elle connaissait bien Draco pour savoir que le regard qu'il avait était rempli de sentiments contradictoires. Et la femme nommée Hermione semblait en être la cause. Mais la petite fille savait également quand il était préférable de se taire.

- Alors, on la visite cette maison ? demanda-t-elle.

Hermione se détourna du regard gris qui la fixait et sourit à Sarah. Elle hocha la tête et leur fit signe de la suivre.

* * *

fin du chapitre ! 

J'ai eu le temps pendant mes vacs de faire le tour, chapitre par chapitre, des indices que j'avais semé. C'est rien de très visible, mais un lecteur très très attentif aurait finit par trouver je pense. Et puis, je n'allais pas mettre des allusions grosses comme des maisons non plus :D

- Chap 2 : (lors de l'interrogatoire de Dean)

« Elle s'assit ensuite sur la table, attendant l'arrivée de Crabbe.

- Mange, dit-elle au prisonnier d'une voix forte, tu en auras besoin…

Elle laissa volontairement la phrase en suspens. L'homme prit doucement le morceau de pain et commença à manger en lui adressant des regards furtifs. »

Logiquement, les Mangemort se moquent que leur prisonnier crève de faim. Hermione a été bien gentille sur le coup là.

« - Apaisatum ! dit-elle, la baguette pointée sur Dean.

Un éclair orangé toucha le prisonnier qui s'attendait à une douleur insupportable mais il n'en fut rien. »

C'est cette formule qui permet au prisonnier de moins souffrir. Jsuis allé l'inventer simplement du mot apaiser qui pouvait qd mm se reconnaitre. D'ailleurs, Draco se rend compte que Dean n'est pas si amoché que ça ds le chap 6 : « Le jeune homme remarqua également qu'hormis le visage, Dean semblait étonnamment en bonne forme. Enfin, pour quelqu'un qui avait été torturé à plusieurs reprises… »

- Chap 4 : (lors de la réunion qui suit le massacre des Mangemorts dans un centre ville)

« - Ils ont été prévenus, lâcha Zambini. Dès qu'on a passé le seuil du pam flood…

- Fast food, corrigea machinalement Hermione.

- Ouais, c'est ça… Et bien les gens ont commencé à paniquer et se sauver. »

Je sais que ça pouvait pas se deviner mais c'est Hermione qui avait prévenu l'Ordre.

- Chap5 : (Hermione retrouve Dean pour une séance de torture)

« Hermione déposa une sphère sur le bureau, passa son doigt dessus. La sphère de couleur translucide se coloria de bleu. Puis, elle se tourna vers Dean.

- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

La réponse était complètement incongrue mais Dean ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il répliqua qu'il ne dirait rien, malgré la torture. Hermione rétorqua qu'il avait bien lâché des informations la dernière fois. Elle vit les yeux de Dean s'agrandir de surprise mais il n'eut pas le loisir de parler qu'un Doloris le percutait de plein fouet. »

La sphère est celle qui enregistre les conversations entre Dean et Hermione. Elle prétend que l'ancien Gryffondor lui a donné des informations, ce qui est faux. Or, Voldemort doit avoir cette impression c'est pour ça qu'Hermione dit à Dean qu'il a lâché des informations. Elle ne le laisse pas parler pour éviter qu'il la contredise.

- Chap 6 : (Draco rend visite à Dean dans son cachot)

_« -_ Après Hermione te voilà, cracha Dean d'une voix cassée. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? J'ai dit que je ne parlerais pas ! Je n'ai rien dit, et ça ne changera pas ! »

Si il n'a jamais parlé, alors comment Hermione peut donner des informations à Voldemort ?

«_ -_ C'est aussi en sixième année qu'elle ne parlait plus à Potter et Weasley ? demanda Draco.

_-_ Ouais je crois bien. Mais son attitude était étrange.

_-_ C'est-à-dire ?

_-_ Ben… On aurait dit qu'elle regrettait de ne plus les voir. Mais d'un autre côté, Hermione semblait les mépriser autant que toi. Un paradoxe vivant celle là. »

«_ -_ Elle était inquiète quand Harry et Ron avaient des problèmes mais elle les ignorait royalement et leur cassait du sucre sur le dos. Un paradoxe... Et eux ne se résignaient jamais à la critiquer et la défendaient. Malgré tout ce qu'elle disait, malgré le fait qu'elle voie des Serpentards pour pratiquer la Magie Noire. »

Hermione n'arrivait pas toujours à cacher les sentiments qu'elle avait pour les deux garçons, compréhensible après cinq années d'amitié, et c'était réciproque.

Chap 7 : (Draco vient de dire, en gros, à Hermione qu'elle se fout de la mort de Dean)

Draco dut faire face à la colère d'une vraie furie.

« - TA PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE CA ! CE N'EST PAS N'IMPORTE QUI ! POUR QUI ME PRENDS TU ? IL L'A TUE EST-CE QUE TU COMPRENDS ? IL L'A TUE ! IL AVAIT PAS A FAIRE CA ! »

Ce n'est qu'un exemple mais toute la crise que ns tape Hermione est une preuve qu'elle tenait à Dean Thomas. Pas seulement pour ses soit disant informations qu'il pouvait fournir, une Mangemorte ne réagirait jamais comme ça.

- chap 8 : (Draco vient de raconter comment il a rencontré Sarah)

« Alors, les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux. Draco attendait le bon moment pour reprendre son récit.

Quant à Hermione, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues. »

Une Mangemorte qui assassine plein de monde mais qui est émue par cette simple histoire, c'est curieux non ?

- Chapitre 9 : (Hermione et Draco sont prisonniers au ministère et Blaise vient de les contacter pour dire qu'il a trouvé une solution)

« Le Mangemort leur avait donc envoyé un balai et un dixième de secondes plus tard, l'alarme s'était déclenchée. Hermione avait travaillé sur le projet et savait ce qu'il en découlait. Les Aurors seraient aussitôt prévenus, les gardiens allaient accourir et les grilles de protection magique allaient s'abattre tout autour de l'atrium, rendant l'accès aux sorties impossibles. Ils avaient cinq minutes à peu près avant que les Aurors arrivent et autant de temps pour la fermeture des grilles. »

Ca vs semble pas étrange qu'une Mangemorte travaille sur la sécurité du ministère ?

« Potter s'avança légèrement, toujours la baguette levée et les sourcils froncés, signe de concentration chez lui. Il s'arrêta soudainement, son visage changeant d'expression puis leur tourna le dos pour dire à Finnigan qu'il n'y avait rien. »

Si Harry se concentre c'est pour ressentir la présence d'Hermione. Il réussit à le faire et donc les laisse s'en aller. Je sais ! je sais ! Vs pouviez pas deviner !

- chapitre 10 et 11 : rien !

- chapitre 12 : (Hermione et Pansy accueillent les invités au mariage de Millicent)

« Hermione laissa ses yeux se balader dans les rangées jusqu'au moment où elle reconnu deux têtes rousses. Mais pas de cheveux de jais en bataille. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et elle manqua de trébucher, perchée sur les sept centimètres de talon de ses escarpins. »

Ben vi, ca doit lui faire mal de voir son copain et sa meilleure amie sans pouvoir leur parler…

(lors du flash back d'Hermione)

« - Hermione… gémit Hannah d'une toute petite voix. Tu vas me sortir de là hein !

La concernée réfléchit rapidement. Elle devait tout laisser de côté. Son envie de pleurer, son cœur qui saignait déjà ainsi que ses battements tellement puissants qu'ils en devenaient douloureux, sa poitrine qui brûlait, sa colère, sa douleur qui traversait tout son corps, sa peine, sa détresse, son humanité qu'elle sentait arrachée à l'intérieur d'elle même… Tout, Hermione devait tout zapper. Se convertir en véritable Mangemorte. Son esprit lança un appel au secours si puissant qu'elle se demanda si Harry ne l'avait pas entendu.

Hermione adopta alors un sourire cruel et amusé. »

Pour moi ce passage est qd mm super explicite. On voit bien qu'Hermione n'est pas là pour le plaisir ni par choix !

- chapitre 13 : rien

- Chap 14 : (Draco vient tout simplement d'embrasser Hermione dans le cou, ça la met dans tout ces états !)

« Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à penser à lui comme ça, à sentir la douce chaleur s'insinuer au creux de son bas ventre. Elle ne devait pas. »

Si elle ne DOIT pas, c'est forcément qu'il y a quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose c'est Ron !

- chap 15 : (Draco vient de raccompagner une Hermione en transe ds sa chambre)

« - Harry…

Draco fit un bond sur sa chaise. Harry ? Hermione venait d'appeler Potter… »

Comme vs l'avez vu ds ce chap, Hermione avait la possibilité de rencontrer son meilleur ami dans ses rêves. C'est ce qu'il se passe à ce moment. L'Ordre vient de trouver la solution et la confie à Hermione, comme prévu.

(Hermione et Draco regardent la photo de classe)

« Elle pensait que jamais un garçon ne la remarquerait. La preuve, Ron avait mit presque quatre ans à s'en rendre compte. Mais c'était chose révolue aujourd'hui. Son cœur se gonfla d'espoir et de tendresse. »

Hermione n'a pas des excès de sentiments dans ce genre sans raison. La chose révolue fait référence au fait qu'elle soit avec Ron, tout comme « l'espoir et la tendresse » qui suivent.

* * *

Vala, j'espère que le chapitre aura pas été trop lourd à lire ! 

Si ya qq chose que j'ai mal expliqué, dites le moi, jvs rep le plus exactement possible !

J'espère que vs avez aimé ! Le prochain chap pr ds un mois je dirais (ne faisons pas de fausses joies) Bizou za ts !

Pte garce


	18. Lorsque les dernières barrières cèdent

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : voir chap précédents

Rating : un zoli T pr celui là ! ou cmt l'auteuse par un peu en vrille.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco est dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix, square Gruimault. Il apprend que Hermione est infiltrée chez les Mangemorts en tant qu'agent double. Il comprend tt qd Mc Gonagall et Hermione lui donnent des explications. Draco va chercher Sarah pr qu'elle vive avec lui mais n'attends qu'une chose c'est parler avec Hermione. Ils ont avoué se plaire, manqué de s'embrasser et flirté à plusieurs reprises… Alors pourquoi est elle avec Ron ? (tt ca avec la musique des feux de l'amour en arrière plan :p)

RAR :

_Jenny_ : vrt très contente que ca te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi la suite ! merki bcp de ta review, jle dit à chaque fois mais ca encourage vrt et ca fait très plaisir Bizou !

_My story 07_ : heureuse de te revoir ! pr rep à ta question (pk ils st pas plus proches) faut qd mm dire que Hermione est avec Ron… Mais tu verras ds ce chap que ca ne pose pas tjs de pbs à elle et Draco… j'en dit pas plus, jte laisse découvrir ! merciiii de t encouragement, c super zentil ! Bizzzzz

_Poupouille_ : c vrai que la Hermione décrite par Rowling c vrt très dur de la voir en Mangemorte. Bravo en tt cas pr avoir repéré les indices, jpense que pas gd monde les a trouvés. Il a fallut bcp d'attention non ? vala la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimer. Et merci encore une fois de m'avoir laissé un pti mot ! bizouS

_Jay_ : contente que tu ai aimé, javais peur que les explications en bloc soient dures à digérer ! Et ca me fait aussi trop plaisir que les retrouvailles Draco Sarah fassent pas trop guimauve ou irréaliste. Va t il se passer qq chose ? Ben écoute ya la rep ds ce chap, je pense que tlm va etre content… J'en dit pas plus, à toi d'aller lire ;)

Merci (jle dit tjs mais ya pas de synonyme alors… lol) de m'avoir laissé une review ! bizou

_Rosalie Johanson_ : le site a bugé avt que je finisse de rep à ta review ! Jsais d'ailleurs plus où j'en étais… Bref bref, jte dit encore merci de prendre le tps de me laisser un ti mot bizouS

_Loveuse_ : merki bcp ! jsuis contente que ca te plaise ! tu n'auras pas bcp attendu pr la suite, j'espère en tt cas que tu vas l'aimer ! bizzz !

Mon ti blabla : si yen a un qui aime pas ce chap, franchement je comprends pas ! Ya une gde avancée (c le moins qu on puisse dire) entre Draco et Mione, le chap est d'ailleurscentré là dessus. rien de spé à ajouter à part peut etre : JVEUX RETOURNER EN COURS ARRETEZ DE BLOQUER LES FAC P... DE B... DE M... ! (c'était le coup de gueule du jour )

* * *

**18) Lorsque les derniers remparts cèdent**

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait Draco ? T'es parti longtemps ! Tu étais avec la fille ? C'est qui exactement ? Pourquoi tu es pas revenu plus tôt ? On va revoir Eline ? Et combien de temps on va rester ici ?

Draco sourit face à la déferlante de questions. Il avait installé Sarah dans sa chambre et depuis les quatre heures qu'elle était là, ça n'avait pas arrêté. Draco l'adorait et était heureux de la revoir mais dans ces moments, assommer la petite fille devenait une idée tentante.

- Je suis resté avec un groupe de sorciers et la fille, qui s'appelle Hermione en passant, était avec moi. Je ne suis pas revenu plus tôt parce que je n'avais pas le droit. Oui, on va revoir Eline mais pas tout de suite et je ne sais pas combien de temps on va rester là ! déclama le jeune homme, avec une patience admirable.

- Hermimone c'est vraiment ton amie ?

- Hermione, rectifia Draco en éclatant de rire. Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit… Pourquoi ?

Il prit la petite fille par la taille et l'emmena devant la penderie.

- Nan jveux pas aller me coucher ! protesta immédiatement Sarah, en tentant de s'enfuir.

Draco la souleva de terre, ouvrit la penderie, malgré les cris de protestation. Quand Sarah comprit qu'il était inutile de discuter, elle scruta les vêtements de Draco et jeta son dévolu sur un tee shirt bleu marine tout simple. Le jeune homme la posa à terre et lui donna.

Il sourit en la voyant se diriger vers la petite salle de bain, son tee shirt sous le bras.

- On dirais pas que vous êtes ami ! s'écria-t-elle. Vous vous regardez bizarrement.

- Comment ça bizarrement ? demanda Draco, intrigué.

- Ben ché pas ! On dirait que tu lui en veux et elle… ben…

- Ha bon…

- Alors tu lui en veux ?

Elle revint se poster près du jeune homme, vêtue du tee shirt qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

Draco tapota l'un des côtés du lit et étrangement, Sarah vint se glisser sous les couvertures sans faire d'histoires.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, ma puce. Je te lis quel conte ce soir ? demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

- Aladin ! s'écria la petite fille.

Draco hocha la tête et prit un livre dans le table de chevet. Trente minutes plus tard, Sarah dormait profondément. Lui eut plus de mal à trouver le sommeil. Il avait consacré son temps à Sarah, profondément heureux et soulagé de la revoir. Pourtant, il avait encore des affaires à régler avec Hermione. De plus, il ne savait pas comment les autres considéraient sa position. Mc Go voulait elle le faire entrer dans l'Ordre ? Pouvait il partir librement ? Allait il les rejoindre de son plein grès ?

Draco s'endormit au fil de ses pensées et fut réveillé le lendemain par une petite fille toute excitée, qui sautait sur le lit.

Elle voulait petit déjeuner et ensuite aller se promener, comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Ils descendirent donc sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il n'y avait personne, c'était un jour de semaine et Draco en profita pour visiter la maison, après qu'ils aient mangé.

Sarah insista pour sortir mais malgré tous les efforts et sorts de Draco, la porte resta obstinément close. Sarah choisit d'aller bouder dans la chambre. Le jeune homme allait la suivre quand il croisa Neville.

- Heu… Salut… Longdubat, fit il un peu maladroitement. Je cherche la chambre de Granger, tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

Neville lui jeta un regard noir et hésita avant de parler, les yeux étincelants. Il avait changé depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, et même lors de ses deux dernières années à y bien réfléchir. Il avait prit de l'assurance et des rumeurs courraient qu'il s'entraînait seul. Le petit garçon grassouillet et peureux avait fait place à un jeune homme résistant, confronté à toutes les horreurs de la vie. Et son physique s'en ressentait.

- Dernier étage. C'est sous les combles, la deuxième porte à droite tu peux pas la louper, répondit finalement Neville.

Et sans autre mot pour Draco, il poursuivit son chemin.

- C'est qui Granger ? demanda Sarah en tirant Draco par la main.

- C'est Hermione.

- Ba pourquoi tu dis Granger au lieu d'Hermione ?

- Heu… Parce que c'est plus impersonnel.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire impersonnel ? demanda aussitôt la petite fille.

- Heu… C'est quelque chose de banal, que tout le monde emploie. Appelez quelqu'un par son nom de famille, c'est comme pour dire qu'on est pas très proche de lui.

- Mais tu es proche d'Her… mione ?

- Oui… soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Alors pourquoi tu l'appelles Granger ? Tu veux pas que les autres y savent ? Tu lui en veux à Herminone ?

- Hermione, rectifia Draco, sans pouvoir retenir un sourire.

- Hé détourne pas la conversation ! protesta Sarah en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Draco ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le sérieux qu'affichait la petite fille. Ils étaient arrivés devant leur chambre et Draco s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

- Ecoute je t'explique tout ce soir, là je dois aller voir quelqu'un.

- Hermione ?…. Ca va j'ai rien dit ! ajouta-t-elle devant l'air contrarié de Draco.

Elle lui tira la langue, entra dans la pièce et claqua la porte.

Draco n'eut pas besoin de se remémorer ce que Neville lui avait dit une fois arrivé au dernier étage : Un dessin fait à l'encre colorée, à même la porte, représentait deux initiales un H et un R entrelacés. Le jeune homme eut la soudaine envie de réduire cette porte en poussière mais se contenta de rester un moment derrière, pour se calmer avant de frapper. Il y eut du bruit dans la chambre puis Hermione ouvrit. Elle était habillée assez légèrement : un débardeur rouge évasé sur les épaules ainsi qu'une courte jupe rose pâle. Ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements qu'elle mettait d'habitude mais cela lui allait très bien. Seul ses deux habituelles guêtres noires, cachant la marque des Ténèbres, gâchaient un peu l'ensemble. Hermione n'eut pas l'air surprise en voyant qui lui faisait face mais plutôt gênée.

- Heu… Draco… commença la jeune femme en scrutant soigneusement ses pieds nus.

- Hermione ? répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton acide.

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser rentrer et Draco jura qu'elle avait jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir avant de refermer.

Il sentait une bouffée de colère monter en lui. Elle avait joué pendant tout ce temps alors que la belette l'attendait dans cette maison. Il lui avait fait confiance, parlé de son père, de Narcissa et même Sarah… Tandis qu'elle n'avait fait que lui mentir.

Hermione revint au centre de la pièce, et sans regarder Draco dans les yeux, lui demanda si il aimait bien. Il balaya rapidement du regard la pièce et s'arrêta sur le lit. Un sourire méchant s'étala sur ses lèvres.

- Vous avez fêté vos retrouvailles ? demanda-t-il, en désignant le lit d'un mouvement de tête.

Hermione rougit comme une pivoine et fronça les sourcils.

- Ecoute Draco… Je sais que ça a du te faire un choc mais…

- Un choc ? rugit le jeune homme en se retournant si brusquement vers Hermione qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Putain, tu t'es foutu de moi ! Je t'ai parlé de moi et pendant ce temps. Jte croyais sincère ! Tu n'as fait que me mentir ! Et là je te retrouve dans les bras de Weasley !

- Draco ! S'il te plait ! cria à son tour Hermione.

- C'est quoi ces conneries ? Me séduire pour me convaincre d'entrer dans l'Ordre ? J'avais pas besoin de ça tu sais !

Hermione lança un sort d'insonorisation à la pièce et s'approcha de Draco à grand pas, l'air furieux et le visage rouge brique. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas de lui, faisant face au jeune homme dont l'attitude était presque devenue menaçante.

- C'est comme ça que Voldemort t'a accueillie ? Tu lui as fait ton petit numéro de charme ?

CLAC ! Hermione savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du gifler Draco, que sa colère était légitime mais l'assimiler à une pute était vraiment la pire des insultes qu'il pouvait lui faire. La trace de la main s'afficha sur la joue droite du jeune homme qui sortit soudainement sa baguette pour lui mettre sous la gorge. Hermione, surprise par son geste, n'eut pas le temps de reculer.

- T'aurais pas du faire ça ! s'exclama Draco, tremblant de colère et de rage.

- Pourquoi es tu venu ? Pour m'agresser ! Tu m'a même pas laissé une chance de m'expliquer !

- J'ai le droit d'être en colère, tu as joué avec moi !

Il la poussa rudement en arrière, Hermione poussa un petit cri et manqua de tomber par terre. Elle sortit sa baguette mais avant d'avoir pu lancer un sort, elle se retrouvait projetée contre le mur. La jeune femme s'effondra sur le sol, un éclair de douleur parcourut son dos. Elle se releva rapidement et lança une multitude de sorts à Draco. Il en esquiva la plupart mais se prit un simple expelliarmus en pleine poitrine.

Draco s'en remit avec une telle rapidité qu'Hermione n'eut pas le temps de lancer un autre sort. Il lui agrippa le bras et usa de sa force pour la désarmer.

- LACHE MOI ! hurla Hermione en se débattant comme une tigresse.

- VA TE FAIRE GRANGER ! TU VA TE CALMER MERDE !

La baguette de la Mangemorte-Aurore vola un peu plus loin sur le sol. Draco, débordant le rage et la joue encore rougie, se calma dès qu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle avait peur. C'était évident, elle avait peur de Draco. Et il ne supportait pas de voir cette lueur dans ses yeux. Il l'avait suffisamment vue dans ceux de sa mère pour le restant de sa vie.

Il lâcha alors son bras mais Hermione le poussa violement. Déséquilibré, il tituba et entraîna Hermione dans sa chute. Ils manquèrent de peu un psyché et s'assirent tout aussi rapidement.

- CA SUFFIT ! firent-ils à l'unisson.

Draco tenait dans ses mains les frêles poignets d'Hermione. Ils se faisaient face tous les deux, rouges et haletants. Ils étaient assis au pied du lit, dans une chambre ravagée et avec diverses blessures sur tout le corps. Les deux pensèrent à la tête que ferait un Auror, si jamais il ouvrait la porte à ce moment. Hermione se dégagea brusquement.

- Pas besoin de nous entretuer. Et quoi que tu puisses dire, la situation est difficile pour moi aussi. Imagine que tu te couches à côté d'un homme avec lequel tu es depuis plus d'un an et tu penses à un autre ! Je ne sais pas comment ça s'est fait mais le résultat est là et il va falloir assumer !

Elle voulut se relever mais la main de Draco se posa sur son bras pour l'en empêcher. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et l'un comme l'autre, ils furent satisfaits de n'y trouver aucune trace de colère ou de peine. Tout se passa alors très vite, si vite qu'Hermione aura plus tard du mal à se remémorer la scène. Draco passa son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira rudement vers lui, tandis qu'elle passait les bras autour de son cou. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un élan passionné. Draco enserra la prise qu'il avait sur Hermione et força l'entrée de sa bouche. Leurs langues se mêlèrent, le baiser était dévastateur, enivrant, violent et passionné, tout comme leur relation et Hermione adorait ça. Ron avait toujours été si doux, prévenant avec elle… Comme si elle était en sucre. Elle ne voulait pas que Draco arrête, surtout pas maintenant, après tout ce temps. Le jeune homme passa la main sur la joue d'Hermione et alla se perdre dans la masse de cheveux soyeux tandis que l'autre s'aventurait sous le débardeur, caressant le ventre plat de la Mangemorte.

Il sentit la respiration de la jeune femme s'accélérer.

Les mains d'Hermione descendirent sur les épaules de Draco, comme indépendantes de sa volonté et elle commença à déboutonner sa chemise d'un air fébrile, abandonnant la bouche de Draco qui ne put retenir un grognement de frustration. Elle se pencha pour embrasser la peau dénudée au fur et à mesure puis passa une main sur ses abdominaux qui se contractèrent au touché. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir qu'Hermione perçu tout de même. Elle lui sourit, amusée… Avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était également en soutien gorge... Devant lui. Ou était son débardeur ? En tout cas plus sur elle, mais cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Ils s'entre observèrent ainsi un moment, les lèvres gonflées, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants. Le bras de Draco était toujours autour de la taille de la jeune femme, comme pour l'empêcher de se sauver. Il l'attira à nouveau vers lui, avec plus de douceur cette fois, remonta vers l'agrafe du soutien gorge. Hermione ferma les yeux sous ses caresses langoureuses mais stoppa Draco avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

- C'est pas juste, je suis torse nue et pas toi ! chuchota Hermione, en profitant pour suçoter sa peau douce de cet endroit sensible, juste derrière son oreille.

Elle vit que ses baisers provoquaient la chair de poule chez Draco et sourit une nouvelle fois malicieusement.

- Tu rigoleras moins dans un instant ! rétorqua Draco en fronçant les sourcils, l'air pourtant amusé.

S'en suivit une bataille où tous les coups, baisers et caresses furent permis.

Ils basculèrent sur le sol en riant et Hermione se plaça à califourchon sur Draco et lui maintenait les bras au dessus de la tête. Il aurait très bien pu se dégager mais la vision d'Hermione à moitié nue penchée sur lui et le visage encadré par ses jolis cheveux l'en dissuada.

- Qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi ? lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Si tu n'as pas d'idée, laisse moi faire, répondit Draco d'une voix rauque.

Il se libéra de son emprise, enserrant sa taille pour rapprocher Hermione de lui, tandis qu'il commençait à caresser sa jambe repliée. Hermione glissa les mains sur son torse, faisant une légère pression de ses ongles puis en pencha de manière à l'effleurer sensuellement pour l'embrasser ensuite. La main gauche de Draco s'aventurait sous la jupe, remontant doucement le long des cuisses. Tout le corps d'Hermione frissonna à ce contact.

Il la fit ensuite basculer sur le côté de manière à se retrouver au dessus d'elle.

- Draco ! Attends ! haleta Hermione en le repoussant doucement par les épaules.

Elle semblait brusquement retrouver sa lucidité et son visage paraissait presque paniqué. Le jeune homme se redressa et l'observa d'un œil interrogateur.

- Je… je peux pas faire ça…

Elle détourna le regard et le repoussa encore un peu plus. Draco s'assit à ses côtés et soupira longuement, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Tout à coup, Hermione entendit des bruits de pas à l'étage d'en dessous. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et pétrifiés. Puis, Hermione se hâta de revêtir son débardeur que Draco avait jeté un peu plus loin. Le jeune homme se leva également d'un bond et comme des pas se faisaient entendre dans l'escalier, jeta un regard désespéré autour de lui. Hermione arrangea rapidement sa jupe, et d'un coup de baguette magique nettoya tout le bazar qu'ils avaient mit. Il n'y avait maintenant plus de doute, quelqu'un venait. Hermione prit Draco par le bras, ouvrit sa penderie et l'y enferma. Dans sa hâte, elle se cogna contre la table de chevet en voulant se rendre dans la petite salle de bain et poussa un cri de douleur.

- Hermione ? fit une voix devant la porte. Ca va ?

- Oui, oui j'arrive ! s'exclama la jeune femme en boitillant vers la porte.

Elle ouvrit et se trouva face à Harry qui la dévisageait d'un air curieux. Hermione expliqua qu'elle s'était cognée à la table, mais qu'elle s'en sortirait, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire. Ce ne fit pas sourire son ami, qui la scruta rapidement des pieds à la tête.

- Tu as l'air… heu… étrange.

- Moi ? Ben non pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Je peux rentrer ?

- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr, excuse moi !

Hermione s'effaça pour lui laisser la place et Harry alla s'installer dans la loveuse, un fauteuil incroyablement confortable, qu'il lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Elle ne le remercierait d'ailleurs jamais assez car lire dans la loveuse avec un cappuccino sur les genoux était un vrai bonheur. Elle sourit à Harry qui regardait d'un air méfiant autour de lui et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait.

- Rien de spécial mais je sais que Malefoy est venu te voir… C'est Neville qui m'en a parlé et je voulais savoir si tout… heu… se passait bien.

Hermione acquiesça et inventa un prétexte de conversation qu'ils avaient eue. Elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir, constata qu'elle était toute rouge, complètement décoiffée et que ses lèvres étaient légèrement gonflées. Hermione vit ensuite que la chemise de Draco était au pied de la loveuse et que par miracle, son ami ne l'avait pas encore vue. Elle s'avança tranquillement et d'un coup de pied discret, l'envoya sous le lit où elle s'assit ensuite. Harry continuait à la regarder d'un air soupçonneux mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi.

- On dirait que tu viens de courir le cent mètres et…

- Je faisais ma gym avant que tu arrives, coupa Hermione. Mieux vaut avoir de l'endurance de nos jours !

- En jupe ?

- Aucune loi ne l'interdit à ce que je sache ! Détends toi un peu Harry, j'ai l'impression que la présence de Draco te rends nerveux.

- Oui, c'est possible, excuse moi, acquiesça Harry en retrouvant le sourire. Au fait, je ne t'ai pas encore remerciée pour le joli cadeau que tu m'as laissé… Je suis désolé, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête !

- Je t'en prie, ça m'a également fait plaisir ! assura Hermione en riant. D'ailleurs si tu veux vraiment me prouver ta gratitude, tu vas me préparer un cappuccino ?

Elle papillonna des yeux et prit un air angélique exagéré. Harry pouffa de rire, acquiesça et promit de ramener des petits gâteaux pour prendre le goûter. Il ouvrit la porte et se retourna soudainement.

- Et Malefoy, où est il ?

- Parti ! A peine une minute avant que tu arrives.

Harry acquiesça et on l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir. Hermione se précipita vers Draco, ouvrit la porte de la penderie pour y trouver le jeune homme, qui faisait des exercices de contorsion pour éviter de tomber. Elle pouffa de rire en l'observant ainsi et en se rendant compte qu'il était toujours torse nu puis le laissa sortir.

- J'ai cru que tu ne t'en débarrasserais jamais ! grimaça Draco.

Hermione fit venir par lévitation sa chemise, qu'il enfila rapidement.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de cadeau ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais que Bellatrix Lestrange a été tuée lors d'un combat n'est ce pas ? Hé bien… C'est moi qui l'ai abandonnée sur le territoire d'Harry en fait. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se venger.

Draco hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il se retourna une fois sur le seuil et se pencha vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

- On en parle plus tard, d'accord ? fit Hermione en observant le couloir.

- Ya intérêt. Et je ne savais pas que tu faisais de la gym, fit il d'un air rieur.

Hermione rit et l'observa s'éloigner dans le couloir. Au bout de quelques pas, elle le rejoignit, se pendit à son cou et l'embrassa tendrement. Draco l'enlaça et se pencha à son oreille pour lui chuchoter qu'elle avait la peau incroyablement douce.

Puis, il s'éloigna rapidement et descendit les escaliers, laissant Hermione sur sa fin. Elle était redevenue toute rouge et avait l'impression d'être une adolescente de treize ans à ses premières histoires. Hermione rentra dans sa chambre, se recoiffa rapidement et passa son visage sous l'eau. Elle inspira et expira lentement une dizaine de fois puis revient s'allonger sur le lit. A ce moment, Harry passait le seuil de la porte, un plateau contenant des cookies et deux tasses dans les mains. Il déposa le tout sur une table basse qu'il fit apparaître.

- Alors comment va Ron ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione se sentit rougir et une vague de culpabilité l'envahit. Elle prit l'une des tasses et la porta à ses lèvres, en haussant les épaules.

- C'est plutôt à toi de me le dire non ?

- Il n'a pas trop parlé de la mort de Bill. Ginny est resté muette pendant une bonne semaine, ne mangeant presque plus, ne dormant plus… Complètement amorphe... Comme une poupée de chiffon. C'était effrayant.

- On a pas encore eu le temps de se voir toutes les deux. Mais je sais qu'elle préfère venir plutôt que se sentir forcée d'en parler.

Harry hocha la tête, la mine sombre et prit un cookie.

- On en a rapidement parlé avec Ron hier mais il voulait profiter de notre soirée alors j'ai pas insisté… poursuivit Hermione.

- Et de ton côté, comment ça se passe ?

- Globalement assez bien. Grâce en partie à Draco, quoique tu puisses dire. Mais c'est vrai qu'apprendre la mort de Dean et Bill le même jour était plutôt violent.

- Tu as eu des pertes de contrôle ?

Hermione acquiesça en grimaçant. Elle lui raconta rapidement en omettant volontairement les détails sordides. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron fit son apparition et Hermione lui sourit gentiment. Il lui rendit son sourire et la Mangemorte-Aurore fut stupéfaite de ne sentir aucune culpabilité. Ron se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser, puis la souleva de la loveuse aussi facilement qu'il l'aurait fait d'un coussin. Il s'installa ensuite dans le fauteuil, Hermione sur ses genoux.

Il faut dire que les deux jeunes hommes avaient acquéri une force physique et magique, à force d'entraînement. Ils passèrent toute l'après midi à rire, à discuter de choses sérieuses comme futiles. En fin d'après midi, Harry descendit pour préparer le repas.

- On se fait un dîner en amoureux ce soir, mon cœur ? demanda Ron en embrassant Hermione sur la joue.

- J'aurais bien voulut, répondit-elle d'une voix faussement peinée, mais je dois travailler encore sur cette avènement.

- Alors tu devrais te détendre avant de commencer tes recherches, lui murmura Ron d'une voix rauque à l'oreille.

Tout en parlant, il avait commencé à embrasser Hermione dans le cou, descendant lentement vers les épaules.

L'une de ses mains s'aventura sous sa jupe, caressant lascivement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Hermione ferma les yeux pour tenter d'apprécier. Mais elle fit un constat qui la remplit d'horreur. Ron ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle avait toujours été très sensible du cou, sensible à ses caresses douces mais là rien… Pire encore, elle avait envie que ce soit les mains de Draco, et non celles de Ron, qui s'aventurent de plus en plus haut… Sans toutefois provoquer le quart de ce que lui faisait ressentir Draco.

Hermione repoussa son petit ami, alors qu'il atteignait sa culotte. Elle se leva précipitamment et n'osa pas se retourner pour affronter la mine et les yeux du rouquin.

- Ca ne va pas ? demanda celui ci.

- Tu sais que… que… j'ai des pertes de contrôles des fois, murmura Hermione. La magie noire qui reprend le dessus. Et… je… heu… j'ai peur que ça arrive si on… enfin tu vois…

Elle venait de mentir effrontément à son copain et à son meilleur ami en l'espace d'une après midi. Et toujours aucune trace de culpabilité et cette facilité déconcertante à trouver des excuses. Ron lui assura que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il attendrait, mais Hermione l'entendit à peine. Ginny avait peut être raison, ses années en tant que Mangemorte l'avaient influencée beaucoup plus qu'elle l'admettait.

* * *

Hermione entra dans la cuisine en étouffant un bâillement. Elle n'arrivait pas dormir. L'angoisse de la bataille à venir lui prenait le ventre, en plus de tous les autres soucis qu'elle avait en tête. Et ses heures de lectures n'avaient rien arrangé…

La jeune femme se dirigea vers une armoire en traînant des pieds, en sortit tisane, tasse et bouilloire pour se faire une infusion. Elle se retourna vers le fourneau, prête à allumer le feu quand elle se rendit compte qu'une rouquine l'observait en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Hey Gin' ! fit Hermione en lui souriant. Je ne t'avais pas vue, je suis plutôt éreintée en ce moment…

- Oui j'ai cru voir.

- Tu veux une tisane ?

La rouquine acquiesça, Hermione posa sa bouilloire sur le feu et prit une deuxième tasse. Elle s'assit en face de son amie et discutèrent des récents évènements en sirotant leur boisson.

- Ca a dut être terrible de cohabiter avec Malefoy, commenta Ginny.

- Etonnamment non, répondit Hermione avec sincérité. Je t'ai parlé de Sarah et de sa mère ? Ces deux là l'ont complètement transformé, ajouta-t-elle comme Ginny hochait la tête.

- Vous êtes vraiment amis alors ?

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de formidable, acquiesça Hermione avec un petit sourire inconscient.

- Hum... Que des amis alors ? Rien de plus ?

Le ton de la rouquine démontrait qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et que la phrase n'était pas sortie seule. Elle semblait toute prête depuis un moment. Hermione manqua d'avaler sa gorgée de tisane de travers alors que son ventre se contractait étrangement. Elle releva la tête pour rencontrer les yeux de son amie, un peu penchée sur la table, totalement attentive.

- Heu… Non... Ben non pourquoi ? répondit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle espérait normale. En même temps, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Pourquoi fallait il qu'elle rougisse dans des moments pareils ? C'était horriblement révélateur, les oreilles de Ron en étaient un parfait exemple.

Hermione baissa les yeux pour ajouter un peu de miel dans l'infusion.

- 'Mione, fit Ginny en croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils. Elle ressemblait assez à sa mère, ce qui acheva les derniers espoirs de la Mangemorte-Aurore.

Elle sentait venir le sermon, c'était évident.

- Tu n'as jamais su me mentir, poursuivit la rouquine alors qu'Hermione relevait la tête. Il y a quelque chose, c'est évident. Tellement évident que même Mc Gonagall s'en est rendu compte. Harry et Ron n'ont heureusement rien vu mais tout dans vos attitudes me prouvent que ce n'est pas qu'un ami.

- C'est vrai, tu as raison, avoua Hermione, choisissant la voix de la franchise. On a parfois flirté mais ce n'était pas méchant.

- Cela va faire un an et demi que tu es avec mon frère ! protesta Ginny, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. C'est pas ton genre de faire ça, tu l'aimes et il t'aime ! Qu'est ce que Malefoy vient faire là dedans explique moi !

- Je ne sais pas Gin' ! Je peux pas l'expliquer ! J'aime le voir avec son sourire en coin quand il est prêt à sortir une bêtise ! J'aime sa franchise, sa détermination, son courage ! J'aime sa manière de faire s'envoler tous tes soucis avec une seule blague idiote ! J'admire sa fierté, son indépendance. Et tu sais quoi ? J'aime quand il me regarde parce que je me sens belle.

Ginny resta silencieuse tandis qu'Hermione semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de sortir.

- Mais finit de vider ton sac ! fit la rouquine qui avait l'air plus abasourdie qu'en colère. Après ça, plus rien ne pourra me choquer je pense !

Hermione hésita un instant puis sourit d'une manière étrange.

- On s'est embrassé. Et j'avais envie de lui faire l'amour sur le moment, mon esprit et mon corps n'avaient plus que cette idée en tête.

Ginny resta la bouche entrouverte, complètement sonnée. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Hermione de sortir des choses pareilles. Bien sûr, elles parlaient souvent de leurs expériences ensemble, ayant découvert environ en même temps garçons puis sexualité. Hermione avec Ron (ca avait d'ailleurs été très dur d'en parler à sa sœur) et Ginny avec Harry.

Mais ce ton ne lui ressemblait pas. Cette franchise non plus d'ailleurs. C'est à ce moment que la rouquine se rendit compte à quel point l'entrée de son amie chez les Mangemorts l'avait changée.

- 'Mione ! bafouilla Ginny. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Oui oui. Je voulais être franche avec toi. Mais ne te mets pas en colère s'il te plaît. Je sais que l'on parle de ton frère également mais crois moi, tu ne voudrais pas te mesurer à quelqu'un qui est le bras droit de Voldemort.

Son ton était froid et dur. Ses yeux étincelaient, lançant des éclairs menaçants. Ginny ne sut pas très bien, encore une fois, comment réagir. Elle vit soudain l'air se troubler autour d'Hermione et comprit.

- 'Mione, tu vas encore nous faire un bad ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu effrayée.

La dernière fois que c'était arrivé à Grimmault Place, Hermione avait littéralement fait imploser l'entrée. Il avait fallut une semaine pour qu'elle se remette et une autre pour tout réparer.

Hermione cligna des yeux un moment et regarda Ginny comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Elle avait l'air un peu comateuse, comme si elle se demandait si tout n'était qu'un rêve.

- Je ferais un choix Ginny ! Je choisirais entre Draco et Ron parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! Regarde aussi tout ce que j'ai sacrifié ! J'ai le droit à la part de bonheur moi aussi !

Ginny se leva et vint près de son amie, sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, bien que ses quelques paroles l'avaient fortement ébranlée.

- Hermione écoute moi ! Pense à Ron, pense à Harry, à Dumbledore ! Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre, tu vas t'allonger.

Elle força la Mangemorte-Aurore à se lever, ce qu'Hermione fit docilement et les deux femmes sortirent de la cuisine, la jeune Weasley soutenant à moitié son amie.

- Pas ma chambre ! Ailleurs ! chuchota alors Hermione avec une voix éthérée, alors qu'elles arrivaient en bas de l'escalier.

- Heu… oui… Tu es avec moi Mione ? Pense à l'ordre, à ta mission, ne faiblit pas ! Mobilicorpus !

Ginny la fit monter en haut des escaliers puis la rejoignit en courant. Elles repartirent dans le couloir.

- Pas ma chambre ! Je veux pas que Ron voie ça ! Ailleurs ! murmura Hermione.

Elle semblait mener une effroyable lutte intérieure. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à parler sur son visage grimaçant de douleur.

Ginny s'arrêta un instant. Hermione avait raison, Ron ne devait pas la voir dans cet état. Il s'inquiétait déjà assez et de plus, sous l'influence de la magie, sa petite amie pouvait sortir des choses inavouables. Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit de la rouquine.

Elle bifurqua de direction et se dirigea vers la chambre de Malefoy, frappant fortement à la porte. Il ouvrit une ou deux minutes plus tard, uniquement vêtu d'un boxer et Ginny comprit alors pourquoi Hermione ne ressentait pas qu'une attirance pour son nouveau côté.

- Je te l'amène pour qu'elle se repose. Je sais pas trop quoi faire, elle…

- Je sais Weasley, c'est la magie noire qui reprend le dessus, acquiesça Draco en la faisant entrer, puis en portant Hermione dans ses bras jusque son lit. Je sais quoi faire, elle a déjà eu ce genre de transe dans le QG des Mangemorts.

- Et… heu… Tu peux arranger ça ?

- Il doit me rester quelques potions. Mais ce n'est pas du tout grave, tu es intervenue à temps.

Ginny hocha la tête, laissant Draco penchée sur Hermione qui murmurait d'une voix si faible qu'elle n'entendait rien. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la petite fille qui dormait dans le grand lit à côté d'Hermione.

- Tu peux me la laisser, je m'en occuperai bien ne t'inquiète pas.

- J'en doute pas ! ricana Ginny, peut être plus méchamment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Draco se tourna lentement vers elle, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Tout ce que je demande, c'est que vous régliez ça au plus vite. Tous les trois !

Elle avança rapidement vers Hermione, l'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce, en prenant soin de fermer la porte. Draco soupira et se tourna vers Hermione, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que même en transe, elle était rudement jolie.

Quant à Ginny, elle rejoignit sa chambre et resta un moment assise sur son lit, avant de fondre en larmes. Qu'est ce que Voldemort, qu'est ce que ses Mangemorts, qu'est ce que ces deux années écoulées avaient fait de sa meilleure amie ?

* * *

Vala ! Bon le prochain chap est pas écrit… (me frappez pas ! me frappez pas !) mais vs aurez un aperçu de ce qu'il se passe chez les Mangemorts et une réunion de l'Ordre.

Jen profite aussi pr ajouter ce à quoi j'ai pas pensé ds le dernier chap :

« Dans l'Angleterre ravagée par la guerre, deux ennemis assemblés dans le même camp, l'un par conviction, l'autre par obligation... » est le résumé de ma fic. Celui qui est obligé de se retrouver chez les Mangemorts est bien sur Draco, tandis qu'Hermione c'est par conviction… Mais pas celle qu'on penserait ! (oui je sais, jsuis grave, ya mm des ss entendus ds mes résumés !)

Sur ce jvs dit à jsais pas qd, ca dépendra de mon inspiration. Vaux mieux attendre et avoir qq chose de bien plutôt que patienter une semaine pr un résultat pourri nan ?

Gros bizous à ts !

PS : une tite review ?


	19. Lorsqu'on est découverte

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : tt à la blondasse tueuse de Sirius et Dumbledore

Rating : T comme d'hab

Résumé du chapitre précédent :

RAR : (pr ceux qui me laissent pas d'adresse !)

_Loveuse_ : comme le nom du fauteuil d'Hermione ! mdr ! excuse pr la comparaison ! très contente que tu apprécie, j'espère que ca va continuer ! par contre dsl pr le délai, mais j'avais pas vrt d'inspiration. Merki bcp de ta review, bizou

_LunDer_ : contente que ca t'ai plut ! jme suis bien éclatée à décrire la tentative de Ron et son recalage… Va y'en avoir encore plein jpense hi hi hi ! Jme dépêche, jme dépeche mais jsuis un peu overbooké ac les cours, les révisions et cie ! bref, merki encore pr ta review ! ro bizou

_Jay _: merveilleux ? rougit jpensais pas que un baiser et Ron qui sfait recaler te ferais cet effet :D t'inquiète pas, ta encore qq chap avt la fin, jvais faire en sorte qu'ils soient ts de qualité vala la suite, merki bcp et bizouS !

_Jenny_ : merki bcp ! ca fait plaisir de savoir que ya des gens qui te soutiennent ! encore dsl du retard, je t'aurais bien tenu au courant de mon avancée mais tu m'as pas laissé ton adresse mail ! laisse la moi, comme ca la prochaine fois jte rep directement ;) jte laisse lire, gros bizou

_Saya_ : très contente que tu aimes. C sur qu'on voit pas tt les jours une bad Hermione mais ca lui va assez bien jtrouve ! alors merci bcp d'avoir prit le tps - 10sec mais la plupart des gens se prennent pas cette peine :( - de me laisser une review, c tjs super motivant ! j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite ! bizou

_Lili tigresse_ : j'essaie, j'essaie ! mais j'ai pas trop trouvé le tps d'écrire ces derniers tps ! Pas bcp d'avancée avec Draco ds ce chap, mais plutôt avec Ron… Bref, je laisse découvrir ! Merki zencore, bizou !

_Mangelmoon_ : oué, une longue review ! jadore ca ! me suis bien amusée en la lisant d'ailleurs !

Jcrois que bcp de monde a été traumatisé par le double jeu d'Hermione. J'm bcp aussi son coté bad girl mais bon ya une différence entre bad girl et tueuse sanguinaire :p elle va rester avec son caractère de Mangemorte, autrement dit plus trempé que ds les bouquins. T'en fais pas, jla ferais pas redevenir une pte fille un peu cocone (cmt ca jsuis méchante ? jtrouve que c l'image que Rowling donne d'elle !)

Fun ? C la première fois qu'on me dit que mon écriture est fun mais ca fait plaiz en tt cas, ca prouve que ma fic n'est pas que sérieuse :p alors merki du compliment !

Pas de chance pr ta moman, moi j'ai mon ordi portable alors ya personne pr me virer (oui ta le droit de m'incendier à distance, jlai bien mérité !mdr) jlis ds mon lit, du moins qd je m'y effondre pas comme un sac pke jsuis complètement crevée. Voui, c dur la fac ! (ta vu, moi aussi jraconte ma ptite vie ô cmb passionnante !)

Et question de curiosité : ta commencé à lire à 10h mais ta finit à quelle heure ? mais yen a du chemin pr arriver au dernier chap (nan pas le dernier, va falloir attendre comme tlm, sorry :p)

Bref, jdemande juste un ti peu d'encouragements (d'où la « ptite review » mais j'ai absolument rien contre les longues, bien au contraire :D) mais ds ton cas ca ma boosté comme jms ! Jsuis allé prendre le tome 6 et hopla, j'ai bossé !

Moi jdis on négocie à 3semaines, pke 2 c vrt trop juste :s jme dépêche, jme dépêche mais bon faut pas tt bâcler non plus !

Pr terminer, jte remercie de ta review s'incline et bonne lecture ! bizou de l'otoreuze

_Megara _: très joli comme nom, ca irait trop bien à une sorcière… Alors, je tiens à préciser que si Hermione est une agente double, elle n'est pas pour autant zentille. Ben voui, deux ans en tant que Mangemorte, ca l'a forcément changée. D'ailleurs tu le verras ds ce chap, mais je tenais à insister là dessus. Contente que tu apprécie l'idée en tout cas mais j'espère vrt que la révélation d'une Hermione Aurore ne t'a pas trop décue :(

Tro mdr pr ta rmq j'ai rmqué que pas bcp de monde aime Ron (oh, com c étrange :D) dont bientôt Hermione d'ailleurs… Oups ! j'en dit trop ! de tte façon tu le découvrira ds ce chap :p je connais pas G Butler, dsl mais c vrai que ce film est vrt trop chouette ! Bref, merki bcp pr t compliments (ca fait cho au cœur et ca motive, t'imagine pas !) et t encouragements c vrt super zentil j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap ! ro bizou

_Lessa _: d'urgence ? houlààààà, c mal parti ! lol j'ai fait aussi vite que possible ! merki pr ton pti mot, bizou !

* * *

Note : la première partie du chap se passe le lendemain de la bataille donc le jour où Draco reçoit des explications et va chercher Sarah.

**19) Lorsque qu'on est découverte**

Avoir peur était un bien faible mot. Effrayée, inquiète ou angoissée également. Par contre, terrorisée était l'adjectif qui s'approchait le plus de l'état de Pansy Parkinson.

Elle n'arrivait plus à raisonner correctement, même avec les quelques phrases correctes qu'arrivait à formuler Blaise ou Millicent, qui attendaient avec elle.

Dolohov et Rokwood étaient là également mais semblaient plus sereins. Voldemort pensait visiblement que la débâcle de la veille était de leur faute à tous les cinq. Parce qu'on pouvait vraiment parler de débâcle. Non seulement, les pertes de leur côté –morts comme blessés- avaient été catastrophiques mais en plus, ils n'avaient fait aucun prisonnier et aucun membre de l'Ordre qui se trouvait sur leur liste n'avait été éliminé à part Neville Londubat… Le bras droit de Voldemort avait été capturé, ainsi qu'un homme qui n'était pas Mangemort et n'avait donc aucune obligation envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- Il comprendra… Hein il comprendra ?… bafouilla Pansy, livide, sans se rendre compte qu'elle s'enfonçait les ongles dans les paumes des mains, se faisant presque saigner.

- Bien sûr Pansy, nous n'avons rien à craindre… Il sera pas très content mais… il sait… heu… que c'est pas de notre faute… répondit Millicent, d'un ton complètement absent qui ôtait tout réalisme à ses propos.

Dolohov leur jeta un regard clairement agacé mais Pansy ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Soudain, une sorte de terreur indéfinissable s'empara d'eux. L'atmosphère était déjà oppressante avant, mais il leur sembla que ce n'était rien, comparé au poids qui s'installa au creux de leurs estomacs. Cela rappela à Millicent la fois où elles s'étaient tellement bourré la gueule avec Hermione que leur seconde partie de soirée, et une bonne partie de la nuit par ailleurs, avait consisté à vomir dans les toilettes. Et en jetant un coup d'œil à Pansy, elle se dit que les nausées devaient la torturer elle aussi.

En plus du poids dans le ventre, des frissons glacés s'étaient mis à courir le long de leur échine. Blaise était d'une pâleur fantomatique et la veine au niveau de sa tempe palpitait rapidement. Millicent se rendit compte qu'elle avait les mains moites et les jambes en coton. A moins que quelqu'un ne la porte, elle ne se sentait pas capable de faire un pas, sous peine de s'écrouler.

- On y va, il est là, fit Rokwood d'une voix qui leur sembla très lointaine.

Il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce, qui baignait dans une pénombre des plus terrifiantes. Etrangement, Pansy le suivit, comme un pantin. Dolohov lui succéda et Blaise, aussi mal qu'il était, s'apprêta à entrer lui aussi. Il se tourna vers Millicent et l'interrogea du regard.

- Je peux pas… Blaise… je peux pas…

Sa voix était méconnaissable, tellement elle semblait terrorisée.

- Je… je, je...

Son visage tendu par la peur et luisant d'une pellicule de sueur annonçait très clairement qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Blaise s'approcha rapidement de la jeune femme et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

- C'est un mauvais moment à passer mais il le faut. Je prendrais ta défense, et celle de Pansy s'il le faut, alors on va rentrer tous les deux et tout se passera bien d'accord ?

A ce moment, leurs tatouages déjà chauds leurs envoyèrent des ondes de douleur insupportables. Leur maître attendait. Millicent laissa échapper un cri de frayeur.

- Je… Je…

- Calme toi, il faut y aller, fit Blaise d'un ton autoritaire.

- Je suis enceinte ! Le bébé ne pourra pas supporter la douleur !

La dose de bon sens et de patience qu'avait encore Blaise disparut aussitôt devant cette révélation. On était en temps de guerre, la bataille finale approchait et tout ce que Millicent trouvait à faire était de tomber enceinte…C'était d'une stupidité et d'une irresponsabilité monstre.

- Ecoute, c'est pas un bébé, c'est encore un embryon ! Un tout petit machin dans ton ventre ! Maintenant on y va, t'es pas Mangemorte pour rien ! Assumes merde ! Viens !

Blaise tira son amie dans la pièce sans tenir compte de ses protestations qui se muèrent en petits cris suraigus. Il devait s'occuper de son cas, ensuite il verrait pour les autres… S'il survivait. Hermione l'avait parfaitement compris, elle.

Blaise assis Millicent de force dans un fauteuil et prit place entre elle et Pansy. Voldemort leur faisait face, toujours et encore assis dans son large fauteuil de cuir. Ses yeux rouges luisaient comme jamais.

- Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer… COMMENT… nous en sommes arrivés là ? siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Un silence de mort lui répondit.

- Nous avons perdu près de quarante hommes et femmes… Une vingtaine d'autres sont blessés… Mon bras droit a disparu… A deux semaines de la dernière bataille… Comment en sommes nous arrivés là ? répéta-t-il d'une voix basse, infiniment plus effrayante que si il avait hurlé.

Dix minutes plus tard, seul Rokwood sortait indemne de la pièce. Il avait 48h pour trouver ce qu'il était arrivé à Hermione et il comptait faire le maximum. Depuis des années qu'il servait le maître, il avait souvent quitté la salle de réunion en enjambant des personnes en sang… mais jamais ça n'avait été des Mangemorts.

* * *

- La réunion peut commencer ? demanda Harry.

Il regardait plus particulièrement Hermione, qui pour une raison inconnue de tous –sauf peut être de Malefoy à bien y réfléchir- semblait morte de rire intérieurement. A côté d'elle, Ron la regardait avec étonnement et Ginny jetait des coups d'œil discrets à Draco qui affichait un léger sourire. Mc Gonagall, Tonks, Lupin, Fol œil et Shacklebolt étaient là. Mc Gonnagall était également présente mais son visage était creusé par des cernes et elle avait visiblement l'air éreintée. Arthur Weasley, qui ne quittait pas sa mine renfrognée depuis l'arrivée de Draco, avait apporté plusieurs parchemins. Hagrid était assis à même le sol, sa taille ne lui permettant pas de rester debout ou de s'asseoir sur un siège comme tout le monde.

C'était le noyau dur de l'Ordre, ceux devant qui Draco pouvait apparaître librement. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient devoir préparer la bataille.

- Elle a lieu dans quinze jours. Nous ne savons pas où, c'est l'un des mystères de la seconde prophétie mais il faut nous y préparer. Hermione qu'en est il ?

- Voldemort dispose de l'appui des créatures maléfiques, épouvantards, Pitiponks, Chaporouges et je vous épargne les autres. J'ai quelques chiffres pour certains et j'estime la totalité à environ mille, mille cinq cent. C'est très variable car beaucoup se désistent à la dernière minute.

- Nous le dépassons pour les géants, les licornes, centaures et tous les autres être magiques,. Mais il faudrait faire une excursion du côté de son enclos à dragons. Ils sont redoutables et quelques unes de ses bêtes en moins ne ferait pas de mal.

- Pas si terribles que ça, on en a quand même tué deux au ministère, fit remarquer Draco.

Des regards agacés lui répondirent mais Harry eut un demi sourire.

- Ceux là ne sont pas maléfiques. Ils ont été élevés par des hommes dans le but de protéger, non de détruire et de tuer.

- De toute façon, c'est impossible, répliqua Hermione. C'est Dolohov qui s'est occupé de la protection des enclos. Il serait suicidaire de vouloir y pénétrer.

La plume à papote glissa rapidement sur le parchemin qui servait à retranscrire leurs réunions.

- Et les détraqueurs ? Il y a quelque chose à tenter ?

- Je ne crois pas. C'est Rokwood qui connaît leur cachette et personne d'autre. Et ce mec là, aucun moyen de lui soutirer quoi que ce soit, grimaça Hermione.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir. Le débat porta ensuite avec Lupin, qui affirma que la très grande partie des loups garous étaient du côté de Voldemort. Ils se déplaçaient sans cesse pour éviter d'être localisés et attaqués pendant la journée, comme Harry en avait eu l'idée.

- Il va bien falloir faire quelque chose contre eux non ! s'exclama le jeune homme, en colère.

La plupart des membres semblèrent réfléchir mais Hermione n'était pas de leur avis.

- Ecoute Harry, on est en guerre il y aura des pertes ! C'est inévitable ! Fais toi à cette idée que tu ne pourras pas sauver tout le monde !

- Moi au moins j'essaie !

- En vain ! Il y a deux chances sur trois qu'on y passe lors de cette bataille ! Ne mens à personne ! Moi aussi je voudrais bien gagner sans morts mais c'est impossible, tout le monde le sait !

- Si tu pars de ce principe autant éviter de se préparer et courir au massacre ! hurla quasiment Harry.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu crois que ça va être ? répondit Hermione sur le même ton. Descend de ton nuage ! De ton rêve utopique ! CA VA ETRE UN MASSACRE !

Draco sut qu'il devait intervenir et calmer les esprits. Tous les membres étaient figés, observant cette joute verbale sans rien dire, sans rien faire.

Il posa alors discrètement la main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, elle se calma immédiatement mais devient rouge comme une tomate. Ron fronça encore plus les sourcils, si c'était possible et il voulut croiser le regard de sa sœur. Ginny le détourna immédiatement, faisant mine de jeter des regards conciliants à Harry.

- Elle a raison Potter, lâcha alors Draco d'une voix apaisante. Voldemort est bien trop préparé. Il est entouré de sorciers qui ont énormément d'expérience dans la magie noire. Ils complotaient déjà quand tu n'étais que fœtus… Alors concentre toi sur quelque chose de vraiment fort, quelque chose qui pourrait faire pencher la balance en notre faveur.

- Tu as une idée ? demanda Ginny pour reprendre le cours normal de la discussion.

- Si Dumbledore a réussit à inventer ce sort d'Avada Doloria pour infiltrer quelqu'un cher les Mangemorts… Pourquoi n'aurait il pas également prévu quelque chose d'autre pour la bataille ?

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la table. Lupin échangea un regard appréciateur avec Tonks et se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter. Hermione lança un regard de fierté à Draco, ce que Harry, Ron et Ginny remarquèrent. Le premier se jura d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec sa meilleure amie dès qu'ils seraient sortis de cette pièce.

- Nous ferons les recherches nécessaires alors, fit Harry pour clore le sujet. J'ai maintenant une mauvaise nouvelle.

- Pour changer, murmura Draco, arrachant un sourire à Hermione.

- Vous savez que Lavande Brown était en mission n'est ce pas ? Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles d'elle, c'est Ginny qui l'a vue en dernier pour lui communiquer les dernières informations. Et bien nous avons malheureusement retrouvé Lavande…

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer et vit l'ensemble de la table se tendre. Sauf Ginny, visiblement déjà au courant, qui baissa la tête d'un air ravagé. La Mangemorte Aurore se dit pourtant que Voldemort n'avait aucunement l'intention de la tuer, il ne savait même pas que Lavande était en mission.

- Lavande a perdu sa meilleure amie et ses parents depuis le début de la guerre. Et quand Ginny lui a annoncé la mort de Dean, son petit ami, elle a voulut se retirer quelques temps.

- Pour faire son deuil, ajouta Ginny d'une voix cassée, tandis que deux larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Et elle…

- Elle a décidé de mettre fin à ses jours, termina Harry puisque la rouquine ne parvenait pas à la fin de sa phrase. On l'a retrouvée dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents. Elle s'est pendue…

Un silence de mort tomba sur la table. Ginny se leva lentement et sortit de la pièce. Harry hésita un instant, déclara la réunion terminée puis se lança à la poursuite de Ginny. Ron se leva d'un bond et vint entourer Hermione de ses bras, sous l'œil mauvais de Draco.

La jeune femme était sous le choc. Non pas que ce soit la mort de Lavande qui la choque… Non ce qui la perturbait c'est que la nouvelle ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Son cercle de connaissances, Mangemorts comme élèves de Poudlard avait été complètement détruit. Elle avait l'impression que plus rien ne l'étonnait, plus rien ne l'atteignait…

Ron murmura des paroles apaisantes à son oreille, la croyant complètement déprimée. Draco préféra quitter la pièce, à la suite de Kingsley. L'atmosphère était devenue bien trop lourde pour lui.

Il monta directement dans sa chambre, esquivant la tentative de discussion de Kingsley. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas cet homme, au contraire il lui inspirait le respect, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il voulait se consacrer un peu à Sarah. Les prochains jours il allait sans doute s'entraîner ou faire des recherches et il avait peur qu'elle s'ennuie.

- Ben enfin te v'la ! bouda la petite fille qui lisait l'un de ses contes, à plat ventre sur la lit.

- Non mais c'est une manière de parler à ton Draco préféré ? protesta la jeune homme en croisant les bras et prenant une mine boudeuse.

- Ouais ben normal, j'en ai qu'un de Draco…

Il comprit alors qu'elle était vraiment en colère et alla s'allonger à ses côtés. Sarah fit mine de continuer à lire mais Draco ferma le livre sans prévenir.

La petite fille le fusilla du regard et voulut reprendre son conte mais Draco l'avait déjà jeté un peu plus loin sur le sol.

- Ecoute ma puce, je sais que c'est dur pour toi de rester enfermée ici. On n'en a plus que pour deux semaines ! Après on change de pays, je me trouve un boulot stable et un appart.

Enfin si les Mangemorts ne gagnent pas et qu'ils décident de dominer l'Europe… songea-t-il avec amertume.

- Tu dis ça depuis que… que… Narcissa est morte… murmura Sarah.

- Mais j'ai assez d'argent pour nous permettre de partir, ma puce. Oui je te le répète mais je ne t'ai jamais caché que ce serait long !

- Dans deux semaines on part alors ? Pour de vrai ?

- Je te le promet ma puce. Je te laisse même choisir là où tu veux aller.

Sarah releva la tête, les yeux soudainement brillant et un sourire éclairant son visage.

- Au Canada ! On pourrait y aller dit ? Hein ?

- Ca me paraît bien le Canada, acquiesça Draco avec un sourire.

Sarah hurla de joie et se jeta dans ses bras en riant comme une folle. Et tout à coup, Draco oublia complètement la bataille à venir.

* * *

Hermione décida d'aller se coucher, elle piquait du nez sur son pavé et n'arrivait pas à avancer. C'était l'une des seules fois où les livres l'abandonnaient et la jeune femme avait du mal à le supporter. De plus, elle s'était férocement engueulée avec M Weasley et Hagrid à propos de Draco. Ils ne voulaient pas croire à sa bonne foi et trouvaient innaceptable qu'il ait été accepté dans le noyau dur. Hermione les avait violement envoyés « se faire cuire un œuf de dragon et encore je reste gentille » puis s'était éclipsée dans la bibliothèque.

Elle monta donc les escaliers et s'avança dans le couloir quand des bruits de pas feutrés attirèrent son attention. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner, qu'une ombre la plaquait contre le mur et écrasait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Hermione reconnut immédiatement le parfum enivrant de Draco et ses bras robustes qui maintenaient fermement sa taille.

Elle le laissa approfondir le baiser et passa les bras autour de son cou, en profitant pour l'attirer à elle sans douceur. Leurs deux corps serrés, presque écrasés l'un contre l'autre, ils sentaient leurs cœurs battre à une vitesse folle. Hermione ne savait plus où elle était et s'en fichait, c'était absolument délicieux. Elle voulait juste profiter de ce baiser brûlant qui la faisait complètement fondre.

Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, Draco abandonna sa bouche.

- Bonne nuit jolie jeune femme, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'Hermione. On doit toujours parler souviens toi…

Puis il se rendit à grand pas dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, sans un regard un arrière. Hermione était toujours adossée au mur, haletante et horriblement frustrée. Son ventre se tordit légèrement de déception quand elle vit que Draco ne revenait pas. Elle respira un grand coup et décida de se reprendre. Ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui…

La jeune femme monta jusque dans sa chambre. Ron était assis dans sa loveuse et lisait des parchemins. Ce simple fait énerva profondément Hermione. C'était peut être bête et égoïste mais… elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un s'asseoit dans son fauteuil. C'était son cadeau, sa loveuse dans laquelle elle lisait. Elle ne voulait pas qu'une autre personne, que ce soit son petit ami ou autre, se permette de squatter.

Ron releva la tête et sourit à Hermione. Il avait l'air contrarié et sa mine s'assombrit légèrement quand il vit la mine pincée de la Mangemorte Aurore.

- Ca va toi ? demanda-t-il l'air un peu inquiet.

- Oui, oui…

- Tu m'as semblée… étrange pendant la réunion

- Etrange ? Comment ça étrange ? interrogea Hermione en s'allongeant sur le lit de manière à être face à lui.

- Ben je sais pas… Ta manière de voir les choses. Tu n'es plus aussi optimiste, persuadée que le bien triomphera.

- Je ne suis plus une petite fille Ronald. Je n'ai plus ce genre d'illusions stupides, répondit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma et fronça les sourcils. Il sembla chercher ses mots quelques secondes. Il lâcha un soupir contrit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je crois que Ginny a raison. Tu n'aurais pas du aller chez les Mangemorts. Des fois je ne te reconnais plus tu sais… Tu as tellement changé…

- Où en serait on si je ne les avaient pas rejoints ? Et puis je n'ai pas changé. J'ai évolué c'est tout.

- Et nous ? On a aussi évolué tu crois ?

- Comment ça ?

- Nous ! Nous deux Hermione ! Merde ! J'essaie d'avoir une conversation sérieuse depuis que tu es arrivée et t'arrête pas d'esquiver ! Je veux savoir où on en est ! C'est pas compliqué ! s'énerva Ron, visiblement en colère.

Hermione hocha la tête et réfléchit un instant. Et si elle répondait : « je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de ton ancien pire ennemi ? »… Juste pour voir sa tête… Tentant…

Mais il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle se taise. Ou du moins renvoyer cette discussion à plus tard. Elle s'était facilement remise de son bad trip, soins de Draco et douze heures de sommeil oblige, mais ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

- Mione ! Qu'est ce que tu me caches ! s'exclama Ron devant son silence. Je te connais depuis ? ans maintenant. Dis moi… S'il te plaît…

- Pas maintenant. Je veux d'abord faire le point. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Réfléchir ? Mais enfin à…

- Une pause Ron, murmura Hermione en détournant les yeux. Un break, tout ce que tu veux. Mais qu'on arrête un moment c'est tout.

Un silence de mort envahit la pièce. Hermione ne voulait pas rencontrer les yeux ou même la mine du rouquin. Elle se leva, marcha jusqu'à la penderie et en sorti sa chemise de nuit, visiblement prête à aller se coucher sans continuer la discussion.

- C'est pour ça que je peux plus te toucher sans être rejeté ? Je te dégoûte ? Ou alors tu n'as simplement plus envie de moi ?… Me regarde pas comme ça ! On se voit déjà presque jamais, ça fait des mois qu'on a pas fait l'amour !

- C'est tout ce qui t'importe ? s'écria Hermione, les yeux flamboyants. Effectivement à part dans nos rêves communs on ne s'est pas vus depuis Décembre ! Et tu me parles de quoi !

- Ma puce, je suis désolé…

- Mais t'as intérêt à l'être !

- Je voulais pas dire ça, c'est juste…

- C'est juste que monsieur est en manque ! hurla Hermione en perdant son sang froid. Mais va te payer une pute ! Va y ! Parce que là, tu m'as vraiment donné l'impression que c'est ce que j'étais !

Hermione se rendit compte à ce moment que c'était pour la même chose qu'elle avait frappé Draco la veille et sa colère redoubla.

- Mione je…

- SILENCIO ! cria la jeune femme, la baguette pointée sur Ron.

Il ne savait pas comment elle l'avait récupérée, la baguette étant posée sur la table de chevet et Hermione devant la penderie. Mais à la réflexion, il fallait peut être mieux ne pas le découvrir. Ron lui jeta un regard noir et peiné et chercha sa baguette des yeux pour mettre fin au sort.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler je suis fatiguée, reprit Hermione

Elle se changea d'un coup de baguette et alla s'enfouir sous les couvertures de leur lit. Elle entendit Ron lever le sort, prendre quelques affaires et sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte. Il allait sans doute dormir ailleurs. Grand bien leur fasse. A tous les deux.

* * *

Voldemort resta un instant pensif. Puis, il congédia Rokwood sans autre mot. Ce dernier fila sans demander son reste, trop heureux d'échapper à un doloris. Voldemort prit un volume poussiéreux sur une étagère et commença a le feuilleter. Sa mine sombre n'augurait rien de bon… Les quelques personnes qui entrèrent dans la bibliothèque à ce moment le comprirent bien et firent aussitôt demi tour.

Le Mage noir revint sur une page qu'il avait rapidement passée en feuilletant le livre. Un sourire éclaira son visage blafard. Il arracha la page et se dirigea à grands pas vers la salle à manger. Les quelques personnes qu'il croisa sur son passage se plaquèrent au mur en baissant la tête, l'air terrorisé. Voldemort entra dans la pièce et des ustensiles apparurent devant lui. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était assis avec des bougies, de l'encens et un parchemin couvert de runes faites avec son sang.

- Alors… alors… murmura-t-il. M'aurais tu trompée ?

Il récita une formule. Intérieurement, il était un peu appréhensif. C'était un sort qu'il n'avait jamais testé auparavant et de magie noire tellement puissante qu'il risquait –mage noir le plus puissant de tous les temps ou pas- de s'évanouir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit toute son énergie et toute sa magie s'échapper à une vitesse folle. Il se concentra, ne devant céder à la panique. Puis, une image apparut sur le parchemin, comme un écran de télé.

Le visage d'Hermione, d'abord flou puis de plus en plus net. L'image rétrécit et Voldemort put voir son environnement, environ trois ou quatre mètres autour de la jeune femme.

Les yeux du mage noir se rétrécirent en une fine fente. Malgré son épuisement et ses forces qui diminuaient de secondes en secondes, il balaya la table d'un geste du bras. Toutes les bougies et autres choses furent violement projetées contre le mur.

- Sale petite sang de bourbe… éructa Voldemort, ses yeux rouges flamboyants. Traître… Tu crèveras de ma main…

Une vague de colère le submergea et il hurla de toutes les forces qui lui restaient. Lui, Voldemort, venait de se faire avoir par une sang de bourbe. Il avait fait d'elle son bras droit… Elle l'avait trahie, s'était foutu de lui… Du plus grand mage du siècle. De l'occlumens le plus puissant du monde sorcier. De l'élève le plus brillant de ces cinquante dernières années, capable de réaliser des sorts inimaginables… Plus fort queGrindelwald lui même… Comment cela était possible ?

Il abattit un poing rageur sur la table et se concentra. A quelques kilomètres de là, Hermione se réveillait en hurlant. Dans la nuit, cinq hommes et trois femmes qui étaient enfermés dans les cachots périrent, après avoir été torturés. Un restaurent fut incendié, emprisonnant une quarantaine de personnes dans les flammes et un immeuble de sept étages s'écroula avec ses habitants endormis. Au matin, quelques tas de cadavres ensanglantés, visiblement des familles sorties de leurs maisons, furent retrouvés éparpillés dans Londres.

La torture d'Hermione avait duré deux ou trois heures, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Aucun sort n'avait pu la calmer. Elle avait juste comprit une chose : son maître savait.

* * *

Vala ! je sais j'ai été longue et je risque de l'être d'autant plus que j'ai mes exams en juin et que le prochain chapitre n'est mm pas commencé. MAIS (commencez pas à me jeter des pierres :p) je ferais de mon possible pour écrire tt ça ds le mois qui suit.

Bizou à ts, j'espère que vs avez aimé !

Pte Garce


	20. Lorsque le coeur est partagé

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : rien à mwa, tt à elle !

Rating : T et jpense pas que ça changera

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après une réunion bilan de l'Ordre, Hermione se dispute avec Ron et décide une séparation provisoire. Pendant ce temps, Voldemort apprends par une enquête de Rokwood que son bras droit, et donc Hermione, est une espionne. Il décide de se venger et se défoule sur des moldus avant de s'en prendre à notre Mangemorte Aurore.

Note : avis de disparition ! je recherche une dénommé Poupoux ! je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis qq tps alors jme pose des questions ! serais tu morte ss la pluie de ta Bretagne :p

En tt cas, j'attends avec espoir de savoir ce que tu deviens !

RAR :

_Jenny_ : sort de derrière son canapé où je m'étais planquée en cas de lapidation pas grave pr ton adresse, tu me la passeras dès que tu auras la nouvelle ! Tkt pas, Hermione a finit de souffrir (c vrai que elle s'en prend plein la gueule pdt tte la fic) et elle va affronter Voldemort mais ne se fera pas torturer. Rassurée ?

Merki pr t encouragements, j'espère que t'as réussit le français (je suppose donc que tu es en 1er S). ya plus qu'à attendre début Juillet c ca ? Moi c'était les partiels (deux exams par an, que du bonheur…) jsuis en fac d'histoire et ça s'est assez bien passé, à l'exception de cette merveilleuse matière « géo de la nature » qui est de la géologie. Trop passionnant jte jure !

Jte laisse lire la suite, ma vie est ultra captivante mais bon qd mm…. :) merki encore pr ton pti mot ! BizouS

_Megara _: mais de rien, jte piquerai bien ton nom pr une future fic qui sait… Avec ton accord bien sur Ta relu le chap 2 fois ? wahou ! rougit ben ça fait vrt plaisir ça… Ravie que Sarah te plaise, elle est directement inspirée de ma petite (et seule) cousine, trop adorable ! C vrai que je me suis amusée à garder le suspens au début… Et voui, j'm embêter mes lecteurs :D

J'irais voir (vive allociné) pr Gérard Butler mais ca fait tellement longtps que j'ai vu le film aussi. Alors tu révises tes positions sur le couple Her/Draco ? C le meilleur compliment qu'on puisse faire à quelqu'un qui écrit sur eux tu sais ? Rendre leur histoire crédible est vraiment dur vu leurs sentiments et histoires respectives… Alors ca me fait vrt trop trop plaisir que tu me dises ça rougit

Et contente que la « sortie » de Ron t'ai plut oui, j'adore le faire souffrir ! mdr

Allez, jte remercie encore une fois pr ta review et j'espère que tu seras pas décue. Bizous

_Jay_ : ralala ! quel opinion as tu de moi ! vrt ! « Elle va tellement souffrir ! » Je suis sadique à ce pt :p mdr sérieusement, jvais être gentille avec Mione. Elle va sans doute se faire amocher lors de la bataille mais bon, c inévitable ! Si Draco sera là…. Mmmm jvais y réfléchir…. (mais non, jsuis pas sadique, arrête :D) Merki za toi, fidèle revieweuse, d'avoir (encore) prit le tps de m'encourager ! Bzzouu !

_LunDer_ : Pauvre Ron ! j'ai l'impression que personne ne l'aime ! mdr ! rmq ca m'étonne pas vrt mais qd mm vite la suite ? heuuuu…. Heuuuuu….. mais c pas de ma faute, jsuis overbooké ! fais les yeux de chien battu jfinis par le traditionnel merci (hé voui, jmen lasserai jms) bizou za toi ! j'espère la suite te plaira !

_My story 07_ : t'inquiète pas, notre Mione nationale trouvera bien un moyen de s'en sortir ! C pas une Mangemorte Aurore pr rien ;) alé, jte laisse découvrir la suite ! merki encore et bizou !

**20) Lorsque le cœur est partagé**

- Comment se porte elle ? demanda Ginny, rongée d'inquiétude.

- Son état est stable mais je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui lui est arrivé. Cette marque qui la relie à vous-savez-qui… C'est un mystère, même notre regretté Dumbledore n'a jamais sut déterminer ses propriétés…

- Mais elle va mieux nan ? s'énerva la rouquine, qui se moquait des détails.

- Oui, mais son corps a subit de très grands dommages, il va falloir beaucoup de repos, déclara Mme Pomfesh dont les rides étaient encore plus creusées après cette nuit éprouvante.

- Telle que je la connais, elle sera levée demain matin…

- Surtout pas ! Je compte sur vous Mlle Weasley ! Je ne connais que les séquelles physiques mais si Hermione ne se repose pas, d'autres pourront se créer et je ne pense pas pouvoir les guérir.

Ginny hocha la tête d'un air résigné. Elle vit par la porte entrouverte la grande silhouette de Draco. Il semblait hésiter à entrer et une forme plus petite s'accrochait à ses jambes.

- C'est la fille à qui tu en veux qui est malade ? demanda une petite voix de fillette.

Ginny entendit Draco soupirer d'agacement, sans comprendre pourquoi, puis elle lui fit signe de rentrer. Pomfresh retourna à la confection de sa potion après un coup d'œil mécontent envers l'ancien Serpentard.

- Salut, fit Draco en s'avançant vers la jeune Weasley. Du nouveau ?

- Pareil que quand tu l'as quittée. D'ailleurs merci de ton aide, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour la calmer… Mais merci… Vraiment…

- Moi non plus je sais pas. Il veut pas me le dire, alors à toi… ricana Sarah, en se détachant quelque peu de Draco.

- Je te présente Sarah, ma petite sœur, grimaça Draco en faisant mine de vouloir attraper la petite fille, qui sortit en hurlant de la pièce.

Le regard de Ginny alterna entre le teint pâle et Draco et celui mate de Sarah mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire et dit qu'elle avait l'air plutôt mignonne.

- Mignonne mais très chiante quand elle veut, acquiesça Draco avec un petit sourire.

- Mc Gonagall et Harry voudraient te parler. Ils sont dans la cuisine je crois.

- Ok je vais y descendre. Ca te dérangerais de t'occuper de Sarah ? J'essaie de l'occuper comme je peux mais c'est pas évident, il n'y a rien pour une petite fille de son

- Heu… ouais… Ouais d'accord, bafouilla Ginny, interloquée par le nouveau visage de Draco qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle songea alors que Hermione n'avait peut être pas eu tort de lui donner une chance et que la petite fille semblait être à l'origine de beaucoup dans son changement. Draco fit revenir Sarah et la présenta à Ginny et les deux filles discutèrent un peu. Elles s'entendirent apparemment bien alors Draco décida de descendre, non sans avoir jeté un regard inquiet sur le lit dans lequel était installée Hermione.

- Vous voilà, monsieur Malafoy, soupira l'ancienne directrice de Gryffondor quand il entra dans la pièce.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui, d'une mission à te confier, acquiesça Harry en regardant Draco droit dans les yeux.

- Il faut d'abord que j'en saches plus avant d'accepter, rétorqua-t-il, soutenant le regard ? du survivant.

La vieille femme acquiesça et invita Draco à s'asseoir. Elle savait que ce ne serait pas facile de le convaincre. Elle connaissait son passé mieux que personne et avait une petite idée sur le mystère de la mort de ses parents.

- Mais il dit que c'est une amie alors que il est inquiet et qu'il s'occupe d'elle et tout et tout. Et il lui en veux. Je sais pas pourquoi, il veut pas me le dire ! Il s'énerve à chaque fois. Enfin pas trop. Avant il s'énervait beaucoup. Mais ça va mieux depuis que maman… Enfin… voilà. Alors, qu'est qu'il y a avec Heminome ?

Ginny eut un temps pour absorber toutes ses paroles et se demanda comment un si petit bout pouvait raconter autant de choses en si peu de temps.

- Heuuu… Je sais pas trop non plus. Hermione est ma meilleure amie mais je ne peux pas la voir aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle a des obligations qui lui interdisent de se déplacer comme elle veut par exemple.

- Pourquoi ?

Ginny retint un soupir et se dit que Draco avait vraiment du mérite, avant de chasser cette pensée de son esprit, honteuse.

- Alors on a besoin d'aide ? se moqua une voix masculine.

Ginny sursauta, avant de reconnaître le grand brun qui se tenait devant elles. Sarah et la rouquine étaient dans le salon, à même le sol et jouaient au dernier jeu moldu qui faisait fureur (« Secrets, secrets : dit nous tout ! »).

- Oh Harry ! On discutait…

- Curieux je venais justement pour discuter, reprit il en souriant.

- On a tous à parler en ce moment faut croire. Hermione avec moi, Malefoy, Ron et toi, nous deux, moi et Ron…

La rouquine secoua la tête en soupirant. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ce genre de discussions qui comportaient de gros blancs, des sous entendus et attaques par derrière…

- Moi aussi je dois discuter, fit soudain Sarah d'un air très sérieux. Avec mon Draco et avec la fille. Herm… -elle fronça les sourcils de concentration- iiiione. Hermiiioneuh.

Harry l'observa un instant, interloqué, avant de partir dans un grand rire.

- Sarah, tu vas m'attendre dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît ? demanda Ginny, elle aussi amusée.

La petite fille sembla hésiter puis hocha la tête et fila hors de la pièce.

- Tu te retrouves nounou de la gamine à Malefoy ? se moqua Harry.

- C'est sa sœur, crétin ! Elle est parfois adorable mais… Je pensais ne jamais avoir à dire ça… Malefoy doit être un ange pour avoir tenu le coup aussi longtemps ! ajouta Ginny en gémissant.

Harry s'assit aux côtés de la rouquine et ils passèrent un bon moment à lire les questions et gages du jeu. Puis, le survivant redevint sérieux, pour aborder le problème qui l'avait poussé à venir trouver Ginny.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Malefoy et Hermione ? Ne me dit pas rien, ça se voit clairement. Même si Ron ne se rend compte de rien… Tu connais son aveuglement de ce côté… Ca ne tardera pas. D'ailleurs, il vient de me dire qu'ils sont en pause avec Hermione.

Ginny baissa les yeux. C'était sa meilleure amie, normal qu'elle lui en ait parlé. Pourtant Harry n'avait pas à savoir, surtout que ça le minerait complètement, à ? jours de la bataille.

Elle était furieuse contre Hermione et se sentait trahie pour Ron mais après tout… Ne disait on pas que le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ?

Il y avait cette étincelle particulière dans les yeux d'Hermione et de Draco quand ils se regardaient. La même que Ginny avait connue quand elle sortait avec Harry en sixième année. Alors, non elle ne dirait rien. Même si c'était son premier amour, même si cela concernait son frère… Leur secret à tous les deux ne sortira pas de la bouche de Ginny.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco frappa doucement à la porte et s'appuya contre le montant.

- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Hermione tourna la tête dans sa direction. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement beau. Ses yeux gris qui reflétaient une légère inquiétude, ses mèches tombant négligemment sur ses yeux, sa chemise blanche assortie à son teint porcelaine… Il était à croquer. La jeune femme tourna le regard, de peur de se faire surprendre et hocha la tête.

Elle entendit les pas de Draco sur le plancher et le mouvement de son lit lui indiqua qu'il s'était assis à ses côtés.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Ca va mieux, merci, répondit Hermione sans toutefois oser le regarder.

- Menteuse ! C'est pas grave, je voulais juste te dire quelque chose.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle voulait juste dormir, soigner ses blessures et après régler le problème Draco-Ron. Pour le moment, elle n'en n'avait ni la force ni le courage.

- Hermione, regardes moi s'il te plaît…

Il releva le menton de l'Aurore délicatement pour la forcer à rencontrer ses yeux. Il fut surpris de lire une douleur et une détresse effrayante dans ses yeux noisettes. Il préférait encore quand ils ne reflétaient aucun sentiment, comme ces deux derniers mois.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? murmura Hermione en repoussant la main de Draco.

- Je pars…. Demain matin à la première heure.

Un ange passa. Hermione détourna une nouvelle fois les yeux. Une lame d'acier venait de s'enfoncer dans son cœur, propageant un mal qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et tout à coup, elle sentit les larmes monter et sa gorge se serrer. Cela faisait si longtemps… La jeune femme avait même eut peur de ne jamais plus être capable de ressentir quelque chose… Et à la réflexion, ce n'était pas si mal, étant donné le mal que lui faisait une simple phrase.

- Dit quelque chose, fit Draco d'un ton froid mais sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Reste ? On est pas dans un film ! s'énerva Hermione haussant le ton pour la première fois.

- Ok et bien ne dis rien alors. Je sais pas quand je reviens, je voulais juste te confier Sarah. Mais finalement, je crois que je vais la renvoyer chez Eline.

- Tu étais venu me demander un service ?

- Et avoir de tes nouvelles. J'espérais que…

- Que quoi ?

- Rien. Je n'espère plus rien du tout. Et bien soigne toi. Au revoir Granger.

Draco sortit de la pièce sans se retourner. Il en avait marre. Marre de ne pas savoir où ils en étaient, si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu, si c'était ou non du sérieux.

Il allait s'occuper l'esprit un moment et on verra bien après. Si Hermione voudra qu'ils se mettent ensemble c'est bien, dans le cas contraire il l'oubliera. Il essaiera de survivre à la bataille puis partira avec Sarah au Canada, comme prévu.

Et si Hermione ne veut pas faire partie du voyage, et bien tant pis pour elle.

Quant à notre Mangemorte, son cœur se divisa en deux pensées. Elle ne voulait pas que Draco sorte de sa vie, ça c'était sûr. Mais d'un autre côté, il y avait Sarah, il y avait la bataille et il y avait Ron. Et Hermione détestait prendre des décisions en urgence et dans la précipitation car elles ne sont jamais bonnes la plupart du temps. Alors, même si son cœur lui hurla de rappeler Draco, son esprit l'en empêcha, approuvant la distance que ça allait mettre entre eux.

Hermione dormit près d'une demi journée. Elle discuta un peu avec Ginny, qui restait à son chevet en lisant des pavés pour éviter que l'incident se reproduise. Elles savaient toutes les deux que Voldemort l'avait découverte, ce qui compliquait bien plus le plan. Par contre comment, elles n'en avaient aucune idée. Harry était occupé à préparer la bataille et Ron n'était pas encore venu voir Hermione. Ca ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle allait en profiter pour réfléchir un peu. Mais c'est Ginny qui remit, bien trop tôt à son goût, la question sur le tapis.

- Allez, bois moi ça, fit Ginny en faisant avaler à Hermione une potion de Pomfresh.

- C'est dégueu ! hoqueta la Mangemorte Aurore en grimaçant.

- Mione… Est ce que tu as réfléchit pour Ron ? demanda Ginny après un moment de silence.

- Un peu c'est vrai. Mais comme Draco part je ne sais où, je vais pouvoir… comment dire…

- Savoir lequel des deux te manque le plus ? proposa la rouquine avec un soupir contrit.

- Je sais que ça doit être horrible pour toi, Gin'… Mais essaye de comprendre…

- Comprendre quoi Mione ? Que tu as trompé mon frère ? Que tu es tombé amoureuse de l'homme qu'il déteste le plus ? On a souvent eu des différents lui et moi… Mais évite de lui faire du mal, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit hors de la pièce. Hermione la regarda s'éloigner sans être perturbée plus que ça. Après tout, Ginny ne connaissait plus rien à sa vie. Elle n'avait jamais été dans l'antre des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Alors ses leçons de morale, Hermione s'en foutait.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco rassembla ses affaires sur le lit, tandis que Sarah le regardait faire d'un air mécontent.

- Tu t'en vas encore ! protesta-t-elle.

- Je sais ma puce. Mais il faut que cette guerre se termine au plus vite. Comme ça, je n'aurais plus jamais besoin de partir.

Le jeune homme lutta un instant avec la fermeture éclair du sac. Il avait prit le minimum mais en temps de guerre, la liste des choses indispensables s'élevait beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal.

- T'as dit au revoir à… Hern… à la fille ? poursuivit Sarah.

- Hermione, soupira Draco d'un air las. Oui, je lui ai dit que je partais, pourquoi ?

- Ben… Elle n'a rien dit de spécial, alors qu'elle avait l'air super triste dès que t'es sorti.

- Pardon ? Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Sarah haussa les épaules d'un air négligeant mais Draco avait déjà comprit qu'elle avait vu toute la scène, sans doute planquée dans le couloir. Mais que faisait Ginny ? La réponse vint ensuite d'elle même. La rouquine avait aussi écouté…

Après une leçon sur « je n'écoute pas les conversations privées des autres », Draco enfila sa cape et fit signe à Sarah de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Elle s'exécuta docilement, son visage pourtant encore marqué par la déception.

Draco lui expliqua que Ginny allait s'occuper d'elle. Il serait là dans maximum 12 jours, étant donné que le combat final se ferait le lendemain. Sarah lui demanda s'il risquait de mourir. Il fut un peu interloqué et ne sut pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Devant les yeux inquisiteurs de la petite fille, Draco se sentit complètement désemparé. Que pouvait il lui dire ? Oui, c'est possible et pour être honnête, je serais sans doute blessé voir plus ?

- Non ma puce, fit il doucement. Je ne vais pas mourir. Je me débrouille bien tu sais, et je ne laisserai personne m'envoyer des sorts, promis !

- Et si t'es blessé ?

- J'envoie un message à l'Ordre et ils viendront dans la demi heure qui suit. J'ai tout prévu, tu sais, je ne suis pas idiot.

- T'es blond, fit remarquer Sarah avec un sourire triste.

Draco la prit dans ses bras en souriant puis ils sortirent de la pièce. Ginny n'était nulle part dans la maison, alors il se retrouva dans cette chambre qu'il détestait tant.

Il vit Ron au chevet d'Hermione, qui dormait profondément. Ginny était également là et rangeait un assortiment de flacons. Quand Draco frappa à la porte, elle releva la tête, sourit timidement et s'avança vers eux.

- J'y vais, je te la confie. Bonne chance aussi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire, sans tenir compte de la mine courroucée de Sarah. Elle n'est pas sur pieds ? C'est étonnant.

- Elle a voulut aller s'entraîner ce matin et elle a fait une petite rechute, expliqua Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, c'est bien elle. Prend en soin.

Ginny hocha la tête et prit la main tendue de Sarah.

- Fais attention à toi aussi, fit la rouquine. On compte sur toi.

Draco sourit légèrement, troublé par cette marque de confiance puis embrassa une dernière fois Sarah et jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers Hermione. Il capta le regard plein de haine et de colère de Ron mais s'en moqua. Draco prit ensuite le chemin du rez de chaussée, passa la porte et transplana.

Il arriva pile à l'endroit que lui avait indiqué Mc Gonagall. Le jeune homme récita la plus puissante des formules pour brouiller sa trace. Il savait que Voldemort était à sa recherche, moins activement que pour son ancien bras droit, mais sa colère devait être telle que ses Mangemorts se tuaient à la tâche. L'endroit où il se trouvait était à la lisière d'une forêt. De grandes collines s'étendaient à perte de vue et il pleuvait des cordes. Une cabane était adossée à un grand chêne et de la lumière filtrait par les rideaux crasseux. Draco se demanda si Mc Gonagall et Potter ne s'étaient pas trompés, mais l'endroit ressemblait à la description qu'ils en avait fait.

Restant méfiant, Draco sortit sa baguette et s'avança à pas feutrés vers la cabane. Il frappa deux coups à la porte et attendit. Au moment où il allait toquer une deuxième fois, un très vieil homme apparut dans l'encadrement. Tout son visage était marqué par de profondes rides et quelques rares cheveux blancs tombaient jusque sur ses épaules.

- Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda l'homme d'une voix grincheuse.

Sans ouvrir plus la porte, il se saisit de lunettes aux verres épais en entreprit de les nettoyer sur une robe de sorcier défraîchie et élimée. Draco regarda avec scepticisme la tenue du vieillard, qui avait choisit pour chausson des tongs.

- Draco Malefoy, enchanté, répondit alors le jeune homme, tandis que son interlocuteur posait ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin.

Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, tellement fort que ses yeux disparurent presque sous les sourcils blancs.

- Oui, oui, oui ! Je connaissais votre père ! Enfin j'en ai entendu parler… Qui n'en n'a pas entendu parler… Lucius… C'est cela…

- Je ne viens pas pour ça, monsieur. C'est Mc Gonagall et Harry Potter qui m'envoient.

- Harry Potter ?

Le vieil homme fut un instant interloqué, avec de se tordre de rire ; un rire caverneux et éraillé. Tout son corps en tressautait et il se mit soudainement à tousser. Après avoir retrouvé son calme et son sérieux, il demanda à Draco pourquoi donc le survivant aurait envoyé le fils du bras droit de Voldemort chez lui.

- Mon père est mort, et moi je suis dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Notre cas est désespéré monsieur, la bataille finale aura lieu dans quelques jours et Voldemort est bien plus fort. Je pense que votre frère aurait préparé quelque chose en prévision de ce jour, et qu'il vous l'aurait confié.

- Albus ? Mais pourquoi donc aurait il fait ça ?

- Je peux rentrer pour en parler ? demanda Draco, maintenant presque trempé jusqu'aux os sous la pluie drue qui tombait.

- Rentrer ? Je ne vous connais pas ! Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un voleur ? Un assassin !

- Bon écoutez, je dois être la seule visite que vous recevrez de l'année ! lâcha Draco avec froideur, accompagnant ses paroles d'un rictus méprisant. Si j'étais un voleur, la baguette que je tiens à la main vous aurait déjà envoyé un sort. Alors si vous ne voulez pas améliorer votre réputation, ni faire parti de la liste des héros qui auront combattu Voldemort… Très bien ! Ca ne tient qu'à vous !

Sur ce, Draco tourna les talons mais le vieil homme l'interpella avant, et ouvrit la porte.

Souriant de sa victoire, Draco entra dans la cabane. Il s'assit dans un vieux fauteuil, et déposa son sac et sa cape trempés sans aucune gêne.

- On devrait recommencer, fit le vieil homme. Albelforth Dumbledore, enchanté ! Donnez moi vos affaires, je vais les faire sécher près du feu.

Il était maintenant tout à fait sympathique et aimable. Draco dîna avec lui, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Ils parlèrent de la situation actuelle et le vieil homme lui raconta ses années à Poudlard. Draco accepta de partager également quelques souvenirs, puis expliqua la situation de l'Ordre.

- Si mon frère avait vraiment un secret sur cette bataille, il l'aurait emporté dans la tombe ! marmonna le vieillard. On ne s'est pas parlé vingt ans durant…

- Je vais pas aller poser la question à sa tombe ! s'exclama Draco, agacé.

- Pourquoi pas ? répliqua Albelforth en haussant les épaules.

C'est alors que pour Draco, la lumière se fit. Comme Albelforth avait de très vieux livre, il lui proposa de passer la nuit dans sa cabane, pour lui laisser tout le loisir de chercher. Draco accepta de bonne grâce, préférant tout de même dormir par terre sur une couverture que dans les bois.

Draco choisit de transplaner à distance du château. Il allait faire une dizaine de kilomètres à pieds mais ça ne lui faisait pas peur. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Voldemort contrôlait tout. Transplanage, airs et même voitures sorcières ou Magicobus. Il dormit un peu au pied d'un chêne, ayant passé presque toute la nuit à bouquiner, à l'abri sous sa couverture chauffante. Dès la tombée de la nuit, il se mit en route. Il traversa des forêts, des champs et des plaines en évitant les sentiers connus. Il s'arrêta dans une ferme Moldue pour acheter de quoi manger et se reposa un instant avant de reprendre la route. Le froid se faisait mordant et l'obscurité l'empêchait d'avancer rapidement car il ne voyait qu'à la lueur de la lune et des étoiles. Enfin, vers trois heures du matin, affamé et frigorifié, il arriva à Pré au Lard puis devant les grilles du château. Poudlard étincelait dans la nuit noire et les ruines de la tour d'Astronomie gisaient toujours au pied du château. Elle avait été détruite lors d'une attaque, en même temps que Trewlaney et Dumbledore étaient morts.

Draco poussa doucement les lourdes portes et s'avança vers ce qui avait été sa deuxième maison pendant sept années. Il se sentait nostalgique et triste.

Il arriva à l'entrée et à sa grande surprise, les portes de bois acceptèrent sans soucis de s'ouvrir. Méfiant, Draco sortit sa baguette et s'avança prudemment dans le hall. Il n'y avait absolument personne et un silence de mort régnait. Il décida de ne pas s'attarder et connaissant très bien les lieux, prit quelques passages dérobés pour arriver le plus vite possible au bureau de Mc Gonagall. Il se cacha derrière une tapisserie pour laisser un couple passer puis atteignit enfin la gargouille. Mais Draco ne connaissait pas le mot de passe, et à cette heure, il doutait fortement que la directrice y soit. Elle avait peut être sa chambre là haut, qui sait.

Et elle n'utilisait certainement pas des mots de passe à la Dumbledore comme nids de cafards ou Fizwizbiz.

- Pourrais tu t'ouvrir ? Je dois absolument parler à la directrice, fit Draco à voix haute, n'ayant rien à perdre.

Rien ne bougea, comme il s'en doutait.

- S'il te plaît… Ordre du Phoenix ? Potter ! Granger ! Bataille ! Voldemort ! Dumbledore !

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous là ?

Draco fit volte face, pour se trouver presque nez à nez avec un vieil homme à la mine grincheuse.

- Je dois parler à la directrice. Elle m'attends et c'est urgent !

- A trois heures du matin ? glapit l'homme.

- Et vous êtes qui, vous ?

- Le concierge ! Et par conséquent, j'ai le droit de me promener dans Poudlard comme bon me semble ! Vous avez pas répondu ! Votre tête me dit quelque chose…

Il prit une attitude songeuse, tandis que Draco se disait que Rusard avait trouvé un digne descendant.

Avant que le concierge puisse mettre un nom sur son visage, Draco lui demanda sèchement qu'il l'amène voir Mc Gonagall. Comme le concierge se mit à hurler qu'il ne recevait d'ordre de personne, hormis des professeurs, Draco fut obligé de passer en force.

- Amenez moi à elle. Vite et en silence, dit il d'une voix glaciale et menaçante, la baguette sous la gorge du vieil homme.

Terrifié, celui ci accepta immédiatement et courut presque dans les couloirs. Draco retient juste le vieil homme et ils empruntèrent un passage secret, à cause de l'une des tapisseries qui était réveillée. Voldemort ne devait pas savoir que Draco était venu ici, et des espions, il en avait sans doute parmi les élèves. Finalement, au bout d'un couloir, le concierge s'arrêta devant une porte et jeta à Draco un regard terrifié.

Le jeune homme frappa vigoureusement et on entendit peu après quelqu'un s'animer. Enfin, Mc Gonagall ouvrit la porte tandis que Draco ne pouvait retenir un sourire narquois face à sa robe de chambre écossaise.

- Je pouvais rien faire Mrs ! couina le concierge. Il m'a menacé ! Je me suis dit que vous viendriez à bout de lui facilement alors… Je… enfin… Il m'a menacé !

- Ce n'est rien Merope, je connais ce monsieur, répliqua Mc Gonagall qui semblait retenir un soupir.

Le concierge regarda alternativement Draco et Mc Gonagall puis hocha la tête d'un air tout sauf convaincu. Puis la directrice lui fit comprendre qu'il devait s'éclipser.

- Attendez ! coupa Draco. Il est digne de confiance ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Bien sûr ! Je suis ici depuis quatre ans ! Vous êtes satisfaite de…

- Il n'est pas de son côté monsieur Malefoy, coupa Mc Gonagall.

- Il a utilisé des elfes de maison alors pourquoi pas un concierge ? répliqua Draco d'un ton sec.

Le vieil homme sembla scandalisé d'être comparé à un elfe et la directrice sembla d'un coup très fatiguée.

- Je vous assure que l'on peut compter sur lui. Est ce que vous voulez rentrer maintenant, et m'expliquer ce que vous faites ici au milieu de la nuit ?

Draco jeta un dernier regard méfiant au vieil homme, avant de rentrer dans la chambre de Mc Gonagall. Il entendit dire le concierge qu'en cas de problème, il restait dans le coin.

- Alors, avez vous mené votre mission à bien ?

- Non, mais vous avez fait fausse route… La solution était sous votre nez tous les jours.

- Pardon ?

- Dumbledore. C'est à lui qu'il faut aller poser des questions. Simplement.

La directrice de Poudlard sembla réfléchir un moment avant de percuter.

- Quoi ? Mais vous voudriez dire qu'il… Que c'est…

Draco hocha la tête et demanda à y aller tout de suite, étant épuisé. Mc Gonagall hocha vigoureusement la tête et se hâta de sortir, Draco à sa suite.

Ils refirent le même parcours en sens inverse, pour arriver devant le bureau. Mc Gonagall prononça le mot de passe (« tarte à la mélasse » en souvenir de Dumbledore, avait elle ajouté) et ils montèrent tous deux. Ils s'assirent et contemplèrent en silence les portraits des directeurs, qui dormaient tranquillement.

- Professeur Dumbledore, demanda Mc Gonagall d'une voix hésitante.

Comme il ne se réveillait pas, elle haussa le ton et parvint à le sortir des bras de Morphée à la troisième tentative.

- Bonjour Minerva. Ou plutôt bonsoir, marmonna Dumbledore en s'étirant. Qu'est ce qui vous amène à une heure aussi… heu… tardive ?

- Lui, répondit elle en désignant Draco d'un mouvement de tête.

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, sourire aux lèvres et regard pétillant.

- Draco Malefoy. Je savais bien que nous serions amenés à nous revoir… Dans ces conditions…

- Encore une autre prophétie ? demanda Draco, retrouvant son ancien air méprisant

- Non, votre mère, répondit calmement l'ancien directeur.

Il y eut un moment de blanc dans le bureau. Draco ne détachait pas son regard du directeur, abasourdi par cette soudaine révélation.

- Elle m'écrivait monsieur Malefoy. Elle me parlait de vous. De ce qu'elle essayait de faire pour vous et de la manière dont vous avez évolué. Alors fatalement, je savais que nous nous verrions un jour ou l'autre.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi elle vous écrivait ? C'est quoi cette histoire !

Draco était furieux. De quel droit cet homme, celui qui aurait pu empêcher le mariage de ses parents, osait il correspondre avec sa mère ? Elle ne lui avait absolument rien dit en plus. De quoi parlaient ils ? Et pourquoi parlait elle de lui ?

Une colère sourde était rapidement montée en lui, lui faisant oublier la faim et le froid.

- Monsieur Malefoy, nous aurons le temps de reparler de ça plus tard. Pour le moment, il me semble que nous avons certains détails à régler.

- Plus tard ? Et pourquoi plus tard ? s'écria Draco. Pour que vous ayez le temps de trouver un beau discours ? De belles excuses ?

- Malefoy ! protesta Mc Gonagall, choquée par le ton qu'il employait.

- Calmez vous, poursuivit Dumbledore. Je sais que vous ne m'avez jamais apprécié, influence de votre père ou non. Mais en temps de guerre, il faut savoir oublier ses différents et faire face ensemble.

- Encore des belles paroles ! Qu'est ce que je vous disais ! Non je vous aime pas ! Pourquoi je devrais ! Vous avez conduit ma mère à mourir à petit feu sous l'autorité de cette brute sans cœur ! hurla Draco.

Il s'était maintenant levé et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la peau. Il avait envie de prendre sa baguette magique et de mettre le feu au tableau.

Mc Gonagall était pétrifiée dans son fauteuil mais Dumbledore continuait à sourire d'un air bienveillant qui mettait encore plus Draco en rogne.

- C'est elle qui le voulait, répondit il d'un ton très calme. Votre mère ne voulait pas que j'empêche ce mariage. Parce que c'était le seul moyen pour elle d'approcher les femmes de la haute société. Pour leur ouvrir les yeux qu'elle disait. Narcissa voulait les émanciper, faire une réforme de l'intérieur. Elle a trouvé quelques femmes de son avis mais la majorité lui ont tourné le dos. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il n'était à l'époque pas sage de s'allier avec la femme du bras droit de Voldemort.

La colère laissa la place à la surprise, la fierté et la peine. Draco se sentit soudainement bête de s'être emporté comme ça, et surtout de continuer à détester cet homme alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison.

- Est ce qu'on peut maintenant savoir pour cette histoire de sortilège ? demanda Mc Gonagall d'un ton sec.

Draco hocha la tête et se rassit.

- Vous portez le médaillon de Cassandre, je vois, fit Dumbledore à l'adresse du jeune homme.

Il baissa la tête et constata qu'effectivement, il l'avait toujours autour de cou.

- Pourquoi l'avez vous gardé ? demanda Mc Gonagall en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Draco en toute sincérité. Je crois que je m'y suis fait. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il a été ensorcelé pour que Voldemort ne puisse pas entrer dans mon esprit. Seulement lui…

- C'est exact, acquiesça Dumbledore. Et je vous conseille de le garder pendant la bataille. Comment vont les préparatifs d'ailleurs ?

- Il est plus fort que nous. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Vous avez inventé ce sortilège, l'Avada Doloria… Vous avez bien quelque chose en stock pour qu'on gagne cette foutu bataille ?

- Monsieur Malefoy ! protesta une nouvelle Mc Gonagall, l'air choqué.

- Oui, le Doloria… L'œuvre d'un immense travail au sein du département des mystères… Des années de tentatives ratées mais jamais nous n'avons désespéré. Nous savions qu'un jour cela nous servirai… fit Dumbledore d'un air nostalgique. Mais pour répondre à votre question, Draco, oui j'ai effectivement songé à quelque chose.

Il montra la cage de son ancien phoenix, que l'on avait jamais revu depuis sa mort. Mc Gonagall se leva d'un bond et tourna autour, intriguée. Elle finit par trouver une petite fente et en retira un parchemin.

- Avada, lut-elle à haute voix. C'est tout ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Le sortilège qui vous permettra d'avoir l'avantage lors de la bataille. Mais il faudra beaucoup d'entraînement…. De force et d'endurance… Puis je parler à Draco en privé maintenant ?

Mc Gonagall ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Mais… Le sortilège… il…

- Vous apprendrez à vous en servir, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, fit Dumbledore d'une voix tranquille. Bonne nuit Minerva.

Abasourdie, la directrice regarda les deux hommes qu'un air perdu, puis sortit de la pièce, l'air visiblement très mécontent. Draco lui aussi fut plutôt étonné de la manière dont Dumbledore avait congédié la directrice.

- Vous avez des questions je pense, Monsieur Malefoy…

- Oui. Alors pour commencer, pourquoi je n'ai jamais su que vous écriviez à ma mère ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, Narcissa voulait réformer le statut des femmes et me demandait des conseils. Nous échangions notre point de vue, nos idées, ect. Mais c'est vrai qu'il nous arrivais de parler de vous. Narcissa avait peur de l'éducation que vous donnait de votre père. Elle n'osait s'y opposer et de toute façon, n'en avait pas les moyens. Je l'ai guidée lorsque votre père a été enfermé à Azkaban et qu'elle a enfin pu découvrir son fils…

Draco hocha la tête d'un air absent. Il n'avait jamais imaginé une chose pareille, sa mère ne lui parlait presque jamais de Dumbledore. Son tempérament la rapprochait de l'ancien directeur, c'est vrai… Mais pourquoi n'avait il pas été au courant ? Dumbledore se racla la gorge et confia à Draco qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

- Ok, ok, soupira le Serpentard en se creusant la cervelle. Ah ! La prophétie ! Celle de Trelawney, avant sa mort. Nous connaissons la date de la bataille mais des choses capitales restent dans l'ombre. « Quand le jour se lève, que tout est gâché, que tout est saccagé, et que l'air pourtant se respire… Que l'on a tout perdu, que la ville brûle, que les innocents s'entretuent. Alors il aura vaincu. Cela aura un très beau nom, cela s'appellera l'Aurore.

A la réunion des deux grands astres alors ils combattront jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive », récita Draco, sans remarquer l'air admiratif de Dumbledore. C'est qui _il_ ? Qui va combattre ? Et qui va gagner ? Il y a Voldemort mais qui sera son adversaire ?

- Vous n'avez aucune idée sur la question ?

- Je ne serais pas là sinon ! Mais tout le monde pense à Potter, c'est logique.

- Harry… Oui, effectivement, ça tomberais sous le sens…

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques minutes à réfléchir en silence. Autour du cadre de Dumbledore, de nombreux portraits s'étaient réveillés et contemplaient la scène en silence. Certains semblaient également réfléchir et échangeaient à voix basse des commentaires avec leur voisins. Draco, le regard dans le vide, songeait à cette prophétie et à ce qui pouvait bien la relier à Potter.

- Ca tombe sous le sens… Mais la prophétie faite il y a des années, on sait qu'elle désignait Potter. Alors pourquoi en avoir sortie une deuxième, si ça le concernait ? Je ne connais rien à la divination mais je pense que Trewlaney ne se répéterait pas inutilement une deuxième fois… fit alors le jeune homme.

- C'est aussi ce que je pensais, acquiesça Dumbledore en laissant Draco bouche bée.

S'il avait une idée sur la question, pourquoi lui torturer l'esprit ? Autant le dire tout de suite ! Ce mec restait barj, même dans sa mort, se dit Draco.

- Alors qui ça peut bien être ? reprit il en passant sur son agacement.

- Aucune idée. Je ne peux guère me renseigner, là où je suis…

- C'est à moi… Enfin à nous de trouver, c'est ça ?

- Exactement monsieur Malefoy. Une autre question ?

- Non, pas pour le moment.

- Je vais me permettre d'en poser une alors, reprit Dumbledore, de cet air malicieux que Draco détestait. Etes vous vraiment sûr de ne pas savoir pourquoi ce pendentif est toujours autour de votre cou ?

Les portraits arrêtèrent immédiatement toute discussions et leurs regards se braquèrent sur Draco. La pièce était maintenant redevenue complètement silencieuse. Il se sentit comme prit au piège, obligé d'avouer ce qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire. Il foudroya du regard les anciens directeurs et directrices, qui firent genre de se mettre à d'autres activités.

Dumbledore attendait patiemment, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

- Je pense que… commença Draco, en fixant le perchoir de Fumseck, qu'il me rattache à une personne à qui je tiens. Et que c'est le seul moyen de me dire qu'on a quelque chose en commun… Qu'il faut garder espoir.

- Très bien. Alors battez vous pour cette personne, Monsieur Malefoy. J'espère vous revoir bientôt.

Draco comprit que l'entretient était terminé. Il salua brièvement Dumbledore et sortit du bureau. Mc Gonagall l'attendait et lui posa des questions, mais il préféra remettre ça au lendemain. La directrice lui donna alors une chambre et fit apporter un bon repas, avant de le laisser se reposer. Draco mangea avec appétit, se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement. Demain, il retournerait au QG. « Battez vous pour cette personne, Monsieur Malefoy ».

Il le ferait.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hop là ! fin du 20ème chapitre ! Je répondrais aux reviews qd je posterai le 21ème , autant tout faire en même temps. Merci à ceux qui m'ont encouragée, même si je n'avais posté qu'une moitié de chapitre.

Non, je n'ai pas de date pour le prochain, oui je vais essayer de faire vite, non je ne cèderais pas aux menaces :p

Bonne fin de vacs à ts ! Ro bizous

Pte Garce


	21. Lorsque les troubles éclatent

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : tt à elle, rien à moi

Rating : T

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Draco part chercher des informations pour la bataille et se retrouve à Poudlard où Dumbledore lui confie une formule. Il apprend également que sa mère avait une correspondance avec l'ancien directeur mais n'en saura pas plus.

RAR :

_Hermiange : _joli pseudo ! Ttes les réponses à tes questions ds ce chapitre (sauf pr Voldemort, le suspens continu lol) contente que tu aimes et suive depuis le début, ça fait vrt plaisir. J'espère que la suite te décevra pas ! Bizou

_Adri Potter _: mourir d'impatience ? lol ! tu ne dois plus être de ce monde alors dsl du retard mais qu'est ce que tu veux, qd ya pas d'inspiration, yen a pas ! Et puis, la rentrée, les exposés… Bref bref, ca me m'excuse en rien mais… qd mm un peu nan ?

Merki de ta review, ça me fait vrt super plaisir que tu aimes. J'espère que la suite te plaira tt autant ! bizzz

_Moi : _slt toi ! deja merci bcp de m'avoir laissé un pt mot pke mine de rien, ça motive ! vala la suite, qui te décevra pas j'espère ! bizou

_LunDer_ : mais heu ! arrêtez de m'engueuler pr le tps que j'ai mit pleure lol. Oui je sais que c'est pas évident d'attendre… Deux journées de ballade pr Draco, ça va qd mm, j'ai été gentille ! Surtout que le chapitre était centré sur lui et celui là plutôt sur Hermione qui montre qu'elle peut être aussi méchante que qd elle jouait la Mangemorte sanguinaire !

Bref, j'espère que tu vas aimer ! Bzzzou !

PS : voui c un chap entier :p

_Maeva_ : que dire devant tant de compliments ? Que ça me touche, voui, que ça me met de bonne humeur pr une jrné, aussi, que ça me motive pour me dépêcher décrire la suite, également ! N'oublions pas merci Jsuis contente que ça te plaise et je fais vrt de mon mieux pr les délais (ma prochaine fic je la finirais avt de la publier, si c'est pas une bonne nouvelle ?). Pr ta requête, je peux rien dire, ne gâchons pas tt le suspens mais je pense que tu auras ta rep à la fin du chapitre. Alors je te laisse lire ! En espérant que tu aimes tjs ! Bizzz

_Lessa_ : c'est quoi cette insinuation ? je suis longue ? ben… tu as raison, c'est la triste vérité. lol j'ai fait de mon mieux, comme tjs, mais le manque de tps et d'inspiration jouait contre moi ! Marci bcp de ta review ! BizouS

_Jay_ : rolala ! on leur met une partie du chapitre pr combler l'attente et ils st pas encore content ! nan mais c'est quoi ces reviweurs là, hein ? lol :D

Bon, je te l'annonce en exclu roulement de tambour Hermione va faire son choix ds ce chapitre ! Et c vrai qu'en comparaison de Draco, ben Ron… J'ai jms aimé les roux faut dire, encore moins quand ils st stupides. Houlà, je deviens méchante ! Ah mais… je suis une garce, j'ai le droit ! hihihi ! Allez, va retrouver ton beau (beau et beau et doux :D) Draco !

Vite vite ? heuuu…. Heuuuu…. Tiens, je passe à table ! se sauve

Allez, bizou za toi :x

* * *

**21) Lorsque les troubles éclatent**

Hermione se réveilla très en forme, le jour du départ de Draco. Les potions de Pomfresh étaient vraiment très efficace, mais il faut aussi dire qu'elle avait mit la quantité. Elle s'enveloppa dans son épaisse robe de chambre pour avoir bien chaud et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle mourrait de faim. Il n'y avait personne et pour cause, tous travaillaient ou préparaient la bataille. Hermione avait également une grande part dans ces préparatifs mais Mc Gonagall et Harry lui avaient ordonné de se reposer au moins deux jours avant de s'y mettre. Le QG était désespérément vide et triste.

Hermione se surprit à avoir envie d'assister aux joutes verbales de Sarah et Draco, ou bien d'écouter la petite fille raconter ses rêves et Draco en inventer la signification, toujours complètement folle mais hilarante. Elle eut envie de s'engueuler avec lui pour la dernière goutte de lait pour le café ou pour la dernière biscotte, de se battre à coup de petites cuillers ou bien simplement de jouer à « tu me regardes pendant que je te regarde pas et vice versa ».

Oui, décidément, sa journée allait être bien triste. Après une douche rapide et avoir avalé toutes ses potions, Hermione se dirigea vers le grenier. C'est là qu'ils avaient installé leur salle d'entraînement, juste en face de leur chambre.

Après une petite heure où elle put décharger toute sa rage, la jeune femme décida d'aller voir où les choses en étaient. Elle transplana dans une clairière et y retrouva des centaines de tentes pour le moment vide. De grands bruits indiquaient que les entraînements devaient avoir lieu plus loin, et Hermione suivit un chemin, fait d'herbe et de végétation piétiné. Elle passa à proximité d'un enclos où dormaient cinq dragons.

Elle s'arrêta peu après, sentant le sol trembler sous ses pieds, et la cime des arbres se balancer droit devant et de plus en plus proche.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se trouva face à un géant qu'elle salua avant de continuer son chemin. Hermione arriva enfin dans une autre clairière, que de hauts murs magiques séparaient du reste de la forêt. Environ deux cents sorciers s'entraînaient ici et la Mangemorte Aurore eu vite fait de retrouver Harry, circulant parmi les combattants.

- Salut toi ! Alors ils progressent ?

- Mione, tu devais rester couchée ! lui reprocha le survivant, en rattrapant un jeune homme qui allait se prendre le sol de plein fouet.

- Mais je vais très bien maintenant, alors je suis venu te prêter main forte ! Lacunes ? Points forts ?

- Très bien, soupira Harry, sachant qu'il n'arriverait à rien. Les Patronus sont acquis, ainsi que les sorts de DCFM. Mais pour ce qui est des géants et des dragons… Tu devrais leur apprendre quelques sorts bien utiles.

- Et les loups garous, quand arrivent ils ? Leur campement est prêt ?

- Oui Mione, Ginny s'en est chargé ! Nous avons deux géants en recrue, et Hagrid est posté sur le chemin du supposé camp de Voldemort pour faire changer d'avis ceux qui s'y rendent. J'ai aussi une très bonne nouvelle… Kingsley a réussi à repérer l'emplacement des enclos à dragons. Il va contacter M Weasley, Tonks et Neville pour tenter d'en tuer quelques uns dans la nuit.

- Ils sont fous ! Tu as une idée des sorts de protection autour de ces enclos ? s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est justement pour ça que tu seras du voyage. Lupin et ses potes ont décidé de faire du raffut du côté de leur QG et pendant ce temps, Voldemort ne pensera pas à toi.

- Parfait ! Allez, je vais leur enseigner quelques sorts de ma spécialité.

- Moi je retourne au ministère. Je dois tout de même continuer à bosser.

- Fais attention, Harry. Les Mangemorts sont là bas aussi et un incident dans une partie isolée serait vite arrivé, dit Hermione avec sérieux.

Harry lui sourit et promit d'être prudent. Puis, il transplana et laissa Hermione face aux deux cent personnes qu'elle avait à entraîner.

* * *

Draco lança une formule de protection, plusieurs sorts très puissants d'anti repérage et pour finir, fracassa sur le sol une potion de confusion. Avec tout cela, les Mangemorts ne risquaient pas de le repérer. Il transplana au QG et prit un costaud petit déjeuner, ne pouvant bien sûr se permettre de déjeuner au milieu des étudiants de Poudlard.

Puis, il monta vers les combles. De grands bruits d'explosions se faisaient entendre et il vit même un mur trembler. Hermione devait être de mauvaise humeur.

Draco ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle. Aussitôt, le silence se fit et il aperçu Hermione. Elle était vêtue d'un tout petit débardeur et d'un short qui lui arrivait à mi cuisses. Ses longs cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon qui en ce moment, ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il lui arrivait à hauteur du cou et des mèches rebelles s'échappaient de l'élastique. Draco sourit en reconnaissant qu'il était à Sarah. Dans la pénombre de la pièce –Hermione n'ayant visiblement pas allumé toutes les bougies- il vit que sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement et que sa peau était recouverte d'une pellicule de transpiration.

Loin d'être dégoûté, la vision d'une Hermione guerrière en petite tenue s'imposa dans son esprit.

- Qu'est ce que t'as à sourire comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle abruptement.

- Rien Granger, je pensais.

- Ah ? Ca t'arrive ?

Le sourire de Draco augmenta et il haussa alors les épaules de manière négligée.

- Je pensais que tu serais contente de me revoir mais bon… Je ne veux pas m'imposer…

Il prit une mine triste et boudeuse, celle qu'il réservait à Sarah d'habitude, puis fit mine de vouloir s'en aller.

- Oh ! Attends ! protesta Hermione d'une traite, sans doute pour masquer qu'elle était essoufflée.

- Quoi Granger ?

- T'as apprit quelque chose ?

- Tu aurais aussi pu dire : bonjour Malefoy ! Je suis contente de te revoir, comme Voldemort est aussi à ta recherche… Il ne t'es rien arrivé ? fit il d'une voix aigue, sans cacher son agacement.

Il avait peut être eu tort de partir, ça n'avait visiblement rien arrangé.

- C'est bon, t'es parti deux jours ! Tu voulais que je reste dans mon lit à faire semblant de me ronger les sangs ?

- C'est une chose que font les gens sensibles, avec un cœur… Donc non, je ne t'en demandais pas autant. Je sais bien que tu es incapable de la moindre compassion.

C'était bas et méchant, mais il n'avait plus envie de jouer au mec compréhensif. Il vit le visage d'Hermione se crisper et ses poings se fermer. Elle s'avança légèrement vers lui et il put distinguer à la faible lueur des bougies qu'elle était rouge brique. Etait ce du à l'effort, à la colère ? Ou les deux… La veine sur sa tempe palpitait rapidement et Draco se demanda quand allait apparaître ce fameux halo noir tant redouté.

- C'est bien à toi de dire ça, siffla Hermione. Qui s'en est prit à tous ceux qui n'étaient pas des Sangs Purs ou simplement pas Serpentards pendant sept années ? Pour le simple plaisir de les voir souffrir de tes remarques, de savoir que tu les avaient humiliés !

- Tu ne connais rien de ma vie, Granger, te permet pas de la juger ! répliqua Draco, avec une froideur implacable.

- Parce que tu connais la mienne toi ? ricana la Mangemorte-Aurore.

- Suffisamment pour savoir que t'as abandonné tous tes principes. Tu refuses de voir la triste vérité. Tu t'étais juré de combattre la magie noire, mais voilà que tu commences à tomber de son côté !

Hermione s'avança à grands pas vers lui, l'air furibond. Elle voulut lui mettre sa baguette en pleine figure mais Draco avait déjà saisit son poignet.

- TU DIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! hurla la jeune femme en tentant de se dégager.

- ALORS POURQUOI CA T'ENERVE AUTANT ? cria à son tour Draco, en jouant de sa force pour la désarmer.

Hermione poussa un cri de douleur, le poignet endolori, tandis que sa baguette volait sur le sol, une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle tenta de se dégager sans résultats, Draco était bien plus fort physiquement et faisait presque une tête de plus qu'elle.

- LACHE MOI ! s'énerva Hermione, en lui administrant un violent chassé.

Draco n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et se le prit en plein ventre, la respiration coupée. Hermione en profita pour libérer son poignet et tenter de frapper Draco. Il eut le réflexe de se reculer de quelques pas et Hermione frappa dans le vide. Furieuse, elle se rua vers lui tandis que le jeune homme se redressait.

Abandonnant tout ?inhibition, il para les coups d'Hermione puis la prit par la taille pour la jeter violemment contre le mur. La Mangemorte-Aurore gémit de douleur, sentant un mal se diffuser dans sa tête et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Sa vue se brouilla un instant et elle voulut repartir à l'aveuglette mais il était trop tard. Elle sentit ses deux poignets agrippés et plaqués contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle tenta alors de dégager ses jambes, mais un poids venait de s'installer au dessus de ses genoux, empêchant tout mouvement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et crut défaillir.

Hermione sentait le poids de Draco sur son corps, tout son corps. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre et la chaleur qu'il dégageait lui fit aussitôt monter une violente bouffée de désir. Penchée sur elle, Draco dardait ses yeux gris sur la jeune femme.

- Lâche moi, murmura-t-elle d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

Draco se pencha à son oreille.

- Tu pourrais demander poliment Granger…

Hermione sentit des frissons se propager le long de son corps mais n'en fit rien paraître. Inconsciemment, elle humecta ses lèvres et les yeux de Draco n'en perdirent pas une miette. Elle s'en rendit compte et comprit à ce moment là, que la situation était aussi tentante pour lui que pour elle. Mais le désir qui demeurait au creux de son ventre se fit plus fort.

Hermione fit alors le premier pas. Elle ferma les yeux et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Draco. Il la laissa faire, comme s'il hésitait à accepter le baiser, alors qu'il tentait simplement de profiter du bonheur qui s'était emparé de lui.

Il choisit ensuite d'approfondir le baiser et c'est une explosion de sensations qui s'empara d'eux. Jamais un simple baiser leur avait fait cet effet, et encore moins avec Ron pensa Hermione avec honte. Bien sûr, les premières fois avaient été envoûtantes, mais jamais comme avec Draco.

Quant à lui, il lâcha les poignets de la Mangemorte Aurore pour la prendre plus doucement par la taille. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent sous son initiative et il se recula, pour faire face aux yeux mis clos mais pleins d'incompréhension d'Hermione. Elle semblait lui demander « Mais pourquoi ? », presque avec crainte, ce qu'il trouva adorable.

- Tu as ta belette Granger, fit remarquer Draco avec calme.

- J'avais… cela n'a plus d'importance.

- Je ne veux pas vivre caché. Que les autres soient choqués, horrifiés, je m'en tape !

- Après la bataille ? Nos rangs doivent être soudés pour faire face. Pas divisés à la dernière minute.

Draco posa son front sur celui d'Hermione et remarqua alors que leurs deux respirations étaient saccadées. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Après tout, ils n'auraient que ?jours à patienter. Et puis se mettre à dos tout l'Ordre, effectivement, ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- S'il te plaît... Je me sens déjà étrangère à tout le monde… je ne veux pas m'éloigner encore plus d'eux, ça me tuerait de les perdre tu sais…

- Et lors de la bataille alors ? demanda durement Draco.

- Je sais… Je sais bien que l'un d'entre nous, voir plusieurs, vont y passer. Je suis réaliste, pas utopique.

Draco sut qu'elle faisait référence à Harry et sourit largement. Hermione prit sa main et l'entraîna vers un large fauteuil de cuir. Il se laissa faire, intrigué, d'autant plus quand elle le fit asseoir. Puis, elle se posa en travers, les jambes par dessus les siennes, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, humant son parfum. Les bras de Draco se refermèrent sur elle, lui procurant une sensation de bien être et de protection. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, savourant en silence la présence de l'autre.

- J'aime bien, chuchota Draco à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

- Moi aussi. Ron refusait de faire ça, il disait que c'était gamin.

- Weasley réalise pas la chance qu'il a…

- Qu'il avait, répliqua Hermione avec un sourire.

Elle sentit Draco se saisit de mon menton, lui faire relever la tête et l'embrasser aussi passionnément que s'ils s'étaient quittés des mois. Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard qu'ils trouvèrent le courage de se séparer. Draco resta un moment à regarder Hermione dans les yeux, caressant ses cheveux qu'il avait libéré de l'élastique.

- Tu es belle, lui dit il avec un air songeur.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire ému et choisit de détourner la conversation. Ca ne la gênait pas mais l'entendre dire par Draco relevait simplement du miracle.

Elle lui demanda alors de tout lui raconter.

- Alors c'est tout ? Dumbledore ne t'as rien dit d'autre ? ajouta-t-elle après le récit de Draco.

- Non, juste une formule. Mc Go m'a demandé de la tester avec toi sur vos mannequins et de la tenir au courant. Elle a une école à gérer, qu'elle dit la vieille. Par contre, j'ai pas comprit pour les mannequins.

- C'est des projections magiques. Elles prennent la forme de Mangemorts et réagissent presque comme un véritable être humain. Tu peux te battre en duel avec, c'est très pratique pour s'entraîner.

- Et de dragons ou de Détraqueurs ? Ca serait utile pour la bataille.

- Non, malheureusement. C'est trop complexe à réaliser mais des sorciers bossent dessus.

- Et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu t'y met pas ?

- Ben voyons ! Et je dors quand ?

- Après la bataille, tu n'auras pas beaucoup d'occasions de dormir, crois moi, murmura langoureusement Draco à son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Hermione sentit aussitôt une vague de désir s'emparer d'elle. Et ça la rendait folle de savoir qu'un simple geste de sa part lui procurait autant de sensations.

- 'Mione, tu…

Le cœur de l'Aurore manqua un battement. Ca ne pouvait pas arriver aujourd'hui, pas maintenant ! Elle était maudite ou quoi ? Elle sentit Draco se raidir, comme s'il se préparait à une bataille… Ah non ! Pas une bagarre ! Qu'ils se conduisent en hommes, pas en brutes épaisses.

- Tu… Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ca ne se voit pas ? répliqua Hermione avec froideur. Et on frappe avant d'entrer.

- Qu'est ce que…

Ron restait les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte sur le seuil de la porte. Son regard fixait alternativement Hermione puis Draco, toujours enlacés dans le grand fauteuil. Il se demanda comment réagir. Il faut dire que la belette n'était pas vraiment séparé d'Hermione. Et que donc, elle le trompait devant ses yeux. Alors il savait que ça allait être violent. Il choisit donc de forcer Hermione à se lever, avant de se remettre debout à son tour.

- Je crois qu'Hermione veut dire que c'est fini, vous deux, lâcha-t-il sans s'empêcher de retenir un rictus sarcastique.

* * *

Les Mangemorts s'entre observaient les uns les autres. Depuis la révélation de la trahison d'Hermione, leur Maître était d'une humeur effroyable. Cela avait eu d'autres conséquences, tous se soupçonnaient mutuellement et plus personne n'osait parler librement comme avant. Ils n'avaient jamais autant du s'entraîner, faire des excursions meurtrières pour tenter de percer le secret de la prophétie, passer des nuits blanches à travailler comme des fous pour la bataille. Alors tous avaient développé envers Hermione et Draco une haine féroce.

- Ils ont tué nos dragons, siffla Voldemort en interrompant toutes pensées.

Des regards plein de crainte se tournèrent vers Dolohov. Il avait été assez gravement blessé et seule la peur de son Maître l'avait poussé à venir à la réunion. Il savait que la sentence allait être terrible mais qu'il n'allait pas mourir. Voldemort avait besoin d'hommes aussi expérimentés que lui…

- Nous allons lancer toute suite les hostilités. Voici le programme….

Et par dessus tout, retrouvez Granger, acheva Voldemort à la fin de son exposé. Je ferais crever toutes ses connaissances, de près ou de loin, devant ses yeux. Et je la torturerai jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de la tuer. Soyez prêts demain et dégagez ! A la moindre erreur, j'exécute.

Terrifiée, Pansy sortit de la pièce presque en courant. Millicent ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres, presque automatiquement. C'est Blaise qui les rattrapa.

- Vous avez entendu ? Tout doit être prêt demain ! Pas de temps à perdre !

Millicent, qu'il avait attrapée par le bras, lui renvoya un regard terrifié plein de larmes.

- Mon bébé, gémit elle.

- T'avais cas connaître les sorts de protection, t'es plus une gamine alors t'assures, répondit froidement Blaise.

Il regarda Pansy, attendant un soutient de sa part. Mais elle avait été horriblement touchée de la trahison d'Hermione et se sentait trahie. Depuis ce temps, elle ne parlait plus trop.

Mais Blaise savait que sur le champ de bataille, elle retrouverait toute sa haine et sa vivacité. Et il savait qu'elle chercherait Hermione en priorité. Pour la tuer, comme le désiraient ardemment tous les Mangemorts.

* * *

Hermione enclencha la sphère et Dolohov apparut, plus vrai que nature.

- Expelliarmus ! lança aussitôt son imitation.

- Protego ! répliqua la jeune femme, visiblement habituée à répondre au quart de tour.

Le sosie magique de Dolohov réussit à esquiver le sort et en envoya deux autres à Hermione.

- Doloris ! Stupéfix !

Il tomba raide, tout comme l'aurait fait une personne réelle.

- Impressionnant. Il n'a pas la hargne de Dolohov mais le résultat est chouette, admira Draco.

- Ouais, tellement chouette qu'il m'a déjà touchée !

- Quoi ? Il peut te blesser ?

- Non, non. Mais quand tu devrais être touchée en vrai, ton corps est enveloppé de la couleur du sort quelques instants. Bon, je vais le réanimer, il est toujours moins vif pendant quelques minutes.

Effectivement, le clone de Dolohov ne leur lançait plus les sorts en rafale dont il s'était fait spécialiste. Mais Draco et Hermione ne parvenait pas à envoyer le Doloria. Ils avaient beau se concentrer et prononcer correctement, avec enthousiasme ou force, rien n'y faisait. Harry vint ensuite s'ajouter à eux, finissant sa journée de « travail », mais n'eut pas de meilleur résultats.

- On va tester sur nos prisonniers, décida Hermione, après une demie heure d'efforts inutiles.

- On ne connaît même pas les propriétés du sort, fit remarquer Draco.

- Ce sont tous des assassins. Si ce sort est fatal, ça ne sera pas une grosse perte.

- 'Mione ! Enfin ! s'exclama Harry, choqué.

- Elle a raison Potter, le problème c'est peut être que vos mannequins ne sont pas réels. Même si ça s'en approche vraiment beaucoup.

- C'est pas une raison pour prendre des gens comme cobaye ! poursuivit Harry.

- Des assassins, des violeurs, des pillards ! soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas l'un d'entre eux qui a tué Bill ?

- Ou sinon prend un membre volontaire de l'Ordre, fit Draco avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry observa ses deux compagnons alternativement. Hermione, bras croisés mais sourire aux lèvres, sachant déjà qu'elle avait gagné, et Draco l'air nonchalant mais avec un je-ne-sais-quoi de triomphant. Il ne savait plus trop lequel avait influencé l'autre, mais c'était clair qu'ils étaient assez proches. L'argument de Bill fit pourtant son effet, et devant l'urgence de la situation, Harry accepta.

Il fit amener un trentenaire, que Ginny avait stupéfixié alors qu'il s'apprêtait à balancer sans aucune pitié un gamin par la fenêtre du cinquième. Hermione affirmait qu'il était cinglé, et au vu de son discours (« Faut les buter, jvous dit ! Des bons à rien ! Les pendre aux lampadaires, ça c'est une brillante idée ! »), Harry se dit qu'elle n'avait probablement pas tort.

Draco le fit taire d'un sort puis fit une courbette devant Hermione pour lui laisser l'honneur. Elle répondit par une révérence (« merci très cher ») et Harry repensa qu'ils étaient vraiment proches…

- Doloria ! fit Hermione, d'un air presque joyeux.

L'homme avait gardé jusque là un étrange sourire béat. Quand il reçu le sort, il eut un hoquet et sa main se crispa au niveau de sa poitrine. Son sourire disparu et sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans une expression de surprise. Puis, il s'écroula sur le sol.

Draco alla tâter son pouls.

- Mort, lâcha-t-il. Ca nous avance beaucoup. Ya déjà l'Avada pour tuer. Dumby était cinglé je l'ai toujours dit.

- Et toi t'es d'une mauvaise volonté je l'ai toujours dit, répliqua Hermione. Il y a sans doute quelque chose…

- La formule est complète… Il faut peut être l'associer à un autre sort ? suggéra Harry.

Ils s'absorbèrent tous trois dans leurs réflexions. Toutes les suggestions y passèrent puis Hermione décida d'aller préparer du café pour tout le monde.

Ils se plongèrent ensuite dans de gros bouquins et Draco jeta l'éponge en dix minutes montre en main.

- C'est pas comme ça qu'on va trouver la solution Malefoy, fit Harry d'un air glacial.

- Tout n'est pas dans les bouquins Potter ! Tu crois vraiment qu'on a le temps d'éplucher vos vieux grimoires ?

- Ah parce que tu as une autre idée ? Fais nous en part, je t'en prie !

- Non pas d'idée mais c'est pas en restant le nez là dedans que ça va venir ! répliqua Draco de sa voix tranchante et nonchalante, qu'il abordait si souvent à Poudlard.

- Bien sûr j'ai hâte de voir ça ! C'est pas connu pour leur intelligence les Serpentards. Mais plutôt pour leur bassesse, leur intolérance ou leur cruauté !

- Cause Potter, cause. Tes remarques me glissent dessus ! Ca me passe au dessus de la tête, je m'en tape, ça rebondit ! Tu comprends ?

Ils commencèrent à s'envoyer pics et remarques désobligeantes sans remarquer le sourire puis l'air pensif qui avait glissé sur le visage d'Hermione.

- Ron a raison, je vois pas ce que tu fous ici ! gueulait Harry, quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu crois que ce que pense ce rouquin sans cer…

- Fermez là tous les deux, s'écria Hermione, et le silence se fit sans qu'elle eut besoin de hausser la voix. Il me faut d'autres prisonniers. Cinq ça ira.

Et une heure plus tard, les personnes rassemblées se regardaient d'un air craintif, et Draco se dit qu'ils avaient bien raison.

- Bon, qui se lance ? demanda Harry, qui visiblement préférait laisser cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre.

- J'essaie, répondit Draco, après avoir échangé un regard avec Hermione. Doloria !

Et c'est là qu'ils restèrent tous bouche bée. De la baguette de Draco sortit une sorte d'éclair argenté qui toucha d'abord le Mangemort. C'est lui qui des cinq était le plus près. Mais l'éclair ne s'arrêta pas là et en quelques secondes à peine, passa du Mangemort à la femme derrière lui, de la femme au violeur ect. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait formé qu'une ligne, reliant chacune des personnes présentes, qui s'écroulaient au fur et à mesure.

Puis le bruit métallique de l'éclair laissa place au silence.

- Ils sont morts ? demanda Hermione.

- A ton avis ? répliqua Draco en haussant les épaules. Voici donc l'arme de Dumbledore. Un Avada Kedavra qui fait réaction en chaîne. Remarque si tout le monde l'apprends, Voldemort va vite avoir ses troupes décimées.

- J'imaginais pas vraiment… J'espérais… Pas ce résultat… grommela Harry.

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? lui demanda Hermione. Un sort de couleur rose qui transformerait tous les Mangemorts en gentilles personnes, douces et attentionnées, dans une explosion de fleurs ?

Draco éclata de rire et Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- On s'amuse bien hein ? A cé… ci… que… A ce que je vois, bafouilla une voix à l'entrée du gymnase.

- Ron ! Mon vieux ! Mais qu'est ce que… s'exclama Harry, après un moment de silence stupéfait.

Le rouquin n'était effectivement pas beau à voir. Sa chemise débraillée sortait de son pantalon, dont la braguette n'était pas refermée. Ses cheveux d'habitude coiffés avec soin étaient complètement hirsutes et son visage était rouge, couvert de sueur. Il ne tenait visiblement plus debout.

- Demande lui ! s'exclama Ron en pointant Hermione d'un geste théâtral.

Harry se tourna vers son amie, l'air interrogateur, alors que Ron s'avançait vers eux en titubant.

- Il a bu, il est complètement bourré, constata simplement Hermione.

- Ron, est ce… commença Harry.

- C'est une gourgandine ! s'écria le rouquin, en faisant de grand moulinets avec les bras, pour essayer de ne pas s'écraser sur le sol.

Peine perdue, il s'affala de tout son long en poussant un grognement sauvage.

- L'es avec lui !

- Mione, je t'en prie explique moi !

- Elle sort avec Malefoy ! Elle m'a largué pour lui ! beugla Ron avec l'accent parfait de l'ivrogne.

- Elle… Quoi ? Hermione ? fit Harry, le regard alternant entre son meilleur ami et la jeune femme.

- Je voulais lui dire uniquement après la bataille, se défendit la Mangemorte Aurore.

- Ah parce que c'est vrai ? hurla Harry, plus stupéfait qu'en colère.

- Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? fit une quatrième voix. Ron, qu'est ce que tu fiches par terre ?

- Il se trouve qu'Hermione est… est avec lui ! éructa Harry, vu que Ron ne semblait pas en état de dire quoi que ce soit.

Ginny regarda alternativement les trois personnes. Draco affichait une moue blasée, sans savoir que faire. Ron tentait de se remettre debout avec peine, Hermione croisait les bras et affichait une expression d'agacement extrême. Harry ne pouvait empêcher son regard d'alterner. Ron-Hermione-Draco- Ron-Hermione-Draco-Ron-Hermione-Draco-Ron-Hermione-Draco... La rouquine eut soudainement mal à la tête et lâcha un profond soupir.

- Attends, tu le savais ? reprit Harry.

- Ouais, elle le savait ! beugla Ron en pointant sa sœur du doigt.

- Heuuuu… fit Ginny.

Et là Hermione se dit que la journée était loin d'être finie. Et elle n'avait pas tort.

- Potter ! s'écria une voix depuis la porte.

C'était Mc Gonagall, que tous n'avaient jamais vu aussi livide et aussi tendue.

- C'est Vous Savez Qui, haleta-t-elle, ses troupes sont prêtes… les géants viennent d'arriver... J'ai peur qu'il ne passe tout de suite à l'attaque !

* * *

Hop là ! C'est bouclé ! il était dur celui ci. Après on rentre dans la « pré bataille », ca va être l'anarchie. Lol

Pr ceux qui espéraient, non, le prochain chap n'est absolument pas écrit. Je préfère être honnête, quitte à recevoir des menaces de mort…

Tt ce que j'espère, c que ca vs a plut (tjs peur de décevoir, ac les msg que jrecoit !)

BizouS za tous

Pte Garce


	22. Lorsque la bataille commence

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : si j'étais Rowling, je paierais mes profs pr qu'ils valident mon année, au lieu de me casser le c… à me bourrer le crâne de trucs inutiles…

Rating : T

Résumé général : Je comprends qu'après autant de tps, il va falloir se remettre dans le bain. Alors….

Cinq ans ont passé depuis que Harry, Ron et Hermione ont quitté Poudlard. Hermione s'est détachée d'eux dès la sixième année pour rejoindre un groupe de Serpentard et entre au service de Voldemort après sa scolarité. Suite à la mort de Lucius Malefoy et grâce à sa puissance, elle devient de nouveau bras droit de Voldemort. C'est alors qu'une mission lui est confiée : retrouver Draco Malefoy dont l'aide sera précieuse pour réaliser une prophétie. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle ignore tout de son implication. Pour le forcer à l'aider et à rejoindre les Mangemorts, Hermione menace Sarah, une petite fille moldue que Narcissa Malefoy avait protégée et maintenant sous la responsabilité de Draco depuis la mort de cette dernière. S'engage alors une cohabitation forcée et difficile. Puis, peu à peu, au fil des missions, Draco et Hermione se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont pas si différents que ça. Ils récupèrent une lentille astronomique au ministère de la magie afin de les aider à déterminer quand la prophétie devra être réalisée.

Alors que Draco et Hermione sont de plus en plus proches, il tombe des nues : alors que les Mangemorts devaient attaquer l'Ordre du Phoenix lors du mariage de Lupin et Tonks, Draco et Hermione sont envoyés Square Grimmault. Il découvre ainsi qu'Hermione est en réalité un agent double et pire, qu'elle sort avec Ron. Il récupère Sarah, confiée à l'une de ses amies pour l'installer avec lui au QG. Les jours suivants sont consacrés à préparer la bataille, trouver le jour où elle devra se dérouler et à étudier un sort que Draco a soutiré au tableau de Dumbledore à Poudlard. Alors que Draco et Hermione testent le sort, Ron les prend en flagrant délit. Hermione décide de rompre sans lui dire clairement.

S'ajoute ensuite Ginny et Harry, venus tester eux aussi le sort lorsque Mac Gonagall déboule dans la pièce.

Et pour finir, le contenu de cette fameuse nouvelle prophétie :

_Quand le jour se lève, _

_Que tout est gâché, que tout est saccagé,_

_Et que l'air pourtant se respire… _

_Que l'on a tout perdu, que la ville brûle,_

_Que les innocents s'entretuent,_

_Mais que les coupables agonisent dans un coin du jour qui se lève, _

_Alors il aura vaincu. _

_Cela aura un très beau nom, cela s'appellera l'Aurore_

_A la réunion des trois astres alors ils combattront jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive_

Voilà, je pense que tt est dit ! Ah encore une chose... Pardon du retard...

RAR :

**Caella** : et bien la voilà ! en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! gros bizoux, merci de ta review et à mardi pr « s'ils en avaient décidé autrement » !

**Dreamstory** : mais si ya une suite ! c'est juste que j'ai traversé un syndrome page blanche et une grosse grosse déception difficile à surmonter… Je sais, un pareil silence est impardonnable mais je n'ai jms eu l'intention de laisser cette fic inachevée… Même si on en avait l'impression. En tt cas, merci bcp de m'avoir un peu secouée, ça pouvait pas me faire de mal. Gros poutoux à toi, j'espère qu'après autant de tps, tu ne seras pas déçue :x

**Royality** : voui voui, je suis là ! pardooooon ! Ta review a eu le mérite de me faire bouger alors te gêne pas pr venir m'engueuler si jms ça se reproduit alors merci encore, voilà la suite tant réclamée qui j'espère te plaira ! Bizzzzzz

**Brunette **: voilà enfin cette suite, que tu ne devais plus attendre ! dsl encore pr cette attente interminable, j'espère que ça te plaira qd mm, après tt ce tps. Et merci bcp pr ta review qui m'a motivée à me bouger un peu pr écrire la suite. Gros bizous

**Fofo** : coucou ! je vais pas te reprocher de ne pas avoir posté de review plus tôt, vu le tps que j'ai mis à écrire la suite ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise, tes compliments me vt droit au cœur, sniff :') c'était fait exprès pr la volte face d'Hermione, moi ça me semblait pas si surprenant, elle aurait été incapable de devenir vrt une Mangemorte… Enfin selon l'image que ns donne Rowling ds les livres. Voilà enfin la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras. Merci bcp pr ton ti mot, gros bizous.

**La malfoyienne **: merci bcp ça me fait vrt plaisir que t'aies pris le tps de me laisser une review. Je croise les doigts pr que la suite te plaise (surtt vu mon retard :s) gros bizous

Jay : Je te laisse sur ta faim ? Mmmm c'est vrt le cas de le dire cette fois :s J'ai du te faire désespérer après un aussi long silence. Ttes mes excuses ! Mais ça y est, c'est bon, je suis repartie ! merci très en retard pr ta review, j'espère que tu seras là pr lire cette suite :) gros poutouxxxx 

**LunDer** : tu arrêtes de m'engueuler pr mon retard ? Oooooh j'espère que tu vas tenir ta promesse pr ce chap. Je suis dsl d'avoir fait la morte pdt si longtps, j'ose mm pas regarder de qd date ma dernière update… Tu dois avoir envie de me frapper hein ?! j'espère que tu liras tt de même ce chap, encore dsl, et merci bcp pr ta review. Gros bizouS

**Lessa** : la voilà ! la voilà ! Qu'est ce que tu dis ? C'est pas trop tôt ? Vi je sais, je te présente mes humbles excuses, comme à ts les revieweurs qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser un pti mot. Merci pr ta review et gros bizous à toi, en espérant que malgré tt ce tps, tu aimes la suite !

**Adri Potter** : coucou ! me revoilà enfin ! je suis dsl pr ce silence affreusement long, tu as du mourir en attendant la suite (je dis ça par rapport à tes anciennes reviews que j'ai relues )

Comme je l'ai expliqué, j'ai eu une très grosse déception qui m'a complètement démotivée et un peu dégoûtée de l'écriture… Et puis j'ai fait une autre fic alors forcément. Ds ts les cas, merci très en retard pr ta review et j'espère vrt que tu aimeras la suite ! Bizzzzzz

* * *

**22) Lorsque la bataille commence**

- C'est Vous Savez Qui, haleta-t-elle, ses troupes sont prêtes… les géants viennent d'arriver... J'ai peur qu'il ne passe tout de suite à l'attaque !

Hermione sentit tout son corps se tendre. Ils n'étaient pas prêt. Pas encore ! A ce moment, une violente détonation sortit de l'hébétude les ? personnes. Le sol et les murs tremblèrent avec une rare violence. Déséquilibrée, Hermione poussa un cri et tituba. Draco la rattrapa d'un bras et la plaqua contre lui.

- Ils sont là ? hurla Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- A l'attaqueuuuh ! beugla Ron qui avait renoncé à se relever et gisait sur le sol.

Personne ne lui prêta attention.

- Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont mais nous devons abandonner le QG. Les géants, les trolls, les dragons, les Détraqueurs sont passés à l'attaque. Les loups garous ne devraient pas tarder, débita à toute vitesse Mac Gonagall. Nous savons tous ce que nous avons à faire, ça se produit juste plus tôt que prévu ! Allons nous mettre en place et…

- Non, coupa immédiatement Hermione. Nous devons attaquer maintenant ! Au diable les plans ! S'il a découvert où sont nos groupes, cela ne servira à rien… Seulement à laisser faire le massacre ! Alors chacun prend son groupe et tente de rallier le centre !

- C'est de la folie Mione ! protesta Ginny

- Ouaiiis l'est folle ! acquiesça Ron.

- La ferme Weasley, ajouta Draco.

- Non, elle a raison ! S'il attaque maintenant, c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Lui non plus ne doit pas être prêt. Mais quelque chose l'a poussé à intervenir, approuva Harry. Le QG ne sert plus à rien. Je veux que nos messagers soient tous contactés et…

Un nouveau tremblement secoua les murs de la vieille maison. Divers objets tombèrent sur le sol et les flammes des chandelles vacillèrent. Il y eu un silence puis des coups sourds et répétés se firent ensuite entendre à intervalle régulière. Ils étaient accompagnés d'exclamations rauques, voir animales, et la terreur commençait à s'emparer des membres de l'Ordre.

- Nous allons faire sauter le QG, annonça Harry, très calme. Cela nous permettra de gagner un peu de temps pour contacter les troupes qui auront ordre de rejoindre leur chef afin de gagner le centre, comme le suggérait Hermione.

- Tous les documents sont en lieu sûr ? demanda Ginny.

- Tonks s'en est chargé la semaine dernière, répondit Mac Gonagall, il n'y a plus rien de grande valeur ici. Je suis d'accord pour exécuter ce plan.

- Ne devrait on pas profiter de la confusion pour en expédier quelques uns ? suggéra Draco.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps, répliqua Harry en lui adressant un regard noir.

- Non, il a raison, reprit Hermione après un moment de flottement, uniquement perturbé par les coups sourds et le tremblement des murs et du sol. Je propose que deux groupes, dont le mien, aillent en liquider le plus possible. Dès que des renforts arrivent, on se disperse avec ordre de rejoindre le centre comme prévu.

Harry réfléchit un instant, consulta Mac Gonagall du regard puis acquiesça avec résignation. Il proposa que son groupe, uniquement composé d'Aurors virtuoses en balai, se joigne à celui d'Hermione.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent Ron, toujours prostré sur le sol à marmonner des insultes.

- Je me charge de lui, soupira Mac Gonagall à qui Harry avait interdit de se battre du fait de son âge.

- Où doivent se retrouver vos groupes ? demanda Ginny à l'adresse de Harry et Hermione.

- Disons à l'ancien centre commercial. Il est à bonne distance du QG pour ne pas courir de risques ni se faire repérer, répondit rapidement Hermione.

Tous se dispersèrent, ayant leur mission à effectuer, tandis qu'Harry, Hermione et Draco descendaient dans le sous sol.

- Ce sont des explosifs moldus ? demanda Draco, surpris à la vue d'une montagne impressionnante de dynamite.

- Leurs méthodes sont aussi calées que les nôtres Malefoy, rétorqua Harry en s'activant avec Hermione afin de les activer.

- Je n'en doute pas Potter.

La Mangemorte Aurore soupira en levant les yeux au ciel mais secrètement, l'appréhension commençait à la ronger. Tout ce sur quoi ils avaient travaillé allait se jouer aujourd'hui et demain. Toutes ces années passées à jouer un double jeu touchaient à leur fin. Elle y avait tant perdu. Des amis, des connaissances, sa jeunesse et sa santé, sans oublier son cœur et son humanité… Du moins le croyait elle avant de revoir Draco. Elle avait une raison de plus pour se battre. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui la troublait au plus haut point, étant donné qu'elle n'avait jamais connu une chose pareille. Et la Miss je sais tout qui restait ancrée en elle avait beaucoup de mal à mettre de côté ce gros problème dont la solution lui paraissait inaccessible.

Draco surprit le regard peiné de la jeune femme et lui adressa l'un de ses rares sourires réconfortant. Puis Harry termina d'enclencher le mécanisme et ils transplanèrent à bonne distance du QG. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, leurs groupes étaient déjà prêts. Hermione rejoignit aussitôt le sien et leur expliqua brièvement la situation. Elle leur donna les ordres à suivre avec la consigne de partir dès que la situation s'envenimerait.

Soudain, une explosion terriblement violente retentit derrière eux alors qu'une colonne de feu a en faire pâlir Voldemort lui même s'éleva dans le ciel.

Leur QG venait de sauter. Le sol trembla violement et ils sentirent un léger souffle, celui de la déflagration. Des centaines de débris s'éparpillèrent dans les airs avant de retomber vers le sol dans un sifflement inquiétant. Puis, une colonne de fumée noire commença à s'élever lentement vers le ciel.

- Il reste des survivants ! s'exclama une sorcière après quelques minutes d'attente silencieuse.

- N'ayez pas de pitié pour eux, dit calmement Hermione. Attendons de voir combien ils sont puis nous irons les affronter. Dès que vous êtes en difficulté, revenez au camps.

- Ne prenez pas trop de risques, acquiesça Harry. La bataille, la vraie est pour demain. C'est là qu'il faudra mettre le paquet, alors économisez vous. Et pas d'acharnement sur les mourants. Achevez les, c'est tout.

- Bref, le mot d'ordre est très simple : élimination ! continua Hermione, guère perturbée par la poussière qui commençait à tomber lentement du ciel.

Draco vit Harry lui adresser un regard mécontent et se dit que malgré toutes les horreurs de la guerre, il n'avait pas changé. Il s'attendait toujours à vaincre sans morts, à éviter les pertes… Harry se disait que les hommes, les femmes, les moldus ou autres créatures qu'ils allaient entraîner au combat s'en sortiraient globalement bien. Lui savait que ça ne serait pas le cas.

Ils s'élancèrent alors sur l'énorme cratère qui abritait avant leur QG. Hermione zigzaguait entre les débris avec une vitesse et une agilité folle. Elle achevait sans pitié les blessés, envoyant des sorts à tout va. Elle répliquait à ceux qu'on lui envoyait tout en continuant de sauter comme un cabri derrière les murs démolis, contre les poutres émergeant du sol ou tout ce qui pouvait lui servir de protection. Draco se dit qu'elle avait du s'entraîner comme une folle pour asséner des sortilèges en rafales aussi puissants mais également pour maintenir la vitesse à laquelle elle se déplaçait. Pas une seconde elle ne restait au même endroit, transplanant derrière ses ennemis, envoyant des sorts sans se retourner, changeant subitement de direction pour venir en aide à quelqu'un…

Sa tenue de Mangemorte provoquait parfois des confusions, surtout dans les rangs des Mangemorts qui n'étaient pas au courant de sa trahison.

Harry et son groupe avaient sorti des balais de nulle part et ils survolaient le cratère pour aider leurs amis en difficulté ou traquer les fuyards, descendant pour cela avec des piqués impressionnants.

Très vite, il s'avéra que l'idée de Draco n'était pas mauvaise du tout. Ils avaient très clairement l'avantage et l'explosion avait fait beaucoup de dégâts. Leurs adversaires étaient pour la plupart des créatures maléfiques, il y avait aussi quelques trolls et deux géants que le groupe d'Harry était en train de tuer à distance.

Draco réalisa soudain quelque chose et rejoignit rapidement Hermione qui s'était enfin immobilisée pour reprendre son souffle.

- C'est de la chaire à canon! s'exclama le jeune homme en se postant à ses côtés.

- Quoi ?

- Ce sont les troupes que Voldemort envoie quand il sait qu'il y a des risques. Il s'en tape qu'ils soient tous massacrés ! Il garde ses meilleurs éléments avec lui… Il savait très bien qu'on avait prévu toutes sortes de situation, c'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de Mangemorts ! De la chaire à canon !

- Je sais bien, rétorqua Hermione.

- Quoi ?

Elle lança un sort derrière son dos à un Epouvantard qui avait prit l'allure, et également la dangerosité, d'un géant.

- J'ai été bras droit de Voldemort, aurais tu oublié ?

- Mais alors…

- Ecoute que ce soit des créatures faibles qui se font massacrer, c'est triste je te l'accorde. Mais sur le champ de bataille, ça ne changera rien ! Ils tueront comme les Mangemorts alors moins il y en a, moins ça nous en fera demain !

Comme pour illustrer ce qu'Hermione venait de dire, le géant encore sur pied venait d'empoigner l'un des leurs qui avait eu le malheur de s'approcher trop près. Harry et une dizaine de sorciers le bombardaient de sorts mais cela n'empêcha pas le géant d'arracher la tête du malheureux comme s'il eu s'agit d'une poupée de chiffon. Puis, le géant s'intéressa à ceux qui lui envoyaient des sorts, il balança la tête d'un côté et le corps de l'autre.

Hermione grimaça de dégoût avant d'adresser un regard moqueur à Draco.

Quelques minutes plus tard, puisque aucun renfort n'apparaissait, ils terminèrent la bataille avant de se disperser comme prévu. Harry rejoignit Hermione et ils bavardèrent un moment pendant que Draco déambulait dans les ruines pour abréger les souffrances de ceux qui n'avaient pas encore prit un Avada Kedavra.

Il regarda d'un mauvais œil Hermione enlacer Harry avant que celui ci ne transplane.

- Tu viens ? lui demanda ensuite Hermione,une fois revenue à ses côtés.

- Je ne sais pas.

Il attira Hermione vers lui et essuya délicatement le sang qui provenait de son arcade sourcilière. Elle eut un moment de recul, n'étant pas habituée à passer d'une froide tuerie à un moment d'affection. Puis la jeune femme s'abandonna dans ses bras qui en l'espace de quelques minutes, enlevèrent toutes les images ensanglantées qui tournaient dans sa tête.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit, demanda Hermione, la tête posée sur la poitrine de Draco.

- D'accord… Mais tu sais que je devrais partir ensuite…

Hermione l'embrassa pour toute réponse et si Draco trouva ça extrêmement bizarre, il préféra profiter de ce qui allait sans doute être leur dernier moment d'intimité.

Ils transplanèrent quelques minutes après pour se retrouver une fois de plus au milieu des ruines. Dès qu'Hermione eut agité sa baguette, il découvrit une sorte de camp de fortune où déambulaient des sorciers visiblement inquiets. Il y avait même une infirmerie, si on pouvait appeler ainsi la tente criblée de trous qui abritait les blessés.

Hermione lui montra son coin, qu'elle avait grossièrement aménagé. Une bâche était tendue entre deux pans de murs en ruine, des couvertures étaient posées à même le sol alors qu'une autre servait de porte, accrochée à l'un des murs et à une barre métallique plantée dans le sol.

- Voilà mon humble demeure !

- Si c'est à cela que ressemblent les appartements d'une éminente membre de l'Ordre de Phoenix et ancien bras droit de Voldemort… Je crois que je vais rester dormir avec toi, plaisanta Draco.

- Je ne demande que ça, susurra Hermione en lui faisant des yeux doux.

- Serait ce une proposition ? demanda Draco, en faisant semblant de s'offusquer.

- Peut être bien… poursuivit Hermione d'un ton aguicheur.

Elle se rapprocha de lui en roulant des hanches, plaça les bras autour de son cou et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds –sans oublier de se frotter contre le torse de Draco- pour lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne se rendit pas compte du frisson qui parcourut le jeune homme qui répliqua aussitôt en attaquant son cou de baisers.

Hermione, plutôt surprise, se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas laisser échapper de gémissement.

Elle laissa les mains de Draco partir à l'aventure, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier, en se disant que sa capacité à lui faire oublier où ils étaient et ce qui les attendaient était tout simplement prodigieuse. Elle se sentait si bien près de lui, comme si plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre…

- Hermione ? … Oh, excusez moi !

Un sorcier venait « d'entrer », au grand désespoir des deux jeunes gens.

- C'est pas grave Mat. Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en se détachant de Draco.

- Ginny voudrait te voir. Elle… heu… n'a pas l'air enchantée.

- Qui donc le serait ? répliqua Hermione avant de suivre le sorcier.

Les deux filles mirent en place les derniers plans d'attaques, apprirent les dernières nouvelles puis Ginny l'informa que Ron allait bien et qu'il se remettait.

- Il veut combattre demain ? demanda Hermione.

- Je crois que savoir que tu as craqué pour Malefoy lui donne une rage de survivre pour le tuer ensuite de ses propres mains, tenta de plaisanter la rouquine.

- J'espère qu'il ne t'en veux pas… Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlée à ça…

- Je n'ai pas dit non… Et puis tu sais Mione, j'adore Ron et tu lui as brisé le cœur. Pour cela, je t'en voudrais aussi longtemps qu'il lui en faudra pour s'en remettre.

Le ton de Ginny avait changé. Il n'était plus amical. Elle aimait peut être Hermione mais voir son frère dans un état pitoyable l'avait remplie d'une colère sourde.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu trouves à Malefoy mais je respecte ton choix… Tout comme le fait que la maladresse maladive de Ron aie pu gâcher votre relation. En tout cas, je te demande d'être le plus adorable possible avec lui… Si tu en es encore capable.

- Gin', je sais ce que tu penses de ce que je suis devenue… Froide, sans cœur, inhumaine… Mais n'oublie jamais que ce n'est pas par plaisir que j'ai intégré le rang des Mangemorts. Il y a des choses qui me hanteront toute ma vie, des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Oui, je ferais de mon mieux pour Ron, mais ne t'avises pas de remettre en cause la raison qui m'a poussé à le quitter.

Ginny ouvrit la bouche puis se ravisa. Ses yeux glissèrent en direction de Malefoy avant de se raccrocher aux prunelles brunes de son amie. Elle soupira d'un air résigné.

- Je suis contente qu'on puisse se parler franchement Mione. Je dois y aller. Merde pour demain.

- Sois prudente, ne fais pas de folie.

- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? se moqua la rouquine.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent pendant une longue minute. Elles étaient presque des sœurs après toutes ses années. Et si quelqu'un avait surpris leur conversation, il les aurait sans doute prises pour des lunatiques. Il n'en était rien. Elles avaient pris l'habitude de se parler franchement, de leurs joies comme de leurs ressentiments, n'hésitant pas à se balancer en pleine figure des choses qui faisaient mal. Aucune des deux ne le prenait mal, car elles savaient que les critiques étaient parfois fondées, et puis de toute façon, leur amitié était bien plus forte.

Hermione passa le reste de la soirée à réconforter et préparer les membres de son groupe. C'était pour la plupart des jeunes sorciers et sorcières mais elle les avait visiblement si bien entraînés qu'une grande confiance émanait d'eux.

Vers onze heures du soir, alors que tout semblait très calme –trop presque- Hermione rejoignit Draco. Ils discutèrent et plaisantèrent quelques minutes, Hermione blottie dans ses bras. Et sans trop savoir comment, ils s'endormirent.

* * *

En plein milieu de la nuit, Hermione se réveilla brusquement. Son bras la brûlait… Voldemort était là, pas loin. Et il était en colère. Tremblante, elle tenta de se dégager sans réveiller Draco. Ses doigts passèrent sous ses guêtres, pour effleurer le tatouage. Elle avait l'impression que sa peau allait s'embraser et ferma les yeux. Des tâches colorées apparurent derrière ses paupières. Hermione tenta de s'avancer, pour ne pas réveiller Draco mais ce fut peine perdue car elle buta contre une pierre, entraînant l'effondrement d'un ou deux parpaings qui tenaient en équilibre.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, baguette pointée droit devant lui. Quand il vit Hermione, il comprit aussitôt et vint la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'y accrocha, tremblant de tout son corps. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment puis la Mangemorte Aurore se calma complètement.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller… Demain… Avec lui dans le coin, ça sera pire, murmura Draco en se détachant d'elle pour observer ses yeux fiévreux.

- Je dois mener mon groupe, un point c'est tout, répliqua la jeune femme en serrant les dents.

Draco releva doucement la guêtre, laissant apparaître un tatouage noir.

- Laisse moi le faire à ta place !

- Tu n'as jamais dirigé un groupe ! Ils me connaissent, ils m'obéissent ! Je sais comment ils fonctionnent et eux comment je raisonne.

- Alors quoi ? s'énerva Draco. Tu vas aller te laisser tuer ? C'est sans issue, tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! Ca va être une boucherie généralisée !

- Tu ne vas pas venir hein ?

- J'ai été entraîné là dedans, je n'ai rien demandé Granger ! Ca ne me concerne pas !

- Trouillard !

- Suicidaire !

- Et Sarah, Granger ? Tu as pensé à Sarah ? ajouta Draco après un moment de silence.

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna vers la Tamise, évitant délibérément le regard d'Hermione. Il était tout ce qui lui restait. La petite fille n'avait pas d'autre famille et si Draco était prêt à mourir pour la défendre, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser orpheline pour un combat d'un monde qui ne le concernait plus.

Hermione changea alors de technique. Elle plaça les bras de Draco autour de sa taille et enfouit sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis la jeune femme commença à aventurer ses mains sous la robe de sorcier de Draco. Un peu étonné par une pareille audace, il se dégagea doucement et Hermione en profita pour attaquer son cou de baiser. Elle se pressa langoureusement contre lui, ses cheveux parfumés à la vanille qu'il aimait tant l'enivraient.

Draco tenta de se calmer et de résister au désir grandissant qui s'emparait de lui.

- Je vais peut être mourir demain… Et je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir connu ça… Avec toi… chuchota Hermione à son oreille, avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Draco inspira profondément et repoussa Hermione, en tentant d'ignorer les frissons qui s'insinuaient dans la moindre parcelle de son corps. Elle lui adressa un regard noir.

- Petit joueur ! siffla-t-elle, visiblement très contrariée. C'est comme à Poudlard hein ? Des insultes sans oser aller plus loin ! C'est pareil avec la drague, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout !

Draco encaissa durement ses paroles. Elles ne ressemblaient pas à Hermione.

- T'es malade Granger ! répliqua-t-il en la regardant de travers. On est en plein milieu des ruines, la bataille a lieu demain et tout ce que à quoi tu penses c'est… C'est…

- Tu veux que je me morfonde toute la soirée ? Je devrais peut être aller la passer avec Ron pendant que tu y es ! Il achèvera de me culpabiliser et demain, je n'aurais qu'à me jeter bras écartés sur les Mangemorts !

- T'as une tendance très prononcée pour le mélodrame t'es au courant ?

- Et toi à te défiler Malefoy !

Le ton commençait à monter dangereusement. Ils virent même une silhouette furtive à travers la bâche regarder quelques instants dans leur direction avant de filer tout aussi silencieusement. C'était fascinant de voir à quel point ils pouvaient passer d'une situation romantique à des quasi insultes en quelques instants.

- Très bien. Alors tu comptes partir quand ? Je ne veux pas chipoter Malefoy mais puisque tu ne vas pas participer à la bataille, qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ?

Il ne répondit pas mais la Mangemorte Aurore vit sa mâchoire se crisper. La tension provoquée par l'approche de la bataille était pesante.

- Et bien je vais partir maintenant.

Sa voix n'avait jamais été aussi glacée et vide de sentiments. Hermione sentit un poignard s'enfoncer dans son cœur. Elle l'avait provoqué, presque insulté, en s'attendant à ce qu'il change d'avis à la dernière minute. Ce n'était pas vraiment la bonne tactique. Elle regarda Draco se lever, rassembler ses affaires et passer sous la bâche. Hermione resta figée, le cœur battant et la gorge nouée. Qu'avait elle fait ? Draco était la seule personne à la comprendre, celui avec qui elle avait partagé les meilleurs moments de sa carrière de Mangemorte. Il était celui qui en une parole, en un geste, pouvait regonfler son cœur d'espoir ou de bonheur.

- Malefoy ?

Sa voix était faible, presque suppliante. Seulement, aucune silhouette ne se dessina sur la bâche, éclairée à la faible lueur de la lune. Hermione se leva d'un bond et sortit parmi les ruines. Elle observa rapidement les alentours, repéra les guetteurs mais aucune trace de Draco.

- Malefoy ? répéta la jeune femme.

Le cœur battant la chamade, elle refit un tour d'horizon. Mais toujours rien.

- Malefoy ? s'exclama Hermione, un peu plus fort.

L'un des guetteurs se tourna vers elle et la Mangemorte Aurore lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle s'aventura parmi les décombres, sa marche rendue difficile par le sol irrégulier et l'absence d'éclairage. Hermione dépassa l'angle d'une rue, n'apercevant que des personnes de son groupes, endormis.

- Draco ! finit-elle par s'écrier.

Elle se mit à courir, sans trop savoir où aller. Hermione manqua de se tordre une cheville, trébucha, puis continua sa route. Elle revint sur ses pas, appelant toujours, puis reparti dans une autre direction. C'est à l'angle des reste d'un immeuble, qu'elle vit une silhouette sombre apparaître. Hermione s'arrêta net, puis le reconnu. Oubliant toute retenue, la jeune femme courut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et se jeta dans ses bras.

- Je te manque déjà Granger ? Je pensais que tu étais plus résistante, se moqua Draco.

- Je suis désolée, je voulais pas dire ça ! J'ai peur… Je… Je veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Il n'y à qu'avec toi que je suis bien.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et posa son menton sur la tête.

- Calme toi… Je suis là pour le moment.

- Draco… Je ne veux pas mourir… Pas maintenant que je t'ai toi…

L'ancien Serpentard sentit son cœur se remplir d'une joie inconnue. Ces simples paroles lui avaient fait un effet incroyable. Il pressa Hermione contre lui, savourant son odeur, son corps, sa présence. Il ne savait pas comment il était tombé amoureux d'elle. Il avait simplement réalisé, en la voyant dans les bras de Weasley, à quel point elle comptait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais su si c'était réciproque et le désir que lui inspirait Hermione, il n'arrivait plus à le contrôler maintenant qu'il connaissait ses sentiments.

Hermione se détacha de lui pour mieux s'emparer de ses lèvres. Tous deux furent comme électrisés et approfondirent le baiser. Bientôt, ils se sentirent libre de laisser parler leurs sentiments. Draco explora de ses mains ce corps qu'il aimait tant, tandis qu'Hermione se laissait aller sous ses douces caresses, qu'elle attendait sans l'avouer depuis si longtemps.

Il la prit alors dans ses bras et ils trouvèrent rapidement un endroit isolé, dans les décombres de l'immeuble. D'un geste de baguette, Draco reconstruisit les murs, fit apparaître un matelas ainsi que des bougies. Il déposa délicatement Hermione, sans cesser de parsemer son cou de baisers.

- C'est quoi ce sort ? marmonna la jeune femme. Tu l'utilises souvent ?

- Seulement pour toi, répondit Draco alors qu'elle s'attaquait à sa chemise.

Rapidement, leurs vêtements se retrouvèrent éparpillés sur le sol. Et ils eurent tout le loisir de savourer cette première nuit d'amour qui serait peut être la dernière.

* * *

Et voilà... Je comprendrais si vs m'envoyez des msgs remontés, je l'ai mérité...

Le prochain chapitre, la fin, je pense la poster ds deux semaines (ce qui ns amène mercredi 5 Mars si je calcule bien) sans faute !!

J'espère que ça a pas été trop difficile de se remettre ds le bain...

Gros bizous à ts, Morgane 2 toi (ex Pte Garce)


	23. Lorsque la fin sonne

_---_La nouvelle aurore_---_

Disclamer : tt à elle, rien à moi

Rating : T

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Voldemort a attaqué le QG de l'Ordre que Harry a ensuite fait exploser. Lui, Hermione et Draco, ainsi que leurs équipes respectives vont ensuite se battre avec les créatures qui tentaient de pénétrer dans le QG. Ils rejoignent ensuite leurs positions dans le centre de Londres. Hermione et Draco ont passé leur première nuit ensemble sur le futur champ de bataille. Pourtant, il ne veut pas combattre avec eux et pars rejoindre Sarah. C'est le grand jour, il est un peu plus de midi et Hermione se retrouve seule avec son groupe.

RAR :

**Little Beatle** : on est ttes des fans de Draco, t'en fais pas ;) même si faut avouer que généralement, on le voit bcp mieux que la description que fait Rowling dans ses bouquins (t'as rmqué ? elle a jms dit qu'il était à tomber et se faisait ttes les filles de Poudlard !)

Bref ! C'est vrai que j'aurai pu, vilaine perverse (lol !), faire un « lemon » comme on dit mais je ne peux vrt pas pr la simple et bonne raison que qd tu écris, tu te bases sur ton expérience, ce que tu ressens ect… Les scènes de sexes, tu peux pas les inventer. Et j'avais pas vrt envie qu'une centaine de personnes aient une vision de ma vie sexuelle !!

Hé oui, les morts st inévitables, y'en aura encore d'autres ds ce chap… Je l'ai posté assez vite au fait :p merci de ta review, je te laisse lire en espérant que ça te plaise ! Bizzzz

**Phoebé **: t'as tt lu d'un coup ?! Mais ça t'as pris cmb de tps ?! Mm moi je pourrais pas ! Je m'incline dvt ton courage C'est vrai que j'ai fait une Hermione un peu schizophrène mais j'espère avoir globalement respecté son caractère même s'il a été changé par des années passées à faire de la Magie Noire.

Oui, je crois que m'a déjà dit que tu aimais mon style mais tu peux me le répéter encore, ça me dérange pas moi j'adore tes reviews :p contente que tu aies aimé en tt cas, cette fic aussi c'était du boulot (et la plus longue je crois). Et comme je le répète à chaque fois, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira !

Gros bizous et merci de ton ti mot :x

**Caella **: la voilà ! et ds les tps il me semble j'espère que tu aimeras ! merci pr ta review, gros bizouxxx !

* * *

**23) Lorsque la fin sonne**

Hermione, pas l'air le moins du monde affolée, observa les rangs serrés de Mangemorts approcher. Combien ils étaient, elle le savait très exactement puisque c'est Blaise qui s'était chargé de leur recrutement. L'un des sorciers de son groupe s'approcha de la jeune femme, ses yeux exorbités fixant avec terreur les mille cent sorciers et sorcières.

- On ne… On ne pourra jamais les battre, murmura-t-il. C'est une véritable armée.

- Effectivement, nous seuls n'y arriverons pas, acquiesça Hermione. Mais sois confiant, on leur a préparé une surprise !

Le sorcier scruta un moment Hermione dont le visage était marqué d'un sourire cruel. Puis il se dit que cette femme avait joué un double jeu auprès de Voldemort pendant des années, et qu'elle devait probablement tout avoir planifié. Il l'espérait de tout cœur…

- Tiens, qu'est ce que je te disais ?

Hermione pointait du doigt le ciel. Le sorcier ne vit rien au début puis il poussa une exclamation de stupeur.

- C'est… Ce… Ce sont…

- Des hélicoptères. Un engin moldu. Il comprend quatre tireurs d'élite ainsi qu'un Auror chargé de dévier les sorts qui voudront détruire l'appareil.

- Moldu ? répéta le sorcier, qui visiblement s'était arrêté à ce détail.

- Eux aussi en ont eu marre de Voldemort. Ca n'a pas été facile de les convaincre… Mais la destruction du centre de Londres les a bien motivés je crois.

La trentaine d'hélicoptères fonçaient droit sur l'armée de Mangemorts, qui après un léger moment d'hésitation, avait continué sa route vers Hermione. Celle ci se réjouit de l'impact que cela allait avoir sur les troupes. Si elles étaient habituées et entraînées à combattre toutes sortes de monstres, il n'avait jamais été question d'énorme engins volant sans magie dans un bruit démentiel et qui allaient soulever des bourrasques de vent dès qu'ils seraient assez près du sol poussiéreux.

- La formule pour vous protéger du bruit est « Assudatio » hurla Hermione à l'intention de ses troupes. Pour former un écran protecteur contre les débris, Protégo marche très bien ! Nous avons révisé ces sorts la semaine dernière, souvenez vous ! Et si quelqu'un essaie de détruire les appareils, tuer le en priorité !

C'est alors que les salves de tirs commencèrent à faire tomber les premiers Mangemorts.

Le groupe d'Hermione était habitué à ce bruit, elle leur avait expliqué en détail les armements moldus… Cependant, voir des sorciers puissants tomber comme des mouches sous le tir des mitrailleuses avait quelque chose de beaucoup plus effrayant qu'en cour pratique.

- Il faut qu'ils en éliminent la moitié, murmura Hermione à l'intention du sorcier, qui semblait de moins en moins rassuré.

Cependant, la confusion provoquée par l'arrivée des hélicoptères se dissipa et les Mangemorts commencèrent à se protéger des balles. Le groupe d'Hermione resta à observer cet étrange combat à distance. Puis un puissant souffle d'air balaya les cheveux d'Hermione et la firent tituber l'espace d'un instant. Le grondement sourd du battement des ailes lui insuffla la peur panique que donnaient immédiatement les dragons… Et ce, à n'importe qui. Sauf que là, à la vue de la chevelure flamboyante de la sorcière qui chevauchait et guidait le dragon, Hermione se sentit ensuite protégée. Ce qui n'allait pas être le cas pour ses adversaires.

- Bon courage, Gin'… Je t'aime, murmura Hermione en observant une dernière seconde sa meilleure amie, qui était aussi devenue l'une des meilleures dresseuses de dragons.

C'est Bill qui lui avait transmis cette passion. Curieusement, Ginny avait préféré ça au Quidditch, affirmant que voler et communiquer avec ces bêtes magnifiques (« mortelles » avait grimacé Hermione) procurait une sensation indescriptible.

Aussitôt après la jeune Weasley, une dizaine de dragons passèrent au dessus du groupe d'Hermione, mais nettement plus en altitude. Ils volaient en V dans une totale synchronisation. Et cela, grâce aux spécialistes militaires moldus renommés, venus des quatre coins du monde. Leur attaque était soigneusement orchestrée mais leur devoir était également de protéger les hélicoptères. Voldemort avait également des dragons mais ils n'étaient commandés par personne et risquaient de ravager ses propres troupes. Bien entendu, le Mage Noir s'en moquait mais cela pouvait être décisif pour l'issue de la bataille.

- Nous attaquons après Ginny ! Tout le monde est prêt ? demanda Hermione.

Elle se retourna pour observer son groupe, resté en bas du tas de gravas. Et fut frappée par la terreur qui émanait d'eux. Pourtant elle savait qu'ils étaient doués et se débrouilleraient. L'entraînement parfois inhumain qu'elle leur avait fait subir avait porté ses fruits pourtant… A quelques minutes de lancer l'assaut, toute leur confiance s'était évaporée.

Hermione descendit prestement de son point d'observation.

- Ecoutez moi ! Ecoutez moi bien ! Nous préparons ça depuis des années ! Je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout se passera bien, ça serait absurde. Mais en vous portant volontaire pour éradiquer le plus grand mal sorcier du siècle, vous faites déjà preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Si certains veulent renoncer, je ne leur en voudrais pas… Songez juste à tout ceux qui sont morts pour notre cause, et encore plus à ceux qui sont morts sans avoir jamais rien fait à personne… Ayant commise la seule erreur d'être différents de _Lui_…

- Hermione ?

La jeune fille qui parlait, une brillante sorcière d'une vingtaine d'années, avait le visage pâle comme la mort.

- Tu penses réellement qu'on va s'en sortir ?

- Je ne peux rien te promettre Clara, répondit Hermione en lui adressant un sourire affectueux. Mais je sais que vous êtes tous doués. Ne perdez pas confiance, gardez l'espoir. Si je peux me permettre un conseil, ne frappez pas avec votre force mais avec votre cœur… Oh et pensez au Doloria. J'avoue ne pas savoir très bien comment il fonctionne. Peut être même qu'il pourrait toucher nos hommes…

- On ne va pas prendre le risque, osa alors un sorcier à peine plus âgé qu'Hermione.

- C'est Dumbledore qui a confectionné ce sort et qui a dit qu'il nous serait utile…Laisse moi croire encore que ce n'était pas un vieux fou sénile, répliqua Hermione.

Cette phrase arracha un sourire à ses troupes et un pincement de cœur à la Mangemorte Aurore. C'est le genre de choses que Draco aurait dites…

Elle comptait dans sa tête les secondes qu'il restait à attendre l'assaut tout en se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient vécu ces derniers mois. Et, brutalement, elle eut envie de pleurer. Ils avaient passé la nuit la plus magique de sa jeune vie. Ils s'étaient plus ou moins avoué leurs sentiments et quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle avait trouvé au pied du matelas un plateau avec un croissant, un café fumant et une rose. Mais Draco était parti... Son cœur s'était déchiré… Puis Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. On lui avait arraché son adolescence. Elle avait du supporter des gens, des idées, la magie noire, faire l'hypocrite… Tuer… Depuis sa sixième année, elle se sentait éternellement prise en cage, entraînée dans des évènements qu'elle n'avait pas voulus. C'était là sa seule chance de reprendre une existence un tant soit peu normale… Et d'échapper enfin à toutes ses contraintes… Il serait tellement bête de mourir avant ça. Ou même, de mourir en laissant derrière elle la guerre. En laissant Voldemort avec des pleins pouvoirs.

C'est cette dernière pensée qui la percuta aussi violement que si elle s'était prit un sort.

- Bientôt ! cria Hermione.

Ses yeux suivaient minutieusement les hélicoptères et les dragons dans le ciel.

Harry n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Il serait encore une fois à balai, avec sa troupe, entraînée aussi bien que des sportifs de haut niveau. Trois autres groupes, à pied comme eux, allait également s'avancer. Puis, il y avait les créatures magiques. Certaines étaient dans les troupes de sorciers, d'autres comme les centaures, formaient des groupes à part.

Hermione inspira longuement. Elle regarda l'équipe de Ginny carboniser les premiers Mangemorts. Puis, dans un scintillement noirâtre, la troupe d'élite de Voldemort apparu, aux côté de la première troupe déjà bien décimée. C'étaient eux leur cible. Aurors contre Mangemorts… Les plus redoutables…

Hermione attendit qu'ils soient parfaitement visibles. Une étincelle s'éleva dans le ciel et lui indiqua qu'une troupe à pied commençait l'offensive.

- MAINTENANT ! hurla Hermione.

D'un geste du bras, elle encouragea sa troupe à franchir le mur qui les séparaient des combats. Et la bataille s'engagea.

* * *

Très vite, le centre de Londres ne fut plus qu'un immense champ de bataille. Hermione lançait surtout des sorts destinés à immobiliser ses adversaires, pour ne pas s'épuiser. Elle tuait à tour de bras, se forçant à ne pas penser… Simplement exécuter. Elle gardait un œil sur les membres de son équipe, qui restaient dans le même périmètre, protégés par Harry et les sorciers à balai. Puis, les chars d'assaut moldus firent leur apparition, provoquant une nouvelle fois une panique brève parmi les Mangemorts mais suffisante pour les décimer. 

Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, et personne n'aurait su dire si c'était des minutes ou des heures, les pertes augmentaient. Hermione voyait les sorciers et sorcières qu'elle avait entraînés tomber parfois devant elle. Ca lui donnait des nausées et faisait parfois perler quelques larmes du bout de ses cils.

Dans la fureur du combat, la Mangemorte Aurore ne voyait que ceux à abattre et les membres de son groupe à protéger quand elle le pouvait. Elle n'entendait pas le tir des mitraillettes des moldus, protégés dans leur avance par un sorcier, ni le vacarme des chars qui explosaient les rares murs encore debout et les Mangemorts avec. Elle ne voyait pas non plus les victimes collatérales des explosions, tirs ou sorts déviés qui appartenaient à son camp tomber. L'odeur âcre provoquée par le souffle enflammé des dragons de l'équipe de Ginny provoquaient de grosses colonnes de fumée noire. Mélangée à l'odeur des corps des Mangemorts brûlés sur place, cela soulevait le cœur et donnait l'impression d'une atmosphère lourde et mortifère.

Hermione se refusait à voir ses horreurs, à sentir cette mort généralisée et proche. Elle se concentrait uniquement sur ses cibles, pour ne pas flancher.

Et puis, au bout de ce qui lui sembla être des heures, ce qui devait arriver se produisit.

Une étincelle venue du ciel, très probablement d'Harry, lui indiqua que le cercle restreint de Mangemorts proches de Voldemort –et Voldemort lui même- étaient là. Ils avaient pratiqué leur vieille technique, épuiser les forces ennemies avant pour mieux les achever ensuite. Seulement, Hermione avait prévu le coup. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait ordonné à ses troupes de se ménager, avant de voir cette étincelle.

Alors qu'elle engageait un duel serré avec un Mangemort immense, Hermione se senti soudainement décoller du sol à une vitesse effrayante. Elle manqua de hurler, le cœur soulevé et vit le sol s'éloigner rapidement. Le Mangemort lui envoya un sort, mais trop choquée, Hermione resta paralysée. C'est Harry, qui la tenait par la taille d'un bras et se maintenait sur son balai de l'autre, qui lui sauva la vie.

Hermione reprit ses esprit et tenta de s'appuyer le moins possible sur Harry pour venir s'installer derrière lui.

- Tu l'as senti ? hurla la jeune femme, pour couvrir le vacarme ambiant.

- Oui, il est là ! Ma cicatrice me broie le crâne ! Je crois qu'il est du côté de l'ancienne bibliothèque.

Son amie n'osa pas regarder en bas où se déroulaient les combats. Des sorciers en balai, ainsi que des Mangemorts récemment arrivés se livraient à une bataille aérienne impressionnante.

C'est en les observant dans leur étrange ballet que Harry et Hermione virent des silhouettes massives s'approcher depuis la ligne d'horizon. Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte avec horreur que le soleil se couchait déjà.

- C'est leurs dragons ! Ils les ont lancés ! s'écria Hermione. Il faut prévenir Ginny !

Harry fit un demi tour brutal et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse.

- Je vais laisser le commandement de mon équipe à mon second ! hurla Harry alors qu'ils filaient à vive allure. Et je vais descendre pour essayer de trouver Voldemort !

- Je viens avec toi !

- Ne sois pas stupide, c'est moi qui doit l'affronter !

- Ca ne m'empêche pas de venir t'aider ! Il est entouré de ses hommes d'élite !

- Tes anciens collègues rappelle toi ! Tu risques plus gros que moi en y allant. Tous voudront ta peau ! Tu as vraiment envie d'affronter Zabini ou Parkinson ? répliqua Harry.

Hermione détourna la tête du Mangemort qu'elle venait de faire chuter de son balai, mort. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Harry avait raison, elle se préparait à les revoir mais si cet affrontement pouvait être évité, ça serait un grand soulagement. Ils arrivèrent près de Ginny, qui les avait repérés et ils volèrent côte à côte, pour éviter tout immobilisme fatal.

- J'ai trois dragons qui ont été tués ! cria la rouquine, sans continuer de balancer des sorts à tour de bras. Un de mes sorciers a pu être sauvé mais trois autres sont morts en tombant !

Voldy est arrivé, c'est ça ?

- Oui, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu peux protéger mes hommes ! répondit Harry.

- J'ai besoin d'éliminer les dragons qui arrivent d'abord !

- T'en as pour combien de temps ? demanda Hermione

- Aucune idée, mais j'arrive dès que possible !

- Mon groupe va venir te couvrir, on a pas le choix ! reprit Hermione. Y aller seul, c'est du suicide.

- Soyez prudents tous les deux, s'écria Ginny. Je vous observe du coin de l'œil et je viendrais en excursion en cas de problème.

- Merci Gin', fit Harry en lui adressant un faible sourire.

Il se rapprocha du dragon, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre de manœuvre et il embrassa passionnément la rouquine, pendant qu'Hermione lançait des sorts à tout va et dans toutes les directions pour les protéger. Elle les laissa échanger quelques mots au creux de l'oreille et se senti soudainement bien seule. Elle aurait tellement aimé que Draco soit à ses côtés… Qu'il la soutienne comme Harry le faisait avec Ginny et inversement…

Ils se détachèrent et Hermione se pencha pour serrer son amie dans ses bras. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot, elles n'en n'avaient pas besoin. Puis Harry se détacha du flanc du dragon et prit le large.

- Dépose moi avec mon groupe, nous irons vers la bibliothèque ! cria Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas donner le commandement à quelqu'un d'autre ? Ils ont été bien entraînés non, il y a bien un ou une sorcière qui fera l'affaire ?!

- Mon second est mort Harry…

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence et Hermione sentait bien que le survivant allait devoir se plier à sa proposition, malgré toute son appréhension.

- Très bien, lâcha Harry, résigné. Mais ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! Et laisse moi Voldemort ! C'est mon boulot de réaliser cette satanée prophétie. Je vais te redescendre à terre, l'atterrissage sera violant par contre.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Hermione, qui s'y attendait.

Harry descendit en piqué sans pouvoir ralentir de crainte de se faire toucher et Hermione s'installa en amazone, prête à sauter. Son ami redressa le balai à deux mètres au dessus du sol et ils fauchèrent deux Mangemorts en passant. Quand Hermione sentit la vitesse ralentir, elle embrassa Harry sur une joue, lui souhaita bon courage et avisant un Mangemort, se jeta sur lui. Il tomba sous l'impact, Hermione au dessus de lui et roulèrent sur le sol. La jeune femme senti les gravas s'enfoncer dans sa peau et retint un gémissement de douleur. Elle se releva en titubant et une sorcière la protégea de sorts qui arrivaient dans sa direction, le temps qu'Hermione soit remise du choc. Le Mangemort était KO et elle l'immobilisa.

Elle passa ensuite voir les membres de son groupe pour leur annoncer la marche à suivre et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ancienne bibliothèque, à cinq cents mètres de là. Ils les parcoururent en une trentaine de minutes car la zone était extrêmement dangereuse en raison des balles perdues des armes moldues, des soldats combattant un peu plus loin. Quand une jeune sorcière se prit une balle dans l'épaule, Hermione lui ordonna de quitter le champ de bataille, direction l'une des cinq infirmeries qu'ils avaient organisées à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle désigna un jeune sorcier qui avait l'air épuisé et dont l'un des bras était en sang pour l'accompagner.

- Et reste y ! Tu as fais du bon boulot ! s'exclama Hermione, avant de les voir transplaner.

Les autres pause ! Je répète PAUSE !

Les groupes de combattants avaient prévu de prendre deux heures de pause à tour de rôle, pour récupérer et soigner les blessés mais également pour que les sorciers et sorcières encore aptes au combat se retrouvent.

Hermione passa dans le secteur couvert par son groupe sans cesser de hurler « pause » et tous transplanaient direction l'infirmerie qui leur avait été attribuée. Quand elle fut certaine que plus personne n'était là, Hermione s'accroupi aux côtés d'une morte et transplana à son tour. Il était temps, une grande partie de combattants étant partis, les Mangemorts s'étaient rabattus sur elle.

L'arrivée à l'infirmerie fut brutale en raison du nombre de blessés qui y demeuraient. Des infirmiers et infirmières en blouse blanche, sorciers comme moldus, s'activaient dans tous les sens. Un homme vint prendre le cadavre qu'avait ramené Hermione pour le porter jusqu'à la morgue, après avoir retrouvé ses papiers sorciers d'identité.

La Mangemorte Aurore passa rapidement l'infirmerie en revue, pour demander à son groupe de sortir des salles de soins, à l'exception de ceux qui étaient gravement blessés. Une fois à l'extérieur, dans une grande salle uniquement meublée de quelques lits, Hermione et son groupe pansèrent leurs plaies et mangèrent avec appétit les provisions qui avaient été ramenées la veille. La jeune femme ordonna à son groupe, une fois soigné et repus, de faire une petite sieste. Ils avaient une heure et demie pour récupérer.

Pendant ce temps, elle alla réconforter les blessés puis trouva un général moldu, chargé des chars d'assaut, avec qui elle avait bien travaillé.

- Quel est le bilan ? demanda Hermione en croquant avidement dans un pain au chocolat.

- Mon équipe s'en sort très bien. Vos amis encagoulés n'en avaient jamais vus apparemment. J'ai quelques blessés mais rien de grave, aucun mort à signaler. Je sais du général Rondeau qu'ils ont quand même réussi à descendre cinq hélicoptères et tous les membres n'ont pas pu être sauvés par vos sorts bizarres.

- Vous savez qui a l'avantage ?

- Malheureusement non, il n'y a que votre ami Harry ou la jeune rousse qui pourront répondre. Eux seuls sont à même de voir l'état sur le terrain.

- Je suis quand même inquiète, la nuit doit être tombée maintenant. Nos hommes ne pourront pas tenir encore très longtemps, soupira Hermione. Les renforts arrivent bientôt ?

- Nous allons avoir deux régiments mais ils viendront pour remplacer les soldats à terre. Et je crois que cinq avions de chasse prendront le relais des hélicos. Ils ont du rentrer deux fois pour faire le plein déjà… Et les sorciers ?

- Les centaures, géants et autres sont entrés sur le champ il y a une heure il me semble. Dès que je serais de retour, le groupe d'Harry sera de repos. Il n'y a que les elfes et les gobelins que nous attendons et un groupe d'Aurors mais très réduit… Ca se présente mal…

- Oui, d'ailleurs j'ai vu vos Détraqueurs, ils ont foncé sur mes hommes, ajouta le moldu. Si le groupe de Ron Weasley n'avait pas été là, je crois qu'ils auraient été décimés…

Le cœur d'Hermione se pinça. Elle n'avait pas pu souhaiter bonne chance à Ron, le serrer une dernière fois dans ses bras. C'est vrai, elle avait choisi Draco mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle voulait couper les ponts avec lui. Oui il l'avait énervée car il ne comprenait pas tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait du faire. Oui elle lui en avait voulu de ne pas la soutenir correctement alors qu'il était son ami puis son petit ami depuis si longtemps.

Hermione répondit au moldu que Ron était un excellent sorcier puis pour éviter d'y penser

retrouva son groupe et leur dit que ceux qui ne voulaient pas y retourner n'y étaient pas obligés. Seules trois personnes se désistèrent. Les autres se souhaitèrent une nouvelle fois bonne chance, transplanèrent sur le champ de bataille. Et les combats reprirent.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment et parfois, des flammes magiques avaient été mises en place pour permettre un minimum de visibilité. Hermione fit apparaître un feu en espérant que personne ne se blesse dessus (du moins personne de son groupe) mais quand elle se retourna pour ne pas perdre de vue ses troupes, son sang se glaça.

Blaise était face à elle, baguette levée en signe de défiance pour un duel. Hermione regarda les yeux du jeune homme briller d'une rage sans nom. Il se tenait droit et fier au milieu champ de bataille, sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait autour. Un duel de sorcier ne pouvait être interrompu, si Hermione acceptait, personne ne pouvait leur envoyer de sort. C'était en quelque sorte l'honneur de sorciers de ne pas se poignarder dans le dos.

Blaise attendait, immobile, tandis que la jeune femme scrutait rapidement les environs. S'il y avait Dolohov dans le coin, il fallait qu'elle l'affronte. Sa technique était très particulière et Hermione savait que ses hommes n'avaient aucune chance face à lui. Mais dans la folie du combat, les sorts qui sifflaient dans tous les sens, la fumée qui se dégageait des ruines, le mouvement incessant des combattants et la faible lueur de la lune ne lui permettaient pas de repérer qui que ce soit.

- Alors Granger ! hurla Blaise, excédé d'attendre sans comprendre les raisons de l'hésitation d'Hermione, tu te décides ?! Ou tu vas partir comme une lâche comme tu sais si bien le faire ?

La Mangemorte Auror ne répondit pas à la provocation. Elle se contenta de lever sa baguette à la verticale, contre sa poitrine. Le duel était accepté. Ils s'observèrent un instant, guettant le moindre mouvement de baguette. C'est Blaise qui lança le premier sort, qu'Hermione dévia aussitôt.

Un combat acharné s'engagea, riche en coups tordus. Tout était bon pour déstabiliser l'adversaire. Hermione avait un niveau supérieur à Blaise mais lui venait tout juste d'arriver sur le champ de bataille. Ils se blessèrent à de nombreuses reprise et chacun prenait l'avantage à tour de rôle. La Mangemorte Auror retenait ses sorts, voulant le mettre hors d'état de combattre sans le tuer. Et cela rendait Blaise furieux.

- Qu'est ce que t'attends Sang de Bourbe ? hurla Blaise, le sang coulant lentement sur son visage. Pourquoi tu te retiens ? Dès que je peux te faire crever je le ferais !

- Moi pas Blaise. J'ai des principes. Et aucune envie de te tuer.

- Tu crois que je vais te répondre la même chose et t'épargner au nom d'une pseudo amitié basée sur du vent ! hurla le Mangemort de plus belle, et Hermione crut qu'il allait se déchirer les cordes vocales. Blaise lui envoya un Avada Kadavra qu'elle détourna sans problèmes, tenta plusieurs Expelliarmus, Indepedimenta, trois Stupéfix et même un crocenjamb. Blaise esquivait ses sorts de peu mais lui en envoyait avec une force et un acharnement qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vu.

- Notre amitié n'était pas fondée sur du vent et tu le sais très bien, répliqua Hermione quand l'avalanche de sorts fut un peu calmée.

Elle s'interrompit quand Blaise transplana, l'entendit derrière elle, fit volte face et lança un Protego qui lui sauva la vie.

- Oui j'ai menti et je n'ai jamais adhéré à votre cause. Mais j'ai toujours été sincère et j'ai été ta première véritable amie pas vrai ?

Elle restait calme car elle savait que ça énervait encore plus le Mangemort, qui allait s'épuiser rapidement. Elle n'avait réellement pas envie de le tuer, malgré les quelques Avada Kedavra qu'il lui avait envoyés. Il retenta le coup, Hermione se protégea et en profita même pour envoyer un sort sur un Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à tuer l'un des siens.

- Bat toi Sang de Bourbe ! Bat toi ! s'écriait Blaise, avec une rage presque démentielle.

La sueur mélangée au sang dégoulinait le long de son visage rendu rouge par l'effort. Leur affrontement lui avait tout de même laissé de sacrées marques et Hermione se dit qu'il était temps d'en finir.

- Je te savais pas si merdique en combat ! Si tu crois aider ton petit Potter, tu te trompes car c'est moi qui vais t'achever ! Ca ne sera que...

- Stupéfix ! hurla Hermione.

Blaise tomba raide par terre, la trace de la fureur encore marquée sur son visage.

- Il avait tord... C'est moi qui vais te crever Sang de Bourbe... susurra une voix glacée à son oreille.

Hermione fit volte face et cette fois, ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de peur. Son coeur se mis brusquement à accélérer. Sa baguette manqua de s'échapper de ses mains recouvertes de sang mais elle la rattrapa à temps. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, trébuchant sur le sol inégal et manquant de tomber en arrière. Une peur incontrôlée et paralysante s'empara d'elle. En même temps, sa marque lui envoya une décharge violente si intense qu'elle vit des tâches sombres apparaître devant ses yeux. Voldemort se tenait face à elle, enveloppé dans sa cape noire. Ses yeux rouges scintillaient de malveillance. Le regard d'Hermione dévia lentement sur la baguette qu'il tenait à la main. Il voulait la tuer et ensuite tuer Harry... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'acceptait pas la trahison... Elle aurait du se douter qu'il voudrait la torturer et tuer de sa propre main. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait presque plus personne autour d'eux. Certains avaient même arrêté le combat pour les observer, à bonne distance.

- Tu croyais pouvoir me trahir sans en avoir les conséquences ? siffla Voldemort. Je sais pas comment une Sang de Bourbe comme toi a bien pu faire pour que je ne remarque rien... Mais ça n'importe peu. J'espère que ta mort ne sera pas trop douloureuse... Mais n'y compte pas trop, ajouta-t-il avec une délectation évidente.

Hermione tenta de contrôler les tremblements qui s'étaient emparés d'elle. La jeune femme savait que ce n'était pas que de la peur mais aussi de la fatigue. Jusque ici, elle pensait s'être plutôt ménagée mais visiblement, elle s'était surestimée. Et maintenant, Hermione prenait pleinement conscience de sa force physique comme magique étaient bien faibles.

- Endoloris ! fit soudainement le Mage Noir, d'un mouvement imperceptible de baguette.

- Protégo !

Le sort avait été esquivé à la dernière minute mais Hermione fut repoussée de plusieurs pas en arrière sous la puissance du choc. Le Doloris de Voldemort avait fait un grand bruit sourd en s'écrasant sur son bouclier, donnant à Hermione des frissons d'angoisse.

- Où est donc Malefoy junior ? s'amusa Voldemort en s'approchant imperceptiblement. Il t'a laissée m'affronter seule ? C'est pas très courageux de sa part ça... Endoloris !

Cette fois, Hermione ne pu esquiver le sort. Il la projeta à quelques mètres dans une zone où personne ne combattait. Elle rencontra brutalement le sol et roula en s'entaillant tout le corps des débris tranchants qui dépassaient. Le corps en feu, Hermione se tordit de douleur sans laisser échapper de cri, enserrant sa baguette avec acharnement. Voldemort leva le sort et sans même lui laisser le temps de se relever, lui en envoya un autre qui la propulsa encore plus loin. La tête d'Hermione se cogna violement contre un morceau de mur en ruine et une douleur insupportable se diffusa dans son corps. Elle avait compris que Voldemort l'avait volontairement éloignée des combats alors que Blaise l'avait déjà fait énormément dévier de direction. Ils ne devaient plus du tout être du côté de la bibliothèque... Harry ne pourrait pas les retrouver dans tout ce bazar et Hermione n'allait devoir compter que sur elle même.

Voldemort leva le sort, mettant fin au supplice de la jeune femme qui tenta de se relever en titubant. Son corps tout entier semblait être parcouru de décharges électriques douloureuses. Un voile noir passa devant ses yeux. Sa main était si fermement crispée sur sa baguette qu'Hermione s'était entaillé les paumes avec ses ongles. Le sang s'égouttait lentement, ajouté à la blessure de son épaule et de son bras.

- C'est tellement facile, tu es si faible, ricana Voldemort d'un air badin. Et si tu allais tuer quelques uns de tes amis ? Indepédimenta !

- Protégo ! Expelliarmus ! hurla Hermione en se ressaisissant juste à temps.

Ils se battirent avec un acharnement redoutable. Hermione avait repris le dessus mais arrivais à peine à contenir les sorts du Mage Noir. Et lui repoussait facilement les siens. Sous la faible lueur de la lune et des étoiles, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tellement dévié que cette fois, la bibliothèque devait être beaucoup trop loin…

La nécessité d'éviter les sorts les conduisaient à sans cesse bouger, ce qui était également épuisant. Hermione toutefois réussi à lancer un sort qui frôla Voldemort, entraînant une profonde coupure sur son bras gauche. Le Mage grimaça de rage et tout à coup, quelqu'un transplana à côté de lui. C'était un Mangemort, qui avait gardé sa cagoule et était visiblement surpris d'être là. Voldemort saisit son bras et appuya sur la Marque.

- Dis aux autres que c'est une fausse alerte, ricana-t-il.

Hermione avait poussé un hurlement, tombée à genoux sur les gravas. Sa marque la brûlait, meurtrissant sa peau à vif tandis que des éclairs de douleur s'insinuaient dans tout son corps.

- Tu vas crever comme une merde sale petite Sang de Bourbe ! ricana Voldemort. Où sont tes amis si loyaux ? Où ? Je ne vois personne ! Tu vas crever baignant dans ton sang, toute seule ! Et tu me supplieras de te tuer !

Il relâcha un peu la pression, pour qu'elle comprenne que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer. Hermione hoqueta et avala une rapide bouffée d'air. La douleur avait été si intense que sa gorge s'était bloquée, l'empêchant de respirer. Ses bras tremblaient, ils ne pouvaient plus la porter. Elle s'effondra durement sur le sol irrégulier, sentant les pierres entailler son visage.

- Et bien alors ! Relève toi Sang de Bourbe ! siffla Voldemort. Je me demande pourquoi j'ai fait de toi mon bras droit ! Tu es minable !

Hermione entendait vaguement les clameurs au loin des combats. Sa tête tournait. Son corps entier semblait n'être qu'un vaste hématome. Elle rouvrit les yeux. Le paysage tournait sous ses yeux embués. Elle toussa et sentit le sang couler de sa bouche.

Puis, une silhouette au loin. Avec sa vision altérée, elle ne put pas distinguer de qui il s'agissait, ami ou ennemi. Avec léthargie, elle vit la silhouette approcher en courant. Elle tanguait. Le sol tanguait. Sa tête elle même semblait tanguer.

- Allez fait moi face ! Tu ne veux pas mourir bravement, comme tes stupides amis ?

Hermione rassembla ses forces. Ses bras meurtris soulevèrent avec peine son corps. Elle chuta plusieurs fois. Ses jambes ne la portaient plus. Et il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle se relève pour la torturer. Hermione sentit sa baguette glisser entre ses doigts et eut la force de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne lui échappe. Lentement, elle vit le sol s'éloigner et se redressa. Le souffle rauque, elle fit face au Mage Noir.

- Mais c'est notre traître de Malefoy qui vient nous rejoindre on dirait ! s'amusa-t-il en détournant son attention de la jeune femme.

Hermione sembla retrouver tous ses esprits rien qu'à l'évocation du nom. Elle tourna vivement la tête, s'attirant par ailleurs une féroce douleur dans la nuque. De nouvelles tâches apparurent devant ses yeux et elle du chasser d'un revers de main les larmes créées par la douleur qui coulaient sur ses joues. Le sang les remplaça et Hermione cligna vigoureusement des yeux. Enfin, elle réussi à voir. C'était lui la silhouette. Tout de noir, cape flottant au vent… Cheveux blonds attachés en catogan à moitié défait. Il avait la baguette à la main, l'air fier et dur et il n'y avait que l'inquiétude qui marquait son visage et non la peur.

Hermione était tellement choquée qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle tanguait dangereusement. Draco arriva à sa hauteur, la redressa en la prenant par la taille, la baguette pointée sur Voldemort.

- Tu es venu, chuchota la jeune femme au creux de son épaule.

- Plutôt mourir que de vivre sans toi, Granger.

Elle était bien. Elle allait mourir mais qu'importe. Les bras de Draco l'enserraient fermement

Elle releva des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui. Merlin ses yeux qu'ils étaient beaux. Ils la regardaient avec une tendresse et une affection qui la firent frissonner au plus profond d'elle même. Quand il la regardait, elle se sentait si belle... Hermione sut qu'elle voulait qu'il ne regarde qu'elle ainsi. Elle voulait être la seule à passer la main dans ses cheveux blonds. La seule qu'il serrerait ainsi contre lui, la seule à qui il dirait qu'il l'aimait, la seule avec qui il se disputerait, la seule à qui il ferait l'amour... Et elle comprit alors ce qui lui échappait depuis tant de temps. La raison qui faisait que son coeur et son esprit étaient chamboulés… C'était tellement évident…

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle.

Draco sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de réagir que la baguette d'Hermione s'envolait quelques mètres plus loin, sous le sort du Mage Noir. Ils tombèrent ensemble, la jeune femme lui échappa des bras.

- Comment c'est intéressant… siffla Voldemort, ses yeux rouges animés d'une cruauté sans nom. Je vais pouvoir torturer ton petit ami devant toi, Sang de Bourbe ! Et ensuite, je ferais en sorte que tu le tues…

Hermione rampa sur les gravas. Elle ne sentait plus sa main droite. Tant de sang s'en était écoulé qu'elle commençait sérieusement à se sentir trop faible ne serait ce que pour bouger. Draco s'assit rapidement, moins choqué par le sort et sans doute plus résistant puisqu'il n'avait pas participé à la bataille. Son coeur battait toujours avec acharnement après ces deux petits mots lâchés par Hermione. Lui en avait pris conscience quand il était parti. Il s'était rongé les sangs, se traitant de lâche, de bon à rien... La peur de perdre Hermione l'avait hanté toute la nuit. Son esprit fatigué avait divagué sur Weasley, qui serait là à côté d'elle, qui pourrait la protéger, la porter, l'aider à se relever... Alors que lui ne le pouvait pas. Draco voulait qu'elle soit à lui, entièrement, à jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais désirée comme aucune autre femme. Ce sentiment qui lui serrait le cœur, qui le mettait dans tous ses états, le faisant passer de l'euphorie à la peur, il avait enfin trouvé ce que c'était. Quand il était avec Hermione, il se sentait invincible. Draco pouvait être lui même pour la première fois de sa vie… Car elle l'avait accepté tel qu'il était et non pas tel qu'elle voulait qu'il soit…

Un sort de Voldemort qu'il esquiva le ramena à la réalité. Il en lança trois de suite afin de vérifier où était Hermione. La jeune femme tentait de récupérer sa baguette mais avait visiblement renoncé à sa lever, marchant à quatre pattes et rampant quand ses bras ne pouvaient plus la porter. Il dévia un nouveau sort et un plus violent le fit tituber. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione, qui avait enfin sa baguette et se tourna vers lui.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, murmura Draco et il vit qu'elle lisait sur ses lèvres.

Hermione sourit mais Draco ne pu le voir, tant son visage marqué par les coups et ruisselant de sang. Il eu envie de se frapper pour ne pas être venu plus tôt, pour trouver Hermione, la femme qu'il aimait dans un tel état... Puis, il remarqua ses yeux arrondis par la surprise. Il la vit regarder le ciel avec l'expression typique de celle qui vient de réaliser une chose importante. Son regard se tourna alors vers Voldemort, vers lui et enfin, elle posa la main sur sa poitrine. Et lui aussi comprit sans réellement comprendre comment.

- Vous êtes pitoyables, ricana Voldemort, en les dardant de ses yeux rouges à glacer le sang.

Endoloris !

- Protego ! répliqua Draco, malheureusement trop tard.

Le sort le percuta de plein fouet et il se tordit de douleur sur les gravas, s'entaillant tout le corps. Comme Hermione au début, il ne laissa pas un gémissement passer ses lèvres.

Le duel se fit alors uniquement entre eux. Hermione tentait vainement d'aider Draco mais sa vue se brouillait sans cesse, ses jambes ne la portaient plus et sa respiration était si lourde qu'elle avait l'impression d'étouffer. Draco réussissait globalement bien à esquiver les sorts mais ne pouvait toucher Voldemort. Plusieurs fois il se fit toucher par l'Endoloris et à chaque fois, ses forces diminuaient. Le Mage Noir lui envoya une rafale de morceaux de verres, dispersés ici là et Draco fut atteint par derrière, n'arrivant à se protéger de cette avalanche.

Il sentit une infinité de petits morceaux s'enfoncer douloureusement dans son dos.

Au bout d'un long moment, il ne saurait dire si c'étaient des minutes ou des heures, il tomba rudement sur le sol, incapable de se relever.

- Vous êtes aussi mauvais l'un que l'autre, siffla Voldemort en se tournant vers Hermione.

La jeune femme su toute suite qu'elle ne pourrait résister longtemps et dans un ultime effort, tenta de rejoindre Draco.

- Aide moi ! gémit la jeune femme, prise d'un vertige.

Draco l'attira à elle, sans prêter attention au fait que les débris s'enfonçaient dans sa peau alors qu'il la traînait avec les forces qu'il lui restait.

La tête d'Hermione tomba mollement sur son épaule. Elle était à bout de forces et ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Draco posa sa main sur sa baguette et la leva vers Voldemort.

- Vous croyez que vous pourrez me battre ? s'exclama le Mage avant d'éclater d'un rire démoniaque.

- Crève ! répondit Draco, pris d'une toux violente.

- Souffre ! répondit Voldemort, presque amusé. Endo…

- Avada Kedavra ! s'écria Draco, en même temps qu'Hermione dont il entendit à peine la voix faible.

* * *

Quand les membres survivants de l'Ordre retrouvèrent Hermione et Draco, quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient allongés à même les gravas. Draco avait les bras en croix, sa baguette au bout de la main. Son visage était marqué de nombreux bleus, écorchures et son arcade sourcilière avait doublé de volume. Sa jambe gauche formait un angle inquiétant et il était plus que probable qu'elle soit cassée. Dans l'une des ses épaules, un morceau de verre grand comme un poing était planté de travers et visiblement profondément. Sur l'autre épaule, la tête d'Hermione reposait, inclinée vers l'arrière. Du sang s'écoulait lentement de sa bouche et coulait sur ses joues. Son visage tuméfié était méconnaissable. Il avait prit une couleur mauve sous les coups, les sorts, les débris qui l'avaient touchée. 

Sa main droite était presque bleue, peut être qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais servir. Quand à son bras gauche, il était tenu comme pour rejoindre la main de Draco. Il imprégnait la chemise du sorcier de sang.

Harry qui soutenait Ginny, chancelante, resta figé à la vue de sa meilleure amie.

- Est ce que… murmura la rouquine, qui avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir.

Harry voulu répondre mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il regardait fixement la poitrine d'Hermione qui ne se soulevait pas. Il devait aller voir. Il devait savoir. Mais n'en avait pas la force. Ginny prit alors appui sur lui et fit quelques pas en avant. Presque aussitôt, elle tomba violement sur le sol mais ses lèvres ne laissèrent même pas échapper un cri de douleur. Elle se traîna avec les dernières forces qui lui restaient auprès du couple allongé.

Sa main, incapable de contrôler de violents tremblements, mis plusieurs secondes à rester sur le cou d'Hermione. Ginny ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter. Echevelée, elle s'appuya sur les gravas pour reproduire le même geste avec Draco.

Harry la regardait faire, tétanisé. Au bout de quelques secondes, la rouquine éclata en sanglots.

- Ils sont vivants ! s'exclama Ginny, la voix suraigue. Ils sont vivants ! Leur cœur bat encore !

La rouquine posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Hermione, secouée de sanglots incontrôlables. La pression et la douleur venaient de venir à bout d'elle.

- Ils sont vivants, ils sont vivants, ils sont vivants, répétait-elle sans cesse, comme un automate.

Harry sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner et il s'agenouilla sur le sol.

- Comment ? Mais comment ?

- Là, lui montra Mc Gonagall, d'une voix grave.

Elle désignait l'espèce de tas de cendres qui régnait au milieu du cratère. Harry ne comprit pas. Ginny continuait de pleurer, à moitié hystérique.

- _Quand le jour se lève, _

_Que tout est gâché, que tout est saccagé,_

_Et que l'air pourtant se respire… _

_Que l'on a tout perdu, que la ville brûle,_

_Que les innocents s'entretuent,_

_Mais que les coupables agonisent dans un coin du jour qui se lève, _

_Alors il aura vaincu. _

_Cela aura un très beau nom, cela s'appellera l'Aurore_

_A la réunion des trois astres alors ils combattront jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive_, récita l'ancienne directrice, sans détacher son regard des deux jeunes gens.

Regardez Potter …

Elle lui montra du doigt l'horizon. Le soleil se levait. Ses rayons commençaient à éclairer timidement le champs de bataille, révélant au grand jour l'ampleur du massacre. Ils coloraient d'un camaïeu orange, ocre, jaune et rouge le ciel. Ils purent voir la Tamise, ondulant paresseusement au milieu d'un paysage rasé. A la lueur des premiers rayons, ils se rendirent compte de l'air saturé de poussière provenant d'une journée et d'une nuit de combat et de destruction. Les carcasses calcinées d'hélicoptères et d'un unique char parsemaient ce vaste champ de gravas. Il y avait aussi quelques géants étendus, morts. Ils virent les premières équipes de secours qui allaient et venaient, soignant les blessés, emportant les morts. Et pourtant, malgré cette atmosphère étouffante une vague d'espoir les submergea. Cette guerre qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps, qui avait fait tant de victimes et causé tant de souffrances venait de s'achever.

Même Ginny cessa de pleurer pour observer, bouche bée, ce lever de soleil qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir.

- L'Aurore, balbutia Harry. Alors... Ca veut dire… Ca veut dire que Voldemort…

- Jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, acquiesça Mc Gonagall sans pouvoir détacher son regard de l'horizon.

Harry observa la cratère, puis Hermione et Draco. Et soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Tout était clair. Il adressa un regard étonné à Mac Gonagall qui hocha la tête… Oui, il avait compris.

- _Il aura vaincu_… Ce n'était pas une personne. Ce n'était pas moi !

Il regarda à nouveau sa meilleure amie et le jeune homme, un peu sonné.

- Il… L'amour… L'amour aura vaincu…

Ils tournèrent tous leurs regards vers les deux jeunes gens. Ainsi Trelawney avait vu juste. Le jour se levait pour révéler l'ampleur des dégâts. L'odeur de la mort imprégnait tout le périmètre. Il ne restait pas un seul immeuble, une seule habitation debout sur deux ou trois kilomètres à la ronde. Les ruines brûlaient, la fumée âcre montait vers le ciel. Et deca delà, des êtres agonisaient. Ils étaient tous des tueurs et la Grande Faucheuse n'allait pas faire de différence.

Et pourtant… Le combat n'était pas fini. L'aurore se levait sur un nouveau monde qu'ils auraient à reconstruire.

* * *

Et voilà, la fic est bouclée ! Et la fin de "S'ils en avaient décidé autrement" vendredi, jvais déprimer moi ! Epilogue ? Pas épilogue ? C'est comme vs voulez ! Ds ts les cas, j'espère que ça vs aura plu (histoire de pas avoir fait 12 pages word pr rien ) 

Snniiiffff... me sens tte triste à l'idée que j'aurai plus d'update à faire. Va falloir que je dégote une idée pr une nouvelle fic ! (je plaisante, j'aurai jms le tps !)

Gros poutoux à ts ceux qui ont suivit cette fic, revieweurs ou pas !

Morgane 2 toi


	24. Lorsque 5ans ont passé Encore

_--_La nouvelle aurore_--_

Disclamer : Rowling possède les persos… Moi l'histoire

Rating : T

RAR :

_Dingue de Draco_ : pseudo sympa oui, j'imagine bien que tu as du y passer un bon moment à tout lire, contente que tu aies réussi à tout finir ! Et aussi que t'aies aimé… Vi vi, je lis les review, sinon j'aurais du mal à répondre :p Je sais que l'épilogue s'est fait attendre mais avec tout le boulot que j'ai, c'est un miracle si j'ai réussi à le publier avt Juillet. Mais il est là, c'est l'essentiel ! J'espère qu'il te plaira, merci bcp pr ta reviews. Gros poutoux

_fiind-l0ve_ : coucou ! a du buger qd tu m'a envoyé ta review pke ton adresse mail est pas complète ! ds ts les cas, merci d'avoir pris le tps de me laisser un pt mot. Tu sauras tt ds l'épilogue promis ! je suis contente que ma fic t'aies plu, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi l'épilogue ! bizzzz

_Crayoline _: c'est vrai ? ta préférée ! youhouuu ! sachant le nbre de fics qu'il y a sur le site, c'est un sacré compliment ! Merci bcp j'espère que l'épilogue te plaira autant que le reste, lui aussi ne sera pas tout rose ou tout noir ! aaah des histoires, vi j'en ai en tête… C'est juste le temps de les mettre à l'écrit qu'il me manque !

Merci encore pr ta review qui m'a vrt fait chaud au cœur, le genre qui te mets de bonne humeur pour tte la journée ! Gros bizous :x

_Caella _: alors espérons que l'épilogue ira aussi ! merci d'avoir suivi cette fic ;) ro bizous

_Anais_ : hé bien le voilà ! j'espère que tu aimeras ! moi n'aussi je suis triste, j'ai plus rien à écrire, sniiff ! et j'aurai plus de reviews non plus… Ravie que tu aies aimé cette fic en tout cas et merci bcp pr ta review. Gros bizous :x

_Phoebe_ : coucou ! ah ça me fait plaisir de te réecrire à nouveau ça m'avait manqué ! Tes compliments aussi faut avouer :p je suis bien d'accord avec toi pr ce qui est des moldus, on a l'impression qu'à part les prendre pour des débiles bons à rien, les sorciers sont incapables d'agir avec eux ! pourtant ils partagent le même monde, ça devrait suffire à surmonter les préjugés. M'enfin… Pr te répondre, non, j'ai jms eu l'idée de partir en vacances en Irak ou au Pakistan La guerre mise à l'écrit pourquoi pas… Mais faisons l'amour et pas la guerre, je préfère largement !

J'ai halluciné en lisant ta review parce que je pense que tu donnes la définition parfaite de ce que je voulais faire passer… C'est absolument ça ! Incroyable ! J'en reviens pas. Que l'issue d'un combat perdu d'avance, faut bien le dire, s'inverse en faveur de l'amour, je trouvais joli ! Rmq si quelqu'un comprend aussi bien ce que je veux faire passer en écrivant, autant que ce soit toi j'ai même envie de prendre ta review pr mon résumé !

Revenons sur terre et pardonne Rowling, elle a peut être pas a chance d'être amoureuse et ça doit être difficile de faire ressortir les sentiments d'adolescents qd on est vieille moi c'est l'impression que ça m'a laissé. Qu'elle parlait de relations entre deux personnes mais comme ça se faisait… Ya longtemps ! On en revient d'ailleurs aux couples Ron-Hermione Harry-Ginny, qui se rencontrent au collège, finissent leur vie ensemble et ft des gosses. Ah oui, et des gosses à 20 ans faut préciser. Tout sauf crédible ! enfin ça l'était peut être ya 40 ans :p

Bref, donc voilà un épilogue, pas trop rose, pas trop moche. Réel j'espère ! Et ça sera vrt fini, snif snif… Si elle te plaît pas, fais comme si j'avais rien ajouté… Mais j'espère que ça te plaira qd mm, je serais dégoûtée d'avoir fait une mauvaise fin si t'as aimé jusque ici.

Le traditionnel merci de ta review et je te laisse lire ! Gros bizouxxx

PS : la carrière d'écrivain j'ai tenté, ils ont pas voulu de moi ces salops ! lol je me rattrape comme je peux

* * *

**Epilogue : Lorsque cinq ans ont passé… Encore…**

- Sarah ?

La voix d'Hermione raisonna dans le long couloir, pourtant recouvert d'un épais tapis et de jolie boisures. Il y eu un instant de silence puis une autre voix répondit.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- On va être en retard chez Harry et Ginny, dépêche toi un peu !

- Ouais, ouais j'arrive ! C'est bon, y'a pas le feu !

Hermione soupira devant le ton clairement irrespectueux de la jeune fille et s'imagina un instant prendre sa baguette pour lui faire faire le tour de la maison, tête en bas. Voilà qui lui ferait les pieds !

Oui, mener les ados à la baguette, au sens propre comme au figuré, c'était une idée qui lui plaisait. Hermione quitta le couloir pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle prit une petite robe posée sur le lit et entra dans la salle de bain adjacente. La jeune femme enleva son peignoir, sécha ses cheveux mouillés d'un coup de baguette et les laissa libres et lissés. Elle enfila sa robe et acheva de se préparer en se maquillant discrètement.

- Miiiioooooone ?

L'interpellée leva les yeux au ciel. Sarah avait elle décidé de faire un pari avec une de ses copines pour savoir qui serait la plus chiante ?! Hermione prit sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge et murmura « sonorus ».

- QUOI ?

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça ! répondit la voix lointaine de Sarah, après quelques secondes de silence. Où est mon haut rose, tu l'as vu ?

- Probablement là où tu l'as laissé ! répondit Hermione qui mis ensuite fin au sort.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et observa son reflet dans la glace. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était jolie. Puisque Sarah prenait autant de temps pour se préparer, peut être qu'elle allait pouvoir tester ses charmes avec Draco…

- A quoi penses-tu avec ce sourire carnassier ? s'enquit quelqu'un derrière elle, en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Hermione s'appuya sur son torse, savourant la délicieuse odeur de son after shave et les bras solides qui l'entouraient. Elle adorait cette sensation de protection que lui apportait Draco. Au début, il suffisait qu'il la serre contre elle pour que ses cauchemars et ses craintes s'évanouissent. Et elle était heureuse de constater qu'il lui procurait toujours cette agréable sensation.

- A toi amour… Tu aimes ma robe ?

- Hum… Elle est un peu courte non ? répondit Draco avec une moue, après avoir louché sur les jambes d'Hermione.

- Oui, c'est fait exprès…

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face, passa les bras autour de son cou et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Exprès pour quoi ? Ou pour qui ? On va voir Harry, Ginny et compagnie… C'est pas notre anniversaire.

- Je veux reconquérir Ron ! répondit Hermione d'un air très sérieux.

- C'est ça. Et moi je fantasme sur Dolohov.

- Je préférais quand tu étais jaloux, bouda la jeune femme, mécontente de sa réaction.

- Et moi je préfèrerai te voir un peu moins mince…

- Quoi ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Hé bien… Tu sais…

Draco caressa les bras d'Hermione, jusqu'à atteindre ses mains. Puis, s'en détacha pour venir encadrer ses hanches.

- Un ventre un peu plus rond…

Hermione prit les mains de Draco, toujours sur ses hanches, et les rejeta. Elle croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, signe imminent d'une tempête. Instinctivement, Draco recula même d'un pas. Il savait que c'était ni le moment ni l'endroit mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire ce genre de réflexion de temps en temps.

- On en a déjà parlé, siffla Hermione. Je ne me sens pas prête. Et il y a Sarah.

- C'est ma sœur, pas notre enfant, répondit doucement Draco. Nous sommes ensemble depuis cinq ans et tu vas avoir vingt sept ans…

- Mon horloge biologique a pas commencé à sonner, merci ! Et puis excuse moi de te contredire mais Sarah est infernale en ce moment… Tu la considères peut être comme ta sœur mais j'ai plutôt l'impression d'être sa mère !

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais prêt à mettre les choses au clair…

- Seulement si je te fais un gamin ! s'exclama Hermione, furieuse.

Elle lui tourna le dos, faisant face à la glace. Et ses yeux dérivèrent sur ses bras. Oui elle avait une jolie robe qui la mettait en valeur… Oui, son maquillage faisait ressortir son joli teint hâlé, résultat de deux semaines de vacances à la Réunion… Oui, elle était fine et n'avait pas à se plaindre. Mais à ses yeux, rien ne pouvait cacher la centaine de petites cicatrices rosées qui s'étalaient sur tout son corps. Elle ne se voyaient pas beaucoup, c'est vrai… Mais pour Hermione, ces petites marques lui rappelaient sans cesse un passé dont elle voulait tout oublier… Et surtout… Les nombreux traitements qu'elle avait suivis ne lui rendraient jamais la possibilité d'enlever ses guêtres, une bonne fois pour toute. Car le tatouage restait là. Gravé à jamais dans sa peau. Il ne lui faisait plus mal, ne la gênait pas… Mais c'était le souvenir indélébile d'une guerre qu'elle voyait tous les matins et tous les soirs…

- Mione… Tu es splendide, je t'assure…

La jeune femme sourit faiblement. Draco n'avait cessé de la soutenir et même si elle essayait le moins possible lui montrer son malaise, elle savait bien que des fois il en avait marre de la réconforter. Hermione savait qu'étrangement, Draco avait été plus fort qu'elle à la fin de la guerre, quand il avait fallu tout remettre sur pieds, tout réorganiser, reconstruire, une tâche d'autant plus dure que maintenant les moldus connaissaient leur secret.

L'accord qui avait été conclu entre Harry et le premier ministre était simple : chacun vivant comme avant dans son monde sans se soucier des autres. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire et de nombreuses tensions étaient apparues. Hermione n'avait pas trop aimé cette séparation mais elle savait pertinemment que sorciers et moldus n'étaient pas encore prêts à cohabiter. Alors à défaut de s'accepter et de vivre ensemble, alors qu'ils avaient gagné cette terrible guerre en s'unissant, leurs deux mondes restaient désespérément séparés.

- C'EST BON JE SUIS PRETE ! hurla Sarah depuis le couloir.

Hermione sursauta et sorti de ses pensées, se rendant compte que Draco l'observait. Elle lui adressa à nouveau un sourire à moitié raté puis lui prit la main, y entrelaça ses doigts et ils sortirent de la salle de bain.

- On a détruit Voldemort et reconstruit un pays ruiné. C'est déjà pas mal non ? Tu ne peux pas être partout, lui chuchota Draco en l'embrassant, juste avant de retrouver Sarah.

La fillette avait bien grandit et entamait son adolescence, au grand dam de Draco et Hermione. Ils avaient un peu joué le rôle de parents jusqu'ici et cela avait très souvent donné lieu à des disputes. Le climat était d'ailleurs assez tendu en ce moment, Draco soupçonnant Hermione de rester tard au travail –et d'y partir tôt- pour éviter d'affronter les caprices de l'adolescente. Elle avait toujours aimé son boulot, libraire renommée tant pour son professionnalisme que pour le nom qu'elle s'était fait pendant la guerre, mais jamais Hermione ne s'était autant absentée.

- Ca va c'est bien comme ça ? demanda Sarah, les sortant tous deux de leurs réflexions.

Hermione hocha la tête sans même lui adresser un regard, tandis que Draco la félicitait pour avoir si bien su marier le noir et le rose. Ravie, Sarah prit la main qu'il lui tendait et ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand jardin que n'importe qui aurait trouvé bizarre mais charmant. Différentes variétés de fleurs y poussaient ici et là, dans l'anarchie la plus totale. L'herbe n'était pas non plus uniforme et parfois, d'énormes touffes de plusieurs plantes mélangées s'élevaient en plein milieu du jardin, fruit des expériences magiques d'Harry.

De grands arbres étaient surchargés de fruits, pêches, poires, cerises, mirabelles, qui constituaient le stock servant à faire des tartes tout au long de l'année.

Un portique moldu s'élevait à l'abri de l'ombre de l'un des arbres, cadeau d'Hermione pour les trois ans de la fille de Ginny et Harry. Les premières maisons étaient à quelques mètres, les terrains séparés par de hautes haies. En somme, un endroit spacieux sans être isolé, parfait pour recevoir du monde.

Et puis, tout à coup, rompant brutalement le chant mélodieux des oiseaux, une voix criarde s'éleva.

- Mamione mamione ! Aco aco !

Draco, Hermione et Sarah virent émerger entre deux touffes d'herbes une petite fille d'environ trois ans, plutôt fine et avec des cheveux roux en pétard. Elle s'avançait les bras tendus devant elle, le visage rayonnant. Hermione s'avança vers la petite fille pour la prendre dans ses bras, retrouvant enfin le sourire.

- Lily, ma chérie ! s'exclama Hermione, alors que la petite tentait de l'étouffer, ses deux petits bras resserrés autour de son cou.

- Tu m'a manqué mamione !

- Je suis venue te voir il y a cinq jours ! protesta Hermione en riant.

- Ah ? Ben c'était long ! … On tourne ! On tourne ! s'écria Lily en levant les bras au ciel.

Hermione entreprit de tourner sur elle-même, avec la petite fille toujours dans ses bras, toutes deux riant aux éclats. Pendant ce temps, Ginny avait rejoint Draco et Sarah qui regardaient la scène, l'un avec amusement et envie, l'autre avec distance.

- Elle braille aussi fort que sa mère, ricana Draco, après avoir fait la bise Ginny.

- Et elle est aussi chiante que son père… Je lui avais demandé d'attendre à la maison mais Lily est une vraie tête de mule et n'en fait qu'à sa tête, soupira Ginny. La dernière fois, elle voulait absolument manger des poires mais Harry a refusé son caprice. On l'a retrouvée perchée sur une branche du poirier, parfaitement à l'aise. Je sais pas comment elle est arrivé là haut mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie… Et Lily l'engueulade de sa vie…

- Tu es sûre d'arriver à faire face avec un petit nouveau ? la taquina Draco en désignant le ventre de Ginny, déjà bien arrondi.

- Ne t'en fais pas, une mère sait se faire obéir, surtout avec une baguette au bout des doigts… s'amusa Ginny.

Ils entreprirent de remonter la petite pente qui menait vers une jolie ferme réaménagée.

- Ah ! Je savais que vous étiez arrivés ! s'exclama Harry en sortant sur le pas de la porte pour accueillir Draco et Sarah. J'entends Lily hurler depuis la cuisine. Je suppose qu'elle est avec Hermione ?

Ginny hocha la tête et, alertée par une odeur de brûlé, fonça vers la cuisine.

- T'essaies toujours de cuisiner correctement hein ? ricana Draco en serrant la main à Harry.

Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était perdu d'avance !

- Et toi au lieu de laisser ta fiancée s'amuser avec mon gosse, tu voudrais pas t'y mettre ? répliqua le survivant avec ironie.

Draco lui donna un petit coup de poing dans le ventre, ce par quoi Harry répondit en visant son épaule et ils se chamaillèrent comme des gosses jusqu'à l'arrivée –bruyante- d'Hermione et Lily. La jeune femme fit mine d'être agacés par leur « comportements enfantins » mais en réalité, ça lui faisait toujours autant plaisir que Draco et Harry s'entendent bien. Ca n'avait pas été évident au début, il y avait sept années de haines et d'affrontements à mettre de côté. C'était la longue convalescence d'Hermione, après le combat final, qui leur avait fait prendre conscience qu'un nouveau monde naissait et qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à s'entendre. Et puis c'était le départ de Ron en Thaïlande qui avait accéléré les choses. Harry se sentait seul et Draco avait envie de découvrir cette fameuse amitié dont il avait été jaloux pendant si longtemps…

Harry serra Hermione dans ses bras comme il le pouvait puisqu'elle portait Lily sur son dos.

- Alors comment se porte Zabini ? demanda Harry.

- Bah… Il ne s'y est toujours pas habitué… Remarque ça prouve que les Détraqueurs ne le rendent pas barjo. Mais je l'ai vu la semaine dernière, il est beaucoup plus calme qu'avant… s'amusa Hermione, non sans une pointe d'amertume.

Car si Blaise avait survécu à la bataille, stupéfixé par Hermione puis capturé par l'Ordre, il était passé devant les tribunaux. Hermione avait refusé de le soutenir, car même si elle savait que le garçon avait un bon fond, il avait tout de même tué sans pitié. Si elle s'était portée garante pour lui, la société déjà bien éprouvée ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Sauf qu'en choisissant la justice et non son cœur, Blaise avait refusé de lui adresser la parole quand elle venait lui rendre visite à Azkaban, une fois toutes les deux semaines. Il y a peu de temps qu'il avait enfin accepté de reconnaître ses erreurs mais les liens étaient difficiles à rétablir. Il lui restait encore dix ans à purger, en compagnie de Dolohov qui avait été enfermé à perpétuité.

Ils étaient les deux seuls rescapés du cercle restreint de Voldemort.

Tous avaient péri. Milicent, en refusant de se rendre au combat pour protéger son bébé, avait même été tuée de sa main. C'est Draco qui l'avait retrouvée au Manoir, avec Will, son fiancé gisant dans une flaque de sang à ses côtés. Sinistre découverte. Ils n'avaient jamais su si ce dernier s'était suicidé ou s'il avait été tué également. Hermione penchait pour la première solution.

- Si Voldemort l'avait tué, il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de lui ouvrir les veines jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de son sang. C'est un truc de moldu ça, affirmait elle en haussant les épaules, comme si ça ne la touchait pas.

Quant à Pansy, elle avait subi le baiser d'un détraqueur qui s'était retourné contre elle lorsque l'issue de la bataille tournait en leur défaveur. Hermione avait demandé à Harry de la tuer, ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi… En somme, les gens avec qui elle avait partagé quelques années étaient presque tous morts…

- Il faudra bien qu'il s'y habitue, répondit Draco en reprenant le fil de la conversation. Il en a encore pour dix ans.

- Va lui dire ! soupira Hermione.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent un moment, elle humecta l'air et adressa un sourire amusé à Harry.

- Tu as encore fait cramer le repas ?

- Oh ça va ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus !

- Je t'ai dit que c'était perdu d'avance, pouffa Hermione, sur le même ton qu'avait adopté Draco quelques minutes plus tôt.

Celui ci éclata de rire un bref instant car Hermione lui fourra Lily dans les bras.

- Vais aider Gin' à réparer le massacre ! cria Hermione, déjà engouffrée dans le couloir.

- Aaaaco ! s'exclama Lily, ravie d'être devenue le centre d'attention de son parrain.

- Draco, rectifia le concerné.

- Aco fais moi tourner ! poursuivit la petite fille, imperturbable, tandis qu'Harry ricanait sans discrétion.

A l'intérieur, les deux amies avaient décidé d'appeler un livreur, le plat d'Harry ayant lamentablement brûlé dans le four. Heureusement, le dessert, confectionné par Ginny, n'était pas à compter parmi les victimes. Hermione et Ginny s'amusèrent un instant à comparer les prouesses respectives de leurs hommes. Puis Monsieur et Madame Weasley débarquèrent avec une énorme bombonne de punch maison. Depuis que tous ses enfants avaient quitté la maison, la cuisine de Mme Weasley s'était diversifiée et Arthur passait la grande partie de sa retraite à démonter des objets moldus.

Molly parti directement à la recherche de sa petite fille tandis qu'Hermione et Arthur entamaient une conversation sur la prochaine rentrée littéraire. Harry installa ensuite une table dans le jardin et tous se rassemblèrent pour prendre l'apéritif. Comme à son habitude, le punch était délicieux et Ginny soupira de frustration devant son verre d'eau, imposé en raison de sa grossesse.

- Ron, Lia, Luna et Neville sont encore en retard, fit remarquer Harry au bout d'un moment.

- Les deux premiers, je sais ce qu'ils font, ricana Ginny.

Elle reçut le regard noir de Mme Weasley tandis que Draco, Harry et Hermione souriaient discrètement. Il faut dire que Ron était fou de la belle jeune femme, qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'elle était venu l'interviewer. D'origine asiatique, elle rappelait Cho Chang mais sans le côté pleurnichard. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient ensembles et Mme Weasley avait eu un peu de mal à l'accepter, persuadée au fond d'elle-même que Ron finirait avec Hermione.

- Laisse les, ils s'aiment c'est chouette non ? s'amusa Hermione, en caressant discrètement le pied de Draco sous la table.

Juste à ce moment, Neville et Luna transplanaient. Tous les accueillirent avec joie car en ce moment, le couple travaillait beaucoup et ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis un bon mois. Mme Weasley leur casa du punch dans les mains et ils s'amusèrent tous ensemble à chercher quelle bonne excuse Ron et Lia allaient bien pouvoir trouver. Ils arrivaient toujours en retard et à chaque fois, ils avaient le droit à une excuse de plus en plus farfelue. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Draco était coupé dans sa proposition (« Il y a eu le feu à l'appart, on a du aider les pompiers ») par leur arrivée.

- Bonjour, fit doucement Lia. Je vous ait apporté quelques petites gâteries !

Elle tendit un carton que Mme Weasley s'empressa de ramener dans la cuisine.

- Désolé du retard, Lia n'en finissait plus dans la salle de bain ! s'excusa Ron.

- Hé ! protesta la jeune femme. C'est moi qui n'arrivait plus à décrocher de peut être ?

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent tandis que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Dommage, j'avais parié l'attaque des trolls, soupira Harry.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Ron, l'air étonné.

- Non rien…

Hermione, Draco, Neville, Luna et Ginny pouffèrent de plus belle. Ils purent enfin passer table et comme d'habitude, Mme Weasley avait préparé assez de nourriture pour un régiment.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que Lily faisait sa sieste, Hermione était engagée dans une joute verbale avec Ron, Harry plaisantait avec Molly sur les idées farfelues de son mari qui tentait de se défendre. Luna, Neville et Lia évoquaient le nouveau journal qu'ils allaient créer, pour remplacer Le Chicaneur. L'ambiance battait de son plein. Ginny annonça qu'elle allait amener le dessert et Draco l'accompagna dans la cuisine.

- J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner leur journal. Tu crois qu'ils parleront de Cornac Ronflu ? s'amusa Ginny en observant si la tarte était cuite.

- Sans doute… Je préférerai un article sur les Pitiponks, c'est tellement plus intéressant, répondit Draco.

Ils rirent tous les deux et le jeune homme se proposa pour l'aider à sortir la tarte.

- Arrêtez de considérer que je suis handicapée ! protesta Ginny. Je suis simplement enceinte.

- Oui simplement… murmura Draco, soudainement refroidit.

La rouquine se mordit la lèvre. Elle venait de plomber l'ambiance. Ce sujet de discorde entre Draco et Hermione la préoccupait, elle avait peur que ça les sépare. Mais Hermione était heureuse avec Draco… Et lui avec elle…

Ginny se tourna dans la direction de Draco, ses longs cheveux virevoltant avec grâce.

- Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais c'est des excuses bidons ce qu'elle te raconte.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Ginny poussa un long soupir et se pinça les lèvres. Elle savait que c'était mal de répéter ce que sa meilleure amie lui avait confié. Mais l'air peiné de Draco, un homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à apprécier, lui faisait mal au cœur. Si Hermione ne voulait rien entendre, peut être que donner une partie de la solution à Draco pourrait les aider tous les deux.

- Elle t'a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête, un truc comme ça ?

- Oui… C'est sa raison principale, acquiesça Draco, les sourcils froncés.

- Hé bien… C'est pas vrai. Elle a peur.

- Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ? Elle pense que je serai un mauvais père ? Comme le mien ? s'exclama Draco en haussant le ton.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers la porte. Voyant que personne n'arrivait elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

- Mais non, elle a peur d'avoir une rechute. Elle est allé voir un gynécomage qui lui a dit que si une seule crise arrivait pendant sa grossesse, soit c'était la fausse couche, soit c'était un gamin malformé ou avec des problèmes. Et dans ce cas, si elle dépasse la durée autorisée, elle ne pourra plus avorter.

Draco ne su que dire, sous le choc. Cela lui faisait plaisir qu'Hermione ait consulté un médecin mais d'un autre côté… Cette nouvelle avait dû la miner affreusement…

- Mais… Pourquoi elle m'en a pas parlé ? On peut sans doute faire quelque chose… Et puis ça fait plus de deux ans qu'elle n'a pas eu de crise…

- C'est vrai mais ces crises sont liées au stress. Et je t'assure que devenir maman, c'est flippant pour n'importe qui. Hermione Granger ou pas ! Réfléchit y !

Ginny prit la tarte et quitta la cuisine, laissant derrière elle un Draco troublé. L'après midi s'acheva dans la même bonne humeur par une ballade en balai. Mme et M Weasley partirent les premiers puis Luna et Neville, qui avaient beaucoup de travail suivirent. Ginny proposa à Ron, Lia, Hermione, Draco et Sarah de rester pour la nuit. Le premier couple accepta mais Sarah ne semblait pas trop convaincue.

- Vous n'avez qu'à rentrer tous les deux, proposa Hermione.

- Mione, on est samedi. Je t'ai pratiquement pas vue de la semaine, protesta Draco.

Harry prétexta avoir raté le début de la retransmission d'un match de Quidditch pour filer, bientôt suivi par tous les autres. Sarah observa tour à tour Draco et Hermione et choisi également la fuite.

- Tu me l'a dit toi même, on a bossé comme des malades pour revenir à un semblant d'équilibre après la guerre. J'ai envie de vivre maintenant, tu comprends ? siffla Hermione entre ses dents, les bras croisés et le regard noir. Juste vivre Draco ! J'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher à neuf heures du soir parce qu'une gamine m'épuise toute la journée !

- Si elle te fatigue tant que ça, c'est que tu n'es pas prête à être mère, répliqua Draco, qui savait pertinemment qu'il allait envenimer la situation.

- Heureuse que tu l'aies enfin compris !

Draco ouvrit la bouche et se retient au dernier moment. Son regard resta posé sur cette femme obstinée, forte, courageuse, belle… Et à la fois si fragile, vulnérable et sensible… Cette femme qu'il aimait… Après tout, quelle importance si son désir d'être père n'était pas tout de suite satisfait ? Peut être qu'il lui restait encore des vieux réflexes d'enfant unique et gâté… Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allusions à Hermione et ne s'était pas rendu compte, jusqu'aujourd'hui que ça devait lui faire énormément de mal.

Draco s'approcha tout doucement et prit Hermione, déroutée, dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé amour… murmura-t-il à son oreille. J'attendrais, c'est pas grave. Sarah est maintenant assez grande pour aller en internat. Je lui en parlerai demain si tu veux. J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, désolé.

Hermione, toujours aussi surprise, enlaça Draco après quelques secondes. Pourquoi changeait il aussi soudainement de discours ? Elle était autant soulagée qu'étonnée. Draco se détacha d'elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais amener Sarah chez Eline. Elle passera la nuit là bas, comme ça nous on pourra rester ici.

Hermione, de plus en plus étonnée, hocha la tête sans rien dire. Elle ne prononça même pas le fameux « merci », trop abasourdie. Draco lui caressa tendrement la joue puis se dirigea vers Sarah. Quelques secondes plus tard, les gémissements de l'adolescence démontraient clairement que le changement de programme n'était pas à son goût. Aussitôt Draco haussa le ton et ils transplanèrent au milieu de la conversation. Hermione resta un long moment à observer l'endroit où Draco et Sarah se tenaient, réfléchissant à ce changement étrange. Puis, elle rejoignit Harry, Ginny, Ron et Lia. Draco arriva près d'une heure après mais chacun, même Harry, fut assez sage pour ne pas faire de remarque. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée au coin du feu, à parler des prochains matchs de Quidditch de Ron, de la carrière d'Harry devenu l'Auror le plus réputé au monde, ou encore des affaires commerciales de Draco, qu'il avait repris de son père d'une main de maître. Ils taquinèrent Hermione pour savoir si elle allait lire tous les bouquins qu'elle avait commandés pour la rentrée littéraire et l'ancienne Mangemorte Aurore répliqua en faisant remarquer que Lia n'avait toujours pas la bague au doigt. Ginny frima avec la sienne, une magnifique émeraude. Puis, ils eurent du mal à calmer leur fou rire, après avoir cherché des noms pour le deuxième Potter-Weasley.

Vers trois heures du matin, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher. Hermione fit la bise à ses amis et monta dans la chambre d'amis qui leur était réservée. Elle se changea et se démaquilla d'un coup de baguette et alla se blottir sous la couette. Draco la rejoignit une bonne demie heure plus tard, alors que la jeune femme était presque endormie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fabriquais en bas ? demanda-t-elle en baillant à Draco. Encore avec Harry ? Fais gaffe, vous devenez inséparables…

- Absolument ! D'ailleurs je songe te quitter pour lui, rétorqua Draco face à sa moquerie.

Hermione le frappa sans ménagement avant de venir se réfugier dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiot, murmura Hermione. Pour ton descendant…

- Pourquoi t'es pas comme toutes les autres femmes qui m'auraient demandé un bébé, et pas un « descendant », une jolie cérémonie qui coûte la peau des fesses et une robe tout aussi chère ?

- Parce que je suis pas comme ça. C'est ce qui te plaît en moi, de toute façon ! s'amusa la jeune femme.

- Mmmm… C'est vrai.

Ils s'embrassèrent entre deux éclats de rire et Hermione réalisa soudainement que Draco avait encore réussi à détourner la conversation. Il devenait aussi doué qu'elle à ce petit jeu.

- Ginny m'a parlé, finit par avouer Draco. S'il te plaît, ne lui en veut pas. Elle veut juste notre bonheur. J'aurais simplement aimé que tu m'en parle.

- Je voulais pas te faire de fausse joie.

- De là à me laisser imaginer que tu me voyais pas comme un futur bon père…

- Désolée.

- Pas grave. De toute façon, le problème est réglé maintenant, soupira Draco.

- Pas vraiment.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Ben tu sais… Pour faire un bébé, il faut deux gens qui s'aiment très…

- Oui, je sais, coupa Draco en levant les yeux au ciel, alors qu'Hermione pouffait. Quel rapport avec nous ?

Hermione lui adressa un regard coquin et ses mains se firent baladeuses.

- Si tu veux un Draco junior, il faudrait se mettre au travail… murmura la jeune femme à son oreille.

- Mais…

- Mais nous autres femmes sont compliquées… Tu m'a donné la preuve que tu étais prêt à renoncer à être père pour moi… Une magnifique preuve d'amour… Alors j'ai changé d'avis…

Et puis, leur si grande maison était chaleureuse et douillette… Mais après tout, un portique comme celui de Ginny dans leur jardin ça pourrait être sympa… Hermione prétextait toujours qu'elle ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un nouveau fardeau après ces années de guerre. Pourtant cinq années s'étaient écoulées et ils en avaient profité.

Un an, une année entière à rien faire, à voyager, à découvrir le monde, parfois avec Ginny et Harry, ou avec Ron, Neville, parfois tous ensemble. Quand Hermione avait eu suffisamment de force pour marcher, c'était un peu plus d'une année sabbatique qu'ils avaient prise. Ils avaient besoin de faire leur deuil. De tous ceux qu'ils avaient perdus pendant la guerre, pas uniquement lors de la bataille finale comme Tonks et Lupin… L'amour ne les avaient pas sauvés eux deux… Hermione s'en sentait presque coupable parfois… Mais malgré tout quelle merveilleuse année, sous le soleil, loin des préoccupations de la vie et surtout loin de l'Angleterre… Londres partiellement reconstruit… Ses proches amis sains et saufs… Ce métier qui lui plaisait tant… Draco aux petits soins pour elle…

Hermione perdait le fil de ses pensées au fur et à mesure qu'elle sentait les baisers enfiévrés de Draco descendre vers sa poitrine. Quelque soit l'avenir qui l'attendait, elle s'y jetait les yeux fermés. Car Draco était avec elle… Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

* * *

Et voilà la fin définitive ! J'ai oublié d'ajouter ds le chapitre d'avt que la "prophétie" a été empruntée à "Electre", une pièce de théâtre de Giraudoux. Voilà la version réelle, qui m'a plus qu'inspirée pour cette fic. C'est le dernier dialogue de la pièce et faut lire pr vrt comprendre mais je tenais à l'ajouter.

Femme Narsès : "Oui, explique ! Je ne saisis jamais bien vite . Je sens évidemment qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais je me rends mal compte. Comment cela s'appelle-t-il, quand le jour se lève, comme aujourd'hui, et que tout est gâché, que tout est saccagé, et que l'air pourtant se respire, et qu'on a tout perdu, que la ville brûle, que les innocents s'entretuent mais que les coupables agonisent dans un coin du jour qui se lève ?

Electre - Demande au mendiant, il le sait

Le Mendiant - Cela a un très beau nom femme Narsès. Cela s'appelle l'Aurore."

J'espère que ça vs a plu ! merci à ttes celles qui ont eu le courage de lire jusque ici et à bientôt j'espère.

Gros poutoux à ttes,

Morgane 2 toi


End file.
